


What Games We Play

by NimTheWitch



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Warfstache - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 133,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimTheWitch/pseuds/NimTheWitch
Summary: What happens when you go looking for a fresh start only to have your world turn upside down?  This is the story of how the worst time in your life can become the best, all because of a simple chance meeting.





	1. Settling In

This is gonna be my second attempt at a Mark/OC fic, my first one was ill thought out and just didn't feel right so I deleted it, but I've got a full outline for this one and am really excited about it. It's gonna be a Mark/Dark/Jack/Anti/OC fic eventually so if you aren't into Poly then I suggest you click away now. It's gonna be a slow build, so I hope you're strapped in for the long haul. Also I'm taking a very metaphysical track with the Alters so again, if it's not your thing and doesn't agree with your idea of the Alters then I suggest copious use of the back button lol. My OC will have a name because I think the (Y/N) breaks the flow of the story, but feel free to change any and all details in your mind as you read, I promise I won't be offended. Okay, I think that just about covers everything I wanted to make sure I said so on with the fic!

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Oh my god, my neck is so stiff.” She sighed, rubbing at the hard knot that had formed during the cross country flight.

“I told you to bring a neck pillow, eight hours on three different planes is too much for anyone's musculature to handle without cushiony assistance.” Her brother replied, squeezing his hands gently over her shoulders.

“Yeah yeah, I know, but I didn't have time to get one cause of reasons and such, so shush with the I told you so.” She sighed, dropping her bag and resting in one of the many uncomfortable bucket seats that lined the gate area. She began stretching her neck, pushing her head in all directions with her hand before twisting it in both directions, earning two swift cracks and a cringe from her brother.

“Do you have to do that? I always think you're going to kill yourself, plus, that sound is just...unpleasant.” He shuddered, his hands going to his own neck in imagined pain.

“You're only saying that cause you had to listen to Dad do it for so long. There's no way, short of a bout of freakish strength, that a human can snap their own spine, our brains have regulators built in to keep it from happening.” She stood, turning her head in a full circle and sighing with relief as the pain began to fade. “Now let's go caffeinate, I'm not fit to be around people right now.” She snagged her bag from the floor and led the way through the crowded concourse.

They stopped at a surprisingly line free Starbucks for overpriced sugar coffee as her brother called it and made their way to the baggage claim, pushing through the crowd of people to snag their sparse luggage. The loading zone was full of cabs of all colors, picking up people as soon as they emerged from the doors and it was only through her short stature that they were able to snag one. She sat upfront with the driver, giving him the address to their new apartment before settling in to take in the sights.

 

***********************************************************************************************************

“Alright, well that is just about all I can take for now, that motherfucker is just too damn scary. I don't know if you guys could even hear what he sounded like but I have a thing with low and guttural.” She shuddered, shaking her head to clear it of all the creepy images. “Alright, you guys know what to do, like button, share with your friends and subscribe to feed my ego.” She shot a cheeky wink into the camera. “This is Dear Abby, signing off!” She gave a small two finger salute to the camera and ended the recording.

She heard the sound of the front door slamming shut and couldn't repress the eye roll that followed it. He'd been in a foul mood for ages, something about someone getting promoted over him or something. If she was being honest with herself, she had stopped paying attention to his career complaints a long time ago. There's only so much bitching a girl can handle before she tunes it out. It would be different if he'd showed any signs of doing something to fix it, but he seemed content with just being pissed at the situation, so she'd stopped trying to help.

She set to work editing and correcting any audio or video flaws she noticed, bumping up the white balance and shadow values to give the video better clarity. It was something she'd started doing when she had a much worse recording set up, but it had become such a habit that she felt her videos looked unfinished without it. 

Stomping footsteps echoed up the stairwell and she felt herself about to call out, but something stopped her. He'd been snippy with her lately and she was already stressed, if she asked how he was, it would probably end in a fight, so she swallowed down the question and just waited for him to come in. He would see her at the computer, his computer, and would either go on a tirade about his day or simply ask her to hurry up so he could play his game. Either way, she would find out if he was okay enough to talk to.

Sure enough, the moment she'd hit the save button, the bedroom door got shoved open and a half clothed man stormed into the room. He was a very attractive man, always had been, but the scowl on his face severely lessened any desire she may have felt. After nearly ten years of marriage, she could read him like a book. This was the face he made when something wasn't making sense at work. Something must've broken down.

“Turbines again?” She knew she shouldn't ask, it would only lead to another shouting match, but she wanted to at least try and get him to open up about it.

“I've told the foreman ten times to not leave the damn casing open, but does he listen? No! Another damn bird's nest, the wires were all chewed up. I replaced them, fixed all the housing brackets, even reset the damn main core CPU, but it still won't boot back up! I have tried everything I know and even a few things that I had to freaking Google, but I still can't get the damn thing to work!” He flopped dramatically onto the bed face first and screamed into the pillow. She just managed to bite back a laugh, it never ended well, and walked over to the bed, patting his arm softly before walking out, leaving her video to upload.

“The computer's all yours baby, I'll be downstairs if you need me.” She left the door cracked open, making sure the cats could squeeze through. They always made him feel calmer. Her head shook as she walked down the stairs, her mind going back to the early days of their marriage when all she had to do was give him a hug to make him feel better. What had happened to that? Where had that connection gone? Maybe it was her. Maybe she was the one that had pulled away. The marriage counselor had said that no one is free of guilt when a marriage runs into trouble, but she couldn't help but feel she was fighting a one sided battle. She wanted to fix whatever was wrong, bring back the early days when it was all sex and smiles and bad TV dinners, but he didn't seem to want that. He seemed comfortable in his misery. It was this thought that hurt the most, the fact that he knew something was wrong, but didn't seem to want to fix it. 

She used to cry when she thought about their marriage ending. It used to be something that caused a bone deep ache in her that took hours of crying to get over. But now, facing down what could possibly be the end of eight and a half years of companionship, all she could do was sigh. She'd been doing research over the past few months, turning to advice blogs, online counselors, even her friends who had pursued careers in the field of psychology, trying to find some tool or exercise that would help heal the rift that she felt between them, but everyone said the same thing. He has to want to work on it. He has to want to change. He didn't. So her research had changed. She began looking into no fault divorce law, trying to pave the way for the least painful separation possible. She knew she couldn't stay with him, not anymore. It was killing her, watching her life pass her by as she sat in a world of beige depression, just waiting for the next fight. 

Tonight was the night it ended. She'd been in touch with a divorce lawyer, looking for a way around the usual set of events. She didn't want his money, she had a job of her own and a moderately popular YouTube channel that would more than supplement her needs. She didn't want to destroy him and take his stuff, he was still one of her best friends, even if he was an ass at the moment. All she wanted was to be separate from him, no longer married. So she'd tried to find a way to just draw up the papers and sign them, and as luck would have it, that was possible. Tonight was the night that the papers would be emailed to her.

She sat at her computer and loaded up her email, it took a few minutes seeing as her computer wasn't the best in the world, and stared at the little paperclip icon next to the bolded text. It simply read “divorce papers”. It shot pain straight through her core. This had been something she had been considering for a long time, something that she thought she'd gotten used to, but as the tears fell down her cheeks, she knew that she wasn't going to get out of this without a few scars. Her breath hitched as she opened the email and downloaded the files, printing them out before she could second guess herself.

**************************************************************************************************************************

“Hey Shi, snap out of it, we're here.” Her brother's voice floated through the fog in her mind and she took a deep breath, coming back down to the present.

“Sorry, got lost in the skyline I guess.” She forced a smile, handing a few folded bills to the cab driver and grabbing her purse from the floor board. Her brother pulled the luggage from the trunk as she located the key to their new place. 

It wasn't much, just a tiny townhouse in a row of tiny townhouses, but it was more than enough for the two of them. They were both striking out on their own after years of being part of a “team” so, small was a good place to start. 

“Did you pay the deposit for the furniture? I would hate to have to sleep on the floor.” She asked, turning to face her brother as she slid the key in the lock.

“Yes, I paid it, all the furniture was moved in last week, now will you get a move on, these things are heavy.” He whined, indicating the two large suitcases they'd brought with them.

“Oh hush you big baby.” She grinned, pushing the door open. They dropped the suitcases in the hallway, her hands once again sorting through keys until she found the one that went to the inner door. It swung open with ease to reveal a cozy living and dining area. All the walls had been painted a nice warm beige color, not quite brown, but close, and all the furniture had been picked to match. There was the sage green couch that she'd fallen in love with the moment she saw the picture, and the blue recliner that her brother insisted upon, recliners had always been present in his home, something he inherited from their father. But the best part was the dining room table. It was one massive slab of oak wood, polished to a shine, the rings of the tree it was made from standing out in dark contrast. She'd always wanted a round table, and when she found out that there was a lumber yard near her old house that made solid oak tables, she knew she had to have one.

Everything was perfect, it was a blending of their two styles that led to a hodge podge of cozy and comfy and as she stepped into the room, she felt at home for the first time in years. She could hear her brother's excited chatter in the back ground, his larger form racing around the room and pointing out all the little details he'd contributed, but all she could do was stand there and take it all in. The tiny kitchen at the back of the large space reminded her of the first apartment her husband had ever shared with her. The living room's coffee table was one of the few things she'd kept from her marriage even the large table was reminiscent of the one she'd had for their weekly gaming night. It was all so bittersweet and perfect that she couldn't stop the tears from rising in her eyes.

“Hey sis, don't cry, it's okay.” Her brother's arms circled around her and she let out a sigh, leaning against him.

“You've always been there for me kiddo, sorry to dampen the moment.” She looked up at him, a watery smile on her lips as he shrugged.

“You didn't. This is the place where we start over, tears are normal, but you better stop or I'll start crying.” He laughed, squeezing her tight before letting her go. “Now will you come help me unpack, jeez, you're so lazy.” He laughed, dragging his staircase up the stairs. She smiled after him, taking a deep breath and wiping the tears from her cheeks. This was gonna be fun.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Okay, so this is just a bit of a lead up, I'm writing all of these chapters out before I post any of them because I want to make sure I get this done lol. The next chapter is where the real story starts so you have to come back, Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Sorry, caffeinated and it's past midnight so I'm weird. Anyway, please leave a review they are my motivation when I write fics and I will see you guys in Chapter 2!


	2. Meet Cute

“Shiren Abigail Wittz! If you don't get up this moment, I will come up there and douse you with ice water!” Her brother's voice cut through her sleepy haze like a lightning bolt and brought awareness to the constant buzzing of her alarm clock.

“It's my day off, why is there an alarm set?” She sat up, her hand flopping around on the nightstand until it came into contact with her phone case. She fumbled sleepily with it for a moment before managing to silence the infernal thing, which she then promptly heaved over onto the small sitting chair across the room.

“Get up lazy ass! I have shit to do today!” She groaned, flopping out of her blanket and forcing herself to stand.

“I want you to know that I hate you and wish ill things upon you young sir!” she shouted back, shuffling across the hall to the bathroom. “And there better be coffee in my near future or there'll be death in yours!” She called, shutting the door to cut off any response.

It was a happy balance that they'd fallen into. She was a night owl, she had an evening shift and a penchant for sleeping in until noon. He, by comparison, was an early riser, worked as a DJ on the morning show of the local radio station, and was usually up before the sun. He made sure she didn't become a zombie, and she mocked him mercilessly for being so unlike the rest of the family. It was a happy chaotic balance that made life a little more fun.

She groaned as she stripped off her pjs, wanting nothing more than to run back across the hall and burrow under the covers. The shower ran cold for almost a solid minute, something they'd both complained to the landlord about, before warming up to something she could tolerate. She didn't stay in long, she wasn't really a “long soak” type of person, and within twenty minutes she was out and styling her hair. Just as she was finishing up, her brother's voice came floating through the other side of the door.

“Are you decent?” He sounded like he was in a hurry.

“Not usually, but nothing is hanging out if that's what you mean.” She grinned at the deep groan that accompanied the sound of the opening door.

“Is everything a joke to you?” He asked, setting her coffee mug next to her still warm straightener.

“Funny things are.” She quipped, snagging her mug from the counter and hurrying out of the room, barely avoiding the towel flung in her general direction.

She laughed softly as she shut her bedroom door, it was nice to have someone around that understood her sense of humor. She sighed, memories surfacing unbidden of the first years of her marriage. Her mug thudded quietly against her vanity as she fought the memories back into their box. She was doing better, feeling more like her old self, but she was still very far from ready to deal with the subject of her failed marriage. Shaking her head, she moved over to the closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and one of her many nerdy t-shirts, not paying much attention to what was on it as she tossed it onto the bed. A few minutes later found her sipping coffee, fully dressed and ready to run errands after a little mindless surfing. Her brother popped in for a moment to give her a hug goodbye and then she was alone.

She took a deep breath, enjoying the warmth and light that suffused the room, centered on the large windows that took up almost the entire far wall. This one feature had been the deciding factor for who got which room. Her brother had an almost physical aversion to sunlight, preferring a darker room with heavy curtains so it would have been a waste for him to have the room full of windows. She couldn't help but feel a little proud of that use of logic. 

Her thoughts faded away as she got lost in Youtube, checking all the new videos in her feed, trolling for ideas as well as just simply enjoying the personalities of all the people she watched. The personable nature of the platform had been what had drawn her to the idea of making videos. It was so easy to tell when people were being real with you and everyone seemed to be generally likable, though that could just be her own bias coming through.

Eventually, she had caught up on all the new videos and her stomach was beginning to register complaint, drawing her from her computer and down to the almost barren kitchen shelves. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, she decided it was time to do some shopping. She took a few moments to make a list, just basic necessities, and gathered her purse and keys. She stepped out onto the stoop and sat on the top step, tapping a cigarette out of the soft package in her purse. She searched a moment for her Zippo, trying to remember which pocket she'd put it in before finally finding it at the bottom of her purse. 

She took a long drag, ignoring the reproachful look her neighbor leveled at her from his place on his own stoop. It was a different world on this side of the country. People seemed perfectly fine with the violence that went on in the world, but if you lit a cigarette within a hundred feet of them, then you were a terrible person and should be shunned. She couldn't help but laugh softly at the idiocy of it all.

A few minutes later found her in her car and moving through the relatively light traffic to the store that they'd found a few minutes from their home. It wasn't the best in the world, too heavy on the organics for her liking, but it had what they needed most of the time, and the fact that it wasn't a Wal-Mart endeared it to them far more than it probably should. The parking lot was small, nothing like the football field sized lots she was used to, but there was almost always a space free near the front.

She pulled into a vacant spot near the back of the lot, preferring to walk a bit in the nice weather, and made her way into the brightly lit shop. She snagged one of the comically small buggies from the corral at the front and made for the vegetables. Her brother was that rarest of things, a genuine health nut. If he didn't have carrots to juice and kale to munch on, he was nearly impossible to live with, so she always made sure there was plenty of both in their kitchen, despite the fact that they were usually grossly overpriced. After gathering all the greens and other fresh foods needed to keep her brother happy, she set off for her favorite section of the store, the junk food aisle.

Her love of junk food was something that had always been a sticking point in her relationship. Her husband came from a very sports and fitness focused family and had never understood how she could sit and plow through an entire bag of Doritos without being sick. He also had a nasty habit of disapproving of anything he didn't understand. This combination would invariably lead to arguments that almost always turned nasty. Looking back on it, there were so many signs that things just weren't going to work. She shook her head softly, clearing away the cobwebs of memory that were trying to cloud over her good mood and set about picking out her favorites. 

She grabbed several different types of cookies, various bags of chips, some Cheez-its for when she was working, and some milano cookies for her brother. She sighed, looking at her overly full buggie and glanced down at her list, steering the buggie with her wrists as she marked off all the things she'd grabbed. A metallic crash shook her from her thoughts and she looked up to see her buggie pressed up against another identical cart.

“Oh gods, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention.” She stepped around the corner, looking for the owner of the buggie and came face to face with someone she'd only ever seen on a screen. The man stood a few inches away, holding his stomach, obviously in at least a moderate deal of discomfort. His red hair stood out against the black t-shirt he was wearing and she could hear a soft deep rumble as he tried to catch his breath enough to speak.

“It's okay, just caught me by surprise.” He coughed softly, drew in a breath and straightened, still wincing as his torso ached. She tried to formulate a normal sentence, something that didn't sound incredibly stupid, but all that came out was a babbling apology.

“Wanna run that one by me again?” He asked, a small smile stretching across his face.

“Uh, what I tried to say was that I was sorry and are you alright, but then my brain registered that I'd hit Markiplier with a buggie and went blank. Sorry, again.” She laughed softly, her hand rubbing absently at the back of her neck as a blush crept into her cheeks.

“Well, I'm alright, and I can say this is probably one of the strangest ways I've ever met a fan.” He smiled again, a chuckle rumbling in his chest as he resumed his hold on his own cart. The silence stretched between them for a few seconds before she moved to pull her buggie back. 

“Well, sorry that I injured you, but it was nice to meet you otherwise.” She steered her buggie around his and moved to go to the next aisle.

“Wait, have we met before? Your face seems familiar.” He said, his eyes traveling over her face.

“We've never met, but I have a Youtube channel, it's not very big, but you may have seen a video maybe?” She could feel the blush returning to her cheeks at the thought of him seeing one of her game play videos.

“You have a channel? What's it called?” He cracked another smile, his head falling slightly to the left as he focused in on what she was saying.

“Well it was called Nip Games, short for Nim and Pip Games, but the Pip side of the team is no longer a part of the channel so it's just called Dear Abby now.” She tried to keep her tone light, not wanting to launch into the story again so soon.

“It sounds familiar, what are some of the games that you've played?” He leaned forward against the handle of his cart, focusing entirely on her in a way that made her feel almost nervous.

“Well we did all the staples, FNAF and such, but we also did more obscure stuff like Tormentum and this cute little game called Chuzzles. It was one of my favorites and we had a stockpile of videos for it for the days when we didn't feel like recording.” She mimicked his posture, leaning over her own buggie.

“Oh yeah! I love those videos!” His face split into a wide smile as realization dawned on him and Shiren felt like her heart would explode from the sheer excitement that THE Markiplier had watched HER videos.

“Well it's nice to know that such a big creator likes something that I did.” She couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped her lips and she knew her face must be beat red at this point. “Any others that you were fond of?” She knew she probably sounded a little desperate at this point, but it wasn't every day that you meet one of your superiors.

“I liked the ones where you were together, the banter was really good. What happened there, if you don't mind me asking.” His tone let her know that he had probably already guessed what happened, but wanted her to confirm it before he said anything else.

“We, uh, separated, about a year ago.” She couldn't look him in the eye as she spoke, not wanting him to see the pain it still caused her.

“Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, but you seem to be doing okay.” He smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, I'm getting there, still hurts to admit that it's over but I've got a bunch of new stuff going and my brother is helping me out, so it's not all bad. Anyway, I've taken up enough of your time with my pity party, I'll let you get back to your shopping, you probably have a long drive home after this.” She smiled, trying to project genuine happiness instead of the morose sadness that refused to leave her.

“Not really, I live pretty close. I could honestly probably walk here, but I'm lazy and cars are faster.” He laughed softly, his eyes warming with the action.

“Really? Me too.” She laughed, her heart turning a small flip at the news. “We live over in one of the townhouses a few blocks away.” She pointed in the vague direction of her house, watching as gears began to turn in his mind.

“Well, maybe we could collab sometime soon? I haven't had anyone over in a while, and I think you could use some mindless fun.” His smile turned oddly hard, like he was nervous.

“Yeah, sure, that would be great!” Her voice rose to a squeak as excitement took over her body. She blushed immediately afterward and her head dropped to her chest as his deep rumbling laughter echoed beside her.

“Gimme your Skype name and we'll work out the details okay?” He handed her a post it note and a pen, his shoulders still shaking with mirth.

“Mark! Where'd you go man?” An Irish accented voice floated to them from several aisles over and Shi felt her heart jump into her throat. There was no way both of them were here.

“Over here Jack!” Mark shouted, a knowing smile on his face. A green haired face popped around the corner a moment later, a smile spread across his face. 

“Hey dude, you almost finished? I wanna get back and play some Overwatch.” His voice seemed to modulate mid sentence as he realized there was another person next to his friend. “Oh hi.” He waved softly, standing next to Mark and leaning against an empty end cap.

“Hey Jack, remember that video I showed you, with the little fuzzballs?” Mark asked, leaning out of the way so that Shi's face was visible.

“Oh hey! You're Dear Abby right?” He leaned over the cart a little, a smile spread across his face.

“Yup, that's me.” She looked up, feeling the heat in her face.

“I loved those videos, really funny stuff, and those little guys were so cute. What were they called again?” He asked, looking up at Mark.

“Chuzzles.” She laughed, looking between the two.

“Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I invited Dear Abby over to collab sometime. We don't have any details yet, but she gave me her Skype name so we can work out details. Would you care if we did it while you were here?” Mark asked, looking down at his friend.

“Nah man, it's all good. Maybe we could even do a group thing.” He smiled over at Shiren, his eyes warm and open.

“Alright, well I have to go into that aisle over there and fangirl for a minute before I finish up my shopping, but it was great meeting you two and I'll talk to you later I guess.” She smiled, beginning to feel light headed from all the blood in her face, and pushed her cart into the frozen food aisle, listening to the soft laughter behind her. 

She sighed, opening the door to the frozen meals and allowing the chill air to cool her burning face, her hands moving to grab a stack of meals that would serve as her lunch for the next couple of weeks. While her body operated on almost autopilot, her mind raced back through the interaction she'd just experienced. She had actually met THE Markiplier and THE Jacksepticeye. They wanted to collab...with HER! She squealed quietly, her whole body vibrating with latent nervousness and excitement. They had been so much...cooler than she'd ever expected them to be, of course that was probably at least a little influenced by the fact that she'd been a fan of both for more years that she would ever admit.

She took a few deep breaths, calming her racing heart as she all but ran to the meat department, loading up on steaks and chicken. She was careful where she moved, not wanting to run into them again. Once was fun, twice would just be awkward. She checked the path between the meat and the milk and made a beeline for it when she saw nothing but normal haired people.

The rest of her shopping trip, including the ride home, passed in a haze of thoughts. What would they play? Should she bring anything when she went over? Would they come over to her place? How familiar should she be with them? Should she bring up facts about their lives? She operated on autopilot as she brought all the groceries into the house and put them away, drifting up to her room, completely missing her brother's greeting.

“Shi? Shi!” Her brother's shout shook her from her thoughts just as her door was closing. She pulled it back open, poking her head out of the door.

“What?” She shouted, not wanting to make the trip back down the stairs.

“I said Hi and that I met someone today. Come here.” He sounded excited and she found that she couldn't repress a smile. 

She hopped happily back down the stairs and flopped onto the opposite end of the couch, a knowing smile on her face.

“What's his name?” She watched as a light blush crossed his face.

“His name is Micheal. He works at the cafe down the street and he seems nice. Don't go getting any ideas, we just talked for a bit, but he's really cute too.” He tried to sound nonchalant about it, but she knew her brother too well for that.

“Nice AND cute? Sounds good so far. How long did you talk for?” She asked, nudging his arm with her foot.

“About thirty minutes, I was on lunch from the station.” He looked over at her, a smile clear on his lips.

“Yay! Now, standard rules apply right? No pushing, let you come to it on your own even if it's painfully obvious to everyone else long before then?” She fixed him with a pointed look, conveying more than words ever could.

“Yes. And don't be obnoxious about it either. You know I hate it when you get pushy about my love life. Now, what's got you in such a good mood? You've been all down and out lately.” He returned the pointed look.

“Well, I met someone as well, two someones actually. Turns out, Markiplier uses the same store we do and lives close by. I met him and Jack while I was at the store, and they want to collab with me!” She squealed, hugging a throw pillow to her chest and falling back onto the couch.

“What?!” He leaned closer, narrowly avoiding a flailing foot to the face.

“I know! It was sheer accident. I was lost in thought, junk food aisle got me all nostalgic about the less than good times, and next thing I know, bam, my buggie hits his and we strike up a conversation. They've seen my videos, and they like them! Apparently Chuzzles is hilarious, which is news to me. Anyway, I gave him my Skype name and he's supposed to be messaging me soon to work out the details!” She let out another ear piercing squeal and resumed her flailing, her mind once again racing about the new possibilities that had just opened up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks in advance for any comments and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!!


	3. Initial Contact

She paused to look at herself in the mirror, checking everything over one last time. Her outfit had been carefully chosen to seem both nonchalant and cute, without being over the top, and she wanted to make sure that it had all come together like it was supposed to. The plaid shirt was loose and open over the her favorite Star Wars tank top, a shirt she'd had for ages and refused to throw away. It hugged her nicely, without being too tight, and it was the softest thing she'd ever worn. Her favorite jeans were currently in need of washing, after having been worn several days in a row, so she'd settled for the “artfully” pre-ripped pair she'd found at Wal-Mart. She'd never understood the idea of pre-damaged clothing, the allure of ripped jeans was that they'd been through things, they had memories, but they fit with the shabby chic look she was going for, so she couldn't complain too much.

She took a deep breath, wincing as the “final alert” sound on her phone echoed through her bedroom. She would have to be satisfied with what she'd managed to do. She flipped her hair up into a big lobster clip, letting it dangle behind her, off of her neck and out of her eyes, grabbed her purse, keys and bag of assorted treats and jetted out the door. She'd just entered Mark's address when her phone started to right. It was her brother, probably calling to gush about his date on his way home. She felt bad for declining the call, but she had to get her game face on. She sent a quick text at a stop light, explaining where she was and why she hadn't responded before throwing her mind wholly into what she was about to do. 

She'd never been so nervous to knock on a door before. Her mind raced with possibilities, both good and bad, and she groaned silently as her knuckles made contact with the hard wood of the door. There was silence for a moment and she felt a spike of fear, what if she'd gotten the day or time wrong? She hurriedly pulled out her phone to check the text message log, confirming that she was in fact supposed to be here right now. The sound of footfalls on the other side of the door pulled her back to the moment and she prepared a myriad of excuses, only to be met with the beaming face of her newest friend.

“Hey, right on time.” He stood aside, motioning for her to come in. “Jack's still in bed, jet lag is a bitch.” He laughed softly closing the door as she stepped through.

“It's alright, I'll give him his snacks later, if I'm still here when he wakes up.” She smiled, trying to seem casual.

“Hey, relax, you don't have to impress me or anything.” He nudged her shoulder softly, leading the way to his recording room. “You ready to get spooky?” He asked, waving his hands in front of his face in what he apparently thought was a scary manner. She laughed softly, putting her purse and the bag of munchies down on the floor by the standing desk. “Ooh, you brought stuff.” He knelt down by the bag, investigating exactly what “stuff” she'd brought with her. She couldn't help the little laugh that popped out of her when he grabbed the Cheez-its box.

“Go easy on those, they're my favorite.” She spoke softly, not wanting to offend.

“I make no promises.” He said, his tone solemn. “Anyway, I have a selection of spooky games, I noticed you didn't have much horror on your channel so I figured, since Halloween is right around the corner, horror was a good way to go.” He pulled up his desktop, showing her the different titles he had picked out.

“Oh joy.” She said, not bothering to hide her lack of enthusiasm.

“Not a fan of horror huh?” He asked, a knowing smile spreading across his face.

“Nope! Makes me jump like a bitch every time, and then I spill things on my computer and it forever smells of burnt caramel dye.” She muttered, placing her current drink firmly on the floor, away from the electronics.

“That is why I only keep water at my desk.” Mark said, nodding sagely.

“Truly, you are wise beyond your years.” She grinned, her eyes never leaving the screen as Mark let out a small laugh beside her. “I've always wanted to play Spooky's House of Jumpscares, but I've always been too much of a bitch to try it alone. Not sure how we can make it two player though.” She looked over at Mark, trying to gauge his reaction and read into what he was thinking.

“I thought we could take a page from your channel, one of us plays while the other talks, makes sure there aren't any silent spots and then we switch out on the deaths.” He looked over at her, a smile on his face.

“Okay, sure, you play, I'll talk.” She grinned, taking a noticeable step away from the desk. He laughed softly, busying himself with setting up the recording and making sure everything was networked together properly. 

“Looks like we're good to go. I'll start off the intro and then you come in okay?” He looked back at her, motioning for her to step back toward the desk. She nodded, shaking her shoulders to rid herself of the last of her nerves, it was a ritual she'd fallen into over the two years her channel had been going. He looked toward the screen, hiding the smile on his face that betrayed his thoughts and hit the hotkey to start his camera rolling.

“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome back to Spooky's House of Jumpscares! I'm joined today by a new friend of mine, say hi.” He motioned over to her and she stepped into frame.

“Hey guys, Dear Aby, back after my hiatus for more gamey shenanigans and horrible actual playing skills. Ready to see me jump like a little child?” She smiled, giving a very sarcastic thumbs up to the camera. She turned to Mark. “You have to promise not to get mad if I accidentally break something, technology kind of really hates me, like, a lot, also the aforementioned jumping.” Mark nodded, stepping away from the camera and raising one hand to his heart.

“I Markiplier, do solemnly swear, to not get angry at Dear Aby if she should accidentally break something.” He held the dramatic pose for a moment before stepping back to the desk, grinning down at the blushing Shi. “That good enough?” He asked.

“Smart ass.” She turned to face the camera, giving it her best long suffering stare. “This is going to be a long video.” She sighed, nearly falling when Mark bumped her shoulder in playful reproach.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

“Ooookay, that was new!” Mark shouted, stepping away from the desk to take a much needed deep breath. Shi was giggling off camera, having curled into a ball after Mark's very unmanly scream of surprise.

“You jumped like a bitch.” She managed to wheeze the words out between bouts of laughter.

“Oh, listen to miss “too scared to play”. Maybe you would like to take the next round?” He looked down at her, utterly offended by her lack of concern. She drew in a deep breath, trying to contain any further giggles, shaking her head so hard her neck cracked. This, in turn, put Mark in the floor while Shi glared down at him. 

“Ya know what, I think I will take the next round, I mean, I'll probably die before I reach the spooky bits anyway.” She shrugged, taking Mark's place at the desk and loading back into the game. It wasn't even a minute before she was being chased by her least favorite monster, the ghost like one that reminded her of the grudge. “No, no no no no no no no, don't get me, don't get me NO!” Her whole body jerked as one of the non threatening signs popped up. Her hand flew off the controls, which meant game over as the ghost caught her. “Damn it damn it damn it damn it!” She stepped away from the desk, gasping as something cold came into contact with her socked foot. 

“Ha! You spilled first.” Mark stuck his tongue out at her from his place just off camera.

“Yeah yeah yeah. Got a towel handy?” She asked, waggling her eyebrows at him.

“Yes, but not for the reason you are insinuating.” He sniffed, handing her a towel. “Well, I think that just about does it for today, I don't know about you, but I can't take anymore jumpscares right now.” He grinned, watching color stain her cheeks. “Alright guys, Thank you so much for watching,” He turned to her.

“Don't forget to like comment and subscribe! Dear Aby, signing off!” She gave her signature salute, missing the look of appreciation Mark was giving her as he closed the recording down. “Sorry about the spill.” She blushed softly, kneeling down to begin cleaning the soda.

“It's alright, trust me, this carpet has seen worse.” He laughed, stopping a moment later. “I did not mean that the way it sounded.” He looked over at her, grinning at the way she was looking at him.

“Sure ya didn't.” She grinned, laughing softly as she finished soaking the soda out of the carpet. “Lucky us I was drinking Sprite and not Dr. Pepper. Hey, is it okay if I step outside for a bit, have to feed the habit.” She walked over to her purse grabbing out her cigarettes and lighter.

“You smoke? I thought you quit.” He looked genuinely confused.

“I did, I was trying to make my husband happy, but I never really got past it. I know it's a dumb habit, but it keeps me sane and I genuinely enjoy it.” She shrugged, sliding the cigarettes and lighter into her pocket.

“The sliding door is open, let Chica out while you're out there, I'll be out in a minute.” He smiled, pointing toward a specific corner of the house. She smiled, nodding her understanding and thanks before disappearing around the door.

Shiren made her way slowly through the house, double checking the mental map she'd formed while talking with Mark. She didn't want to accidentally blunder into a room she wasn't supposed to be in while trying to find the back door. The sound of a soft whine helped lead her in the right direction as she came through the kitchen and saw the most adorable dog sitting in front of a glass door.

“Well hello there, you must be miss Chica. Do you wanna go outside?” She smiled, leaning down to scratch the dog behind the ear. “Come on, let's go outside” She straightened up, pulling the door back and laughing as Chica bolted outside. “Well then, I guess that answers that question.” She stepped out, sliding the door shut behind her and settling down on the patio, her hands moving on autopilot as she watched Chica race around the yard. 

“Video is rendering.” The voice caused her to jump, shaking her from the hazy nothingness her mind had fallen into. “Sorry.” He laughed, setting a chair down beside where she sat on the flat stone, settling into another. She looked up, smiling and moving her cigarettes and lighter onto the arm rest.

“It's okay, my mind has a tendency to wander.” She shrugged, taking another drag, letting the smoke trail lazily from between her lips.

“Where does it go?” He asked, a small smile on his face.

“Ya know, I don't really know. It's very secretive about its travels.” She gave him a conspiratorial wink, her hand guiding her cigarette to her lips automatically. A moment of pure eye contact passed and she felt her heart begin to race. His smile seemed to turn, in that moment, from friendly, to something deeper, but with a blink, it was gone.

“So, Jack should be up soon, he usually comes shuffling out of the guest room at about this time.” He sat back against the soft back of the chair, his eyes trailing over the sky as the sun began to creep behind the distant hills.

“And I thought I was a night owl.” She laughed tapping out the rest of the dying cherry. She slid the end back into the pack, shaking it so that it fell to the bottom.

“Did you just put that out with your hand?” Mark sat forward, a look of genuine shock on his face.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I didn't wanna just throw it in your yard.” She shrugged, stowing her lighter in the box as well.

“Didn't it hurt?” He asked, reaching for her hand.

“No, see, no damage.” She rested her hand in his showing him that she wasn't hurt. He ran his hand over her skin, checking for any kind of sign of a burn.

“That is kind of bad ass.” He laughed softly, looking back up to her face, catching the tail end of the blush that was spreading across her face. 

“I guess I never really thought about it. It's just something smokers do.” She shrugged, her eyes trailing down to the ground. She couldn't tell if he was feeling the tension that was sending her nerves screaming at the tiny amount of skin contact, but she had to do something to ease it. Mark took a breath, about to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of the sliding door whispering open. He looked back over his shoulder, gently releasing her hand as a smile spread across his face.

“Top a tha mornin' to ya laddie!” He shouted, greeting the barely awake Irishman that shambled out to them.

“Bite me Mark.” Jack grumbled, pulling another chair over to join the pair already seated.

“Oh no, cranky Irishman.” Mark nodded over toward Shiren.

“I think I have something that can help with that. I'll be right back. Also, hi Jack.” She waved quickly, disappearing into the house.

“Why didn't you wake me up when she got here?” Jack asked, looking over at his friend curiously.

“You seemed really tired, I didn't wanna disturb you.” Mark shrugged, his face giving nothing away.

“No other reasons?” Jack shot back, one eyebrow raising toward his vibrantly green hair.

“Why Jack, you wound me.” Mark placed a hand dramatically over his chest, a look of pure affront on his face.

“Yeah, I'm sure. So the recording is already done then I take it?” He asked, leaning forward slightly, the faint scent of smoke wafting toward him.

“Yeah, we did some Spooky's, it was actually really fun.” He smiled, his eyes losing some of their focus as his mind wandered back over the day so far.

“I can tell.” Jack smirked, watching his friend's mask slip. Mark looked up, mouth open to respond when the door slid open again, announcing Shiren's return.

“Hey again, sorry that took a minute.” She resumed her chair, setting a bag down beside her.

“Oh right, I forgot, she came prepared with snacks.” Mark said, leaning excitedly toward the bag.

“And treats, don't forget treats.” Shiren grinned, pulling out a bottle and two glasses.

“Snacks and treats you say?” Jack leaned forward. 

“Yup! I know Mark can't drink but I had this,” she held up a bottle of amber liquid, “from my last anniversary and, well, I'm not a big whiskey drinker, so I thought I'd bring it and share. It's a really good year, traditional Irish make, I thought I'd run it by a traditional Irishman.” She smiled holding out the bottle and one of the glasses.

“Well I would be more than happy to have a sip of the good stuff with ya.” He smiled, looking over the label with obvious appreciation. “I've heard good things about this brand.” He unscrewed the cap, popping out the cork that was attached, letting it breathe for a moment before pouring himself a couple fingers worth into his tumbler before passing it back to her.

“Yeah, apparently it was very expensive.” She replied, rolling her eyes dramatically as she poured herself the same amount.

“Man, you two suck so much.” Mark grinned, feigning insult.

“Aw, is Markimoo upset that he can't have any expensive whiskey?” Jack mocked, waving his glass in his friend's direction.

“Don't make fun of me.” Mark whined, crossing his arms and sliding down in his chair, an exaggerated pout on his face.

“Well I mean, technically you could drink...”Shiren added in, her shoulders moving up in a slow shrug.

“Yeah, if I wanted to die.” Mark laughed, straightening back up and leveling a playful glare in her direction. She stuck her tongue out at him before taking a sip, hissing as it slid down her throat with a noticeable burn. Jack followed suit, letting out a similar hiss before settling back into his chair.

“That is some good stuff ya got there.” He nodded.

“I'm happy you approve. You can have the rest of the bottle if you want, it'll probably just sit on my shelf otherwise.” She held the bottle out to him with her free hand.

“Really? Well thank you.” He took the bottle, settling it against his chair on the patio.

Line Break

The sun had sunk below the horizon, lightning bugs danced in the air, and laughter rose almost constantly from the patio. Shiren leaned back against her chair, watching Jack, who was more than a little tipsy, dance in his chair. Mark had gone quiet some time ago, leaving Shiren and Jack to talk about anything and everything that came up, a smile permanently on his face as one hand played with Chica's ears.

“And that is how you give a proper lap dance!” Jack stated, pounding his hand on the arm of his chair.

“Well then, I stand corrected, you would definitely make a good living as a stripper.” Shiren giggled, taking another puff, exhaling out into the breeze to keep it from getting in either man's face.

“Thank you! I think I might be a little drunk.” He laughed hard, leaning back in his chair as well.

“I think you might be right.” Mark said, patting his friend on the leg. “And I think it's about time to call it a day.” He sighed, standing and stretching, his shirt creeping up to reveal just a hint of toned stomach.

“Yeah, I should be getting home before my brother starts sending out a search party.” Shiren smiled, standing as well, her joints popping as she stretched. Jack stood to his feet, surprisingly solid despite the amount of alcohol he'd had.

“Well, it was lovely to properly meet you, I'll be in town for the next week or so, you should pop by again and hang out.” Jack said, resting a hand on her arm before moving inside, taking the whiskey and tumbler with him.

“I don't think he remembers that glass is yours.” Mark said, a smile still plastered across his face.

“It's fine, it was part of my husband's set.” Shiren said, causing Mark to snort out a laugh as she bent over to gather up the other goodies that had been pulled out during the evening.

“Well, this has been really fun.” Mark said, his eyes wandering over her as she moved.

“Yeah, I was super nervous before I came over, but this has been really awesome.” She replied, packing away the last of the snacks and straightening up.

“We'll have to do it again sometime, after all, we haven't done anything for your channel yet.” He grinned, watching excitement rise up in her eyes.

“That would be great! Um, message me tomorrow and we'll work something out okay?” She beamed, knowing she should move, but unable to do so.

“Yeah, sure.” Mark said, his voice going into the deeper register that made fangirls lose their minds. It hit her right in the gut and she felt color rising in her cheeks. She stood still for another moment, enjoying the tension that she felt between them before taking a small breath and turning away, her feet carrying her slowly to the front door and her car.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

The drive home was a haze as her mind sped over every interaction and joke, searching for a way to explain the tension she had been feeling. She knew the most obvious answer to the question, but she was reluctant to go out on that limb just yet. It was a heady thought, that perhaps there could be something there, but she was still raw from the end of her marriage and trusting someone again would take time. 

It wasn't until she pushed open her front door that her mind was pulled from her day. The dining table was set to the nines, complete with candles and place mats, her brother sat at the head of the table, a man Shiren had never met beside him. Both seemed oblivious to her presence, wrapped up in the conversation they were having.

“Should I come back later?” She asked, dropping her bag noisily to the floor. She couldn't repress the laugh that bubbled up out of her as they jumped apart. 

“Damn it Shiren!” Her brother shouted, glaring at her as she laughed. “You scared the hell out of me.” He took a deep breath, his hand still resting on his chest.

“Well maybe you should be more aware of your surroundings next time baby brother.” She grinned, walking over to the table and taking the seat opposite of the man she had yet to be introduced to. “And who is your handsome friend?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows at her brother.

“This is Micheal, he works at the cafe down the road.” Her brother nodded softly, giving her their agreed upon sign to play dumb about any previous discussion.

“Well Micheal, it's nice to meet you. Not to be rude, but why are you in my house?” She asked, leveling him with her best “older sister” stare.

“Thomas invited me over for dinner.” Micheal said, his voice even and confident.

“Like, a friend type dinner?” She asked, leaning in further.

“More of a 'get to know you better' dinner.” He responded, a smile drifting lazily across his face.

“Oh. So I should probably go away then?” She made to stand up, only to have Micheal stand as well.

“I would like it if you joined us, I've heard so much about you.” His smile didn't budge as she traded a look with her brother.

“All good things I hope.” She grinned, resuming her seat and helping herelf to some of the alfredo her brother had made. “Did you use mom's recipe? Or did this come out of a jar?” She asked, taking an experimental taste.

“Jar, unfortunately, I didn't have time to make from scratch.” He shrugged.

“No time? But you've been home for hours.” She replied, a look of genuine curiosity on her face.

“Actually, I had to go back into work and got a promotion!” Thomas said, a massive smile spreading across his face.

“No way! I'm so happy for you kiddo!” She all but screamed, launching herself at him in a massive hug. He squeezed her back, lost in the familiar feeling before she resumed her seat once again.

“You have a habit of randomly moving places don't you?” Micheal asked, a teasing grin on his face.

“Well, when I need to be someplace, I just need to be there.” She shrugged, returning his grin as he let out a soft laugh. “Get used to this, it's what I'm always like.” She warned, grabbing her empty glass and heading to the kitchen for some soda.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

The rest of the night proceeded in much the same manner, Micheal and Shiren would trade sarcasm and genuine conversation while Thomas sat back and watched, a smile on his face. This was going better than he could possibly have imagined. 

“But seriously Micheal, I love this kid with all my heart, and if you hurt him, they will never find your body.” She said, pointing her fork in his direction. His smile dropped for a moment, no doubt put off by the sudden shift in tone.

“I have no intentions of hurting your brother Shiren, I like him a lot.” He smiled over at the now blushing brother and smiled.

“That's good to hear. I'm a highly overprotective sibling, I will try to keep my nose out of your business, but I make no promises. Now, I am exhausted and you two should get back to your flirting.” She stood, taking her plate to the sink and setting it inside. “Goodnight kiddo, enjoy your date.” She shouted, disappearing up the stairs.

She sighed as her door closed, her heart swelling with both happiness and pride. Her brother had been so afraid of opening up again after his last boyfriend had ended their relationship, the cheating bastard, but here he was, having a nice home cooked dinner with his new flame like nothing had even happened. She smiled as she stripped out of her clothes, turning on her laptop and loading up a movie to fall asleep to. As her head hit the pillow, her mind fell into dreams of dark eyes and blood red hair that left her heart racing and her stomach tied up in knots.


	4. The Interim

“And I'm done.” Shiren sighed, leaning as far away from her computer screen as her chair would allow, the eerie child's face still flashing in her dying flashlight as the words “you're dead” slowly bled onto the screen. “That is a perfect example of how not to do that by the way guys. If you play this, do everything except what I just did.” She shuddered, clicking back to the menu screen and taking a moment to collect herself. 

“Alright, well that concludes my monthly horror game play through, it was terrible as usual, and I hope you people are happy with yourselves for making this a thing I do. Alright, you guys know what to do, like button, share with your friends and subscribe to feed my ego,” she grinned, shooting a wink at the camera, “This is Dear Abby, signing off!” She gave a casual two finger salute toward the camera before pressing the hot key on her keyboard that would stop the recording.

She sighed, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes, trying to mentally scrub the images from her brain that she knew would be causing her nightmares in a few hours. Her nerves had just begun to unwind when a chime from her computer sent her ass over tea kettle onto the floor. The ding was followed almost immediately by a mixture of snorts and laughter from her speakers.

“Ya okay Shi?” Mark's voice barely managed to be heard over the laughter. She held a thumbs up as high as her arm would reach, giggling to herself as she maneuvered her way back up to a standing position. She shot a playful glare toward the screen as she leaned down to right her chair as well.

“You guys suck. You know this is my scary game recording night.” She said, sliding back into her seat.

“We saw you active on Skype so we thought you were done.” Sean said, his breath still hitching from the repressed giggles.

“And you thought playing that damn ding sound was the best way to announce you presence?” She growled, leaning over to flick on her fan.

“Well you looked so peaceful...” Sean laughed, his head ducking out of frame for a moment as he was overcome with more laughter.

“Yeah yeah yeah, you suck and you know it, hang on a sec.” She stuck her tongue out, standing from her chair and moving over to her door. She stuffed a towel against the crack at the bottom before crossing the room to prop open one of the large windows at the front of the room. “Sorry, have to make sure the smoke smell doesn't get into the rest of the apartment or my brother will lose his mind.” She said, flopping back down into her chair.

“I thought your lease said no smoking.” Mark said, his eyebrows knitting together.

“It did, but I spoke with the landlord and he said it was fine so long as it was confined to one room. He just doesn't want to have to scrub the whole house down when we leave. I told him it would be just my room and he said it was cool. Now the only problem is my picky ass brother that has become obsessive about his personal scent.” She grumbled, flicking open her lighter and lighting a cigarette.

“Things with the new guy getting serious?” Mark asked, a grin stretching his face.

“He says no, but the fact that he's spent more on cologne and dress clothes than he has on rent leads me to believe that he's just trying to keep me out of it. I have a tendency to get over protective.” She replied, returning the grin, blowing a puff of smoke at the camera when Mark pulled a face.

“Excellent shorts by the way, love the color.” Sean said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh yeah, I forgot I was wearing those, oops.” Shiren laughed, looking down at her mustache themed boy shorts. “Mark isn't the only one who likes to be comfy while recording ya know.” She said winking dramatically, sending both men into another fit of laughter. She felt her face spread into a genuine smile as she watched them lean into each other. She missed having a friend like that, someone she could just laugh with, without it having to be “entertaining”. 

“Hey Shi!” Her brother's voice floated up the stairs, pulling her attention from the two men on her screen.

“Hang on a sec guys.” She laid her cigarette carefully in the ashtray on her desk before hurrying to the door, pulling it open just far enough to get out before shutting it quickly behind her once again. “Yeah, what's up?” She asked, stopping at the top of the stairs.

“I just wanted to let you know that I was going out for a bit. I know you get freaked out being in the house alone after a scary game, but Micheal is having a hard time right now and he really needs someone to lean on ya know?” He looked up the stairs at her, clearly torn between his sister and the man he was coming to care for.

“I've got Mark and Sean on Skype, I'll be alright. Go be with your boy.” She smiled, winking.

“He's not my boy, just promise that you'll message if you get freaked out okay? We can always come back here if you need me.” He shot her a look that she'd come to term his “serious face”.

“I promise, now go play heart doctor. Oh, and one more thing...he's totally your boy.” She grinned, retreating back to her room, turning on every light along the way. She couldn't hold back a small laugh as her brother's irritation echoed up after her.

She muscled her way back into her room, replacing the towel as soon as the door was shut and sighed, flicking on all the lights in her room. She took a second to collect herself, already feeling the nerves beginning to creep up her spine, before returning to her chair.

“Welcome back. What was that all about?” Mark asked, noticing the slight change in her demeanor.

“Brother wanted permission to go out with his man. He usually keeps me company on my horror game nights, to help with the residual anxiety, but apparently he's needed elsewhere. So I shall barricade myself in my room with all the lights on and watch happy movies until I pass out instead.” She retrieved her cigarette and too a long drag, breathing slowly in, then out, trying to rid herself of the worst of her nerves.

“We could come over.” Sean said, a huge smile stretching his face.

“Oh no, it's alright. I'm a big girl and all that. I wouldn't want to interrupt friend time.” She waved her free hand at the screen, trying to come off as nonchalant as possible.

“We're just sitting around and playing games anyway, we can do that at your place just as easily. Or we could watch stuff.” Mark suggested, the sound of Sean moving around in the background lending a certain finality to his words.

“Well, if you guys want to then I would love to have you.” Shiren said, smiling and putting out her cigarette.

“Alright then, we'll be there in a bit.” Mark smiled, shutting down the call. Shiren sat in silence for a moment, her brain trying to assimilate all the new information. A smile spread across her face as a plethora of thoughts flew through her mind all at once.

She took a breath and nodded, grabbing her cigarettes and ashtray as she moved over to the window seat. She loved this spot, it gave her a nice view and allowed her to smoke in comfort, but it also gave her a good vantage point of anyone coming toward her house. She lit another cigarette, her mind falling back into recent memories as she waited for the boys to arrive. 

She'd been spending a good deal of time with Mark over the past week. It had started as a business partnership, something to help her grow her channel and to help Mark reach a new audience, but they'd quickly learned that they had much more in common than they thought. She found herself at his house several times, be it for recording or just to hang out, and had become a fairly common guest in his videos. It was something that both their fanbases had begun to notice, some going so far as to start a rumor that they were a couple, which she had done her best to ignore. Mark, on the other hand, had decided to jump head first into it, and had been trying to get her to check it out for him, not wanting to give it any credence by checking himself. Apparently, there were some truly hilarious pieces of fan art that featured the two of them and the now infamous soda spill.

She laughed softly, smoke curling out between her lips as she checked her phone. It had been almost fifteen minutes since the end of their call. She turned her attention to the street and saw an Uber round the corner. She ducked the end of her cigarette against the edge of the ashtray and waved as a familiar green head turned in her direction. He waved back, a wide smile on his face and motioned to the hunched figure beside him, giving a thumbs up. She nodded, smiling, and turned, heading quickly down to the front door, slipping on her sandals and heading outside to assist in carrying in whatever Mark had brought with him.

“Hey guys, need any help?” She asked, walking up to the grinning Irishman.

“Well Mark decided to grab snacks for tonight, so if you could help carry, that would be awesome.” Sean said, indicating the bags of munchies and cases of soda.

“Gods Mark, don't you think you overdid it a bit?” She asked, grabbing two cases of soda, thankful for the top handles.

“I didn't know what you liked.” He looked back at her, arms full of snacks and bags.

“Fair enough, I guess I can't complain, free munchies delivered by cute guys and all that.” She grinned, turning and leading the way back inside. The guys gave one good natured chuckle each, following her into the house. “Kitchen is this way, drop stuff wherever.” She said, heaving the soda onto the counter.

“This is a nice place Shi.” Mark said, dropping his bags onto the counter as well.

“Thanks! It's nothing compared to your place, but I like it.” She smiled, looking around her kitchen fondly.

“Hey, size isn't everything,” Jack said, popping up at her other side, causing her to jump.

“Damn you tiny Irishman.” She said, swatting him playfully on the arm.

“Who are you calling tiny?” He said, looking down at her.

“You two make me feel so tall.” Mark said, stepping up beside them, a cattish grin on his face.

“Aren't you two supposed to be making me feel better?” Shiren asked, looking between the two.

“Don't worry little lady, the fun is imminent.” Mark said, putting slight emphasis on the word “little”.

“Call me little one more time and I will hurt you.” She said, glaring playfully up at him. He continued to smile, taking a step back and allowing her to look through all the snacks and sodas he'd brought with him. 

The bags were packed full of chips, cheez-itz, marshmallows, and all manner of sweet and salty snacks that would go a long way to improving her night. “I accept your bribe, name call to your hearts content.” She said, grabbing the marhsmallows, cheez-its, and several cans of Dr. Pepper and disappearing around the corner to the living room. The men exchanged grins, grabbing sodas for themselves and following her out into the open space.

“So, you mentioned fun. I assume you have plans?” She asked, settling on her spot in the middle of the couch.

“Well I brought games, movies, cards against humanity, ya know, the basics.” He said, grabbing a bag that had been dropped by the door.

“I love CAH. I used to play it all the time with my friends back home.” She smiled, watching as he pulled a long black box out of the bag.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Oh! Who's the best!” Shiren shouted, holding her controller over her head.

“How are you so good at this?” Sean asked, looking over at her in shock.

“The first time I played this, I was drunk, playing it sober is a piece of cake.” She said, smiling at him.

“Fair enough.” He said, setting his controller down. 

“Hey, I'm gonna hop outside for a second, you guys decide on the next thing we do.” She said, hopping up from her spot on the floor. She grabbed her loose sweater off the coat wrack and patted the pocket to make sure that her cigarettes and lighter were there before slipping out onto the stoop.

She settled down on the top step, the late evening breeze sliding against her skin, causing chills to rise up on her uncovered legs. She dragged the sweater down over her knees, lighting the cigarette and settling in. The street lights flickered on one by one as the sun disappeared behind the cityscape that stretched off into the distance. This was truly a beautiful city, not as perfect as she'd been hoping, but beautiful none the less. She exhaled slowly, smoke swirling around her as the wind blew her hair away from her face. 

She felt happy, it was odd for her to realize and name, but she was genuinely happy. It had been so long since she'd been genuinely anything other than depressed or anxious and she smiled as she heard the boys arguing in the room behind her. They were the reason for her happiness. Even though it had only been a week since they'd met, she felt like they had become her friends, and that made her heart swell with emotion to consider. 

Her mind turned to Mark, how his face had taken on a concerned edge when she said she was alone. Was that normal? Was that something that someone you'd known for a week should do? She wasn't sure, she'd never done anything the normal way. Even her marriage had been abnormal, happening at a very young age and on a very fast time line. She laughed as she realized she'd gone from single to married in just over two years. No wonder it had failed. Sure it had been built on friendship and trust, but they'd both just gone out into the world, they were both discovering themselves, and they had to learn how to be married at the same time.

It had bred some very unhealthy behaviors between the two of them, bad foundations that could have only ever led one way. But still, she didn't regret it. Her marriage had taught her exactly what she expected out of a relationship and had made her the person she was today. It had also taught her that it's alright to rush things a little, so long as everyone involved knows where they stand. Perhaps that's why she was able to open up to the boys so easily. She wasn't held down by the normal time conventions and was able to just let her emotions lead her.

The sound of the door opening behind her shook her from her thoughts and she turned to see Mark standing in the doorway. She smiled over her shoulder, waiting to see what he needed. He seemed nervous, but she shrugged it off, if he had something to say, he would say it. He sat down beside her, staying quiet as she continued to smoke. Silence rained for a moment, he seemed to be collecting his thoughts or getting up the nerve to say something, which set her mind to racing.

“Jack wants to play Mariokart.” He said, attempting to start a conversation.

“I will destroy him.” She said, grinning over at him. He smiled, though it didn't seem to reach his eyes.

“I don't doubt it.” He said, his voice falling into the lower timbre

“You okay?” She asked, finally giving in to her concern. “I know you haven't known me long, but we can talk if something's bothering you.” She smiled softly, trying to catch his eye. He smiled, his face down turned. 

“I don't know how to talk about this. I'm kind of bad at it.” He laughed softly, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck.

“Well I've always found that the best way to do a thing is to just go for it. Start at the beginning and go through till you're done.” She laughed, making a knife handed motion through the air.

“Well it's less a statement and more a question.” He said, looking up at her for a moment before turning his head back down.

“The theory is still the same, and if you're nervous or get tongue tied, just close your eyes and say it as fast as you can.” She took a final drag from her cigarette, flicking the still glowing butt out into the road, turning her head to exhale away from Mark's face. When she turned back he'd turned to face her and had the more adorably nervous look on his face.

“Would you, and no pressure here, but I just wanted to ask if you would like to go to dinner with me sometime...alone...just the two of us.” He said, stumbling over his words a little. 

“You mean, like a date?” She asked, her heart leaping into her throat.

“That was the idea.” He said, smiling at her.

“Um, yeah, sure.” She smiled, watching his eyes light up.

“Alright, great.” He stood, holding a hand out to her to help her up as well.

“Now let's go school the tiny Irishman.” She grinned, walking quickly back into the house.


	5. First Times

Shiren stood in front of her mirror for the tenth time in as many minutes. Years worth of comfortable marriage had left her wardrobe sorely lacking in anything even remotely appropriate for a first date, but she'd managed to cobble together a decent outfit. She'd had the better part of three weeks to go out and get something better, but she was still saving up for better equipment and couldn't spare the money it would take to get something new. 

The shirt was a little too revealing for her taste, showing more of her chest than she would prefer, but it was well balanced by the slacks and jacket that hadn't seen the light of day since her uncle's funeral. She drew in the latest in a long line of irritated sighs, lamenting the fact that the only fancy clothes she owned were either repurposed from a former cosplay or out right mourning clothes, but it was the best she could do for now.

“At least it's all in good shape, and black still works for me.” She muttered, brushing imaginary dust from the jacket. Her phone gave out a loud chirp, making her jump and nearly fall over in the four inch heels she had stupidly decided to pair with her outfit. She took a calming breath and walked over to the bed where her phone and small clutch were sitting out, already packed and ready with everything she could fit in the tiny bag. The screen blinked happily up at her, displaying a short message from Mark, stating simply that he was outside and waiting for her.

She grabbed the phone and sent a simple reply before stowing the phone in the bag as well and turning toward the door. She took a calming breath and stepped out into the hall, shouting to her brother that she would be back late before grabbing her keys and heading out the door. She smiled as she watched Mark get out of the back of the Uber, walking around the car to open her door for her.

“Well thank you kind sir.” She said, flashing a nervous smile as she stepped quickly into the car and sliding over in the seat so that he could get in after her.

“Not at all milady.” He tilted his head toward her as he pulled the door shut after him, a smile plastered over his face. 

“So, where are we headed?” She asked, turning in her seat so that they could talk. He'd been tight lipped about their date since they'd made the plans a couple of weeks ago and her curiosity had been near obsessive since.

“It's a surprise.” He replied, grinning like a kid at Christmas. She just laughed and let it drop, she understood better than most how much it sucked to have a surprise ruined due to impatience. “Are you okay? You seem a bit nervous.” He leaned forward, his eyes taking on a concerned shine.

“Yeah, it's just been...a while, since I've been on a date.” She laughed softly, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“Oh, so you haven't been out with anyone since...” He let his words fall away, not wanting to step on any sensitive nerves.

“The divorce? No, I've been kinda busy with the channel, and getting my brother and I as far away from home as possible. It doesn't leave a lot of time for dating.” She shrugged, trying to push through the embarrassment. “It's not really something that I even realized till now, date night wasn't a big thing with my ex so I got used to just sitting at home.” She laughed softly, realizing how boring that sounded.

“Well I'm here, if you feel like changing that.” He reached a hand out, brushing it softly against her arm, sending goosebumps flying over her skin. His thumb traced the petals of her rose tattoo in a smooth wave like motion that, in any other circumstance, would've been soothing, but instead sent tiny sparks of heat straight to her belly. She took a breath, trying to cool the heat in her cheeks and repress the very primal voice that was cheering in the back of her mind, reminding herself that she needed to tread carefully or she would ruin what could be a very good thing.

“I would honestly love to change that. I always loved going on dates, even after we got married, but he saw it as a needless financial drain.” She rolled her eyes, a lazy smile playing across her face as the old resentment rose up. 

“I'm guessing you gave up a lot for him.” He said, his voice tinged with sympathy.

“Yeah, I did, and I thought for a while that he was as well. But I slowly came to realize that I was bending myself into a pretzel to fit his idea of a good wife without him changing much at all.” She sighed, giving her head a little shake to clear away the old memories. “Sorry, here I a on a date with you and all I can talk about is my ex, talk about a cliché.” She laughed, looking back at him, expecting to see the irritation she'd grown used to seeing in other divorcee relationships.

“It's alright, he was a big part of your life. It would be selfish of me to expect you not to bring him up.” He smiled, his thumb continuing it's lazy stroll around her tattoo. She let out a relieved sigh, feeling a genuine smile spread across her face. “You have a beautiful smile.” He said, seemingly without meaning to and she laughed softly as his cheeks colored slightly. 

“Thank you, I've always felt a little self conscious about it, I prefer to smirk.” She said, grinning as if to prove her point.

“I like that too, I makes you look like you're up to no good.” He grinned, meeting her eyes.

“Moi? Up to no good? Never.” She laughed, relaxing as they got back into their normal routine or witty banter.

It was something that she'd inadvertently begun between the two of them. After that first week, Jack had gone back to Ireland, but Shiren had kept up the contact between the three of them, hosting a group Skype call at least once a week. During that time, Jack had found out about their date plans and had teased her mercilessly about it, pulling her further out of her shell and revealing her own love of sarcasm and banter.

Mark watched her as her mind began to wander. She'd said she had a tendency to do it, but he hadn't fully understood just how quickly she could vanish into her own mind. It was something that he admired about her, and he loved the moments when her eyes would become vacant because it allowed him time to admire her without her noticing. 

She'd mentioned, in passing, that she wasn't fond of the way she looked. She didn't like the way her features came together on her face, but he loved it. She wasn't conventionally beautiful, but the way her eyes shined when she laughed, and the delicate bow of her lips were almost magnetic, pulling him in with a strong desire to kiss her, to see if they were really as soft as they looked. He shook himself from that thought before it had a chance to take root in his mind, he had to be careful if he wanted this to work out. She was still raw from her past relationship and he didn't want to chase her away by seeming too over eager.

The rest of the ride passed without incident, filled with thinly veiled flirting and jokes. She'd just begun to fully relax when he looked through the windshield and turned back to her, smiling a thousand watt smile.

“Close your eyes, we're almost there.” He said, scooting as close to her as the seatbelt would allow. She hesitated for a moment, her mind trying to work through the tonal shift in conversation before she allowed her eyelids to slide together. Mark kept talking, almost like he was trying to keep her from getting nervous again, and it seemed to take an eternity for the car to finally stop moving. Silence reigned for a moment as she felt an arm move around her, unbuckling her belt and pulling her gently across the seat. She found her footing before standing out of the car, a hand hovering over her head to ensure that she didn't knock into the door frame on the way out. 

He spoke softly, guiding her, one hand on her arm, the other resting gently on the small of her back in a way that sent tingles up her spine. She silently thanked every deity she could name that they were walking on level ground, preventing all but one small stumble as they moved through the quiet evening air.

“Alright, we're here. Now, before you open your eyes, you have to promise not to call me sappy. You've mentioned this place before, and I knew how much you wanted to see one, so no mocking okay?” He asked, waiting for her silent nod before he gave her the okay to open her eyes.

Before her stood a small building, distinct from its fellows for a number of reasons. The first being that it was a good deal smaller, no more than one story and very narrow. The second being that it was much older, and it wore its age like a fine gown, each crack in the exterior paint telling the story of the historic place. The third, and perhaps the most important to her, was the picture in the window, the same picture that had been in the window of the one in her home town, of her great grandfather, who had started the restaurant chain nearly one hundred years prior.

“Oh my god! Mark!” She turned to him, shock and joy warring for dominance. “I thought they'd all closed! How did you find it?” She felt tears prick the sides of her eyes as memories of standing in an old kitchen flooded her mind.

“Turns out, there's a fan of your family's recipes that lives in LA. They bought it from, your cousin I think, and have been running it for the past few years. It took me forever to track it down, but when I saw there was one so close, I knew I had to take you here.” He put a hand on her back, ushering her slowly toward the door. “They kept the original menu, recipes and all.” He held the door open to her, familiar scents assaulting her and sending her back in time. She was five, standing at her grandfather's side as he rolled out the dough that would become a delicious strawberry pie. He was talking, walking her through the steps of making the filling.

“Strawberry Pie, the summer special. Three parts strawberry pieces, chunky, one part cream, one part sugar water. I used to make them with my grandfather before the restaurant closed.” She felt a tear slide down her cheek and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. “Oh Mark, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much.” She turned, at a complete loss for words at how much this meant to her. He reached out, wiping the tear from her cheek and smiling.

“I'm glad you like it so much. Now let's grab a seat, I'm starving.” His stomach chose that moment to growl, diffusing the tension that had sprung up between them in the moment and sending both into a round of quiet laughter as they made their way over to a booth in the corner. Menus were set out on the tables along with a small bell. It had been her father's idea to change how the seating was done, giving the place a more relaxed and private atmosphere without compromising service. It had been one of the last changes made to the restaurant before the shut down started.

“Okay, this place, if it's like the one at home, works a little differently than most restaurants. You seat yourself, look over the menu, decide what you want and then ding the bell. The wait staff come over and take your order and gives you a little something to entertain yourself with, makes the time go faster. If we need anything while we're here, just ding the bell.” She explained it the same as she used to as a child, toddling up to people, milkshake in hand.

“You used to say that a lot didn't you?” He asked, laughing as he flipped open his menu.

“Yeah, I used to help out at the original when I was little, my grandfather and father both wanted me well trained in the industry, I was gonna take it over one day.” She smiled, feeling the bittersweet moment roll over her. Her life was set on a vastly different path once upon a time.

“I can just imagine you as a little kid, running around the place and making everyone smile.” He laughed, looking up from his menu.

“I was perfectly well behaved, most of the time. There may have been one or two incidents involving milkshakes, but other than that, I was a little angel.” She crossed her arms, looking off in a pretend huff, only to get a sugar packet to the side of her head.

“Stop that. It's distracting.” He said, his tone sounding a little off. She looked back at him, grinning as he went back to his menu. It wasn't until he looked away that she realized why it was distracting and slowly relaxed her arms, feeling more butterflies explode in her stomach. She waited patiently for him to decide what he wanted, already having her order in mind. He looked up from his menu once or twice, almost like he was checking she was still there before seemingly deciding on what he wanted.

“All set?” She asked, her hand hovering excitedly over the little bell. He grinned, seeing the near childlike glee she had in that moment and nodded, sending her hand down onto the bell, delivering a very definitive ringing that echoed around the whole room. “I am a bell ringing pro.” She said, pride shining on her face. He shot her a look and she couldn't help but laugh at herself, realizing how silly she was acting. He joined her and they shared a moment of pure happiness as the waitress made her way to them across the small room of tables.

“Hi, I'm Nina and I'll be taking care of you guys tonight.” She said, smiling with the relaxed grace of a professional. 

“Hi Nina, can I get the top steak, rare with the summer veggies and smashes garlic potatoes?” Shiren said, rattling the order off from memory.

“Sure thing hun, what can I get you to drink?” She smiled.

“A Dr. Pepper and an adult chocolate chip milkshake please.” Shiren said, returning the smile.

“Any what about you handsome?” Nina asked, turning to Mark.

“I'll have the bacon cheeseburger basket with waffle fries and a Sprite please.” He said, placing his menu with the pile Shiren had made while waiting for him to decide on his order.

“Anything fun for you?” She asked, referring to the bevy of alcoholic treats they had on the menu.

“Nope, I'm good, thanks though.” He smiled, turning back to Shiren as Nina walked away.

“Alright, well here is a little something to keep you two busy while we get your orders ready.” Nina said popping a miniature game of connect four onto the table before heading back toward the kitchen.

“This place is amazing. I didn't know you could do some of this stuff.” He said, motioning to the menus.

“Yeah, my grandfather really expanded on the menu when pappaw retired. It was a pretty traditional Irish place before that. He was a really great cook, and he hated being called a “chef”, said it made him sound cocky. He always said that anyone could do what he did with enough practice and learnin'” She grinned as the familiar southern accent made its way into her speech. “Oh, I wonder if they kept the jukebox, there used to be one in every restaurant.” She sat up as far as her tiny torso would allow, scanning the walls, but finding no sign of the brightly colored music player she used to love. 

“It's in the far corner.” Mark said, clearly pleased at being taller than someone for a change.

“Yay!” She grabbed her clutch and bounced out of the booth, glaring at Mark as he giggled. It wasn't her fault her legs were too short to reach the floor. She stuck her tongue out at him as she stood and sauntered over to the jukebox, popping in a few quarters and queuing up her favorites. She smiled as the familiar notes of “Mr. Postman” started to play. She danced back toward the booth, her feet falling into the familiar steps that had been drilled into her head by her mother. Her hips swayed slowly in time with the rhythm as she moved. She slid back into the booth with ease. “I miss the dance floor. My mom used to teach me all sorts of old dances my mammaw taught her.” She smiled over at Mark, who was looking at her like she'd grown a second head.

“I didn't know you could dance.” He said, sounding shocked and a little pleased.

“Oh yeah, Mom was all about that life, we learned all kinds of stuff. I know how to sock hop, jitter bug, waltz, salsa, several different types of belly dancing, tap and jazz and then I picked up a little bit of hip hop on my own in highschool. I can sing too, I was back up in my mom's band for a couple years in my teens.” She smiled, feeling flush of pride that someone noticed her skills.

“Wow, you are full of surprises.” He laughed, looking at her with admiration.

“Why thank you.” She mock bowed and laughed, feeling suddenly embarrassed. She wasn't used to being the center of attention, and while it was nice to be noticed, it brought up her old fear of disappointing someone.

“You aren't secretly a genius too are you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not that I know of. Math is a magic that I will never understand and I have a truly saddening lack of knowledge in how the world works. So I think all my aptitude is in silly things like dancing and being funny.” She said, laughing softly as he rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the sound of a plastic tile hitting the frame work of the game. 

“Challenge accepted.” He grabbed a small tile and pushed it into one of the seven slots at the top, leveling a grin at her. The rest of the wait passed with them battling each other over miniature connect four, all while trading the kind of smack talk one would expect to accompany a heavy weight boxing match. Shiren had just pulled off the perfect gambit, trapping him in a corner, when their food arrived.

“Yes! Defeat averted.” Mark said, grinning over at her.

“Oh I so won that.” She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Wow, you two really got into that.” Nina said, laughing softly.

“We take our games very seriously.” Shiren said, feigning a serious expression. Nina mimicked her expression and gave a single nod of solidarity before smiling and heading back to the kitchens.

“This looks awesome.” Mark said, hefting the burger and eyeing it up, trying to determine where to bite.

“If they stuck to my grandfather's recipe, that burger will make you melt.” Shiren said, cutting off a small bite of steak. She scooped a small amount of potatoes onto her knife and spread them onto the steak before taking a bite. Her eyes slid closed as a noise of pure enjoyment vibrated in her throat, causing Mark to shoot her a small look of shock.

“That sound should only be made in a bedroom.” He said, taking a bite of his burger. He couldn't repress the growl that rumbled in his chest and he glared across the table at Shiren as she shot him a look.

“You were saying?” She asked, smirking as he failed to respond, choosing instead to take another bite and ignore her. She grinned going back to her own meal. “That's what I thought.” She took a sip of the milkshake and pulled a face. “Damn, when they say adult, they mean adult, that's gotta be at least half vodka.” She grinned, knowing that she was in for a good night.

The rest of the dinner progressed in a similar manner, lots of barbs thrown across the table as the tension continued to build. It only got worse as Shiren continued to enjoy her milkshake, the liquor loosening her tongue and taking away the nervousness she'd been fighting the whole night.

“Ya know, you were a big part of the reason I got into Youtube.” She said, leaning onto the table as she enjoyed the floating feeling of being well and truly tipsy. Nina had come by and asked if she wanted another milkshake, but she'd wisely refused. 

“Oh really?” Mark asked, leaning forward, interested in her answer.

“Yeah. I mean, I saw how you were with your fans and how much they loved you and thought, I would like to make people that happy. Your videos are just fun ya know? Plus you're drop dead gorgeous. I used to have these little daydreams where I would meet you at like Vidcon or something and invite you back to my room and we would just hang out.” She said, taking a sip of the water she'd ordered. “And not like that, I can see that grin mister. We would just play games and hang out. I thought it would be cool if I could ever really get to do that ya know?” She said, looking up at him, a smile on her face.

“Really?” Mark said, thoroughly enjoying her story telling style. She was very animated, talking more with her hands than she did with her mouth.

“Oh that can't be surprising to you. I mean, I've seen the fan art, a fan crush is nothing new for you I'm sure.” She said, waving off the idea.

“A crush?” He said, grinning as she realized what she said. She closed her eyes, cursing herself for being such a blabber mouth but deciding to go with it.

“Yeah, there for a while I was...distracted, by you.” She said, winking softly. 

“Shiren, shame on you.” He said, shaking a finger at her, falling into the mood head first.

“Well it's all your fault ya know, honestly, with all that pole dancing and muscle flexing, what did you expect?” She said, leaning forward onto the table, finally thankful for the low cut shirt.

“I was just trying to be funny.” He said, shrugging and looking innocent.

“Suuuure ya were, that had nothing to do with fanservice for your viewers.” She said, leveling a look at him.

“I plead the fifth.” He said, avoiding looking in her direction. The tension lasted for a moment before Shiren broke, a single giggle echoing around them and pulling Mark's eyes back to her face. “Are you ready to go?” He asked, his voice taking on a deeper tone.

“Yeah. Is there more to this date?” She asked, looking hopeful.

“There can be, if you aren't ready to go home yet.” He said, his tone dripping with innuendo as he rang the little bell.

“Ya know, I don't think I am. I could do with a swim maybe.” She said, one brow raising almost imperceptibly.

“I think I can help with that.” He said, leaning forward. Nina came over with the check and Shiren took that moment to excuse herself outside to smoke, taking the solitude as an opportunity to shove her near starved sex drive back in its box. It had been so long since a man had shown interest in her, she didn't want to make the wrong move and ruin an otherwise perfect evening.

Mark joined her a few minutes later, sliding his phone back in his pocket and letting her know he'd ordered an Uber. She dropped her cigarette, crushing it under her heel as he stood beside her, a hand pressed against her back, his thumb tracing circles over her back.

“So, how many tattoos do you have?” He asked, his voice low and husky.

“16 in total. Most of them in places I'd have to be naked to see fully.” She said, looking up through her lashes at him, watching his adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

“Really? If it's alright with you, I would love to see them.” He said, his gaze pinning her in place.

“I would love for you to see them.” She said, catching the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth as the Uber pulled up to the curb.

The ride back to Mark's was a haze of subtle touches and veiled questions. She ended up shedding her jacket in the car, her skin flushed and heated from the liquor and her own arousal. The sleeveless top gave a good view of the tattoos on her arms, all brightly colored with a heavy black outline so that they stood out starkly against her pale skin. Mark's hand seemed to be constantly wondering, tracing all the lines and shapes inked into her skin and causing the fire in her belly to flare. 

By the time they'd reached his house, she was almost in pain with need and she didn't know how much she would be able to hold back if things didn't go as far as she expected them too. He slid out first, helping her to her feet and steering her gently into the house, guiding her toward the stairs and up to his bedroom. He closed the door softly behind him and walked up behind her, running his hands up her arms.

“Can I see the rest of your tattoos now?” He asked, another, much heavier question included with it. She turned, her chest brushing against him as she looked up at him and grinned.

“Say please.” She said, biting the corner of her lip, a nervous habit she'd had since she was a child. He leaned down, brushing his lips against her cheek as he whispered a low husky please into her ear. She closed her eyes, a needy sigh escaping her lips as the sound caused ripples of need to race down to her center.

“Alright. Go sit down.” She said, stepping away from him and grinning, clearly challenging him. He returned the grin and went to sit on the bed, his pants clearly tented and tight. She turned around, kicking off her heels and stretching languidly upward, arching her back in a way that pushed her finer qualities forward and up. The sound that came from the bed was enough to bolster her and quell the nerves that were beginning to surface as she slowly removed her shirt, tossing it over with her fallen jacket that she must've dropped when she'd first come in. She reached behind her, unclasping her bra and letting it slide forward. She remained still, not turning, allowing him to take in the massive back piece that was one of her favorites. It was a long sword embedded into a broken skull. Roses bloomed and flowed from the broken mouth of the skull, curling and twining up her back and over her hips with a single rose bloom in the hollow of either hip. There were two mailed hands gripping the long cross guard that stretched the width of her back, one had a J emblazoned on it, the other a D, and it all centered on the symbol she'd gotten to represent her marriage, a celtic cross with a pentacle in the middle. It had taken years to complete and only one other man had ever seen it.

“It's beautiful.” He said, awe in his voice. She took a couple of steps back, stopping once she was within reach. He wasted no time, his hands moving over every inch of the tattoo in feather light touches that sent chills racing over her skin.

She closed her eyes, covering her breasts as she turned, letting him see the full tattoo as the vines and roses spread up her back and over her ribs until she was fully facing him. The tattoos on her chest had probably been the most painful, especially the one that framed the bottom of her breasts. It connected to a dream catcher that hung just above her navel as well as to the claddagh that rested between them. His hands continued to explore, fingers brushing over skin that hadn't been touched in what felt like a lifetime, stealing her breath and making her uncomfortably aware of how aroused she really was. His hands moved slowly over her own, silently asking permission as he moved them down to her sides.

A quiet whisper of “beautiful” was what caused her to open her eyes and look down at him. His eyes pinned her in place with the intensity of the desire in them and all she could do was stare. She took a breath, a shaky smile spreading across her face as she stepped back. The smile turned to a grin as she unfastened her pants, pulling them down slowly over her hips to show the rest of the vines and roses as well as the beginnings of the tattoos on her thighs. Her grin turned devilish as she stepped out of the pants, standing completely naked in front of him.

“I can't see them all from over there. Come lay down so I can look.” He said, motioning toward the bed. She walked slowly toward the bed, her hips swaying a little more than was strictly necessary with each step. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he watched her move and he couldn't repress the growl that rumbled in his chest as she slid onto the bed, reclining on her back with on leg bent to show the dragon and mage tattooed there. It was a half sleeve she was still getting done so the scenery and background were still incomplete. He took hold of the leg, stretching it out as he looked all around it, his eyes moving up the leg to the three cheshire cats that stood out sharply against her thigh.

“A fan of cats I see.” He said, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on the tattoo.

“I am, they're the perfect animal.” She said, her eyes glued to his movement. She allowed him to peruse that leg for a moment more before turning slowly over, showing him the mermaid on her other calf. It flowed perfectly up to the ship that sailed across her thigh, a jolly roger flag flying proudly against the cloudy blue background. “I'm also a pirate.” She said, grinning mischievously at him.

“I'll keep that in mind.” He said, sliding from the bed and looking down at her. “If you aren't sure, tell me now.” He said, sounding almost pained.

“If I wasn't sure,” She said, turning onto her side revealing a belly dancer situated along her other side, situated just under her , “I wouldn't be here.”

He smiled, slowly removing his own clothes before sliding back onto the bed. She pushed him slowly onto his back, kissing him softly as her hands began to wander over his skin, returning the torture she'd been enduring the whole night. His breath hitched as she ran her fingers lightly along the hollows at his hips and she smiled against his lips. Her hands danced all around the area she knew he most wanted her to touch and she thrilled at the tension she could feel gathering in his muscles.

“You. Are. Mean.” He said, gasping between each word as her hand inched closer and closer to his straining member.

“Just building the anticipation.” She whispered against his neck, kissing softly down the muscles toward his clavicle. She waited a moment more, allowing the tension to reach its peak before wrapping her hand lightly around him, relishing in the wanton sound of pleasure that fell from his mouth. She set a slow pace, sitting up from his body so that he could touch her as well, though his movements were understandably somewhat more clumsy than her caresses.

It didn't take long for the slow pace to become frustrating for him, his hips began to buck up against her hand and small growling huffs rumbled in his chest. He looked up at her, seeing her looking almost calm and, in a single motion, had reversed their positions, pinning her down to the bed. She gasped, her eyes wide with desire. He grinned leaning down and kissing her with a need she hadn't felt in years. It was so hard it would no doubt leave her lips swollen and red but she couldn't be bothered to care as her whole body seemed to wake up. His hands were everywhere at once, tracing every curve she had and sending her skin to tingling.

She moaned into the kiss and felt the need for friction between her legs, which he was happy to provide, burying his hand between her legs. Two long fingers slipped into her wet passage and began to piston back and forth in a truly punishing pace as his thumb pressed and circled her hyper sensitive bud, sending her from nothing to near climax in a few seconds. He broke the kiss, looking down at her with a dominance and need that had her coming apart. Her moans echoed around the room as her body arched up off the bed and into his well muscled chest. He gave her another toe curling kiss as he removed his hand, sliding his body smoothly over hers, his member resting just outside her entrance.

“Are you sure.” He asked, his voice husky and shaky.

“Yes I'm sure, please!” She all but shouted, her legs hitching up over his hips. With a gasp, his hips snapped forward, burying himself inside her up to the hilt. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as he let out a long groan of satisfaction. They stilled, her passage stretching to accommodate him, the aftershocks of her last orgasm still fluttering inside her. He took a breath, calming himself before setting a slow pace. 

As his hips moved, his hands resumed their former wandering, brushing over her sensitive breasts and up under her neck, pulling her into another deep kiss. She let out a quiet moan and began to match his rhythm as her hands moved over his body. It had been so long since she'd been intimate with anyone that each sensation was heightened and she found herself shaking in his arms as the pleasure overwhelmed her, sending her spiraling into another orgasm. He gasped, breaking the kiss and looking down at her in surprise, struggling to maintain control as she gripped him tight. He groaned as her body arched into him, pressing her breasts into his chest. His breathing turned to gasping as he felt his need rise higher, his pace picking up as he lost all thought except the need to keep feeling this wonderful feeling. He hunched forward, one hand holding her hips in place, the other keeping him propped away from her body. 

He couldn't see anything but her, couldn't hear anything but her moans and sighs as her walls continued to grip him, egging him on, all but begging him to go faster, harder. He growled as he set a truly punishing pace. She matched him where she could, pulling him down into a fiery kiss as her body arched and spasmed under him. Her hands fought for purchase on his back and shoulders, leaving red scratch marks on the smooth skin. He broke the kiss with a loud moan as he came, spilling himself inside her.

He rested himself shakily on his arms, keeping the majority of his weight off of her as they both caught their breath. She slowly pushed his arms out from under him and held him close, her fingers stroking slowly over the now abused skin of his upper back and shoulders. He started to protest, but the stroking felt too good to pass up, so he allowed himself to relax against her and allow his heart rate to return to normal.

“That was amazing.” He said, nuzzling against the skin of her neck.

“Agreed.” She said, laughing softly.

“I'm never like that the first time.” He said, mildly shocked at his behavior.

“Oh? I pity those other women then.” She said, giggling as he nipped playfully at her neck in response.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked, sitting up and looking down at her in concern.

“No, you didn't hurt me.” She said, smiling up at him and running a hand softly down his chest. “I'm afraid I hurt you a little though.” She said, tracing the scratch marks. “Sorry.” 

“Don't sweat it, I can't even feel them.” He said, pulling himself reluctantly from her embrace and moving to the other side of the bed. She stretched a little, trying to stifle a yawn. 

“What time is it?” She asked, looking around for her bag which contained her phone.

“It is...whoa 2:30.” He said, looking over at her in shock. There was a moment of silence before they both broke down into laughter. Shiren was thoroughly enjoying herself, so much so that she missed the look of terror that crossed Mark's face. “Oh shit.” He said, looking down at her.

“What?” She sat up onto her elbows, a quizzical look on her face.

“We didn't use anything...for protection I mean.” He said, visibly paling.

“Mark, breathe, it's okay. I've got the implant. Don't freak out.” She said, laying back on the bed with a giggle. “I would've mentioned it earlier, but it's not really first date conversation ya know?” She said, stretching and pulling at the blanket.

“Cold?” He asked, moving closer.

“Yup, and sleepy. I should probably try and find a way home huh?” She asked, looking up at him.

“You'll never get a cab this late, just stay over, I'll take you home in the morning.” He said, pulling the blanket up over them both.

“Yay, post sex marky snuggles, fun.” She said, giggling.

“Someone is still a little tipsy I think.” Mark said, laughing softly as she nuzzled up to him.

“Yup! You get better dreams that way.” She said, yawning again as Mark turned down the lights. He pulled her close as he laid back against the pillows and smiled as she slipped almost immediately into sleep.

“You are something special Shiren.” He said, his own eyes closing heavily as sleep stole over him.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The sun peaked through the blinds, cutting through her happy post dream state and bringing her back to the world of the awake. She groaned, reaching for the blanket and pulling it up over her face, determined to sleep for a little more before getting any recording done, only to have the realization of what happened the night before wash over her. 

She pulled the blanket back down and saw an empty bed beside her and took a moment to dance under the blanket, her heart soaring at the memory of the date washed over her. She turned over and squealed softly into the pillow, the fan girl inside her was doing backflips and she couldn't help the massive smile on her face. She sat up slowly, mindful of any minor hangover symptoms that might be lurking and spied what looked like a bathroom through a door. She got up, wrapping the blanket around her as she went to investigate, pleased to find that it was a dedicated master bathroom and she took a few moments to take care of some things and get herself looking presentable before moving back into the bedroom. She got dressed, leaving off the shoes, and grabbed her bag, pulling our her phone to check her messages. 

There was just one from her brother with a winky face, an eggplant and a thumbs up emoji that had her giggling and blushing like a school girl. It had been so long since she'd stayed over anywhere she wasn't sure if the protocol had changed, but she decided to chance it and go downstairs. As she rounded the corner of the stair case she was hit in the face with the smell of pancakes and bacon and she smiled, glad to see she'd made the right call. She stepped into the kitchen, leaning against the wall to watch Mark finish plating up breakfast.

“Wow, pancakes and bacon, I didn't know I was that good.” She said, giggling as he jumped and turned, just about dropping the pancake he was holding.

“You are sneaky without the shoes.” He said, laying the pancake on a plate and handing it to her. “I didn't know if you'd be hungry when you got up, I made coffee too.” He said, walking to the coffee pot and pouring some for himself. She grabbed the other mug on the counter and walked over to him, smiling as he avoided her eyes.

“Mark, relax, it's okay.” She said, taking her coffee and food to the table. He brought her some silverware and set the syrup between the two of them as he sat down himself.

“Sorry, I've never really done this before.” He said, color flushing to his cheeks.

“What, you've never slept with a date before? Really?” She asked, looking genuinely shocked. “I guess that dating game really has changed.” She took a sip of coffee and picked up a piece of bacon, smiling as it was just the right level of crispy. “Great bacon by the way, perfect crispiness.” She said, taking another bite.

“I didn't know how you liked it, so I made it how I like it.” He said, smiling. “I'll take you home whenever you're ready.” He turned toward his plate, picking awkwardly at it.

“We can go after breakfast, and seriously, relax, I had an amazing time last night. I really needed that and I'm happy it was with you. Don't worry, I'm not gonna get all clingy now, we aren't getting married or anything, it was just two consenting adults having fun, so quit with the shyness.” She nudged him playfully under the table and waggled her eyebrows, smiling when he laughed softly.

“Sorry, I don't really know how to behave here.” He said, looking down at his plate.

“Well, the date is over, I think we can agree there, so you could act like a rude jerk, if that's who you really are, or you could be a bashful virgin type, if that's who you really are, or you could...” She was silenced with a kiss and felt a smile spread across her face.

“Has anyone ever told you how sarcastic you are?” He asked, a grin spreading across his face.

“This is a truth of my person that I cannot deny.” She said, shrugging and feigning distress. “My cross to bear.” 

“Eat your breakfast.” He said, poking her softly with his syrup covered fork.

“Yes sir!” She saluted and dove whole heartedly into her breakfast, thoroughly enjoying every bite until there was nothing left but crumbs and syrup. Mark joined her in silently enjoying his own food as memories of the night before swam through his mind and he couldn't help the stupid smile that spread across his face, something that Shiren noticed, but would never mention.

Breakfast passed in a flash, and before she knew it, she was packed into the car and on her way home. The silence in the car was companionable, something that she'd sorely missed, and she found herself looking forward to the next time she got to see Mark.

“So, wanna go on another date sometime?” She asked. “You asked last time so I figure it's only fair if I take this turn.” She said, looking over at him, surprised to see a look of shocked happiness on his face.

“You wanna go out again?” He asked, looking over at her as he parked in front of her house.

“Yeah, why wouldn't I?” She asked.

“Well, and please don't take this the wrong way, but I was worried that maybe last night was more fan girl than it was real.” He said, getting the words out in a rush. 

Shiren sat in silence for a moment, shocked that he would have that thought, but then thought back to some of the fans that were fond of her husband. 

“Yeah, I guess I can see where that doubt would come from. Not gonna lie, pride is just a little wounded over it, but I won't hold it against you. And yes, I would love to see you again, fan girl not withstanding.” She said, smiling over at him as he let out a sigh of relief.

“You really are the perfect person sometimes.” He said, leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

“I have been told.” She replied, pulling him into a full kiss before getting quickly out of the car and hurrying up the steps to her door, letting herself in and shutting the door as he drove off. She dropped her shoes and keys by the door and let out a small shriek of excitement, only to turn and see her brother, complete with cattish grin.

“Okay, spill, now.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Okay, this was not supposed to be this long, but I wanted to have one full night without any time jumps or line breaks so that the nuances could really be played out. I hope I did well with the sex, I've never done smut with real people before so please let me know how I did! Anyway, onto the next chapter.


	6. Advances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit of a time jump but I wanted to avoid all the "getting to know you" date stuff as I find it utterly boring so feel free to fill in the missing time with whatever you'd like.

“Alright guys, I am bushed, I'm gonna sign off. Can't wait to see you Jack!” Shiren said, waving at the camera as she logged off Skype, grabbing her phone to give her usual good night to Mark. They'd been spending almost every day together since that first date. She'd been afraid at first, wondering if they were moving too fast, rushing things. But as the months went by she had to admit, she was starting to really fall for him. 

She'd shared things with him that she hadn't ever shared with her ex, let him see every side of her, all the while fearing that he would get freaked out or turn her away. But she'd been pleasantly surprised to find out that not only did he accept her emotional baggage, but he had a pretty big kinky side that he'd never let on about. It had added something deeper to their relationship and she couldn't help but think they were headed for something bigger.

She looked down at her phone as it vibrated, cutting off her usual good night message. She answered, going over to her window, ashtray in hand.

“Hey you, what's up?” She asked, lighting a cigarette and settling on her window seat.

“I have a question.” Mark said, his voice sounding nervous.

“Uh oh, am I in trouble, did you find out about the Ukrainian men I've been talking to?” She joked, figuring she knew where this was headed and wanting to break the tension. Mark broke out into laughter on the other end of the phone and she smiled, loving the sound.

“No, I already knew about them and have an assassin headed their way as we speak.” He said, continuing their ongoing joke of possessiveness.

“Aww, Rickon and Pavlov, farewell.” She said, sniffing and feigning hurt.

“Well let that be a lesson to you.” He said, laughing softly. “But I do have a question, and I feel silly asking it this way, but I don't know how else to word it so here goes. Do you want to be my girlfriend?” He asked, stumbling over his words in his rush to get them out.

“Well, I have a pretty full schedule, but if I move some things around then yeah, I definitely have time to tell you that is the dumbest question I've ever heard. Of course I do, and that is the silliest way a grown man can enter a relationship.” She said, laughing and blowing a puff of smoke out of the window. There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment.

“Really? That's your response? I, the great Markiplier, your Youtube hero is asking to be exclusively yours, and that's what you say?” He said, adopting his “Markiplier” persona.

“Oh, forgive me, oh greatest heart throb of Youtube, please, will you accept this humble woman as your life mate? Allow me to bask in your greatness and beautiful muscles!” She said, barely holding it together to the end.

“Yeah okay.” She could practically hear the shrug on the other end of the phone and they both broke down into a fit of laughter for a few minutes. “Oh hey, do you wanna come with me tomorrow to get Jack from the airport?” He asked.

“Sure! He can be the first to hear the news that my fine ass is off the market.” She said, grinning at the snort on the other end of the line.

“Why do I get the feeling that this has done no favors to your ego problem?” He asked, laughing.

“Because it hasn't, and you like my ego, so there.” She said, sticking her tongue out at the phone.

“Put it back in your mouth or I'm gonna snatch it out of your head.” He said, adopting the authoritative tone he knew did very mean things to her.

“That is cheating. I'll see you tomorrow okay?” She said, blowing out another puff of smoke.

“Alright, I'll be there around ten, so get your butt up.” He said, and she could hear the grin.

“But sleep is a beautiful thing. Can't Jack wait at the airport for a bit?” She asked, grinning.

“Be up or I will wake you up.” He said, making her laugh softly.

“Yes sir.” She said.

“Goodnight Shiren.” He said, his voice taking on the caring tone she'd grown used to hearing.

“Goodnight Mark, I'll see you tomorrow.” She said, hanging up the phone and relaxing back against the wall of her window box for a moment before taking a deep breath and shouting with happiness. “I'm Makiplier's Girlfriend!” and collapsing into a fit of excited giggling.

Her brother's swearing from the other room was enough to send her into peels of laughter. They'd made a bet that first morning when she'd come home on how things were going to turn out between her and Mark. Thomas had sworn things would flame out, saying that she wasn't ready for another long term relationship yet, but she'd defended herself, saying that she wasn't going to label anything until Mark felt ready to do so. Footsteps in the hallway let her know that her brother was on his way so she flicked her cigarette and stuffed the ashtray under a throw pillow.

“You cheated.” he said, pushing the door open.

“I did not. He asked me.” She said, crossing her arms.

“What, exactly, did he ask?” Thomas demanded.

“He asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend, I said yes.” She said, squaring her shoulders.

“He said those exact words?” He asked, raising an eyebrow, fully aware of his sister's ability to turn a phrase.

“Those exact words, without any prompting from me.” She said, grinning.

“Damnit, how much do I owe you?” He asked, walking over to the “Bet” jar.

“Fifty big ones sucker.” She said, laughing, getting up and walking over to him. He smiled, putting a fifty dollar bill in the jar and sweeping her up in a crushing hug. 

“I'm so happy for you sissy, he's a great guy.” He said, squeezing her tight. She just squeezed back, laughing as her heart felt truly full for the first time in almost two years.

“Alright, put me down sasquatch, I've gotta get up early, I'm going to the airport with Mark to get Jack and I have to be up by ten. Mind if I ask for help? Mark threatened to wake me up himself if I oversleep, and his way involved ice cubes and lack of fluffy blankets.” She said, shuddering at the the memory of the morning she stayed over and wouldn't get up.

“Sounds horrible, I will be ready with the water pitcher instead.” Thomas said, laughing as she swatted at his arm. “Just kidding sister mine, I'll make sure you're up.” He said, showing himself out. She sighed happily, walking over to close the window and strip down for bed. It was something that Mark had been pleasantly surprised by the first time she'd told him. He'd offered her something to wear to bed on one of the nights she'd stayed over and she'd had to explain to him how she preferred to sleep in the buff. She'd received little argument and he'd decided to try it out himself, that had been a fun morning for them both.

She smiled as she slid under the sheets and burrowed down until she had a comfortable nest of blankets all around herself. Sleep found her easily that night, and she found herself in a pleasant dream. It was a replaying of their date the other night. He;d decided to test her dexterity by taking her skating, something she'd confessed she wasn't the best at, and it had gone about as well as it could've, lots of her falling down and him gliding by while laughing, it had been fun, but this dream was different. The lights were dimmer and everything seemed to have a crimson tint and the atmosphere was almost oppressive. She felt a real sense of threat and couldn't place quite why.

Her eyes scanned the room, looking for Mark, hoping that maybe it was just the excitement rebounding as stress, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Looking for someone?” A deep voice asked from behind her. She jumped and turned, happy that she wasn't on dream skates.

“Mark, there you are. Sorry, I couldn't find you for a second.” She said, smiling up at him. But he didn't return the smile.

“Mark isn't here right now.” He said, sneering down at her.

“What? I don't...oh.” She said, the sound barely making it out of her mouth.

“Oh?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Um, well it's just...I didn't think you were...real.” She said, bracing herself for a negative reaction.

“Well that's the point.” He said, grinning. “But you do know who I am, yes?” He asked, leaning closer, a wolfish grin on his face, his pupils sliding from the warm brown she knew to a brilliant scarlet.

“Yes, you're Darkiplier right?” She asked, backing up against the rink's railing.

“Got it in one. You seem scared. Don't you like me?” He asked, pinning her in place with an arm on either side of her body.

“Just nervous I guess. I thought you were just a character the fans came up with, and there are so many versions of you...” She let her sentence trail off, not seeing a good way to end it.

“They have such a wonderful imagination don't they? Of course, none of them know the real me, not exactly.” He said, grinning as he stroked a hand down her cheek softly. “But you, you know me, you've seen me before, peaking out of his eyes. I like you. We all do.” He said, his voice dipping dangerously low and awakening the fire in her belly. She gasped softly, feeling a draft against her skin where there hadn't been before.

“We?” She asked, stalling for time. She knew where the dream was headed, and while she wasn't all together against it, she needed some time to wrap her mind around this new development.

“The others of course. All the silly little people he pretends to be, that he uses to hide himself from the fans. Warfstache, The Author, that ridiculous Google bot, we're all here, we're all real, to an extent.” He said, stretching his neck as if in pain.

“Are you alright?” She asked, reaching out to him without thinking. She found herself pinned to a wall with Dark staring her down.

“Do you care? Can you?” He asked, pressing her arms against the wall until it hurt. He leaned in so close there was barely room to breathe and she thought, for a moment, that he was going to hurt her, only to have a searing kiss planted square on her lips. She squeaked in surprise, her whole body going rigid for a moment before she relaxed into the kiss. He was so like Mark, felt the same, just a little more rough and so powerful. He pulled away just as suddenly, leaving her gasping and weak. “You truly are a surprise Shiren. I'll be seeing you again soon.” He said, fading back into the shadows, faintly red smoke the only sign he'd ever been there at all.

Shiren sat bolt upright in her bed, her eyes scanning the room in a frantic pattern, her fingers smoothing themselves over her lips. Her whole body was quivering and tense, still trembling with the after effects of the dream. She'd never had one so intense before, and she hadn't dreamt of Mark at all since they'd begun dating let alone one of his alters. She took a deep breath, shifting her hips to try and ease the tingling and groaned, knowing she would have to take care of it before she would be able to sleep.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“EARTH TO SHIREN!” The voice startled her from slumber.

“What!?” She shouted, groaning as the fuzzy feeling in her brain began to set in, pulling her back to her sheets.

“Get up now or I will come in and scar us both for life.” Her brother shouted back. “Or I'll just let Mark come in and drop ice cubes on your back.”

“That will not be necessary! I'm up!” She shouted, grunting as she kicked her way out of the blankets, sitting up in the bed and staring blearily around the room. “Stupid morning people” she grumbled, getting up and dressed in record time. She'd just slipped her shoes on when the sound of a horn let her know her carriage had arrived. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and ran down the stairs, grabbing her purse, keys, and a sweater as she bolted out the door.

“Good morning fair lady.” Mark said, leaning out the window.

“Good and Morning do not belong in that order.” She grouched, sliding into the passenger seat. She leaned back in the seat until the scent of mocha pulled her focus down to the console cup holders. “I stand corrected.” She said, reaching for the coffee.

“Thought you might need it, and there's a doughnut there for you too, since I figure you probably didn't eat yet either.” He said, looking over at her reproachfully.

“Oh shush you, I can be ready on time or properly awake, there is no other option at ten in the morning.” She said, munching happily on the doughnut.

“I will never understand how you can function the way you do.” He said, laughing as he pulled away from the house.

“I run on caffeine and hatred mostly.” She said, wrapping up in her sweater.

“Only caffeine and hatred? I take it back then, you can't be my girlfriend.” He said, laughing as she threw crumbs at him. “Hey, don't harass the driver, or I'll take your coffee away.”

“Careful boy, thems fightin words,” she said, glaring at him as she snatched up the coffee cup, managing to hold cup and doughnut while eating without dropping or spilling anything.

“You are the most weirdly graceful person I've ever met.” He said, looking at the accident waiting to happen.

“Long years of road trips and practice my friend.” She said, popping the last of the doughnut in her mouth and downing a long swallow of coffee.

“So, when you decide to join me on Earth, we can talk about stuff to do tonight. I'm having a party at the house before the convention. Jack's staying with me, but everyone else has hotels so this'll be a good way to hang out before things go crazy.”

“I am perfectly present, just grumpy, humans are not supposed to be up until at least noon, science says so.” She groused, taking another slow sip of her coffee, sighing as the warm liquid took away the chill she always seemed to feel first thing in the morning.

“I'm pretty sure that isn't right, but I'll give you this one. You are operating at a disadvantage.” He grinned, bringing one hand to rest on her knee, resting the other lazily over the steering wheel as they accelerated onto the highway. She tried to think of a comeback, something to keep the banter going, but he was right, her mind was too sluggish to keep up the game for long.

They drove in companionable silence for a while, his focus pulled mostly by the hellish traffic they were passing through and her mind still caught up in the odd dream she'd had. It was a strange thing, she thought, to dream of your boyfriend's fictional alter ego, especially in such an...intimate way, but, it was still him, so was there really any harm?

“Hey, you doin' okay over there?” He asked, his voice sounding concerned.

“Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine, just thinking of a weird dream I had last night.” She looked over at him, a sleepy smile crossing her face as she took another sip of her coffee. “It was about Darkiplier, of all things.” She laughed, watching a look of pure confusion crossing his face.

“My Darkiplier?” He asked, glancing over at her.

“Do you know of any others?” She laughed, resting her coffee in the cup holder and pulling out a cigarette. It had taken her weeks to get used to the idea of smoking in his car, being so used to her husband's absolute refusal to compromise, but he'd finally beaten it into her head that it was fine, so long as the window was down.

“And what did this dream entail?” He asked, his heart flopping uncomfortably in his chest.

“Remember when you took me skating? It was like I was reliving that, only I was alone, and then he came out of nowhere and started talking to me, he even kissed me. It was so weird.” She laughed, blowing a puff of smoke out of the cracked window.

“You dreamed about kissing Dark?” He laughed, glancing over at her with a truly ridiculous look of incredulity.

“Technically, I guess. Is that bad?” She looked over at him, watching the emotions play across his face.

“No, of course not, just a bit odd.” He smiled over at her, his hand giving her knee a reassuring squeeze. She sighed, laughing softly as the tension left her. She'd been a bit nervous about bringing it up to him, thinking he would take it badly. “Might wanna ditch that, we're coming up on our exit.” He said, nodding his head toward her cigarette.

“Oh yeah, sorry.” She leaned forward, letting her fingers through the crack in the window, releasing the cigarette into the wind.

“So, about tonight, got any ideas?” He asked, pulling into the long drive that lead to the airport.

“Well, Cards Against Humanity is always a safe bet with my friends, also games like Uno and Phase Ten are great for some ridiculousness. I know how to deal and play at least five different card games, my mom worked as a dealer for a while, and if we want to get drunk we could always do alcoholic truth or dare.” She paused, trying to pull more ideas from her limited range of party skills, only to be distracted by Mark's look of shock admiration.

“You came up with all of that pretty quickly.” He said, sounding impressed.

“My friends back home are pretty hard to entertain for longer than ten minutes, and it would always bother me when the phones came out, so I learned how to be as entertaining as I could on the limited budget available to me.” She explained, failing to see what was so impressive about it.

“Well I think that will be more than enough to keep everyone entertained, especially the truth or dare thing.” He laughed, pulling into the passenger pick up lane. “Mind going in to fetch the tiny Irish one for me?” He asked, putting the car into park.

“Not at all, what gate am I looking for?” She asked, turning to get out of the car. “Oh, never mind.” She laughed, watching the shock of green hair move through the crowd toward them. “He's coming to us.” She popped the door open and waved a hand, guiding him over to the car where she swpet him up into a tight hug. “Hello Bean.” She said, patting him on the shoulder.

“And greetings to you Melons.” He laughed, hurriedly stuffing his suitcase into the back seat, sliding in after it. “Hey Mark, ready for a crazy weekend?” He asked, leaning up to give his friend an affectionate slap on the arm.

“Hey Sean. Why are you calling Shiren melons?” He looked back at the Irishman.

“Oh, it's a joke that started up when we were playing Cards online. We got into a run of food related nicknames, I can't quite remember how, and, given my proportions, Melons kind of stuck.” She laughed, watching his face screw up in humor, his deep laughter rolling through the cabin of the car. 

“And Bean should be obvious.” Jack said, pointing to his bright green hair.

“Clever, very clever.” Mark said, the sarcasm all but dripping from his voice.

“Hey, it was late, and I was sleepy.” She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and sinking down in her seat.

“Oh hush and drink your coffee.” Mark grinned, nudging her with his elbow as he pulled back out onto the highway.

“Yes oh loving boyfriend of mine.” She said, resuming her silent caffeine vigil.

“Wait, boyfriend? When did that happen?!” Jack shouted, causing all their ears to ring slightly.

“Last night, after we got offline.” Mark laughed softly, his hand resuming its former position on her knee.

“We wanted you to be the first to know.” Shiren said, sipping quietly from her coffee cup and watching the scenery roll by.

“Well, congratulations, you two are really great together.” Jack said, laughing softly. “Well, I hope you have something fun planned for tonight because I have a bottle of Jameson that isn't legally allowed to leave the country.” He grinned up at his two friends, watching Mark's expression fall into something akin to fear.

“We had a plan, but I'm not sure we're going to do it now.” Mark said, glancing back at his friend.

“You bet your hot ass we are. I wanna see just how Irish he can get.” Shiren laughed, looking back at Jack in a silent challenge.

“Oh no.” Mark sighed, resigning himself to a truly ridiculous night.


	7. Good Times

Mark couldn't stop smiling the whole day. Every time he thought he had her figured out, she would do something that was simultaneously ridiculous yet so fitting and it would send him head over heels all over again. She was just so different. One minute she was holding her own in a battle of sarcasm against Jack and the next she was acting like a complete fool for the entertainment of his closest friends. It was like she had no shame at all at times, but would suddenly clam up and become “proper” as she liked to put it.

“Oi Melons, we're starting!” Jack shouted, sending the group into a fresh peel of laughter over the nickname.

“Keep you ass on Sprout I'm just grabbing the provisions!” She hollered back, catching even Jack off guard as she came up with yet another food themed nickname.

“Jaysus woman, don't you ever run out?” He asked, watching her as she stepped over the back of the couch to settle between Bob and Mark.

“No, no I do not. Perks of being a writer.” She replied, grinning from ear to ear as she passed out unlabeled bottles of dark amber liquid. She was careful to keep one bottle back, which she handed to Mark with a small smile. He thanked her quietly and she nodded, turning back to address the group. “Alright people, the name of the game to get us going is Truth or Dare, alcoholic edition. The rules are basically the same, with the addition of one little change. If you feel uncomfortable with either the truth asked or the dare issued, you can choose to drink instead. However, before you get to excited over that, know that whoever challenged you controls when you stop drinking, so choose wisely.” She smiled tapping her own bottle before turning to Mark.

“I have a question.” Bob turned to her, holding up his now open bottle. “What the hell are we drinking?” He asked, pinning her with a playful look of distrust.

“That is called Grog, my friends and I concocted it back in WV, the state, not the University. It's a mix of spiced rum, whiskey, vanilla and soda, in this case the whiskey is Jameson and the soda is Dr. Pepper cause it helps to cut the rum taste a bit. It's a very dangerous beverage Bob, treat it with respect.” She put her hand on his arm in a solemn gesture, which he returned, barely managing to hold a straight face as the rest of the group dissolved into giggles.

“Alright, enough stalling, let's get this part goin'!” Jack shouted, turning to face Bob, a calculating look on his face. “Truth of Dare Bob?” He asked, a grin crossing his face.

“What the hell, I'll go with dare.” Bob said, already getting into the spirit of things.

“Very well, I dare you to do as much of the Macarena as you can remember.” Jack announced, sounding very official and sending the group to laughter once more as Bob got up and struggled through as many of the dance moves as he could remember, earning a round of raucous applause from everyone.

“Alright Shiren, truth of dare?” Bob asked, unable to contain his smile.

“Dare, what am I a child?” She scoffed, preparing for the worst.

“I recall you mentioning that you belly dance is that correct?” Bob asked, sounding every bit the lawyer he went to school to be.

“Yes, though I would like to go on record as saying I haven't danced in years.” She said, nodding sagely.

“Noted. Your dare is to go into the middle of the circle and dance to whatever song comes up on my phone first.” He said, motioning to the wide open space in the middle of their circle.

“Very well. Prepare to be amazed!” She set her drink aside, standing and moving to the middle of the circle, facing Bob. “Maestro, if you will?” She grinned, watching him tap something on his phone. A heavy hip hop beat starting filling the room and Shiren grinned, her body slowly remembering all the techniques she'd ever learned as it began to bow and bend and pop in time with the rhythm. There was silence for all around her except the music as she danced, her eyes wandering to land on Mark's shocked and slightly flushed face as she executed a rather risque hip movement, a grin planted firmly on her face. 

The song ended and everyone began to cheer and applaud, Jack going so far as to loudly declare her Queen Melon before getting a pillow to the face from Mark, which sent everyone else into peels of laughter as Shiren resumed her seat on the couch, leaning slightly into Mark's side as she caught her breath. 

“You'll pay for that later.” He whispered, his hand grazing the skin of her thigh which had been left bare by the split skirt she decided to wear for the party.

“Promises promises love.” She purred, taking a sip of her drink and straightening up, turning to face him. “Alright Mr. Iplier, truth or dare?” She asked, keeping her face perfectly calm.

“Oh I have to pick dare.” He said, his chest puffing up.

“I dare you to kiss Wade.” She said, a smile stretching her face as the whole room erupted into shouts and cheers. He shot her a shocked look to which she simply raised an eyebrow, gesturing toward his friend's laughing face.

“Alright then, come here Wade.” He laughed, leaning over and planting a quick kiss on Wade's cheek. Everyone shared another good belly laugh over Wade's exaggerated reaction as he pretended to swoon before straightening up to face Mark for his turn. “Do I even have to ask?” Mark asked, already giggling over whatever he was going to make Wade do.

“Just tell me what I'm doing.” Wade said, sighing resignedly.

“I dare you to get up and do what Shiren just did.” Mark said, looking back as Shiren outright snorted with laughter.

“I don't think I can move like that, but I'll try.” Wade said, moving into the middle of the circle and attempting to recreate Shiren's dance, with little success, but much laughter before collapsing back to the floor. “Ow! How do you do that?” He asked, looking up at her with honest admiration and curiousity.

“It's all about the muscle isolation and stretching. I can teach you some moves if you want.” She said, being completely serious.

“Uh, no, but thanks for the offer. Now Jack, truth or dare?” He asked, turning to the Irishman who was still giggling softly.

“That's a stupid question. Dare” He said, squaring his shoulders much the way Mark had and waiting for his task.

“I dare you to down as much of that drink as you can in one breath.” Wade said, pointing to the bottle of grog in his hand.

“I thought it was gonna be something hard. Shiren, I extend this dare to you as part of our earlier bet. Do you accept?” He looked over at her, mischief glinting in his eyes.

“I do!” She shouted, seating herself in front of him in the floor and narrowing her eyes as she unscrewed the cap of her bottle.

“On your mark, get set, go!” Wade shouted. Shiren wasted no time in upending her bottle, using an old technique she'd learned called circular breathing to take in air without lowering her bottle. She watched Jack out of the corner of her eye, his face was screwed shut in effort to not breathe and she couldn't help the little thrill of pride she got when she saw his bottle go down. 

“Damn Shiren, slow down girl!” He shouted, pulling her bottle down, spilling a little on her white peasant blouse.

“Oi, party foul!” She pushed him softly, smiling to let him know there were no hard feelings.

“We're gonna have more than one if you keep drinking like that.” He said, smiling in open admiration.

“Alright, get back up there with your man, we have a game to finish.” He said, laughing softly as she pulled herself back up to the couch with Mark who spared her one concerned glance before turning his attention back to the game. “Bob, truth or dare?” He asked, hiccuping softly as he finished speaking.

“Let's go with a truth this time.” Bob said, smiling at his tipsy friend.

“Would you sleep with Shiren if you were both unattached?” Jack asked, his eyes sliding over to his newest friend.

“I think I'm gonna take a pass on that one.” Bob said, unscrewing his own bottle and upending it, downing almost as Jack did before being told he could stop.

“Well done Bobby boy!” Shiren laughed, slapping him on the back as he choked on the burning liquor.

“This stuff is awesome, but evil.” He said, turning to look at her.

“I told you it was dangerous. Respect the grog.” She said, her natural accent starting to come out in earnest.

“I think its too late for that. Now, truth or dare?” He asked.

“Gonna have to go dare again I think.” She said, her face starting to color slightly as the alcohol took hold.

“Brave woman. I dare you to...” his grin turned truly wicked as he thought of something. “I dare you to make a vlog right now about your relationship with Mark.” He said, thinking for sure that she would back down.

She went quiet for a second, turning to look at Mark who just smiled and shrugged, knowing it would come out sooner rather than later and not wanting to make his girl look bad. “It's alright with me.” He said, handing her his phone. She smiled, climbing over the back of the couch and putting the phone into selfie mode as she hit the record button.

“Hey guys! I am here with Jack, Bob, Wade and my new boyfriend Markiplier getting uproariously drunk before con tomorrow and this is me, winning at Truth or Dare...fuck you Bob.” She laughed, putting up her finger at him playfully and watching him stick his tongue out at her in response before ending the recording and loading it immediately to her channel. “Suck it Bobby boy!” She laughed, hopping back over into her seat, slumping against Mark as her balance shifted.

“Alright love, truth or dare?” She asked, looking up at him from her position at his side.

“Truth.” He said, his voice slipping down into that timbre that he knew made her severely...uncomfortable. 

“When did you know you wanted to be with me?” She asked, her tone sliding just a little too serious for her liking.

“Well, I will certainly answer that, but not right now.” He grinned, unscrewing the cap of his bottle and taking a swig. Everyone booed as he was able to chug the entire bottle of soda, ending it with a massive belch that reduced those already intoxicated to giggles. “Truth or Dare Wade?” He asked, sharing a look with his sober friend as the rest of the little group lost their collective cool.

“Truth.” Wade said, calling everyone's attention back to him.

“Will you be moving to LA?” Mark asked, continuing on his mission to get all of his friends centered in one place.

“I am so not answering that.” Wade said, unscrewing his cap and sighing. Mark let him off relatively easily, only having to down quarter of his bottle before he was allowed to stop.

“This is getting boring!” Jack whined, his eyes wandering over to the decks of cards on the table. “Who's up for a card game?” He asked, getting up and bouncing over to grab a deck or two.

“Strip poker!” Shiren chimed in, now thoroughly under the influence. Mark choked a little in shock and leveled a searching look at her, wondering exactly what went on in her head, missing out on his chance to object as everyone else jumped in on the idea. Bob and Wade laid down some ground rules, they stopped at underwear, no one wanted to see something they couldn't unsee, and if someone felt uncomfortable, they could sub out a drink for clothing.

“You are all very dirty minded people.” Mark said, settling onto the floor between Wade and Shiren.

“I didn't hear you complaining about that the last time I stayed over.” Shiren whispered, dealing out the hands with a dexterity she shouldn't have had at her level of drunkeness.

“You are asking for it.” He said, feeling certain parts of him begin to wake up.

“Always. Play your hand.” She said, an eyebrow raising slowly in challenge.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The game ended with Shiren, Jack, and Mark all down to their skivvies and with Bob and Wade with an empty bottle each. Shiren and Jack had also finished their bottles, but that had been because of a side bet. She excused herself, taking two bottles with her into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later, the bottles once again full of grog.

“Gods woman, are you trying to kill me?” Jack laughed, accepting the bottle she held out to him.

“No, I'm trying to kill everyone.” She laughed, grabbing the other empty bottles.

Once all bottles had been refilled she resumed her place in the circle and grinned, looking at the reddened faces of her friends, a wicked thought crossing her mind.

“So, who here has ever played the confession game before?” She asked, trying to keep her expression neutral.

“You mean “Never have I ever?” Mark asked, looking over at her.

“That's not what we call it where I'm from, but yeah, that one.” She laughed, giving him a mock glare. Everyone around the circle nodded, having experienced it in some form or another. “Excellent. Who wants to go first?” She asked, locking eyes with each person in turn.

“What the hell, I'll go.” Mark said. “Never have I ever had a crush on a youtuber.” He turned to face her as he spoke.

“Really? Cheating bastard.” She mumbled, taking a long swig from her bottle. She sighed as the burn of the alcohol warmed her chest and took a deep breath before taking her turn.

“Never have I ever been an engineer.” She said, watching him whip his head around to her.

“Oh so that's how it's gonna be huh?” He said, taking a sip of the water she'd fetched for him.

“Ya know, it doesn't seem fair that Mark doesn't get a punishment.” Jack said, watching his friend smugly sip his non alcoholic water.

“Well I'll die if I drink!” Mark shouted, feeling the accusing stares of the group. “I'd say I strip instead, but I'm already down to the bare minimum.” He said, gesturing to his boxers.

“I say Mark is out of the game.” Wade laughed, gesturing imperiously to the couch.

“I second that.” Bob nodded, hiccuping slightly.

“Aye, to the couch with ye.” Jack barked, his accent becoming more pronounced.

“What? This is bullshit.” Mark grumbled.

“Sorry babe, majority rules.” Shiren giggled, scooting into his spot as he slumped onto the couch.

“You guys suck.” Mark whined, nudging her shoulder with his foot. She responded by simply sticking her tongue out at him and winking, silently promising to make it up to him later.

“Alright, Bob, it's your go.” Jack motioned with his bottle, spilling a little onto his leg.

“Party foul!” Shiren shouted, joining the others in throwing washcloths at Jack. 

“Shush, drunk woman.” Bob giggled, pushing a finger over Shiren's lips. “Never have I ever...had boobs.” He said, scooting hurriedly away from her.

“Really? You suck Bob.” Shiren shouted, taking another large swig. Jack muttered something about low hanging fruit that earned him a pillow to the face from both Mark and Shiren before taking on a more serious air.

“Never have I ever kissed Mark.” He said, grinning as both Wade and Shiren took a drink.

“This game is rigged.” Shiren groaned, leaning back against Mark's leg. 

“Don't look at me, this was your idea” Mark said, giggling softly at her distress. She was really cute when she was drunk.

“Hey, love birds, shush.” Wade said, swatting Shiren playfully on the knee. “Never have I ever been shipped with Mark.” He said, laughing loudly at Jack's groan.

“Septiplier away!” Shiren shouted, taking her obligatory drink as well.

“No, no no no, Septiplier is dead, we killed it.” Jack laughed, no doubt referencing the “slap” video.

“Good, I always hated that ship.” Shiren said, not really thinking about her words.

“Cause you always had a big gooey crush on Mark?” Wade asked.

“Partially.” She said, hoping to lead the topic away from this particular avenue.

“Wait...” Bob's eyes widened as she blushed. “Jack too? You dog!” He bumped her knee with his fist, laughing as she tried to hide herself behind Mark's legs.

“You had a crush on me? Shiren!” Jack laughed, tossing back the pillows that had been lobbed at him. “You are such a fangirl!” He collapsed into laughter, laying on his side when his balance failed him.

“Oh shut it bean sprout, it's not my fault you're pretty.” She grumbled, turning away from the whole group.

“Oh no, you'll get nothing from me. You did this to yourself young lady.” Mark chided, laughing almost as hard as Jack at the vermilion shade of her face.

“Fine then, never have I ever done a panel with Mark.” She said, her voice rising above the laughter and teasing.

All three men went silent as she grinned, triumphant for just a moment. They all busted out laughing again a moment later, drinking far too much from their bottles. As they began to move around the circle, it became obvious that it was going to be Wade and Bob against Shiren and Jack, and Mark against his lack of oxygen as his friends devolved into truly petty levels of cheating.

“Alright! Alright. I surrender!” Wade said, putting his nearly empty bottle into the center of the circle.

“Yeah I think I'm out too guys, I need a break or my liver is gonna just die.” Bob said, letting his bottle rest beside Wade's. Shiren grabbed both bottles, pouring the left over into her own and Jack's, trying to make them as even as possible.

“Alright, last game of the night then. Irish person to Irish person. We down it all as fast as possible and then do a sobriety test, administered by an impartial third party. Whoever does the best is declared the winner and I get to rub it in your face.” She said, grinning as she declared her intended victory.

“Oh, aren't we sure of ourselves.” Jack teased, getting a firm grip on his bottle. Mark sat forward on the couch, counting them down from three, watching with more than a little anxiety s his girlfriend quickly drained the rest of her bottle, beating Jack by far. She giggled as he struggled to swallow down the whiskey heavy concoction, whooping appreciatively when he finally managed to get it all down. He took a moment to let it settle in his stomach before taking a breath and looking up at her.

“Alright Shi, time to see who the better Irishman is!” Jack announced, rising slowly to his feet with the kind of clumsy skill only a person who is severely inebriated seems to have.

“You're on little man.” She said, seeming to float to her feet as her years of dancing came back to her. He gave her one appreciative nod before leading to the way to the empty space behind the couch.

“Mark, do the test.” Jack said, standing beside her, steady but weaving on his feet. Shiren grinned, feeling her own balance start to shift as she took her spot next to him. Mark stood ahead of them, calling out tasks for them to do. They had to touch their noses, stand on one foot, count back from ten, and finally, bend over at the waist.

Jack had been holding on pretty well until that point. But as his body bent forward, he fell, turning it into an inelegant roll that had Shiren in stitches. He struggled back to his feet, glaring playfully at her as he marched toward her, seizing her around the waist and pulling her toward the sliding class doors that led to the deck.

“Jack! NO! Don't you dare!” She said, struggling to get free, giggling the whole way. “No, nononono I'm wearing make up!” She shouted as he hauled her with him into the deep end. She expected the water to be cold, but apparently the heat of the day had warmed it more than she expected. The sound of three more splashes let her know that it had officially become a pool party and she surfaced to see the face of not only Jack but also Mark, Bob, and Wade looking at her like she'd just grown a second head.

“What?” She asked, feeling slightly awkward in the water, though she couldn't place why.

“You lost something.” Jack grinned, holding up her bra, which had apparently come unseated when he pushed her in.

“Oh, that's why I feel weird. Why are you all looking at me like that? They're just boobs.” She grinned, splashing the shell shocked men who were no doubt expecting a freak out. “Wake up gentlemen, nothing to see here, move along.” She laughed as they all shook themselves out of it, resuming the horse play they'd been engaged in before she surfaced. Mark swam over to her, bra in hand and helped her get it back on. She made sure the elastic straps were firmly in place before turning to join in the fun, only to be pinned against the wall by a very dangerous looking Mark.

“You are really pushing it tonight.” He growled, pressing himself up against her, letting her feel exactly how far she'd pushed him.

“I get flirty when I drink.” She said, looking up at him with feigned innocence that had his pulsing in his boxers.

“Keep this up and I'll take you right now.” He said, taking a firm hold of her arms under the water. He'd expected her to back off, but as his words vibrated across them, he saw her lips fall apart in a soft gasp as her pupils blew out. “You'd like that, wouldn't you?” He grinned, pressing himself against her cotton clad core making her shiver as her eyes slid shut. “Naughty girl.” One hand left her wrist to grab at her ass, pushing her against him even further.

“If you don't stop, I'm gonna make a fool of both of us.” She whispered, rolling her hips against him in a way that sent a shock wave up his spine, pulling a hushed groan from his lips. She looked up at him, a challenge plain in her gaze and he felt himself stiffen fully in an instant. She was just too perfect. He growled softly, catching her in a subtle yet heated kiss before moving away from her, silently promising to take her up on the challenge later tonight. She bit her lip, grinning as she swam over to join the fray.


	8. New Experiences

The party continued into the wee hours of the night. It had started tame enough once Shiren had retrieved her bra, lots of splashing, but nothing much else until Jack, firmly under the influence of too much whiskey, started trying to pants his friends. Shiren had been on the receiving end of an accidental grope that sent the others into a loud peel of laughter while Jack blushed almost as red as Mark's hair had once been. She'd laughed it off herself, not wanting to make a big deal of it, but she couldn't deny the subtle wave of heat it had sent through her to feel his hands on her skin.

Mark had decided to break the tension by initiating a game of chicken in the shallow end of the pool, immediately claiming Shiren as his partner, leaving Bob to decide between Wade and Jack. Wade had been quick to name himself referee, not wanting to be anywhere near Shiren's mostly naked top half, leaving Jack as her opponent.

It had been a short game, her balance wasn't great at the best of times, let alone when she was inebriated and balanced on someone else's moving shoulder. She put up a good fight, using her skills as a dancer to keep herself from toppling over, but as her bra began to slip down, her focus was pulled from the game and Jack was able to shove her back off Mark's shoulders, her back slapping against the water and sending up a splash.

“Oh damn, that sounds like it hurt.” Mark said, swimming over to her. “Are you okay?” He asked, watching a large red patch form on her back.

“Yeah, I'm good, it's not the first time I've eaten mat, so to speak.” She said, grinning and shrugging off his concerned hand. “But I think I need a minute of down time guys, my world is getting decidedly weavy.” She laughed, retreating to the deep end to just float for a while. She smiled as she listened to the boys start a new game, glad her absence hadn't ruined the mood.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bob and Wade had long since gone back to their hotel, deciding to quit while they were still ahead, leaving Mark and Jack to rough house and talk while Shiren relaxed in the shallows, enjoying the wobbly feeling her limbs always had when she drank. It was something she never really got to enjoy when she'd been married, always having to control herself and keep her husband from saying or doing anything stupid while he was under the influence so it was nice to be able to just relax in the warm water and be wobbly for a change.

“Hey Melons, whatcha doin?” Jack asked, gliding up to her and resting on one of the cement pool steps. His tone sounded a little off, like he was nervous.

“I am being wobbly.” She said, taking a deep breath into her chest. She missed the look of hunger that passed over Jack's face as her chest expanded, but Mark, who'd been on his way over to check on her, caught it and felt two conflicting emotions. One was intense arousal, the idea of sharing was something he'd discussed with Shiren before, and Jack seemed to be on board with the idea as well, if their conversation was anything to go on, but it didn't stop the jolt of almost primal jealousy he had at the idea of anyone but him laying hands on Shiren. He took a steadying breath as he came even with the two of them, a lazy smile returning to his face.

“Being wobbly huh? How do you do that?” Jack asked, his mind still swimming with alcohol.

“Well, you let all the tension out of your body and just exist, the alcohol does the rest.” She said, moving her arms lazily through the water, creating ripples of light around herself that made her look almost celestial to the two men watching.

“I wanna try.” Jack said, adopting her posture and attempting to float. He had a hard time at first, his body not knowing how to fully relax, but as he got the hang of it, a lazy sigh left his lips that did things to Shiren she would never admit to anyone ever.

“You two are very drunk.” Mark laughed, hovering beside Shiren as she started to drift toward the deep end.

“You are very right.” She responded, kicking her feet a few times so that she would glide more quickly through the water.

“Hey Shiren, can you do the mermaid thing?” Jack asked, resuming his vertical treading as he got tired of wobbling, his eyes drifting over to Mark, full of questions and anticipation.

“Yeah, wanna see?” She looked over at him, still utterly relaxed in the water.

“Mermaid thing?” Mark asked, looking between the two.

“Yeah, a friend of mine is a professional mermaid, she does shows and everything. She taught me how to swim in a monofin and full tail.” Shiren said, flipping over in the water and diving immediately to the bottom, her body moving like a knife through the water as she undulated her lower half. She allowed her eyes to close as her hands stretched out before her, her hair weaving softly against her back as she moved through the water. She executed a few flips and weaving motions before she settled on the bottom of the pool, her hair fanning out around her in a halo. She looked up at the two men, both of whom had looks of pure shock and admiration on their faces and smiled, tiny air bubbles escaping her lips. She felt the press on her mind that signaled a need for air and pushed off the rough floor of the pool, her heart hammering as she rose gracefully back toward them, breaking through the surface with hardly a ripple.

“Ta da.” She said, laughing and looking between both men. “What?” She asked, only to be pushed hard against the side of the pool by Mark, his mouth searing against hers in a way that curled her toes and drove all other thoughts from her mind.

“Can I join?” Jack asked, his hand beginning to wander over her belly in a way that sent butterflies scattering through it. Mark broke the kiss and looked her in the eye, asking her permission. He growled out in appreciation as she nodded, turning her head to pull Jack into a toe curling kiss of his own.

“Careful Shi, we don't want to scare him off.” Mark purred, his hands beginning to wander to the places he'd been teasing earlier. She broke the kiss, leaving Jack panting and wide eyed as he caught his breath, a soft moan echoing around them as Mark's fingers found her core and began to play. She let her weight rest against him as she ripped off her bra, tossing it behind her.

Mark lost no time in running his free hand over the newly exposed skin, guiding her body so that it was sandwiched between him and Jack, looking over her shoulder to silently invite Jack to play as well.

“Shiren, I need to hear you say it.” Jack said, his voice strained.

“Please, touch me. I want you to.” She panted, her eyes sliding closed as Mark slipped two fingers into her entrance, setting a teasingly slow pace as Jack began to explore her body as well. There were no more words for a while, only her breathy moans as they explored every inch of her.

Jack's fingers seemed drawn to her tattoos, tracing the lines of her claddagh with feather light touched that made her nerves sing. Mark was much more forceful, grabbing handfuls of her breasts as he continued to stretch her. It was something he knew she loved, the rough and hurried treatment that let her know just how much he needed her. It was too much for her to take for very long, her body bowing backward and forward as she raced to her climax. Mark pulled her into another deep kiss as she came, swallowing down the loud moan that accompanied the vice like tightening of her inner walls.

Her eyes opened lazily as both sets of hands left her, leaving the cooling pool water to rush in around her as they re-positioned themselves. It wasn't until she felt hard flesh in her hand that she realized what had happened. Jack had backed off, floating about a foot away as Mark took the time to have her to himself. She grinned, her hand tightening to an almost painful degree as she began to stroke him, wringing a low growling moan from him, his body bowing forward into her. She set a wicked pace, alternating between quick jerks and long pulls that had him panting within a minute. She'd found this was the best way to push him to his limit and sure enough, as his head came up off her shoulder, his eyes were dark with promise and smoldering with desire that had her instantly soaked.

“Come here baby. I need to feel you.” Mark pulled her to him, turning her so that she was pressed fully against the wall of the pool, pinned between the chilly concrete and his warm chest. He reached down and pulled her underwear to the side, wasting no time in sliding inside her. “Oh yess.” He hissed, his eyes slipping closed as he started to move. His thrusts were hard and hurried, fueled by the need she'd kindled in him and she couldn't help the keening sounds of pleasure that echoed around them as she was slammed into over and over again.

Her eyes slid to the side as her body bounced against the wall, bowing and curling as pleasure raced through her with each thrust, catching the hungry stare of the third member of their party. She watched as he clung to the side of the pool with one hand, the other moving quickly under the water as he watched her body move. She bit the corner of her bottom lip, holding in a loud moan as Mark hit that spot he knew would send her screaming over the edge. 

She watched as Jack's eyes traveled over her body as the water lapped around it, centering on her breasts as they bounced softly against her torso, timed perfectly with each thrust. His mouth opened slightly as a wanton moan passed his lips and it sent a wave of pleasure through her, ripping her own moan from her, which served only to urge Mark on to go harder, pushing her toward her end more quickly. 

“Oh god, Shiren, cum for me baby.” Mark gasped, feeling her walls beginning to flutter. “Cum for me baby girl.” He whispered, crushing her body to his as he thrust up into her, groaning as he felt her walls close around him like a vice. He opened his mouth in a loud moan as he spilled himself inside of her, feeling her walls milk him for every drop he was worth. They remained still for a moment, both coming down from their respective highs before Mark pulled away from her, leaving nothing but cool water to rush in and tease at her sensitive entrance.

“All done baby?” She asked, her eyes closed as she rested lazily against the wall of the pool.

“I am, but I don't think you are.” Mark purred, moving aside and motioning for Jack to take his place. She opened her eyes as she felt the water move around her and smiled as she saw Jack's face, hungry but unsure. She let her smile slide into a wolfish grin as she reached below the water, grasping his rigid member firmly in one hand, the other guiding his hand to her breast, gasping softly as he began to play, squeezing the flesh and twisting her nipple between his fingers.

“You feel so damn good already.” He whispered, his hips jutting forward as she stroked him slowly.

“Wait until you get inside.” Mark growled, feeling himself beginning to stiffen as he watched his friend press his lithe body against Shiren's curvy frame. She whimpered at the contact, his skin feeling almost too hot against her exposed breasts. Jack couldn't repress the gasp that burst out of him as he crushed himself against her.

“So beautiful.” He whispered, moving between her legs and sliding smoothly into her with a soft hiss. “So good.” He growled, his hands moving to grip the pool side, giving him all the leverage he needed to set a truly punishing pace. “I've wanted you....for so long....” he grunted, driving her back against the stone with each hard thrust. “So fucking beautiful.” He all but shouted as he drove himself up into her. He watched her lips as her mouth opened, releasing a needy moan, her nails leaving stinging trails up his back as she held him to her. He needed to kiss her, needed to feel her lips again. She gasped as he pulled her head forward, his tongue delving into her mouth in a truly sinful way, their bodies moving in rhythm as he thrust into her again and again, swallowing every noise she made.

He gasped, feeling her beginning to close around him. “Yes, come on, do it, let me feel you.” He hissed, feeling himself rocketing toward his own climax as she closed around him, her walls pulsing around him in a way that pulled him in to the hilt as he felt himself go rigid, his whole body flooded with pleasure as he came.

She sighed as she began to come down from her high, her body tingling with sensation as Mark came over to support them both. She felt his excitement and knew the night was far from over as she opened her eyes to see the hunger in his. It set a fire burning low in her belly that had her moving through the water to the steps, both men following her, intent on making this last as long as possible.

They made their way quietly upstairs, all wrapped in pool towels that Shiren had set out before the party even started, though her's should hardly count. It was more a sheet than a towel and as her wet skin pressed against the fabric, the outline of her body could be seen moving, serving only to drive the men who followed her near mad with want. She knew that she was going to be in for it when they reached Mark's room, but knowing that she had this kind of power over them both was intoxicating and she was going to ride this wave as long as she could.

They settled into Mark's room, Shiren dropping her towel and her sopping underwear before laying lazily on the bed, eyes closed as her world spun pleasantly around her. She knew most people hated the spins, that odd spinning feeling you get when you drink too much, but she'd always loved it. It reminded her of those falling dreams, where nothing is present but you and the whip of the air around you. It was free fall for her and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she settled into the rhythm of it, waiting for the boys to shake out of their shock.

“You are such a bad girl Shiren, such a very bad girl.” Mark laughed softly, joining her on the bed, his hands beginning to wander over her pale flesh. He looked up at Jack, seeing the questioning look on his face and nodded, motioning with his head for his friend to join him in enjoying this force of nature he'd decided to love.

Jack let out a soft breath as his hands began to trace her skin, feeling the softness of it, taking note of all the different colors inked into it, absent mindedly tracing the belly dancer tattooed over her ribs in a way that made her giggle and squirm away.

“Noo, she whined, the sound shooting straight to his already stiff member " no tickles.” She laughes softly, opening her eyes to shoot him a glare, to which he responded by tracing the exact same line and sending her into a fit of giggles. “Meany.” She pouted, turning away from him, watching him over her shoulder. He grinned, giving her one firm smack on the ass for her trouble and sending tingles through her as she gasped. 

“Aww, are we feeling rough tonight?” Mark asked, closing one large hand around one tiny wrist and squeezing, causing her back to bow as she drew in a shocked breath. “You are playing with fire little lady.” He growled, locking eyes with her in a silent communcation. “Stand up.” He ordered, sliding from the bed with authority.

She drew a breath, moving slowly to stand in front of him, Jack moving to stand on her other side, his own gaze taking on a truly dangerous glint that sent fire straight to her core. She knew she should probably wait until she was sober to engage in this kind of play, but it was just too hot to pass up. Both of them, dominating her at once, it was enough to make her cum just thinking about it.

“How hard do you want it?” Mark asked, catching her chin in his hand.

“As hard as you can give it.” She breathed, her eyes almost completely black with need. The pure wanton desire in her face was almost enough to undo him, but as he glanced over at Jack, he knew he had to control himself. 

“And what about Jack? What's he supposed to do?” He asked, feigning disappointment.

“Well I was gonna leave that up to you but he's only tried one hole so far.” She purred, turning her eyes to pin him in place, robbing him of breath for a moment.

“Good idea. Whatdaya say Jack? Wanna see what else she's got?” He asked, turning to his friend.

“God yes.” Jack hissed, climbing up onto the bed and leaning back. Mark smiled at the intuitive link between them as he spun her roughly around and pressed her into bending over so that her ass was presented to him while her face was inches from Jack's member.

“Go on then.” He growled, one hand resting on her bottom as he watched her head dip down, taking almost Jack's whole length into her mouth. The moment her lips closed he delivered a sharp smack to one cheek, causing her to gasp and sending Jack back onto the bed as pleasure raced through him. “Enjoying yourself?” He asked as he swatted her other cheek.

“So good.” Jack panted his hands tangled in her hair as his hips moved, pressing himself up to the hilt into her throat. He groaned as she swallowed around him, purring deep in her throat in a way that sent shock waves through his body until he was reduced to moaning semi sentences and hisses.

Mark took his time with her "punishment", raining down small stinging swats. It was beautiful to watch her muscles jump under her skin, her core shining in the soft light as her own desire grew with each smack. He watched her head as it bobbed up and down, the growing sounds of Jack's pleasure causing a coiling tension in his belly that had him throbbing. He looked down at his handiwork, running his hands over the reddened skin and letting out a soft groan. She was so perfect, so accepting, so beautiful. He felt himself reaching his limit, but he held off, letting his own desire build to a near painful point before ramming into her from behind without warning. The combined moans of his friend and his love sent a shock of pure want through him that had him slamming into her within seconds, almost desperate to spend himself inside of her. He kept a grip on the back of her neck, using her own body as leverage to push himself further and faster into her as Jack did the same to her mouth. It was almost too much to take just from looking and soon enough both men were emptying themselves into her with soft shouts.

Mark helped her to stand, still inside her as she got over the latest of her own orgasms, her body sagging against him, a lazy smile crossing her face. He held her to him, feeling the way her muscles twitched and jerked under her skin and couldn't help the smile that crossed his own face.

“Enjoy yourself?” He asked, his fingers tracing lazy circles around her belly.

“Mmhmm.” She hummed, taking a shaky step away from him, turning and falling onto the bed beside Jack, her arms reaching out for him. Jack, for his part, was struggling to come back to himself after what he'd just done. It was like a part of him had just woken up from a dream, only to find out the dream was real. He looked over at the beautiful woman next to him and felt the breath leave his body at the thought of her actually wanting to be with him.

“Should I go?” He asked, sitting up and looking at Mark, surprisingly comfortable with him still.

“No, I want hot guy cuddles.” Shiren whined, reaching up and pulling him down again, latching an arm and a leg both around him.

“Shiren, we won't all fit on that bed.” Mark said, helping Jack to extricate himself.

“Sure we will, you two on the bottom and me on top.” She said, giggling and moving to stand.

“Do you want to stay?” Mark asked, looking to his friend.

“She is surprisingly comfy.” Jack said, shrugging, clearly leaving it up to Mark to decide if he stayed or left.

“You get the small section then, and just a warning, she's a wallower.” He said, moving toward the bed and helping Shiren to navigate the strange technology that was a blanket. Jack couldn't help but laugh as he climbed in, situating himself against the wall. It was a tight fit, but as everyone settled down, they found that they all fit together surprisingly well. 


	9. Continuation on a Theme

The morning after found Mark happily, making breakfast for his hung over friends before they set off for a weekend of insanity. Jack and Shiren were still asleep, no doubt suffering the worst of the after effects of their evening of debauchery, and Mark took it upon himself to go wake them both. He laughed softly to himself as he considered using his usual ice cube down the back trick, but thought better of it, he didn't want her to start her day off badly, not with what he knew she would have to endure over the weekend.

He took the stairs two at a time, memories of the night before sparking in his mind as he felt damp carpet under his feet. He wouldn't deny that part of him wanted a repeat of the night before, but he knew that it would probably never happen now that everyone was sober. He sighed, filing those memories away for times when Shiren wasn't available to “assist” him and opened the door, only to stop short at what he saw.

There, in his bed, was his friend and his girlfriend, grinding against each other, the room filled with quiet breathy moans that had him going hard in seconds. Neither seemed to be fully awake or aware of what they were doing, driven only by the need they felt for release, and it was probably one of the hottest things Mark had ever seen. He could see Shiren's ass peeking out from under the blanket, the edge of her smiley face tattoo dark against the milky white of her skin. 

He quietly closed the door, not wanting to disturb the moment just yet. He took his time stripping his clothes away, his body humming with anticipation as he walked quietly over to the bed and took a moment to simply appreciate the sight before him. Shiren had managed to wriggle her entire top half out of the blanket and he could see the flush of color that stained her skin, her breasts high and peaked with taut nipples that begged for him to play. He groaned, careful to keep his voice low as he slid down beside her, pinning her between himself and Jack's still shifting form.

This served two purposes, one was to keep her from falling off the bed, the other was to create friction between the three of them. It was this friction that woke Jack, whose blue eyes opened blearily, blinking against the light for a moment before a jolt of pleasure woke him fully and brought him around to the reality of the situation.

He glanced over Shiren's writhing form, now being assisted by Mark, and caught his friend's eye, asking permission as he had the night before. Mark nodded, feeling his breath shorten as he held his girlfriend against him, feeling her ass sway against his stiff member. He whispered softly to her, bringing her out of her half asleep stupor, not wanting to spring anything on her, and his breath caught at the wanton moan that left her mouth when she realized she hadn't just been dreaming.

“Good morning princess, do you require assistance?” He asked, helping Jack roll her onto her back.

“Yes, please.” She panted, feeling her core aching with need.

“Allow me.” Jack purred, slipping between her legs and catching a pert nipple between his lips. Mark covered her mouth with his own, swallowing down her moans with a fiery kiss, his hand moving to cover the breast left out of Jack's attentions. He pinched and rolled her nipple between his thumb and finger, pulling lightly at random intervals, his member pulsing and jumping at every hitched breath and muffled moan.

Jack, for his part, was too wrapped up in her to notice Mark. She tasted like spices and sunlight and her skin felt like silk under his fingers. He could feel the vague difference of texture when he ran over a tattoo, and it sent a fire straight to his core to think of all the patterns on her skin. He wanted to kiss every single one, memorize them and trace them with his fingers as he held her to him. She was like fire and air to him now, warm and very much necessary. He couldn't control his hips as they moved against her core, seeking relief from the near painful desire he felt for her.

She'd never felt so much pleasure before. Jack's hard shaft was rubbing against her constantly, winding her up tighter and tighter as his mouth laved attention on her breast. This was made all the better by Mark's attention to the other breast and the truly toe curling kiss he was giving her. It was enough to send her over the edge, her body writhing between the two of them in a way that was just too good to ignore.

Jack took this moment to press into her, feeling her walls contract as the waves of her orgasm washed over her. He kept still, not wanting to hurt her, waiting for her body to still before he began to move slowly, his mouth never leaving her breast. Mark pulled back from the kiss, watching his friend move, feeling the desire coil inside him with each of Shiren's soft cries. He hissed as he gripped himself, stroking in time with Jack's thrusts.

“Oh christ you feel so good.” Jack breathed, his hips beginning to pick up speed as he lost himself to the pleasure of her body. She reached one hand up, gripping his shoulder and rolling her hips against him, urging him to go harder and faster into her. He gasped, his eyes swiveling up to meet her gaze, seeing the need there and letting himself lose control. He pistoned into her so hard that her body was rocking against the mattress, her eyes slamming shut as her climax slammed into her, carrying Jack over the edge with her.

Mark gave them a moment to rest, watching Jack slide from her and off the bed before pulling her up to rest on his hips. She couldn't help the lazy grin that crossed her face as she sank onto him, humming with pleasure as he filled her. He hissed as the pleasure raced through him, both from her body and the way she moved over him. She rocked slowly, drawing out each stroke so that he could feel his muscles tighten with the tension. She knew just how to make him feel special, and he grinned, resting both hands at her hips. It was his little signal to her that she could play all she wanted, but he would control the pace in the end. 

A few moments passed at this slow space, him enjoying her body, her enjoying his before his grip on her hips tightened and she began to move with intent, bouncing quickly on top of him as he guided her from below, his own hips rising to meet her with each dip. There was no moaning, just frenzied breathing and hissing as they both reached their peak, their bodies curling toward each other as the sensation washed over them.

Shiren was the first to move, her demeanor falling from sex kitten to pained as her hangover slammed into her. Mark laughed softly helping her off of him and to the bathroom where Jack was just finishing his shower. He expressed his concern as Shiren shuffled past him, but Mark just shook his head, moving into the shower with her.

“Pancakes and bacon are downstairs, help yourself, we'll be down in a minute.” He said, pulling the curtain closed after him.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The con was a mess of fans and events that had them running around from place to place almost non stop. Shiren barely made it through that first day, hungover as she was and running on very little food, she spent the vast majority of her time faking a smile with a puke bucket near by. She'd passed out on the way home, her body still mixed up from the night before, her head resting against the cold window as the world rolled by outside. Mark shared a look with Jack in the rear view mirror, twin smiles of tender affection on both men's faces. 

"She is out." Mark laughed, reaching behind him for a blanket to lay over her. Jack handed him a soft kitten printed one, laughing softly as Mark said it was her favorite and felt his heart swell with emotion.

"We all played a little too hard I think." He said, feeling his own muscles complaining as he resituated himself in the seat. "Thanks, by the way, for sharing her with me." He caught Mark's eyes in the mirror again and hoped he could see the sincere gratitude on his face.

"Well it was as much her idea as it was mine, though the idea of it being you was all me." He laughed, watching a strange look cross Jack's face. "Well, it's just, if I'm gonna share her, I want to make sure it's with someone I know and trust. I was honestly a little surprised that you went for it, you never struck me as the type" He let out another low laugh as Jack's face screwed up in an expression of offense.

"Hey! I can be freaky. Besides, who would say no to her? I mean, I would have to be crazy not to get some of that." He said, gesturing to her sleeping form. "She's just so...perfect." He breathed, his mind filling with images from the night before. "Oh god, Mark, I have a crush on your girlfriend." He laughed, his head falling back against the padded seat. "This is so weird!" He blushed as Mark's deep laugh echoed back to him.

"Sean, relax, it's okay. I wasn't just offering to share her body with you. I know it's gonna be a bit complicated, but she really likes you, and I love you, not romantically, but still. We are both offering to make you a part of this relationship." He forced himself to get it out, feeling the butterflies blooming in his belly again. This is something he'd been meaning to clarify, but taking about it without Shiren there to smooth the conversation was harder than he'd anticipated, and he was strangely nervous about what Jack would say in response.

"Really?" Jack bowed his head, his mind racing over all the things a "relationship" entailed. He loved the idea of being with Shiren, getting to know her as Mark had, finding out all the secret thoughts that raced through her mind when her eyes went slack. But could he do it? He'd had plenty of experience with long distance relationships and knew just how hard they were to maintain, and that was when there were just two people to handle. How would things change when it became three? 

"You still with me dude?" Mark asked, his mind racing over all the ways this whole situation could go horribly wrong. He watched as Jack shook himself from his thoughts, a strange smile stretching his face.

"Yeah, sorry, kinda blind sided me there." He met the kind eyes of his friend and felt his fears quiet. "So, tell me what I should know about being Shiren's boyfriend." He laughed at the goofy smile that was reflected back at him as Mark laughed as well, the rest of the ride passing in a flurry of conversation and jokes.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Day two of the con dawned with bright skies and beautiful weather, something Shiren had always found pleasure in. She'd never had a bad day when it was this pretty out, and she felt her excitement redouble as she watched the boys talk over breakfast. She'd been filled in on evreything they'd discussed the night before and couldn't stop the happiness that bubbled up in her heart at the thought of adding Jack to whatever it was that they had. She'd swept him up in a tight hug, squeaking with surprise when he returned it just as tightly before both of them were enveloped in Mark's muscled arms.

She'd kept her smile all day, her fans only serving to make her even more happy, if that was even possible. She'd had so many new faces through her line today, so many girls with jealous yet admiring grins, most wearing some of Mark's many different shirts. She'd even had a very fun encounter with a fan who was wearing the same shirt as her, the Darkiplier print he'd sold during his last live stream, which she'd been able to swipe for free due to her close relationship with him. She's laughed with the fan, saying that it took hours of begging for him to agree to get one for her, which sent the young girl into peels of laughter as she exited the line. She sighed, shaking out her signing hand and looking up to see the bright face of yet another girl, this one looked to be about fifteen and had done herself up to look like Warfstache.

"Great cosplay, I approve." Shiren said, flashing her a thumbs up as the girl's cheeks colored up.

“Thanks! It took me forever to get it right. Um...Are you really dating Markiplier?” A girl asked, gripping a piece of art grade paper in her hands for a moment before putting it own onto the table, revealing a colored pencil drawing of her and Mark, gazing into each others eyes, a pastel heart surrounding them both.

“First of all, thanks, this is awesome!” She gushed, loving the way she'd been drawn, adding the drawing to her large box of fan gifts that would be going home with her. “And secondly, yes I am.” She smiled from ear to ear as the girl fell into a fit of squeals and left with her autographed picture. It was something that had been happening a lot that day. She wished she could be at the same table as Mark, but the seating had been decided by channel size, not relationship status.

“You've moved on quick.” The voice caught her by surprise and she felt the happiness drain out of her as she looked up into the face of her ex husband.

“Yeah well I finally found a guy who actually likes me for me, ya know, as I am, not how he wants me to be.” She said, smiling and pushing an autographed picture to him. “Enjoy that.” She leaned around him, motioning for the next person to come forward, but he refused to move.

“Shiren, this is ridiculous. You need to come home and get back to the real world.” He said, leaning down over the table in a way that used to intimidate her.

“We are divorced, have been for a while. That means that you don't get to tell me what to do with my life anymore. Now get the hell out of my line or I will call security.” She said, lifting the small walkie talkie she'd been given when she first sat down.

“Fine, I came here because I was concerned for you, but if you want to be an immature bitch, be my guest. But there are things coming your way that are about to make your life very hard, don't say I didn't warn you.” He said, turning and marching away. A security officer stepped up to her, asking if she was alright and she nodded, trying to shake it off as the next person stepped forward, but it followed her for the rest of the day like a shadow that she just couldn't shake. She thought it was over and done with, he'd had no contact with her since the divorce other than to tell her exactly what he would be taking with him when he went, but as she was walking with Mark to his group panel, a hand closed over her wrist.

“Shiren. You will talk to me.” He barked, pulling her away from Mark.

“Let go!” She jerked her hand from his grasp and squared up against him. “What the hell is wrong with you? No contact at all from you, even when you left me stranded and alone, not a peep when I move literally all the way across the country, not so much as a whisper when my channel changed completely. But the moment you hear I might be having sex with someone else, all of a sudden it's we have to talk? I don't think so! You had your shot at “we need to talk” and you decided against it. So fuck off or I will have you arrested. And if you ever lay a hand on me again, I will knock your teeth down your throat. Do I make myself clear?” She asked, watching the color drain from his face as he backed away. 

Two security guards came out of nowhere and took him by the arms, pulling him from the convention floor as Mark and Jack both moved to support her as she sagged, the shock of the whole situation setting in now that her adrenaline was draining away.

“Are you okay?” Mark asked, his voice darker than normal.

“Who was that guy?” Jack asked, his tone similarly threatening.

“I'm fine. That was my ex husband. He said I had trouble coming my way. What did he mean by that?” She asked, looking up at Mark. He just shook his head, pulling her close to his chest.

“It doesn't matter. We got your back Melons.” Jack said, his tone returning to normal.

“Yeah, if that guy comes back, we'll just have a nice little chat.” Mark said, his tone still dripping with menace. It sent up a warning flag in Shiren's mind, but she pushed it aside, chalking it up to backlash from the whole altercation.

“Come on Mark, we've got a panel to do!” Jack said, trying to break the tension as they resumed their path to the panel room.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome to my panel!” He shouted, standing in the middle of the stage with Wade, Bob and Jack. The whole crowd erupted into screams and cheers as he spoke, nearly deafening Shiren where she sat in the front row. She'd always wanted to be front and center for a panel, usually getting stuck in the back, but now that she was here, she couldn't help but feel a little odd. The first rows were usually reserved for people with premium passes, or those that were “with” the people on the panel, and thanks to her video, everyone knew which category she fell into.

“Now, let me just go ahead and address something I know most of you are talking about. Yes, Shiren, of Dear Abby fame, is indeed my girlfriend. I don't like to discuss my personal life at panels, so please, no questions about it, I just wanted to clear the air before we started.” He smiled through the boos and the cheers alike, his eyes finding hers as if to anchor himself against the mixed reaction.

There were random calls of “Abby sucks” and “Attention Whore” which had her coloring up around the ears, but she tried to push it from her mind as the panel began and the boys got into the newest fad, a game called Funemployed. It was truly ridiculous, pushing them to create some outlandish scenarios and explanations for the cards they got that had her rolling in her seat the entire time. She'd almost managed to get over the insults at the beginning of the panel, when the Q&A started.

“Alright, we're gonna be taking questions for the rest of the panel, please, don't stampede toward the stage, just form two lines in each of the aisles and we'll try to get through as many of you as we can.” Mark said, resuming his seat at the long table on stage.

Shiren contemplated standing up, asking some ridiculous question that would put him off balance, but she knew how hard these panels were for him already and didn't want to make it any worse by trying to be funny and failing. She watched as fans filled both aisles, some trying to shove others out of the way to get closer to the staff members holding the mics. She shook her head, still finding it hard to believe that she'd risen as far as she had so quickly.

Her channel hadn't grown fast at all, staying stagnant for months before she saw any pick up in interest, and even then, it was slow. She would gain maybe ten to twenty subscribers a month. It was disheartening to say the least, making the channel much more of a chore than she'd anticipated, especially after the divorce when all the comments had turned to “Pip's” absence. She'd had to put the whole thing on hiatus just to spare herself the heart break it caused to answer them. But less than a year after doing that first collab with Mark, here she was, on the outside looking in so to speak.

“Um, Hi.” The girl at the mic looked so nervous that Shiren almost felt sorry for her. She could remember being that shy at one time. “Um, I was just wondering, will you still be doing collabs with Abby on her channel?” She looked over and caught Shiren's eye, waving nervously and smiling. She felt her heart swell to see one of her fans here and waved enthusiastically back, giving her a big thumbs up to bolster her confidence.

“Well I don't see why not. I love gaming with her, it's fun.” Mark answered, smiling as he watched the little interaction. “Thanks for the question.” He waved at her as she turned to leave.

“Hi,” It was hard to tell the gender of the person who was speaking, they were dressed in head to toe black fabric. “Were you already sleeping with her when...” The person didn't get to finish their question as they were dragged off by security amid a see of boos and hisses from the crowd.

“Wow, okay, rude.” Wade said, trying to diffuse the tension Shiren could see gathering in Mark's face. “Anyway, next question.” He smiled at the little kid in the other line.

“I was just wondering if I could get a hug from you guys?” She asked, smiling up at the stage.

“Aww, of course you can have a hug.” Jack said, hopping immediately from the stage and kneeling down to pull her into a hug. The others followed and formed a little line, hugging her softly until they'd all had a turn. Shiren expected them to get back up on stage, but Mark leaned down as the little girl said something else and he broke into a huge smile as his eyes found her, motioning her over.

As she stood, she felt all eyes on her, watching her every move as she approached the little girl. She was wearing a Spooky cosplay, complete with side swept hair and dress, and it was almost too adorable to stand. She smiled up at Shiren and she felt her heart melt as she knelt down in front of her.

“I like your Spooky cosplay.” Shiren said, watching the girl's eyes light up.

“I made this for you. Can I have a hug?” She asked, holding out a tiny foam ball that had been decorated to look like a Chuzzle.

“Oh my god, of course you can, come here.” She said, taking the chuzzle from her tiny hand and wrapping her arms around her tiny frame. The girl squeezed her tightly, whispering that she was her favorite before letting her go and running back to her mother, leaving Shiren in shocked silence. “Best fan ever, right there.” She said, leaning over to the mic before all but running back to her seat, basking in the “aww”s and laughter that followed her comment.

The rest of the questions proceeded like you would expect, lots of stuttering, lots of requests for hugs, but there were also a few more insults and rude questions aimed at her, that served to wreck her mood somewhat. It wasn't until other people started asking her for hugs that she could remind herself that she was just as well liked as Mark and that she shouldn't let what assholes have to say bring her down.

By the end of the day, she was ready to drop. The panel had been amazing, for the most part, and she still had the little Chuzzle in her pocket, serving as a fuzzy worry stone for when she was feeling irritable or tired. They got a little time to themselves, something that she'd never thought she'd appreciate so much, and it was during this time that Mark allowed himself to vent his frustrations.

“I can't believe that they would do that!” He shouted, pacing around the small lounge they'd been shown to. “My fan base is supposed to be better than that.” He growled, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“They're just jealous, or don't like that you aren't single anymore.” Jack said, trying to calm his friend down.

“Yeah well they're just gonna have to get used to it cause I intend to be with Shiren for a long time.” He said, stopping a moment later as his words registered with his brain. He turned to look at her, a mixture of fear and embarrassment on his face as he tried to stumble over an explanation.

“Mark, babe, breathe, it's okay.” She smiled, laughing softly at the almost lost look on his face. “I'm not expecting a ring any time soon. Go back to your pacing.” She grinned, resuming her scrolling as she went through all the different fan art that had been put into their joint tag. “We have a ship name by the way.” She looked up at him, watching as his face settled into a look of annoyance and dread.

“What is it?” He asked, fearing the answer.

“Dear Markaby.” She said, trying to keep a straight face but the laughter of the others coupled with the look of sheer annoyance one Mark's face proved to be too much for her and she joined them.

“It's not even clever!” He shouted, his hands coming up to cover his eyes.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The rest of the evening passed in a haze of autographs, vendor rooms, and dodging overly enthusiastic fans that wanted to either hug her or hurt her, leaving her exhausted as she and Jack slumped into Mark's car at the end of the day.

“Thank the gods that con is over!” She shouted, burying her face into the leather of her massive purse.

“I thought you liked going to conventions.” Jack laughed, his voice sounding just as tired as she felt.

“I do, but they are exhausting.” She whined, wanting nothing more than to melt into the seat. “I'm stealing the tub when we get back, I have aches in all of my places.” She groaned, not catching the innuendo until both men started to giggle. “Oh stop it.” She grumbled, cracking her window and lighting a cigarette.

“I don't mean to be forward, but we can help with some of those aches, if you want.” Jack said, his voice dipping a little lower.

“I know of a few different ways to make you feel real good.” Mark purred, his hand creeping slowly up her leg.

“I am far too tired for this kind of teasing.” She said, trying to keep her tone playful.

“Who said anything about teasing.” Jack said, circling his arms around her seat, his hands wandering over her middle, tracing the line the seatbelt made across her body. Mark just laughed softly, his hand wandering up under her skirt, tapping lightly at her center as he drove. 

“You're crazy if you think I'm not having you at least one more time before I leave.” Jack growled, grabbing a handful of her breast as she moaned, rolling her hips against Mark's hand as she arched up into Jack's touch.

“You two...are very mean.” She panted, feeling wetness seep into the cotton of her panties. Jack reached up beside her and plucked the cigarette from her fingers, slipping it out of the open window before returning to his fun, tracing the outline of where he knew her nipples were under her shirt.

“Have I ever told you how much I love that you don't wear a bra very often.” He said, flicking her now raised nipple through her shirt. He groaned softly and she could see him bite his bottom lip in the rear view mirror as he grabbed her roughly again. “Every time the wind blows I get to see everything. It's so hot.” He breathed, beginning to pinch and roll each hardened nub between his fingers, eliciting all manner of gasps and moans from her.

“That's nothing. She sleeps naked. All the time.” Mark growled, his fingers slipping under the band of her panties, still keeping his touched feather light and teasing. “Surprised the hell out of me one night when she decided to stay over.” His fingers danced around her entrance, never going in but setting all the nerves to tingling and drenching her underwear even more.

“No nightgown? You hussy.” Jack laughed softly, grabbing her hard and pulling her back against the seat. “I think she needs to be taught a lesson.” He grinned over at Mark, who nodded, finally allowing his fingers to enter her sopping wet channel.

“I agree. We've been far to nice to you Shiren. You need to learn how to be a good girl.” He pitched his voice low, using the authoritative tone he always had when they did any kind of kinky play. “I'm going to play with you, Jack is going to play with you, but you can't make a sound. You can't cum unless we say so. Do you understand?” He asked, digging the heel of his palm down into her center.

She swallowed down a moan and nodded, feeling her whole body vibrating with desire. She closed her eyes, using old singing techniques to breathe without making any noise and tried to stave off her orgasm as she sped toward it. The physical sensation was more than enough to finish her on its own, but the idea of what they were doing, the naughtiness of it all, out where anyone passing on the road could see, was testing the limits of her control.

“I think she's close. Look at the way she's moving, squirming in her chair like a harlot. You want to cum so bad don't you?” Jack asked, giving her nipple a particularly hard twist that had her gasping for air.

“Should we let her?” Mark asked, feeling her walls begin to flutter.

“Have you learned your lesson Shi?” Jack asked, his tone dangerously low.

“Yes...yes I've learned my lesson...please...”She could feel her whole body coiling, her nerves screaming for release as the onslaught continued.

“Well then, I guess you can cum.” Mark growled, pressing up into her most sensitive spot and sending her into the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. “Good girl.” He murmured, removing his fingers from her and placing them against her lips. “Now clean um off.” 

She groaned softly, feeling her body already beginning to respond as she took his fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean, running her tongue over every bit of skin she could reach. She could hear Jack's breath hitch in the seat behind her and felt his arms constrict around her as she bobbed her head back and forth over Mark's finger.

“We need to get back to the house, right now.” He moaned, his member stiff and aching with need.

“Almost there.” Mark breathed, feeling something dark rising up inside of him. “And I wanna try something when we get back.” His voice had taken on an almost gravel like quality that did things to Shiren.

“What are we gonna try?” She asked, her breath still short due in part to Jack's continued groping. Mark just laughed, a low rumble deep in his chest as he pulled onto his street.

“It's a surprise.” He said, pulling into the driveway.

Shiren had never been more thankful to be anywhere, and a small part of her was grateful to Bob and Wade for deciding to get a hotel room for theweekend instead of coming to the house. They fell through the front door, a tangle of limbs and lips and breathy sighs as they made their way up to the bedroom, driven by a wanton need that had them shedding clothes as they went.

They managed to make it to the bedroom, now all naked and pressed against each other in a way that felt so right that it had Shiren's every nerve on edge. She was being touched everywhere at once, her body wholy and completely out of her control and it made her feel so good she almost couldn't stand it.

“Jack, there's a blue bottle on my night stand.” Mark panted, his lips finding her's again quickly. Jack reluctantly tore himself away from them both, going to retrieve the bottle, laughing softly as he read the label, handing it over to Mark with a grin.

“Are you ready for your surprise?” He asked, pulling out of Shrien's grip and holding up the bottle. He watched her eyes go wide as she understood what was about to happen, a hungry grin stretching across her face as it settled in. “Are you up for it?” He asked, not wanting to force anything on her.

“Gods yes.” She purred, taking the lube from him. “Who's in front?” She asked, looking between the two. They shared a look before Mark stepped to the side, motioning for her to go to Jack and get him ready. She all but pounced on him, pressing a searing kiss to his lips as she began to stroke his rigid member with one lube covered hand. He gasped at the contact, moaning loudly into her mouth as fire raced through him, a small part of his brain still waiting to wake up from all of this.

After a moment, Mark pulled her away, turning her and pushing her onto the bed. She moved to the center of the mattress, remaining on her knees as the boys squared up around her, Mark in front, and Jack behind. They resumed their earlier frantic movement, the desire that they'd built up in the car lending a desperate energy to their touch. Both seemed to be focused almost entirely on her lower half. Mark was scissoring his fingers inside her, stretching her as much as possible while Jack was slowly working his fingers in her other entrance, making sure he wouldn't hurt her when he went in. It felt almost too good to stand, being stretched and filled in two places at once was nearly too much for her, sending her over the edge very quickly with a shout that echoed around the entire house.

“Is my girl ready?” Mark asked, his voice deep and rich with need. 

“Yes, yes please, do it.” She panted, leaning against him as Jack lined himself up with her back entrance. He began to push in slowly, groaning at the tight warmth around him. He wanted to just slam his hips forward, but he knew she needed time to adjust, so he summoned up every ounce of control he could manage and slid in slowly, seating himself fully inside her with a hiss.

“God Shiren, you feel so good!” He groaned, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight to him, fighting every instinct he had to simply start moving, waiting for Mark. He moaned as he felt pressure against him, sliding slowly up and he felt Shiren quake in his arms as she sagged against him, her body trapped between them both as Mark slid into her dripping core.

“Oh baby, you are so tight.” Mark hissed, slapping the side of her ass, moaning as it made her jump, her body sliding around both of them. “We're gonna make this one last Shiren. We're gonna take it nice and slow.” He purred, making good on his word as he began to move in tandem with Jack.

She tried to answer, tried to speak, but all she could do was moan as the feeling of being filled again and again washed over her. It was better than anything she'd ever had before. Every spot, every nerve, was on fire from what they were doing to her, and all she could do was sit there and feel it, held between two muscular torsos that had her trapped in the most exquisite torture imaginable. 

“Do you like this? Does my naughty girl like be full?” Jack asked, sliding slowly back into her. He'd never felt so good in his life. His entire body was singing with tension and pleasure.

“Yes,” She panted, her head falling back against his shoulder, exposing her neck and the tiny snake tattoo that wound up it.

“Do you want more?” Mark asked, thrusting a little harder into her, wringing a raspy shout from her. “Do you want more baby?” He growled, speeding up just a little, grinning as Jack followed his lead.

“Yes, more, please.” She cried, her back bowing out as far as the space would allow, her breasts pressing deliciously into Mark chest. Jack caught Mark's eye, looking down at her neck and grinning, raising an eyebrow as Mark's eyes clouded over with lust, biting his bottom lip as he nodded.

Shiren couldn't tell which way was up or who was doing what to her anymore. All she knew was that she was so close she could almost taste it and she wanted nothing more than for them to speed up. But as she felt herself being pulled forward, she found herself wandering what they would do next, only to have twin pairs of lips begin sucking and biting at her neck. It was enough to send her rocketing over the edge into oblivion, a broken shout the only verbal sign.

“Good girl. Was that fun?” Jack asked, his hips going still as she came down from her peak.

“Do you want more?” Mark asked, massaging the spot he'd just bitten, knowing it would send fire down her spine. She barely managed to pant out a response as they started moving again, drawing it out just like they had done before. She groaned, both in pleasure and frustration, her own hips beating a staccato rhythm against them both as she tried to urge them on.

“I think she wants us to go faster.” Jack laughed, gasping as she rocked back into him.

“I think we should too.” Mark growled, catching a hold of her hips in a tight grip as he started to thrust into her hard. Jack let out a loud moan as he matched Mark's pace, his arms wrapping around her waist to keep his balance and leverage.

“Oh fuck, Shiren. You feel so damn good.” Mark cried, his fingers digging into the sensitive flesh on her hips.

“So fucking tight...” Jack gasped, his head resting on her shoulder as he drove himself into her. “So fucking close.” He whined, his arms tightening around her.

“Come on baby, let go, do it.” Mark gasped, feeling himself teetering on the edge of orgasm.

As if on command, Shiren's channel slammed shut around him, gripping him in tight convulsions as her scream of pleasure echoed around the room, accompanied by two near identical roars as both men reached their peak at the same time, spilling themselves into her.

Everything was still for a moment as they all caught their breath and came down from their collective high. Both men had their arms wrapped around her and were supporting her as she sagged between them, her whole body still twitching and pulsing as the aftershocks of her orgasm rippled through her. 

Jack was the first to move, pulling himself slowly from inside her before disappearing into the bathroom, presumably to clean up, leaving Mark to help her to her feet as well. He sat back from her, watching the lazy smile stretch across her face as her eyes began to drift open, and he couldn't help but smile back, his heart swelling with affection as he pulled himself free as well.

“That, was amazing.” She said, her breath still trying to normal out.

“You were amazing.” He said, his hand coming to rest on her cheek. “Come on, let's get you cleaned up.” He said, helping her to stand and leading her into the bathroom.

“Hey.” Jack said, pulling her into a hug. “That was wonderful.” He kissed the top of her head, watching as Mark started up the bath water. “Guess you earned that huh?” He laughed, his arms moving to hold her around the waist, letting her lean against him as her legs began to wobble.

“It's big enough for all of us.” She said, grinning as she felt a near silent growl ripple through his chest.

“She has a point.” Mark said, a mischievous smile on his face.

“You two are going to kill me.” Jack said, laughing softly as he helped Shiren toward the tub.

“At least it'll be a good death.” Shiren said, her trademark smirk firmly planted on her face.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Okay, that went way further than I intended it to, but I just couldn't stop once I got going. This will be the last of the group stuff for a while as Jack must return to his native land, but don't worry, still lots of Mark and Shiren goodness to be had and much more Jack to come later...no pun intended. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review down in the box to let me know what you think so far!!! See you guys in Chapter 9!


	10. Emergence

It was hard to say goodbye to Jack. Mark had made him promise to visit more often and Shiren had hugged him for a solid minute before he disappeared into the terminal. It was odd, seeing him leave after all they'd done together, but neither one of them regretted it. She sighed as they both got back in the car and Mark set off down the road. Neither spoke for a while, Mark focusing on the road as thoughts chased each other around his mind, and Shiren letting her mind wander back over the dream she'd had the night before. 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Her mind swam for a moment as she felt herself being pulled down under some strange liquid. It filled her lungs, making her mind scream for air as her vision went hazy. As she felt her body begin to go slack, her only thought was of the boys, and how much she wished she could see them one more time.

“Only them?” The voice sounded muffled as it wavered slowly through the liquid all around her. “Won't you miss anyone else?” It sounded so familiar, yet her oxygen starved mind couldn't place where she'd heard it before.

“I don't think she can hear you.” another voice came to her, similarly muted through the liquid, and it caused a cold block of fear to settle in her stomach as it finally registered in her mind where she'd heard it. Her eyes flew open, scanning the inky blackness around her, searching for the source of the devilish laughter she could hear. It sounded so close, like he should be right on top of her, but she could see nothing but subtly shifting darkness.

She felt herself gasp in a mouthful of the liquid as arms wrapped themselves around her from behind, and it wasn't until the fog began to clear from her mind that she realized she could breathe through whatever was surrounding her.

“Took you long enough.” The second voice laughed, hands beginning to wander over her body in the darkness. “Remember this? It was my idea.” He growled, his voice glitching out for a moment as his arms tightened around her.

“Now now, we aren't here for this.” The other voice barked, accompanied by a form seeming to pull itself together from the darkness around her.

“Aww, can't we have a little fun?” The second voice whined, his hands gripping her flesh in an almost painful way, pulling a single surprised gasp from her that seemed to change the tone of everything around her. The liquid warmed, taking on a dark red tinge and the form in front of her resolved itself into a shape she knew well

He had a wolfish grin on his face, his eyes burning an ember red as they traced her form, alerting her mind to the fact that she was completely naked, and he seemed to be moving toward her.

“Did you like that?” He asked, reaching out toward her, running a single finger down her breast, grazing her nipple and causing goosebumps to race across her skin.

“She likes all kinds of things. I've been watching.” The other voice purred, that same sinister laugh echoing around her. “She's a very naughty girl.” His hands resumed their wandering, his whole body seeming to vibrate with the effort of controlling himself.

“But does she like us? I wonder...” Dark growled, his body resolving itself into a solid shape that she knew well. She couldn't help the soft gasp that burst from her lips as a hand buried itself in her center, her eyes trailing down over Dark's naked form. “Anti, you didn't ask permission.” Dark laughed, his hands moving forward to join in the fun.

“She doesn't seem to be complaining.” Anti replied, that laugh vibrating straight into her chest. Dark joined in the laughter, pressing his body against her, mimicking the position she'd been in with Mark and Jack before they'd all fallen asleep together.

“Want to know what it feels like when we don't hold back?” Dark growled, pressing his stiff member against her, his eyes heavy with promise and need.

“We can make you feel so much better than they can. We can give you what you need, what you're afraid to ask of them.” Anti added, almost panting with desire as he rocked his hips against her back side.

She opened her mouth, trying to form some kind of a response, but found that her voice wouldn't work, leaving her to just pant and stare, lost in Dark's consuming gaze.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

“You okay?” Mark asked, watching emotions play across her face. She blinked a few times, coming back to herself and swallowing down the need that dream had kindled in her belly. She looked over at him, contemplating telling him about the dream, but decided against it, blaming her raging hormones for coming up with something so outlandish.

“Yeah, just wish he wasn't leaving. I really like the dynamic we all have together.” She smiled over at him, resting a hand on his thigh, hoping that he wouldn't try to get any more details from her. He returned her smile, nodding as he turned his face back to the road.

“I do too, I think this is gonna work out nicely, though it would be easier if he lived on the same continent as us.” Mark laughed, his hand closing over hers. She laughed, nodding her agreement as she pulled her hand from his grasp to retrieve a cigarette from her bag, cracking the window as she lit up. “Although, on a purely selfish note, I'm happy to have you all to myself again.” He grinned, moving his hand to her knee and giving it a small squeeze.

“Oh, do you have plans?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows at him, a thin trail of smoke trailing lazily out the window.

“Nothing like that, dirty mind. I'm a little tapped out for right now.” He laughed, feeling tension he hadn't known he was carryiing begin to bleed out of him.

“Aww, well I guess normal non sexy plans are just as good.” She said, laughing as he shoved his hand softly against her knee. “So what are these wonderous plans you have?” She asked, looking over at him.

“Pizza and games?” He asked, his smile relaxing into the goofy expression she'd grown to love.

“Sounds so hot.” She laughed, playing up her sex kitten attitude.

Silence descended around them again, though it seemed to have an edge that kept her from relaxing completely. She could tell that there was something he wasn't saying, something that he was keeping to himself, but she also knew how important it was to let people come around to things in their own time. She wanted to just press him about it, get whatever it was out in the open, fearing that it would be about what had happened during the panel, but she settled instead for simply enjoying her cigarette and letting her mind drift.

“Hey, wanna stay at my place for a bit. I know the whole in and out thing is starting to piss your brother off.” Mark asked, finally deciding to address the tension he'd been feeling. She looked over at him, something in his tone letting her know that wasn't the only reason he was asking.

“And you don't want my psycho ex husband to kidnap me in the night?” She questioned, looking over at him with a small smile, trying to let him know that she wasn't upset, but also that she wasn't really worried about it, or, she was trying to not be worried about it at least.

“You need to take this more seriously. He tracked you across an entire country, I wouldn't put it past him to show up at your place, and I don't like where that train of thought leads.” He said, squeezing her knee a little harder, that dark look crossing his face again. It was something that had been happening over the past couple of days, ever since the party, and it had set some wheels in her head spinning.

She honestly didn't know what to expect from Roger. He was almost painfully logical most of the time, putting reason before everything, even their marriage. But when he did get angry and decide to let his emotions lead him, he became truly unpredictable. She'd told herself that she knew him, knew what he was capable of, and that she shouldn't worry about him doing anything rash, but as the memory of the way he'd grabbed her surfaced in her mind, she felt doubt and fear beginning to creep up her.

“Let me grab some clothes from the house and I'll stay for a few days. I wanna talk to you about something anyway.” She said, trying to play down the fear he'd accidentally planted in her mind.

“What's up?” He asked, looking back at her, genuinely confused.

“Not right now, it's silly but I want to be at the house before we talk.” She shrugged, knowing how silly it sounded.

“Okay.” He said, sounding more incredulous than he did worried.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Getting into her own house had become a stressful endeavor in the recent months. As she'd begun to spend more and more time over at Mark's, her brother had begun to get almost possessive over the house they shared, and while she was more than happy to keep her more private relations confined to Mark's house, her brother was more the “bring them home” type, which had led to many awkward encounters. Thomas had laughed it off at first, but as the accidental walk ins increased, he began to get truly upset, questioning her at every turn. Memories of their latest fight surfaced in her mind as she stood on the stoop, her mind replaying how vehemently he'd demanded for her to leave and just stay with Mark, causing her to take a moment to brace herself before she turned her key in the lock and pushed the door open.

“Oh, look who it is.” Thomas's voice sounded oddly chipper, something she'd not heard in a while.

“Hello brother mine. I'm just popping in to grab some clothes, gonna stay with Mark for a few more days. You might wanna spend some time at Micheal's, Roger...accosted me at the con.” She took a breath, trying to keep the fear from her face, failing miserably as her brother's face fell into an expression of concern and anger.

“Oh god, Shi, are you okay?” He asked, rushing over to her and wrapping his arms around her in a crushing hug, nearly pushing her to tears as the memories of all the times she'd lived this exact scenario flooded her mind.

“Yeah, he was just a real dick. He said trouble was coming my way, whatever that means. I just think it would be a good idea if no one was here for a few days.” She said, swallowing down the tears before he could see them, not wanting him to misunderstand or get scared, he was a big guy, and confident in himself, but he was also prone to melodrama and jumping to conclusions when the situation turned even a little sideways.

“Yeah, sure. I'll give him a call and pack a bag.” He said, releasing her and joining her in her quick pace toward the stairs. She heard him take a breath as she reached for her door, his hand settling on her shoulder a moment later. “Sorry for being so snippy lately, Micheal has been kinda pushy and it's got me on edge.” He sighed, letting her go to pack, leaving his door open, their silent way of inviting conversation.

“What's he being pushy about?” She asked, keeping her door open as well, waiting to see if her advice was needed.

“He said he wants to take the next step with me, he's talking about moving in together.” He said, the tension clear in his voice. She sighed softly, knowing now why he'd been so on edge. She knew that this would be a good thing for him, knew that what he had with Micheal was special, but after the way his last boyfriend had treated him, she knew she had to tread carefully.

“Well, is that a good thing?” She asked, going into the bathroom to gather her toiletries, careful to keep her tone light and conversational, knowing that any judgment or pushing on her part would send them right back into the adversarial posturing they'd been in before.

“Yes, I guess...” He took a deep breath and let out a sigh that echoed down the hall, the sound pulling at her heart in a way she couldn't ignore. She took a deep breath, having a silent argument with herself before walking slowly down the hall, letting him hear her footsteps and decide whether or not he wanted her in his space.

“Old memories?” She asked, poking her head into his room, her usual offer of comfort should it be required. She held her breath as he went still, hoping she hadn't just overstepped her bounds

“Yeah. I mean I loved Julian so much but once we started living together it just fell apart and I don't want that to happen again.” He sat back on his legs and looked up at her, clearly at a loss. She smiled softly, moving into the room and kneeling down beside him, taking a deep breath as she made her decision.

“Look, I know you don't want to hear this, especially right now, but Jules was a prick. He wanted to have a little house husband while he ran around and had a life and that's just not you. The reason that ended as bad as it did is because he got his dick in a knot over the fact that you weren't willing to just roll over and say uncle about everything.” She said, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Micheal doesn't strike me as that type. Look, the house is here, I'm still living here and even if I weren't, I'm not letting go of it any time soon, I still need a bolt hole option myself. So, I say see where this goes. He can stay here or you can stay there, it doesn't matter much to me, but you'll be kicking yourself if you don't even try.” She said, leaning over and pulling him into a hug as tears tracked down his face.

They sat there for a moment, her heart breaking as he cried softly into the crook of her neck. She felt the old anger rising up inside her as pictures of everything she would like to do to Julian Sandor flashed through her mind. It was her one regret, not running him down with her car before she'd left town, but Thomas had been very adamant about wanting to just leave the whole situation behind. She sighed softly, tightening her grip as his shoulders stilled, not letting go until he pulled back away from her, a watery smile on his face.

“Have I ever told you what an awesome sister you are?” He asked, looking down at her with the kind of admiration he used to have when he was still smaller than her.

“You may have mentioned it a time or two, but it never hurts to over state the point.” She grinned, her heart relaxing a little at his soft laugh. Humor had always been her go to tension breaker after something like this. It was nice to be able to see a smile through the tears, knowing that she was making him feel at least a little better while he struggled with himself.

“Way to ruin the moment sis.” He sighed, pushing her off him with a smile that told her more than words ever could. He was gonna be okay, she could relax, they were both gonna be okay.

“Anytime.” She said, taking that as her cue to leave, her mind rallying against the negative emotions that were threatening to overtake them both.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

They met at the front door, going through their last minute check for keys, wallets, phones and all other important items before walking out and locking up. Shiren tried to ignore the symmetry of how they were leaving as it brought up memories of how they'd first entered the house. It felt almost final, like she wouldn't be back for a while, and it caused her heart to constrict painfully in her chest. Her brother pulled her from her thoughts, grabbing her suitcase from her hand and pulling it down the stairs after his own, leaning gently against the side of Mark's car as he turned to face her.

“Keep in touch. If that asshole finds you at Mark's let him know I will make him pay for it.” Thomas said, pulling her into one last hug before setting off toward his own car, his phone already up to his ear. She smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes as she waved after him, willing her legs to move.

“Hey, everything okay?” Mark asked, leaning away from the car, watching Thomas walk away. His tone pulled her back to the surface of her mind, pushing her into motion as she turned to face him, forced smile still in place.

“Yeah, I thought it would be a good idea if he stayed with Micheal for a few days. Roger can't pester us if we aren't home.” She said, loading her suitcase into the trunk before sliding into the passenger side, sighing softly as he slid into the driver's seat. She hoped that her forced nonchalance would put him off the subject, really not wanting to discuss it with her emotions so close to the surface.

“Clever.” He said, pulling away from the curb. “Hey, I was thinking, maybe you could have a drawer at my place, so you don't have to lug your suitcase around with you.” He smiled over at her, clearly nervous about bringing it up. She felt her heart do a little flip in her chest, her emotions vacillating wildly between happiness and the kind of bitter sweet sadness that had settled on her when she locked the door. 

“Don't you think that's a bit fast?” She asked, a smile on her face, trying to diffuse the tension with a little teasing.

“Well, it's not like we've been following convention so far, I didn't see the need to start now.” He said, his cheeks coloring up a little, clearly misunderstanding her teasing tone. She watched as the small line formed between his eyebrows, a clear sign of just how uncertain he was about extending the invitation and making her feel a little bad for teasing him.

“Fair enough, but it has to be at a height I can actually reach.” She said, watching the smile spread across his face. She felt the mood in the car shift, the darkness fading from between them as he let out one loud laugh.

“You act like I'm super tall or something, I'm only 5'8.” He looked over at her, smile still in place. It made her heart soar to see him so happy, her own face pulling up into a no doubt stupid looking grin of her own.

“Yeah, and I'm 5'2 and a half, to me, you are tall.” She said, slouching in her seat, smile still in place despite her feigned irritation. She'd gotten used to being in his car, it reminded her of all the road trips she'd taken with her husband. She caught that thought before it had time to set up shop in her mind, stuffing it forcefully into the dark corners of her mind before it could ruin the moment.

“Fair enough.” Mark conceded, laughing at the thought of someone thinking he was tall. “So, weird question, but do you feel like we're rushing things?” He asked, pulling into the driveway of his house.

Silence settled between them as they both considered the implications of that question, neither moving to get out of the car. The thought had crossed her mind at one time, nearly a year ago when they'd first started getting to know one another, but as the relationship had continued to deepen between them, it had put her mind at ease. Neither of them had been pushing it to grow, they'd simply enjoyed being around each other, enjoyed eachother's company and how they could be themselves without any of the pretense they'd had to use in past relationships. She smiled softly, popping her door open as she looked over at him.

“You are asking the wrong girl on that count. I went from single to married in two and a half years.” She retrieved her suitcase, wheeling it up to the door, laughing at the look on his face. “We'd known each other for years before hand and we were both young, it just kind of happened naturally. I feel like we are kinda doing the same thing. We haven't tried to force anything and it's not like either of us set out to have anything happen, it just came about by itself. But that could just be the voice of experience talking.” She said, musing out loud as she put her suitcase by the door.

“Experience?” He asked, looking back at her.

“Yeah, eight and a half years of marriage kinda trains you in how to do the whole long term relationship thing.” She shrugged, walking up to him and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Ya know, that never even crossed my mind. It's kind of intimidating when you just say it like that.” He said, wrapping his arms around her. She could hear his heart as it returned to its normal rhythm and it made her weirdly happy to know how nervous he'd felt about having this conversation with her. She never wanted him to be afraid of talking to her about anything, but there are some conversations that should make you nervous, it means you understand how much is on the line.

“Don't worry, I am not expecting anything close to that relationship from you.” She sighed, feeling her tension bleed away from her as he held her

“Good, cause your ex seems like a bit of a dick.” He said, smiling as she laughed softly.

“You're not wrong. Ya know I tried to do a no fault divorce so that we could both just leave it and stay friends? He insisted on going through all the motions, dividing up the assets, the whole nine. Left me with nothing and tried to claim ownership of the channel too.” She looked up at Mark and saw the dark look cross his face again. “I'm kind of worried that's what the whole “trouble coming your way” is all about.” She said, not wanting to break the mood, but needing to get the thought out of her mind.

“Hey, relax, whatever it is, we'll deal with it. Just put it out of your mind for now.” He rubbed his hands over her back slowly, his own mind at war with itself. “Oh, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about earlier?” He asked, steering them toward the couch.

“Oh, it was just something that occurred to me when I saw your reaction at the con.” She said, situating herself against a nest of throw pillows, mostly moustache themed.

“Do tell.” He said, turning to face her, his face set into a mock expression of seriousness.

“Well, and this is going to sound stupidly fangirlish of me, but the look on your face and your whole body language just reminded me of Dark.” She laughed, looking down as a blush crossed her cheeks. Her hair fell into her face, obscuring the panicked look that crossed Mark's face for a moment.

“Oh? How so?” He asked, stalling for time, keeping his tone conversational.

“It's just the way I always imagined him being, very dominant and ready to fight, that kind of commanding mentality. It was kind of hot.” She laughed, peeking through her lashes at him, looking all together too innocent for some parts of his mind.

“Do you have a crush on Dark?” He asked, scooting a little closer to her, feeling a smile cross his face as they fell into the familiar routine of teasing. It helped to relieve the nervousness in his mind about where the conversation may be headed.

“Not a crush, it's not like he would be all fluffy and down for a relationship, but the idea of him is pretty hot.” She said, laughing at her own ridiculousness, feeling her face color up as her fangirl came screaming to the surface.

“Shiren's got a crush on Dark.” Mark teased, feeling part of his brain bristle up. He winced as something in his mind shot a spike of pain down his spine, trying to turn it into a stretch in case Shiren was looking.

“Not a crush, although I used to, a little bit.” She blushed again, refusing to meet his eye, her mind keeping a constant rant going about how stupid she was being and how she should really just shut up about it before something bad happened.

“I bet you were the type to write fanfiction weren't you.” He grinned, loving this new side of her. She'd always kept her former fangirl in a very tight box, but he enjoyed seeing her come out a little. There had been a time, early in their relationship, when he'd been afraid that all he was to her was a youtube crush. But as the months had gone on, and she'd begun to share more and more with him, he was able to put that fear to bed. Without the fear, watching her indulge in some fangirling was adorable, hilarious, and excellent fodder to tease her with later.

“Maybe a little.” She said, her face getting redder and redder. “But never about you, just the Alters.” She said, wanting to make sure he knew there had always been a line there. She held her breath, hoping that he wouldn't ask for any details, not wanting to let him know just how racy some of her stories had gotten.

“Oh, how respectful.” He laughed, earning a pillow to the face. “I don't suppose you still have any of it do you?” He asked, his curiosity piqued. He'd read a few of the fanfictions his fans had written about him over the years, always being careful to steer clear of the more mature subject matter, but Shiren struck him as a very mature writer, and he wanted to know exactly what went on in her mind.

“If I said no would you believe me?” She asked, her eyes betraying just how much she didn't want to talk about this.

“No, no I would not.” He said, grinning and holding firm under her glare. “I think I deserve to know if there are saucy stories about my characters running around the internet, especially if they were written by my girlfriend.” He laughed, watching her face take on yet another shade of red.

“Fine, I still have a few of them on my computer, but I will not show them to you right now. I've been through too much this weekend to deal with this kind of embarrassment.” She said, her grin surfacing through all the blushing color and glaring eyes.

“Deal. But I will expect to see them soon.” He said, his tone taking on that authoritative tone he knew would cut straight through her. She looked up at him, shock and desire clear on her face, pulling another laugh from him and earning another pillow to the face. He allowed her a moment to calm down, watching her color return to normal before something in his mind pushed him to venture another question. “So, who was your favorite?” His gaze turned a little too serious, hinting at something that Shiren was too wrapped up in her own mind to notice.

“I didn't really have one. I had four.” She said, biting at her bottom lip as the embarrassment reached critical levels. “Dark, The Author/Host, Warfstache, and Google.” She felt like melting into the couch as he stared her down. She missed the edge that had somehow bled into his smile, not hearing the tone of threat that had begun to taint his quiet laughter.

“Why does everyone like Google so much? I don't get it.” He sounded genuinely confused, though Shiren could hear something off about his tone that pulled at the edges of her mind.

“Well, it's less a personality thing and more a...hardware, thing.” She said, covering her face with another pillow as he busted out laughing, the threatening undercurrent vanishing just as quickly as it had come. 

“Oh this is too good. Did you write about his..hardware?” He asked, giggling like an idiot, which was only made worse as she squeaked out a tiny “yes” before burrowing almost completely under the pile of pillows. She gasped softly as his laughter seemed to suddenly die, a squeak of surprise popping out of her as he grabbed her leg and pulled her from the pillows, bringing her to rest in his lap. “What else did you write about?” He asked, his humor taking on a strange edge that did very bad things to her.

“Well, Dark was my go to for the really kinky stuff, Wilford was for the more vanilla stories, The Author was purely control porn and we've already talked about Google.” She watched his reaction to each of her answers, watching as each admission heightened the fire in his eyes. She couldn't hope to explain why she was suddenly so okay with sharing all of this with him. Maybe it was the coil of tension between her legs over riding her embarrassment, but she was thankful for it whatever it was.

“And did you ever write about anyone else?” He asked, his tone dipping down into that deep timbre that always made her insides quiver with need. She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself caught a glimpse of something truly dangerous in his gaze.

“There were a few Anti fics, but Dark was always my go to. He's just so...bad.” She sighed, feeling her body relax against him, her mind fogging over with desire as she watched his breath hitch in his chest, his pupils blowing out wide as she spoke.

“And what would you do with him if he were here?” He asked, his gaze trapping her, pinning her in place as the rest of the world fell away.

“Well it wouldn't really be up to me, would it?” She asked, her voice breathy as images of her old stories rose in her mind. She saw herself pinned down under him, her limbs shackled to the bed frame as he took his time using her for his own pleasure.

“No, it wouldn't.” The voice seemed to echo between them, startling both and causing Mark to swear under his breath. It broke her from her reverie and she felt her mind register a change in the air around them. It was nebulous, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but it was enough to break the mood that had been steadily building between them.

“Um, Mark?” Shiren asked, looking up at him as his eyes slammed shut. “Mark, are you okay?” She tried to get him to look at her, nearly falling from his lap as he hunched forward into her chest. “Mark, baby, talk to me please.” She held his shoulders, shaking him slightly. “Mark!” She shouted, hearing his pained breathing subside into a nearly undetectable rhythm.

“Mark's not here right now.” The voice was the same, and yet different. It was still Mark's voice, but it seemed to echo back onto itself, causing a high pitched ringing that made her ears hurt and gave her a vague sense of vertigo

“This isn't funny!.” She shouted, moving to swat his shoulder, only to have her hand caught in a vice like grip. He sat back, eyes still closed. “You're hurting me, let go! Please stop this! Mark!” She gasped as the hand closed more tightly around her wrist.

“I told you,” His eyes opened, revealing black sclerae and blood red irises, “Mark's not here right now.” He grinned, the room around them turning hazy with smoke as her breath left her entirely, her mind rebelling against what she was seeing. His grin turned to a menacing sneer as he saw the fear cross her face, his hand gripping hard enough to grind her bones together. “What's the matter? I thought you liked me.” He growled, his voice taking on a threatening edge. “Or was that just empty words?” He laughed, the sound truly menacing as he pulled her toward him, watching as fear began to give way to something else. “Good girl.”


	11. Repercussions

The hand that wasn't holding her wrist lifted from his side, one finger trailing down her cheek to press gently on the bottom of her chin, closing it. She felt her heart beat a staccato rhythm against her ribs as her mind railed against what she was seeing.

“So silent. I thought you said I was your favorite. The other one's reaction led me to believe you would enjoy a...visit.” He said, releasing her wrist and bringing his hands to rest on her hips, pulled her close. She tried to speak, tried to form a thought, but all there was in her mind was static and panic. “Are you nervous? Here, let me help you relax.” He leaned forward, capturing her lips in a forceful kiss, proving he was indeed real and clearing her mind of the shock in one fell swoop. She tried to hold back the moan that rose up in her throat, but he was a damn good kisser.

He released her a moment later, a wolfish grin on his face as he rolled his hips forward, letting her feel the effect she was having on him. It shot desire straight to her core and she had to remind herself of exactly who she was dealing with. She'd read every bit of lore and head cannon available on Dark over the years, and if even a fraction of it was true, she would have to keep her wits about her if she was gonna get out of this unscathed. She laughed softly, putting on a soft smile and biting at her bottom lip, trying to shove the fear to the back of her mind.

“Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting you to be...out here.” She gestured to the world around her, hoping she hadn't just offended him. Her mind was still reeling over the fact that he appeared to be real. Her dreams rose unbidden to her mind, taking on a whole new meaning, and causing fear and primal desire to shoot through her in equal measure.

“It was a spontaneous decision. I heard what you were saying about me and just couldn't resist coming out to say thank you in person.” His fingers dug into her hips a little more, pressing her further into him. “It was a very...flattering, depiction, and quite accurate. Would you like to explore some of your ideas with me?” He asked, his tone letting her know it was not a request. He smiled as he felt her tremble against him, loving the control he had over her already

She felt her heart beat pick up a little at the idea, but couldn't force the words from her throat, settling instead for a nod and a breathy sigh as he lifted her bodily from the couch. She made to argue, only to be silenced with another heart stopping kiss that ended with her being dropped onto Mark's bed. She sat up on her elbows, looking around the room and then up at him, shock and awe apparent on her face. This drew a smile to his face as he began to disrobe, taking his time with each article, watching her reaction as more and more of his skin was exposed.. He felt his blood rushing through him as excitement and need raced through him. It had been so long since he'd been out, since he'd been allowed to feel things first hand, and he felt the fire burning in his eyes as he turned to her.

“You are truly a prize, Shiren. It pained me to watch him share you with the Irishman.” He struggled to keep the edge from his tone, not wanting to frighten her off the idea he'd spent months planting in her mind. “I don't blame you of course.” He smiled, leading down as he spoke, gripping the bottom of the maxi dress she was wearing, ripping the whole thing off of her in one smooth motion, leaving her in nothing but her strapless bra. He sucked in a breath as his eyes centered on her unclothed core. He felt himself vibrating with need as he allowed his eyes to travel over her body, a predatory hunger burning in them that had her almost panting. “And what were you planning?” He asked, his hands running up the smooth skin of her thighs, stopping just short of where her underwear would be, if she'd been wearing any.

“I thought the conversation might make him feel...tense.” She breathed, unable to be anything other than truthful. He laughed softly, his hands continuing up her belly to her clothed chest. He grabbed a hold of the front and pulled her bodily toward him, ripping it over her head and baring her to his eyes completely, his rigid member jumping slightly at the gasp of surprise that fell from her lips as he allowed her to fall back onto the mattress.

“It did.” He growled, crawling onto the bed, pressing her down into the mattress so that she could feel every inch of him. “It made all of us...tense.” He whispered, catching the skin of her neck between his teeth. He sucked hard, ensuring there would be a bruise, his hips rolling against her naked sex, growling softly as desire raced through him with every breathy moan. “You're ours now. Do you like that?” He pulled back, catching her eye. 

All she could do was nod as her body fought to reach the peak he was so carefully keeping just beyond her reach. He grinned, slowing his pace as her breath began to speed up, He knew how to read her, knew her signs and tells from all the times he'd watched her with the other one, he could keep her on the edge for as long as he wanted.

“I won't be able to give you what you want until you answer me.” He said, increasing the pressure of each thrust until she was right on the edge. He watched as her face scrunched up into an expression of indignation, her mouth working as she tried to remember how to speak amid the pleasure he was wringing from her.

“Yes, gods yes.” She cried, pressing herself up into him as she came. He smiled wolfishly at her, his hands moving to the elastic that held the boxers at his hips only to pull away with a pained hiss. He stood away from her, trying to school his expression into calm indifference, twisting his neck in an attempt to regain control and rid himself of the pain that signaled control changing hands.

“The other one is coming to take back control. He will be very...happy, to see you. Enjoy yourself.” He said, laughing softly as his eyes faded back into the warm brown she'd come to know. Mark returned to himself with a gasp, his eyes scanning the room around him before the images in his mind coalesced into one coherent, and tantalizing, image. He looked down at her where she still lay on the bed, still coming down from her high, still spread wide open for him and all he could do was growl, shoving his boxers to the floor as he stepped toward her.

She panted, holding her arms out to him, her body keyed up to a near painful level of desire. He gasped, the silent plea going straight to his groin as he pulled her from the bed. She looked at him in confusion for a moment before he spun her around, lifting her leg so that it rested on the mattress before shoving into her roughly from behind, his arms holding her tightly against him.

“You're mine.” He growled, thrusting into her as he bit down on the opposite side of her neck, leaving a near identical bruise that had her careening over into her second orgasm in seconds, but he didn't even slow down. He continued to pump in and out of her in a truly punishing pace, one hand around her waist while the other groped forcefully at her breasts. It was like he was trying to reclaim her from Dark, and it was amazing. “He could never give you this. He could never make you feel the way I do. You. Are Mine.” He whispered, grunting with each thrust as he laid claim to her.

He gasped, feeling himself nearing his own end and couldn't resist the urge to go harder, faster, anything to drive home the point that she was his. He wouldn't let that red eyed bastard take her from him. The hand that was on her breast began to creep up her chest, circling her neck and squeezing, not hard enough to choke, just enough to warn.

“Say you're mine. Say it!” He barked, holding her back against him as he felt himself getting close.

“I'm...I'm yours.” she gasped, her body sagging against him as he finally came, spilling himself inside her with a shout. Their bodies fell to the bed, his arm circling her and keeping her close as their breathing returned to normal. She took a moment to catch her breath, feeling her heart returning to its normal rhythm as her head swam with the after effects of everything that had happened to her in the past, however long it had been. She felt the smile cross her face as everything played through in her mind, something in her pushing her to turn and face him, still safely ensconced in his arms.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked, looking almost ashamed, shocked at his own behavior now that the primal jealousy and need to claim her was beginning to fade. He closed his eyes, hearing the faint laughter in his mind fading away, signaling that he had indeed regained full control. His eyes flew back open as he heard her giggling softly.

“Not at all, that was amazing. I've been waiting for you to just let loose a little.” She laughed, still smiling from ear to ear. It was such a beautiful expression, and he felt his heart swell as the fear and pain he was expecting were replaced with the bright open smile she wore.

“I wasn't too rough?” He asked, feeling a little silly for asking, knowing everything they'd tried together in the past, but needing the reassurance that he hadn't broken something between them.

“If you were being too rough, that would've ended very differently. I'm not some young waif who can't hold her own Mark, I'm a big girl, and I've done this before.” She whispered the last few words, winking conspiratorially at him, which earned her a smile and a blush.

“You mean the...” He made a choking motion feeling his heart speed up at the idea of her being that...dark with how she liked to play.

“Yeah, it was one of the many things Roger and I tried before we just gave up on sex all together. It was fun, he was not.” She sighed, running a hand down his face, her smile relaxing into her usual lazy smirk. “And don't worry, I won't tell your little secret.” She grinned, slipping from his arms and disappearing into the the bathroom, leaving a stunned Mark to sit up on the mattress and consider everything that could possibly mean.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

A few hours passed, full of mostly silence but also a little bit of swearing when the videogames began. They'd both agreed to let the matter rest until they were a little more stable, but Shiren wasn't going to let it pass by entirely. She knew Mark would probably rather just sweep it under the rug, but she had to know exactly what she was dealing with.

She'd made a promise to herself as her marriage came to an end that she would never again be somebody's door mat. She wouldn't just let people walk over her anymore, and she wouldn't let problems or secrets sit unspoken to rot out whatever foundation her relationship had been formed on. She knew it would probably be a very sore subject for him, especially considering the trouble he'd gone through to keep up the facade, but he would just have to deal with it if their relationship was going to go any further.

“Alright, you've kicked my ass about twenty times now, I think I'm owed a discussion.” She said, setting her controller down on the table, knowing from the way his shoulders tensed that it was going to be a bit of a battle getting him to open up to her.

“I would honestly rather not.” He said, refusing to look at her as he set his down as well, his own silent way of arguing against talking about it.

“I understand that, but If I'm gonna be in a relationship with you, I need to know exactly what that entails. I mean, Darkiplier is real. That's a thing we need to talk about.” She said, turning him to face her. She tried to keep her face soft and open, but as he remained silent, she felt her old anger rising up, reminders of her marriage floating through her mind. “One of the things that tore my marriage apart was not talking about things when they needed to be talked about. I know that this is probably a very sensitive subject, but I need to know details, especially if Dark is gonna be popping out to say hi whenever he feels like it.” She said, watching the way he flinched away from her and feeling suddenly bad, like she was beating up a twelve year old. 

“Stop saying his name.” He winced, his face screwing up in pain for a moment. She held her breath, waiting for him to pitch forward again, sighing in relief as he shook his head, the pained expression clearing.

“Is that like a trigger or something?” She asked, her tone deadly serious. She didn't know how to approach this conversation. She needed details, but she didn't know what would set off another appearance so she just sat quietly, hoping he would be forthcoming with information.

“Kind of. He's always there, and he's not the only one, but they don't come out unless I agree to it, or they're called out by someone else.” He sighed, laying back into the couch, resigning himself to the discussion. She leaned forward, taking his hand in hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze, terrified that she was doing irreparable damage to their burgeoning relationship. She knew she should probably lay off the questions, give him time to come to her, but it had scared her more than she would like to admit, being face to face with Dark, feeling the power he had over her. So she took a breath and pressed on.

“How many are there?” She asked, keeping her tone level and free of judgment. She knew first hand how easy it was for the mind to turn errant comments or questions into insults or a feeling of being held accountable for something you couldn't control and she never wanted him to feel that from her. He looked up at her, smiling softly at the open and honest concern on her face, leaning forward to close the distance between them, carrying their joined hands with him so that they rested on one knee.

“Honestly? The four you mentioned earlier. I don't know why it's just those four. And it's not like a multiple personality thing either, each one is different, physically, from me.” He said, getting more animated as he spoke. She'd always thought it funny that he talked with his hands almost as much as she did, it had been part of what drew her to him in the first place all those years ago when she'd just been getting into the idea of let's plays.

“I think I experienced that first hand, when...Red, phased up straight into the bedroom.” She said, feeling her face flush with color at the memory. She let her head fall forward onto her chest, hoping to hide it from him. She didn't know how Mark felt about her being attracted to the other alters and didn't want to make things more awkward or difficult than they already were.

“I remember.” He said, his tone harsh but not angry. “I've been trying to figure it out for a while now, but it just doesn't make any sense. I mean, how can an idea, or even another personality, make physical changes to my body, or literally defy physics?” He looked over at her, and she felt her heart break at the fear on his face, how confused and scared this all made him. She nodded, understanding exactly why he'd been so reluctant to talk about it. She sighed, pulling up what little she knew of multiple personalities, shaking her head as certain details stuck out in her mind.

“Well, if your body physically changes between each...persona, then it isn't psychological. I don't care how much you believe you are something, it doesn't give you the ability to bend time and space. So we have to look at things that have the ability to change the way you do. Lucky for you, I am pagan and have extensive knowledge about the things that go bump in the night.” She watched the fear beginning to fade from his eyes and she smiled, giving his hand another tight squeeze. “Don't worry, we'll get this figured out.” He nodded, letting out a deep sigh as he ran his free hand over the back of his neck in a familiar nervous gesture.

“I don't even know where to begin. There is so much to tell you, and none of it sounds sane or makes any sense.” He said, feeling the fear of rejection rising up in his chest. He'd never let anyone in this close before, never let anyone know his secret, and the thought of her leaving him now, when he was bared to her completely, was something he didn't know if he could survive.

“Well, when you have something you're afraid to say, or nervous about, it's best to start at the beginning and just go through to the end.” She said, paraphrasing the advice she'd given him when he first asked her out. It pulled a smile to his face and she sighed, happy that she seemed to be able to give him a modicum of comfort.

“Okay.” He nodded, taking a calming breath and sitting up a little straighter. “It all started with those spooky edits I did when the channel was still small. I don't know why I chose to do them, it seemed to just occur to me one day to do them and then I couldn't get it out of my mind until it was done. Then the fans started to talk, leaving comments and forming theories about why I'd done them and what they meant. That's when the voice started. I thought it was just exhaustion at first, I was working like a mad man to make the channel work and the stress was just eating into my sleep. I started recording more, working up a backlog of videos so that I could focus on getting more sleep, but then I had that hospital stay, which ate into all the stuff I'd prepared, putting me right back into the same position. It started a cycle that led to me being more clipped and sarcastic in my videos. I thought maybe a change of pace would help me out, so I came up with the whole “Fall of Slenderman” thing, but that only made it worse. Then, they gave him a name, and the voice got louder, got more real.” 

He took a breath, clearly shaken by having all of this out in the open. He'd dropped his head, his eyes glued to his knees where his hand had a death grip on her own. It was enough to make her want to stop him, tell him they could get into it again later, but as she opened her mouth to speak, he drew in another deep breath and continued on.

“After that it all happened pretty quickly. I'm not sure who came first, him or Warfstache, they seemed to appear at the same time, coming to me in my dreams, whispering to me while I was awake, trying to get me to do things, to let them out. It took everything in me to keep them at bay in the early days. But as time went on and I started to do more skits and explore more ideas, more of them started to pop up. I don't think he likes to share me with the others because they seem to disappear pretty quickly, but it also seems contingent on who the fans like the most. It was chaos for a while, around the time that Daniel died, and I almost lost control for good one night when Ryan and Matt were gone to be with their families, but then, it went silent. For weeks I didn't hear so much as a peep from any of them, not even him, but when the others got back, he started to whisper again, driving a wedge between the three of us that almost ended our friendship entirely. That's when I made the surgeon simulator IRL video and Ryan and Matt decided to move out.” 

He paused, his face drawing up into such a sorrowful expression that she felt her heart break for him. It sounded so lonely, like he'd been forced through Hell all while having to keep a smile on his face and say everything was alright. She couldn't stop herself as she leaned forward, pulling him down into a tight hug, trying to convey everything she felt for him in that one motion. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, his body sagging for a moment under the weight of all he'd been through before he pulled slowly away, smiling softly to let her know he was alright.

“After they were gone, things got bad. I would wake up at odd hours, standing in either the empty bedrooms or the recording room. Nothing was ever out of place, I hadn't been doing anything, just standing, and it made me think they were trying to figure out how to control me. I felt like a stranger in my own body, like something was holding my brain hostage. Then, one night, I woke up to find myself in the bathtub, full to overflowing, with a knife at my throat. I fought to move it away, tried to make my hand let it go, but all I heard was this eerie laughter before I blacked out. I woke up the next morning in my bed, dry as as bone, but with this.” He leaned away from her, lifting up his shirt to reveal a thin scar running down the right side of his ribs. She gasped, her hands moving to cover it as if it were still a fresh wound, her eyes moving up to meet his. He just nodded, moving her hands away and putting his shirt back down. “It looks worse than it was. It had already stopped bleeding when I woke up. He said it was a warning, a reminder of who was really in control. But that was the last time he came out, until today.” He let out a long breath, finally through with his story, and felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Someone else knew now. He didn't have to do this alone anymore.

“Oh gods, Mark, baby. I'm so sorry you had to go through all that alone.” She reached up, resting one hand against the skin of his face, feeling the thin layer of sweat that had sprung up on it. 

“Who would've believed me?” He asked, his question deeper than it sounded. He knew he sounded crazy, knew that she would have every right to get up and walk away. But she didn't. Instead she simply drew him down into a crushing hug, letting him sag against her as the exhaustion crept in. They were still there, still clamoring to get out. Each one had a voice, a mind of his own, and everyone wanted to meet the new girl. He looked up at her, about to put voice to their requests when she spoke, shocking him to the core. 

“So, would it be possible for me to talk to them? The others I mean. I've already talked to Red, but Blue, Yellow and Pink are still lurking around in there somewhere and I'd rather not be surprised again if we can help it.” She tried to sound as conversational as possible, letting him know there was room to back out if he felt uncomfortable. She wasn't gonna lie, she was shocked, scared, and at a loss for how to move forward, but she wanted him to know she accepted him, all of him, no matter what.

“Explain the colors to me.” He said, clearly needing some clarification on her sorting system. He laughed softly as the confusion passed over her face, knowing how silly it sounded to be focusing on such a tiny detail after everything he'd said. “I need to know who you're talking about if I'm gonna bring them out.” He said, watching realization dawn on her face.

“Oh, right, got it. Well, red is obvious.” She said, motioning to her eyes. He nodded. “Blue is computer, Yellow is Writer and Pink is Reporter.” She said, switching to new code names to avoid saying their actual titles. She watched as he smiled at the names, laughing out right when she got to “reporter”.

“Got it. Who do you wanna talk to first?” He asked, trying to smile. He knew it was going to hurt no matter who she asked for, but he hoped Blue could wait until he wasn't in control anymore. All the changes hurt, but having your entire body be replaced with circuits and wires was by far the worst.

“Well I guess we'll go by age.” She said, her tone sounding more questioning than she would like. She wanted to appear confident, help him feel comfortable as they explored this together, but she wasn't exactly sure how to handle this.

“Pink moustache coming up.” He said, his tone revealing just how anxious he was. He put on a brave face, smiling at her as he closed his eyes, his body pitching forward almost immediately. This transition seemed to be harder than the last. He curled in on himself and seemed to be holding back a shout as his whole body went rigid for a moment before relaxing into the posture Warfstache usually favored. His eyes were the same old brown but he'd sprouted the signature moustache, and this one wasn't some fake you just stick on.

“Wilford?” She asked, smiling at him.

“Live and in color.” He grinned, wiggling his eyesbrows at her. “Pleasure to finally meet you my dear.” He said, his words slurred through the odd accent Mark had given him. “Though I must say, you are much more beautiful first hand.” He picked up her hand and placed a long kiss to her knuckles.

“Well thank you. You aren't half bad yourself.” She smiled, trying to steer clear of that particular subject. “Is it alright if I ask you some questions?” She asked, assuming the persona of a fangirl. His ego was legendary, and she hoped that coming at it from this angle would help smooth things over if she asked the wrong question or said something that would set him off.

“An interview! With me? Sounds fantastic.” He leaned forward, quirking one eyebrow in what he must've thought was a serious manner. She bit back a laugh as all the times she'd watched him flashed through her mind. He'd always had a way of making her smile, and it was no different now. She allowed the grin to spread across her face, watching as his eyesbrows rose slowly in response, and leaned forward as she asked her first question.

“When did you first appear in Mark's mind?” Shiren asked, testing the first of her theories. If she was right, he should have memory of being there “first” despite the short amount of time between when he was thought up and when Dark became an actual idea.

“I don't remember exactly, but I do know I came first.” He said, his tone bitter. She kept her smile in place, nodding as he seemed to look to her for validation.

“I remember, the Fall of Slenderman.” She laughed softly, remembering the silly video Mark and Wade had come up with together. It seemed to ease the tension on his face and it relaxed back into the mock serious expression he'd worn before, though his eyes seemed a little more keen to her now.

“You've seen it? That is fabulous.” He smiled, seeming to relax more with every passing second. She felt herself color up a little as his tone took on a more intimate edge, which she was quick to both identify and retreat from. This was not the time or place for her inner fangirl to start playing.

“I'd just started watching the channel when it came out, I thought it was very well done.” She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as he grinned, preening a little at the praise. “Now, when the others came along, were you aware of it immediately?” She waited for a moment to see if she'd asked too soon, but as his expression remained that of open excitement, she let herself breathe again.

“Honestly? Yes, but I ignored them and hoped they would go away.” He sighed, clearly perturbed that they hadn't. It appeared to be a sore point for him and Shiren made a note to tell Mark that Dark wasn't the only one who didn't like sharing.

“Alright, now this is a pretty personal question, but please, try to answer honestly. How do you feel about me?” She asked. This would go a long way to helping her sort this out, though she had to admit, it wasn't the only reason she'd asked. She watched as his face pulled back in shock before sliding into something between amused and aroused.

“I feel the same way Mark feels, we all do. You are quite an impressive lady, Miss Shiren” He said, his voice dipping down low as he leaned forward, capturing her lips in a soft kiss, which ended rather abruptly.

“Pardon him, he has no manners.” The voice had shifted, marking the emergence of a new persona, and as Shiren sat back, she couldn't help the gasp that popped out of her as she saw the bloody bandage over his eyes. “Ah yes, it can be shocking at first, I know, but do not let it deter you. I am in no pain. Forgive the intrusion, but I wanted to stop that oaf before things got too heated.” He smiled, inclining his head slowly by way of a greeting.

“It was alright, kind of nice actually, the moustache tickled.” She laughed, noticing the lack of moustache. “You're the Author, right?” She asked, feeling her heart pick up a little. The thought of him had always done things to her that she'd been afraid to admit for a long time.

“Correct, though I believe most of the fan base refers to me as “The Host” these days.” He smiled, his tone taking on an edge that set warning belling ringing through her mind. She remembered the powers he supposedly had and wandered if maybe he already knew where this conversation was going.

“Oh, would you prefer I call you that? I've always used Author because that's how I first...met you, I guess you could say.” She watched as his face changed, tiny shifts around his mouth and forehead signaling her that he was either calming down or settling in, which did a great deal to help her get control over her own emotions.

“Author will do fine, I prefer the title myself. Now, I believe you have questions?” The fabric around his eyes inched up on one side, it gave the impression that he was lifting an eyebrow.

“Yes. Do you remember when you first came into being in Mark's mind?” She asked, being careful how she worded the question.

“Not the exact date, no, but I have a theory on that particular subject, if you would care to hear it.” He smiled, the gesture seeming more like a threat than an attempt to put her at ease.

“I would, thank you.” She returned the smile, waiting patiently while he got his thoughts in order.

“I believe we are a manifestation of the surplus energy given off by Mark's fanbase. We were ideas, memes I believe is the original term, that were given life of our own over time due to a belief in our existence. We had no bodies of our own and thus took refuge in the one place available to us, the mind of the man who made us.” His face relaxed into a neutral expression, waiting for her response.

“Yes, that was my thought as well, I'm happy to see I'm on the right track. I need to speak to the others now, but would you be willing to talk with me again sometime?” She felt a pang of guilt as the thought of the nature of her attraction to the alters began to conflict with her feelings for Mark, but she couldn't deny that she'd always found them attractive, and they were part of him, in a way, so was it really so wrong?

“I would be delighted to speak with you again Shiren, as you know, we are all quite fond of you.” He smiled, this one seeming genuine. “Now, who would you like to speak with next?” He tiled his head, perhaps listening to the other voices as they vied to be let out.

“I think I would like to speak with Blue next. He's the only one I haven't met yet.” She smiled, feeling her nerves ramp back up. Google was the only other one that had a clearly stated agenda against humans. If he didn't want to cooperate, there was nothing she could do to keep herself safe.

“He does not wish to come out, it is exhausting for him to make the changes necessary to this body.” He said. “Though I can bring out...Red, I believe you called him, if you would like to speak with him.” She felt herself take in a quick breath, both in relief and a strange kind of excited fear. She wasn't as afraid of Dark as she should be, but that didn't mean that she wanted another face to face so soon after his last...visit.

“Thank you, but no, I think that conversation has already taken place. Would it be alright if Mark came back out? I need to discuss what I've found out with him so we can start working on a way to make this, situation, a little more tenable.” She smiled, watching him bow his head in acceptance.

“Very well, I will return Mark to you. Oh, do watch yourself around the others, I would hate to see you get hurt.” His smile turned down right sinister as he faded from the foreground and Mark resumed control. It was an odd thing to watch. The bloody bandage seemed to melt into the skin of his face, revealing a split second glimpse of empty eye sockets before his eyelids closed. She held her breath, waiting for them to open again, suddenly needing to see the calming dark brown orbs she'd come to know.

“I hate doing that.” His voice sounding rough and tired as he moved one hand up to grip his head. He cracked open one eye, looking up at her. “Please don't ask me to do that again, at least for a while. It really hurts.”

“I'm sorry, but I think I know what happened.” She said, relaying what the Author had said.

“So they're real because the fans say they are? What kinda twisted logic is that?” He groaned, realizing the depth of his situation.

“Well that's just how energy works, the thing with the biggest light gets the most energy and you've got millions of people saying something is real. The universe can only respond to that in two ways, one, remove it entirely, not possible since they are ideas and characters, or feed it until it starts to operate like the rest of the universe, in this case, make them real. So, we have an issue, but I think I know of a way to at least make it easier for all of you to cohabitate.” She paused, waiting for him to either tell her to stop or tell her to go on. He just sighed, nodding for her to continue.

“The characters in your head are real, and they have their own thoughts and ideas independent of you. That's a good thing.” She said.

“Tell that to my head ache.” He groaned, his hand coming to cover his eyes.

“It's a good thing because it means that they can help. If they were nothing but ideas or multiple personalities, then you'd have to spend months, maybe even years trying to get them all to behave themselves.” She smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

“Why do you sound less than thrilled. I thought you said this was a good thing.” He sat forward, catching her eyes and pulling the answer from her.

“Well, it's just that they all feel like they have a claim to your body. Red is the worst, he doesn't even want you in there, but the others all seem to think that they have just as much claim to the outside world as you do. Now, some of them, like Yellow and Pink probably won't be too much of a problem, if we can work out a system that allows them some outside time, but Blue and Red are gonna be a lot harder to work with.

“Can't I just make them go away?” He asked, his voice taking on a near panicked tone.

“I mean, we could try, but I can't promise that it won't end very very badly for if we do. They aren't just a figment of your imagination anymore, they're people, complete with emotions and agendas all their own. If you tried to just rip them from your mind, there's no way to guarantee that they wouldn't take a part of you with them.” She stumbled over herself, trying to stress just how bad of an idea it was and how dangerous it would be to attempt.

He sighed, hanging his head, as a muscle twitched in his jaw. She reached out to take his hand, only for him to pull it away, sliding away from her on the couch and laying back, hands over his eyes. It hurt her to see him retreating into himself, but she knew there was nothing she could do to make him open up and listen if he didn't want to, so she just sat there, silent and waiting, knowing that he would open up when he was ready.

Minutes passed in tense silence as Mark let his mind wander over everything he'd learned. On one hand he was happy to learn he wasn't crazy. It had been something that had worn on him for years now, the fear that he was truly unstable. But to learn that these voices and faces that tortured him were real things, separate from him, was equally as terrifying. He couldn't control them, he knew that, not if they weren't even a part of him, and that thought brought with it a whole host of bad thigs that he didn't even want to consider. He knew he should talk to Shiren, she seemed to understand all of this better than he did, but the way she had interacted with each of them, the familiarity she'd shown them, had put a seed of doubt in him that had taken full control.

“Mark, we need to talk about this. You can't keep going without any control, it'll kill you.” She sounded so sincere, so heart felt that it pulled him from his thoughts and brought face to face with her worry filled eyes.

“I know, but I can't help but feel that part of the reason you want them to stay is because you're attracted to them.” He said, feeling himself wince as he spoke, knowing that it would upset her to hear, but needing to get it out all the same.

“Oh gods, Mark, what kind of drooling moron to you think I am? Do you think I would risk your life, your sanity, on a one night stand with any of them? Really?” She sat back, her face incredulous and stormy, threatening a truly blistering tirade.

“No, I mean, not really. I'm sorry, I just worry. I've never been in a relationship with someone who was a fan of mine before, and those doubts are still there.” He sighed, dropping his head back on the couch.

“Look, you're worried. I get it. But I'm not just with you out of some weird fangirl desire. I really care about you, Mark the person, not Markiplier. If I thought for half a second that there was a way to safely remove them from your mind, I would. I wouldn't like it, but I would do it in a heart beat, but there isn't. I know for a fact that if I tried to pull Red from your mind, he would rip away as big a part of you as he could manage, and there's no way to protect against that.” She took a breath, hoping she'd managed to convince him. She hated it when they fought, it reminded her too much of all the times her husband had argued with her before leaving in a huff.

“Alright. I'm sorry I doubted you.” He sat up, pulling her into a tight hug and breathing in her calming scent, a mix of field flowers and vanilla. They remained still for a moment, taking comfort in the security of the other person before Mark pulled away, taking a deep breath and clapping his hands together. “So, how do we make these guys play nice?” He asked, his eyes taking on the confidence she'd learned to love.

“We're gonna need some crystals and some food coloring.” She said, getting up and walking over to her bag.

“Well I have one of those things. But I'm fresh out of crystals.” He said, standing and watching her as she knelt beside the suitcase, searching through several pockets before rising, her hand closed around four clear crystals.

“Not to worry, I came prepared. I didn't know why I felt the need to pack these, but I've learned to trust my instincts. Now, what we need to do is submerge each of these in salt water and food coloring, one blue, one yellow, one pink, and one red. I'll explain what to do with them after we're finished.” She said, walking confidently toward the kitchen, Mark trailing behind her with a look of utter confusion on his face


	12. Interlude

She watched him from her seat at the island as he paced back and forth in front of the bowls on the counter. It'd been about an hour since they'd begun the process of dying the crystals, and the color wasn't taking as well as she would've liked, meaning that the anxiety of the whole situation had time to build, sending him into a minor tail spin. She sighed, pulling up what his fandom had called their “coming out” video, scrolling through the comments, trying to find anything that might serve to distract him.

“Oh, this is interesting. Some of your fans want us to do a dating sim type game together.” She laughed, grinning as she heart the foot steps stop. She looked up from her phone, catching the tail end of his confusion before the wheels started to turn in his mind, no doubt trying to figure out how and when they could fit that into all the other games and things they wanted to do together.

“Well I guess we could do something, but you would have to behave yourself, no flirting on camera.” He grinned, his gaze turning mischievous as he moved around the counter to lean next to her.

“You mean beyond what we've always done?” She asked, quirking up one eyebrow in challenge. She'd always been a notorious flirt, it seemed to run in her family. She laughed softly, losing the small staring contest they'd been having as a memory drifted through her mind. It was of a fan edit someone had done early on, patching together bits of their separate videos to highlight the chemistry between them. It had been the first instance of shipping between the two of them and it hadn't been all that bad. 

“What's going on in there?” Mark asked, trying to recapture her gaze. He'd seen the way her cheeks colored up as her eyes went blank, her attention turning toward whatever was racing through her mind. He still found it disarmingly adorable when she got lost in her thoughts, it was just such a childish behavior to him, and it made his heart swell to watch her expression change along with whatever she was doing in there.

“I was just thinking of this video one of my fans made, way back when we first started doing videos together. I think I still have it bookmarked if you wanna watch it.” She looked up at him, grinning and eager and he found himself completely unable to say no. He'd seen a good deal of the fan art that had emerged about the two of them, even gone so far as to read some of the more tame fiction, but he'd always tried to avoid videos where possible. It seemed wrong to him, using their own faces and words to try and tell a story that, at the time, hadn't been true.

“Sure, why not.” He laughed softly, settling onto the stool beside her, leaning onto the counter as she searched through her various bookmarked links. He thought he saw his own name pop up a few different times, along with a star and heart emoji, but decided that was a conversation for another time. She'd said she used to write fanfiction about him, about his alternate selves, and he wondered if she would ever share any of it with him. He pulled himself from his thoughts as she tapped a link, the familiar mobile version of youtube popping up on her screen.

He felt a moment of nervousness as the video took a second to buffer and load before a soft love song began to play, the screen fading in on their smiling faces. It played through several scenes from their first ever let's play together, catching the small look of admiration he'd shot her during her portion of the outro before shifting to another horror play through. This one had sent both fandoms into a spiral when it first came out due to the fact that Shiren had chosen to hide from the monster by turning into his chest. He felt his heart beating more quickly as he watched it replay, that soft melody seeming to heighten the undertone of affection that had always suffused their relationship. He watched as the footage slowed down, highlighting the look of shocked appreciation on his face as one arm came around her. He'd been trying to steady her, at the time, but now he could see that he'd always wanted to be as close to her as possible.

The perspective shifted as the song changed, becoming just a little more explicit. He drew in a sharp breath as a rapid succession of clips ran by, cut together to highlight all the little touches and near misses they'd had within just the first week of knowing each other, ending with a slowed down version of their “build the tension” challenge where they'd stared into eachother's eyes for as long as possible before one of them broke. He hadn't realized it at the time, but he looked down right hungry in that shot. No wonder people had shipped them together, it must've been obvious to anyone outside that room just how attracted to each other they were. The video ended and Shiren moved to close the app, but the title of the next video caught his attention and he snatched the phone away.

“No, Mark, give it back.” She squeaked, having caught the tail end of the title and feeling embarrassment flood through her.

“Nope, I wanna know what this is.” He smiled, holding the phone up out of her reach as he hit play, the sound of her voice filling the space of the kitchen. It was something she'd tried her best to forget existed, something one of her fans had done as an April Fool's joke a couple years back, and now she wanted nothing more than to find that fan and hurt them.

“Hey guys, it's Nim and today we are going to be doing some of those silly “who is your ___” quizzes, riveting, I know, but Pip is out for the week at a conference so you'll just have to deal with it.” She laughed, the video audio sounding utterly terrible compared to the set up she had now. It skipped straight to the end, showing a giggly and red faced Nim as well as a picture of Mark's face. “Well, I guess if the internet has decreed it, I will just have to bite the bullet and get together with Markiplier, oh woe is me.” She giggled, clicking away to the next quiz, the video jumping to highlight Jack's face. “Damn, both of them? The internet is a dirty minded little thing isn't it?” She looked up into the camera, mock shock and offense on her face before throwing her fans a quick wink. The video jumped from there to her play through of Undertale. “Mack, I like it, a mix of Mark and Jack, my youtube boyfriends.” She laughed as a pillow came flying in from off screen and bounced off her head, her husband muttering something which had her looking into the camera with mock chagrin.

“Okay, that is enough of that.” Shiren said, hoisting herself up against his shoulder and snagging the phone from him before dropping back to her feet, ending the video and stashing the phone in her back pocket, ignoring the look of utter shock and surprise on Mark's face as he tried to work out just how she'd managed to lift herself that far off the ground. “Let's check these guys.” She said, turning and leaning over the counter to check on the crystals only to feel a hand coming to rest on her denim covered behind. She was about to turn, address the owner of the wandering hand, but stilled as she felt her phone leave her pocket.

“I'm still curious.” His voice sounded amused with an undercurrent of something not quite innocent as he stepped away from her.

“Oh come on Mark, it's just a bunch of silly fan edits and vines.” She turned, intent on taking her phone back, only to be pinned against the counter by his broad chest. She drew in a sharp breath, feeling the heat rolling off of him in waves, his eyes heavy with promise if she moved again.

“I said, I'm still curious. Now be a good girl and stay put.” He growled, grinning as he watched her chest stutter over the breath she was trying to draw in. He knew exactly what it did to her when he got like this, and he loved having this small amount of power over her. He wasn't sure which part of him it came from, but he found that he didn't really care, so long as it made her look at him like that. She just swallowed, nodding and shifting onto the balls of her feet, lifting herself onto one of the stools behind her as she felt color rise in her cheeks.

She realized a moment later that she'd left her list of bookmarks open and felt panic fill her chest. What if he looked through them? What if he found any of her old fics? She hadn't been entirely truthful when she said she hadn't ever written about him. She opened her mouth to speak, but found that she was a moment too late. He looked up from the phone, an unreadable expression on his face as he deliberately tapped a specific link, his eyes returning to the screen, moving quickly over the page.

She wanted to speak, wanted to ask him what he was reading, but couldn't seem to find her voice, feeling only air gliding out of her open mouth. It was mortifying, watching the expressions play over his face as he read, color slowly rising in his face as his breath began to shorten. She saw his free hand clench at his side, a low growl rumbling out of his chest, and she had to stop herself from getting up and going to him. It would only make it worse if she tried to placate him now.

“Shiren. Come here.” His voice was low and commanding. She'd never heard him like this before and it sent a shock of panic through her. Was this it? Was this how their short relationship would end? She took a calming breath, sliding from the stool and walking the few paces that separated them as if she were condemned. He didn't speak, turning toward the table and pulling out a chair, taking a seat and spreading his legs wide. He looked up at her, grabbing a wrist and pulling her down to rest across his knees, belly down. “You lied to me.” He said, one hand running wide circles over her covered ass.

“I know, I'm sorry.” She gasped, her breath coming to her in quick panting inhales. She knew which fic he read now, and she braced herself for what was coming next.

“Not yet you're not.” He growled, bringing his hand down in a rough slap. Her whole body jumped forward at the impact, pushing a shocked moan from her. “Stay still.” He rasped, his own excitement evident against her belly as he delivered another stinging swat to her bottom. “Why did you lie Shiren?” He asked, his hand resuming its maddening circular motion.

“I knew it would make you uncomfortable.” She nearly tripped over the words in her hurry to get them out. Her sentence was punctuated with another solid slap.

“Is that the only reason?” He asked, his hand delving down under the waist of her shorts, growling as he found no underwear beneath them. She gasped softly as he ran one single nail across the stinging flesh of her ass, making her body beg to move, needing some relief from the pressure in her belly.

“Yes.” She said, her voice much more solid than she felt.

“Get up.” He ordered, his hands leaving her entirely, making her feel suddenly cold and vulnerable. She obeyed, lifting herself to her feet and standing beside him, still shaking with the need he'd kindled in her, her eyes drawn to the noticeable tent in his pants. “Strip.” His voice was like a whip cracking, drawing her full attention and compelling her to obey. She took her time, pulling her thin shirt slowly up over her chest, revealing ink covered skin and the almost virginal lace of the bra she'd chosen for that day. She heard his breath leave him as she lifted her arms over her head, the position pushing her breasts out as her back arched, before the shirt came free from her body and fell to the floor with a soft flutter.

She smiled, her hands tracing down her torso, following the lines of the dream catcher that rested just above her navel before closing around the buttons that held her shorts up. She popped them slowly, one at a time, her eyes never leaving his face as she watched the hunger build in his eyes until it was a near palpable sensation against her skin. As the last button came free, she turned away from him, her arms snaking up her back, her hands grazing the massive sword that stretched the length of her back before closing around the clasp of her bra.

She heard a growl behind her as she slowly popped open each hook, feeling the tension ratchet up to a near unbearable level before she pulled it away from her body, dropping it off to the side. She allowed herself another languid stretch, her face stretching into another grin as she heard the sharp intake of breath from behind her. She shot an innocent look over her shoulder as her thumbs hooked themselves under the fabric of her shorts, pushing them down agonizingly slowly, revealing the roses along her lower back before she pushed the fabric down over her ass, allowing them to fall all the way to the floor.

“Turn around.” His voice sounded deeper than she'd ever heard it before and it sent her to shivering as she slowly turned. She couldn't hold in the gasp that popped out of her at the look of pure need on his face. His hand rested over the still clothed evidence of his own excitement, rubbing rhythmically up and down as his eyes traveled over every inch of her skin. “That was naughty.” He breathed, standing from the chair and moving to stand beside her. 

He grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her down onto the table, his hand returning to her now bare ass. She drew in a shallow breath, preparing herself for the sting as his hand came down hard, wringing a desperate moan from her. He didn't speak between strikes, his hand never moving from her neck as he rained down stinging swats against her backside, sending shocks of pleasure and pain up her spine until all she could do was grip the table and pray her legs didn't give out.

He pulled her back up against him, his breath hot against her neck as he held her close, grinding his still clothed erection against her stinging cheeks. His hands began to wander over her skin, nails dragging lightly over each and every tattoo line he could find. She felt her eyes slam closed as one finger dipped into her dripping center, hovering teasingly at her entrance, running circles around where he knew she needed him, his hips bucking forward as her wanton moan echoed around them.

“You are such a dirty girl. You got all wet from your punishment.” His arms circled around her, holding her almost too tightly against him as he began to grind against her, his own gasps and soft moans twisting the spring of tension in her belly until it was almost painful. “Do you feel what you've done to me, what that story of yours did to me?” He groaned as one hand grabbed roughly at her breast, kneading it between his fingers. His head fell to rest against her shoulder as he continued to move, his motions slow and measured, driving her crazy with need.

“Mark...please...” She panted, her legs feeling as if they would go out from under her at any moment. His movements stilled, his breath coming in short gasps as he stepped away from her.

“Get on the table and face me.” He growled, sending shivers down her spine. She didn't know what to expect from him now, this was further than they'd ever gone with this kind of play, and the anticipation was beginning to make her feel light headed. She drew in a calming breath, hopping up onto the table and turning to face him, her entire body flushed with excitement. “Now watch, and don't move.” He whispered, his hands moving to settle against the hem of his shirt.

She drew in a breath as he began to strip, his shirt moving slowly up his torso, revealing tight skin over muscles that bunched and rolled as he moved. She fought to repress a groan as he pulled the fabric up over his head, her eyes watching the muscles in his chest and arms move and jump before it fell away behind him.

His gaze was hot and full of promise as his hands slid down over his stomach, taking far too long to pop the button on his jeans, his hips bucking forward as his knuckles grazed the prominent bulge just behind his zipper. He let out a shuddering groan as he began to slide them down his hips, taking the tight pair of boxers down as well, sighing out a breath as both hit the floor freeing him entirely. He sucked in a breath as the cool air of the room hit his sensitive shaft and his eyes drifted closed as he closed a hand around himself.

He didn't move for a moment, simply gripped himself and took calming breath before his eyes opened, pinning her in place as he began to stroke himself, his hand moving slowly, drawing hissing breaths and moans from his lips that had her vibrating with wanton desire, her core pulsing almost painfully with each movement, begging for attention. She felt her breath speed up as her whole body began to quiver, her eyes trained on his hand. She vaguely registered a whimpering sound and it took her a moment to realize it was coming from her, which only served to excite him more as his eyes flew over every inch of her.

“Do you want me?” He whispered, his hand still moving torturously slowly. She gasped, trying to remember how to form words around the haze of need in her mind. She looked up into his face, her breath still in her chest as his eyes burned into her. She opened her mouth, trying to force the words from her mouth but could only nod, hoping that would be enough. She watched a wicked grin spread across his face as he gripped himself harder, his head falling back with a hiss. 

She gasped, her whole body humming with the need for him and tried once more to form words, her breath coming out in near panicked panting. She gripped the table hard enough to make her knuckles go white, her legs drifting apart of their own volition. She needed him so badly it almost hurt.

“Yes!” She gasped, finally managing to find her voice. His hand dropped to his side as his eyes found hers again, a wicked edge present in them that shook her to the core. He stalked forward, his body moving with a power that left her feeling more like prey than his lover. As he drew even with the table, his hands moved up to grip her things, shoving them apart with enough force to hurt a little. She felt his fingers moving down her legs as his body leaned in closer, leaving barely an inch of space between them, but never actually touching her.

He grinned wolfishly as he gripped her ankles, pulling them up until her feet rested on the table top. He saw her whole body shake as he moved, loved the power he had over her and the way it made his blood sing with heat. He had her fully under his control and could make her do anything he wanted. But all he wanted in that moment was to be buried inside her hot channel, as far in as she could take, for as long as she could stand.

“Are you ready? Naughty girl.” He laughed, letting the sound rumble low in his chest in a way he knew drove her out of her mind with lust. She gasped, the sound making his member jump with anticipation, and he couldn't repress the small laugh that escaped him as her whole body inched toward him. He'd never seen her this desperate for him before. She wanted it bad, and he loved keeping her on that knife's edge.

“Y...yes. Gods Mark...please.” She whined, her chest heaving with the effort of simple speech.

His hips snapped forward as she spoke, burying himself up to the hilt inside her, pulling a high pitched moan from her that sent a shock of pleasure down his spine. She arched into him, her whole body going rigid as sensation raced through her body. He gave her no time to recover, settiing a truly punishing pace for them both, one hand resting on the table for balance while the other held her as close to him as he could, needing to feel every inch of her skin pressed against him.

He groaned, his whole body on fire as he moved inside her, his brain fogging over entirely as the air was filled with her panting moans and gasps. He knew he should slow down, knew he was probably hurting her at least a little, but as the pleasure began to build inside him, he found that he didn't care. He was tired of holding back, tired of making sure he didn't go to hard, he was going to show her just what happened when she pushed him too far, what he was really like.

She couldn't form a thought. Something in the back of her mind was telling her she was in pain, but she couldn't bring herself to care as wave after wave of pleasure raced through her. He was touching her everywhere, his chest crushing her breasts, his hips rocking against her bud with maddening speed, his member pistoning inside here so fast it almost hurt. It was all too much for her, it felt too good and she found herself careening over into her orgasm within seconds, her whole body going taut as a bowstring as she arched against him.

He felt her grip him, her walls pulsing in a way that pulled all his focus to that one spot. It felt too good, he couldn't stop himself as he moved harder, faster, feeling his own peak rapidly approaching. He felt her begin to shake and it only served to fuel him, pushing him to pound into her with as much force as he could muster, slamming himself in up to the hilt as he came, spilling himself inside her with a roar of pleasure.

It took him a moment to return to himself, the red haze fading from his mind as he came down from the intensity of what they'd just done. He stepped away from her, allowing her legs to relax away from the extreme stretch he'd pushed them into in his need to be as close to her as possible. He watched as she sagged bonelessly against him, her breath still coming in ragged pants as her body quivered. He felt guilt bloom in his chest as he saw the dark finger marks forming on her back. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, one hand running over the marks as the other helped her to stand. She tried to respond, but her words were lost in a slur of exhaustion. He looked down at her face where it rested on his chest and tried to read the expression he saw there, needing some reassurance that he hadn't done something wrong. Her eyes opened slowly, seeming to take a great deal of effort.

“'m fine.” She mumbled, weaving a little on her feet as he moved to step away. He laughed, the sound gentle and full of affection as he swept her up into his arms, carrying her to couch and settling her onto it, covering her with a soft blanket before returning to the kitchen to gather up their clothes and partially redress, his skin still too heated to handle more than his underwear.


	13. Conversations

Mark resumed his pacing as Shiren recovered on the couch. He hadn't meant to push her so far, but as things had progressed, a strange need to dominate her came over him, clouding his mind and pushing to go harder than even he thought he was capable of. He felt himself flush as snippets of the story he'd read swirled through his mind. She really did have a way with words.

He sighed, looking over at her as he turned toward the couch. She looked so peaceful when she slept, the perpetual smirk relaxed off her face and the pain she carried on her shoulders forgotten as she dreamed. She was so different than anyone he'd ever been with, so much more accepting and open. The others had bolted at just a hint of his darker nature, but here she was, not only facing it down herself, but putting herself into danger to help him make peace with it himself. It made his heart swell to think of it, and he found himself kneeling beside her, a hand resting gently on her face, pulling her from her sleep with a soft sigh.

“Hey Mark.” She blinked slowly, her mind trying to sort through everything that had happened, her eyes trailing over where she rested on the couch. “How did I get here?” She asked, looking up at him with such innocent confusion that he couldn't help but laugh.

“Well, you seemed tired afterward that I thought you might like a nap.” He smiled down at her as she blushed, swatting at his arm playfully, pulling the blanket away from her bare body as she sat up. He caught the wince that accompanied her movements and felt that stab of guilt race through him again. “I'm sorry I was so rough with you.” He said, the smile falling from his face.

“Hey, quit with the guilting, that was amazing. I mean, a little warning would've been nice, but I am completely okay with what happened in there.” She laughed, moving to stand slowly from the couch, her whole body lengthening into a stretch as she groaned. “But maybe let me stretch before hand next time okay?” She grinned, bending at the waist, taking a deep breath as her muscles relaxed out of the convulsed knots they'd been tied into.

Mark could only nod and stare as she moved, his mind racing to accommodate her words while his eyes flew over her naked form. She was a complete mystery to him. How was she not upset with him? He'd ignored every boundary they'd put down. He'd hurt her, he'd actually hurt her, and yet here she was, laughing about it and trying to make him feel better.

“You are amazing.” He whispered, rising to his feet as she straightened and pulling her into a tight hug. He felt her shoulders shake as she laughed, wrapping her arms around him and returning the embrace as her head rested on his chest. He couldn't help the wave of primal need that raced through him, telling him that she was supposed to be with him. He didn't know where in his mind it came from, but as it swept through him, he knew it was true and could only tighten his grip on her.

“Hey, relax, I'm not going anywhere for another few days remember? Now lemme go ya big lug.” She laughed, pulling away from him and slipping past him to head into the kitchen. She let out a small breath as she saw the mess of clothes on the floor, her body warming with the memories of what they'd done together. She felt herself blush as she felt his eyes on her, watching her bend down and gather up her clothes. She turned as she straightened, catching his eye and grinning. “Stop that. I'm gonna need a break after that one.” She said, sticking her tongue out at him as she began to pull her shorts on.

“But you're so pretty.” He said, moving slowly into the room. He felt his blood singing with need for her, something in him begging him to take her again, but he swallowed it down, knowing that it wasn't going to happen. She had made it clear that she needed some time to recover, and they really should refocus on what it was they were trying to get done before one of his alters made another appearance.

Shiren sighed, feeling the fabric of her shirt skate over sensitive flesh and wishing she could just leave it off. She usually preferred to do her rituals bare, the energy that surged through her had a habit of heating her up, but she didn't want to give Mark any distractions for what he was about to do. She leaned up over the counter, looking down into the water to check the progress of the crystals, smiling when she noticed a marked decrease in the amount of color in the water.

“Alright, we should be just about ready to go. Could you grab me a towel?” She turned, seeing the tail end of the near panicked look as it crossed his face before he nodded and turned, stopping down to a bottom cabinet and retrieving a ratty old dish towel. She caught it as it was tossed to her and moved around the counter, fetching each crystal out and setting it on the towel to dry. 

“Oh wow, those look so pretty.” Mark said, leaning against the counter as she turned to the sink, emptying out the bowls and filling them with soapy water. She smiled as he moved closer to the now colored crystals. 

“Yeah, it's a little trick I learned when I was first getting into the whole Pagan thing. It would be better if I had crystals that were naturally each color, but they are expensive as hell and I don't have that kind of money, so I learned how to cut some corners and make it work.” She grabbed a paper towel and dried her hands, wiping away the residual food coloring from her fingers.

“Makes sense. So what are these gonna help us do exactly? Cause I have to say, I am a little nervous about anything involving pentagrams and chanting.” He said, trying to laugh off his nervousness.

“Okay, first of all, the symbol I use is called a pentacle, not a pentagram. Secondly, both symbols have been severely abused by the church and do not mean what you think they mean. Thirdly, there won't be any chanting or symbols used here. These are called focusing crystals, and they are only here to help you reach specific parts of your mind. There, feel better?” She asked, resting a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow at him, watching him flush with embarrassment.

“Sorry, I guess I'm just nervous about all this. I've never been one to believe in this kind of thing, let alone use it. I didn't mean any offense.” He hung his head as he stepped forward, his arms hanging at his sides.

“Hey, it's alright, you didn't offend me and I'm not upset, I just like to give you a hard time.” She grinned, watching first relief and then good natured annoyance cross his face.

“Really? I'm about to face my deepest darkest demons and you mess with me?” He leveled a challenging glare at her, feeling his stomach flutter as the tension began to build between them.

“Distracted you didn't it?” She asked, scooping up the crystals and breezing past him, leaving him to follow her, a low growl rumbling through his chest. She felt the heat race through her at the sound. She took a breath, reminding herself that focus would be key if they were going to succeed in this little endeavor she'd thought up. “None of that now, you'll need to be completely focused if this is going to work.” She turned, sitting herself down on the floor with her legs crossed and gesturing for him to join her.

He took a breath, sitting across from her and tensing up almost immediately. She shook her head, motioning for him to turn around and scoot closer so that she was at his back and she took a moment to enjoy the closeness as she handed him the crystals, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. She began to run her fingers in soothing circles across his still naked back and smiled as she felt some of the tension leave him.

“Alright, now the purpose of this little exercise is for you to make contact with each of the others individually. They have feelings and thoughts, same as you, which means they probably have some things they want to discuss. Try and focus, listen to what they have to say and see if there is some kind of agreement that can be reached. I'll be here the whole time and know how to pull you out if things get to crazy, so don't panic okay? If you need me to pull you out, just shout my name. Now, pick a crystal and focus on it.” She never stopped moving her hands as she spoke, never moved from her position, never gave any indication of the anxiety she felt at the thought of what she was about to let him attempt.

She watched as he reached forward, gripping the blue crystal for a moment before letting it go, changing to the pink instead. She took a breath, pulling it slowly into her chest so that he could feel it, instructing him to match her rhythm as he set the pink crystal in front of him. It took a moment for their breathing to sync up, his own pace speeding up every time he was about to relax, but as her hands continued their soothing motions, he seemed to get the hang of it.

“Alright, now look at the crystal, see the different facets, the imperfections, the cracks and flaws, let your mind clear of everything but that crystal.” She felt his body begin to sag against her chest, a small smile crossing her lips as her hands moved a little higher on his shoulders, never losing the contact and rhythm she'd established at the beginning. She kept her breath deep and even, counting beats in her head to make sure each inhale and exhale were the same, guiding him down into a deep meditation as his eyes remained focused on the crystal. She felt him slump against her completely and allowed her hands to still, knowing he'd entered into the trance like state that would allow him to meet with his alters.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Everything was dark at first, a black nothing where he was simply floating. He was looking for something, for someone, but that was all he could call to mind right now. His eyes scanned the darkness, a strange vibration coursing through his shoulders and down into his chest, making him feel secure despite the fact that he had no idea where he was or where he was going.

He drew a deep breath, his heart thudding loudly in his ears in a regular rhythm as he felt his body moving through the blackness, a glint catching his eye, drawing his attention to what looked like a platform of pure light, tinged a pale pink that brought with it a sense of overwhelming familiarity. He seemed to be heading for it, the darkness spinning around him so that he was facing it fully as it began to grow, a figure resolving itself from the light and turning to face him, a goofy smile plastered across his face.

The face brought with is a flood of memories, mostly good, and brought Mark fully back to himself. He took a breath, remembering where he was and why he was there as his feet settled onto the disc of light, his body feeling oddly weightless as he moved to stand in the center before his oldest alter.

“Hello Mark, how ya doin' buddy?” Wilford asked, extending a hand for him to shake. He smiled, gripping it and receiving a hearty shake, which felt odd considering it was his own hand he was shaking. He caught the thought as it crossed his mind, correcting it and himself. Wilford Warfstache was his own person now, not just a character that Mark played.

“Hey Wilf, long time no see.” He laughed, one hand rubbing absently at the back of his neck as the silence stretched between them. Wilford seemed to be sizing him up, his eyes taking on a strange edge as he took a minute step forward, crowding into the edges of Mark's personal space.

“Why are you here?” His normally jovial tone had taken on a dangerous edge and Mark was reminded of how the people around Warfstache had a tendency of ending up dead. He tried to keep his eyes on the identical pair across from him, not wanting to give the unstable reporter a reason to be upset.

“Well, Shiren said it would be a good idea to talk to you guys, see if there was a way we could work out “living arrangements” as she put it. I thought, since you were here first, it would be good to talk to you before any of the others.” Mark said, forcing a smile, trying to put both of them more at ease. He'd never felt much of a threat from Wilford, he'd always seemed more like his unstable twin. True, he'd killed people, but Mark had always viewed it as a series of accidents that he just didn't understand, as opposed to anything malicious.

“Oh, that is fantastic!” Wilford shouted, clapping a hand on his shoulder as two chairs materialized from the disc of light. Mark felt the pressure on his shoulder, guiding him into one of the chairs and felt fear flash through him, remembering the last time he'd been across from Warfstache. It had been for a skit and he'd been control of the whole thing, but how much of that did Wilford understand? “Smart cookie that girl of ours.” He grinned, his moustache shuttering as his breathy little laugh rustled through it.

Mark felt his hackles start to rise at the statement. Shiren was his, not theirs. But as he watched the look of fondness flash across Wilford's face, he felt the jealousy lessen. They didn't know that. Each of them had seen just as much of her as he had, though he'd tried to keep them away, and it wasn't fair for him to keep her to himself, even though he really wanted to. Wilf had always had the worst luck with love, mostly of his own creation, but it was still oddly satisfying to see him happy with a woman for once.

“Yeah, she's something else. I didn't know you felt anything for her.” He cleared his throat, trying to keep his tone conversational. He watched as Wilford's weapon hand twitched, his face vacillating wildly between affable and furious. It chilled his blood, reminding him just who it was he was dealing with and he hurried to clarify. “Although, I should've guessed that you'd see how awesome she was and want some for yourself.” He smiled as he spoke, hoping to soothe whatever storm was brewing in the reporter's mind.

“I'm glad to see you understand. It would be a shame if we couldn't see eye to eye about it.” Wilford smiled, the expression not quite reaching his eyes. “Now, about these “living arrangements”? What did you have in mind?” He asked, leaning forward as one leg came to rest on the other. It was a posture that Mark knew well, having incorporated it into the character himself.

“Well, first I wanted to apologize. I didn't realize how...alive, you all were until Shiren explained it to me. I didn't mean to keep you trapped in here, and I wanted to know if there is anything I can do to make it easier for you.” He felt the words stick in his throat, some primal instinct screaming at him to simply pull himself back to reality right now and forget the whole thing. But as he fought to push the words out, Shiren's face drifted to the front of his mind, her expression open and honest as she promised to keep him safe if anything went wrong, and the fear settled back into a dull murmur.

“Well I would love a little time outside. Nothing intrusive of course, just a little time in control so that I could enjoy the world, first hand.” His words were measured, carefully considered to keep as much hidden as possible. Mark knew he meant Shiren and he had to swallow down an outright rejection, but the fear redoubled as Wilford spoke, setting off all manner of survival reactions through his body.

This whole conversation went against everything he believed, but then again, he'd just spent a full weekend sharing her with Jack, and that had been downright fun. Maybe he was being too strict, maybe he was letting the years of dislike he'd developed for these personas affect how he was thinking. It wasn't their fault that he'd suffered like he had. They were just trying to be heard, well, most of them anyway. He drew a breath, closing his eyes as his mind raced over all the potential damage Wilford could do if he was let out with full control.

“That is possible, if, you swear to me that you will keep Shiren safe and listen to everything she says. No killing, no cheating, and no outing me to the fans. They cannot know you guys are real. Is that acceptable?” He asked, risking a little bit of an authoritative tone, trusting his moustached twin to control his own emotions.

Wilford's face devolved into a battle of emotions, first there was anger, followed quickly by acceptance and doubt before it seemed to settle on something akin to skepticism. His hand resumed its twitching and Mark began to wonder if he'd pushed him too far when it rose slowly from his side, open and ready to shake.

“Agreed, if you promise not to pull control from me if I decide to enjoy Shiren a little bit myself.” He said, his voice tinged with threat. Mark's back teeth ground together as that same jealousy surfaced in his chest, gnawing to get out and defend what was his, but he forced himself to swallow it down, reminding his more primal half that this was the only way for him to make peace with the others.

He took a deep breath, reaching and clasping hands with Warfstache, his eyes taking on an edge of their own as they both stood, inching toward each other as some kind of unspoken battle waged between them, the only physical sign being the tightening of the handshake. 

“If you hurt her, I will rip you out of my head and leave you to fade to nothing.” Mark growled, allowing his jealous instinct to surface as he gripped Wilford's hand until the bones began to bow.

“Likewise buddy.” Wilford said, his own grip threatening broken bones if it tightened any more. The battle continued for another moment before each man felt satisfied that their message had been understood and they stepped apart, moving in unison. “Be seeing ya.” Warfstache grinned, waving that ridiculous wave of his as Mark found himself lifting back up into the darkness, Shiren's voice calling him back to his physical body.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Shiren watched as his body moved subtly under her hands, twitching and leaning to match the movements he was making in his mind. She'd been on pins and needles for the first minute or so, feeling him tremble under her fingers, but as his body calmed, so had she. She'd kept an eye on the time, knowing there was no way for her to know if he was actually in contact with anyone or just lost in his own mind, but falling into the old habit all the same. It was something she'd started doing when she began teaching others how to go into a trance state.

She'd time them, giving them specific orders to carry out until they were well trained enough to navigate their subconscious without supervision. Anything more than ten minutes would have been grounds for removal if this had been a student, but how long did you give someone to talk to what amounted to themselves? When should she go in after him? Would she be able to go in after him? She'd never tried to force herself into someone's mind uninvited before and knew it was risky at the best of times.

She's just begun to truly worry when his breathing changed, resuming its natural rhythm. She sighed in relief as his body began to take on its own weight again, slowly sitting away from her, though his head remained bowed and his eyes closed. She noticed his hand was closing into a fist, squeezing tighter and tighter until thin lines of blood began to pool around his short nails. She grabbed at his hand, trying to pull it open, only to have it relax on its own, his eyes opening a moment later.

He looked around for a moment, taking in her change in position and her grip on his hand before noticing the tiny sickle shaped cuts in his palm. He turned confused eyes to her as she leaned around him, grabbing the towel and pressing it to his palm, her own eyes full of concern and apology.

“You just started squeezing. I couldn't get your hand to open. What happened in there?” She asked, pulling the towel away to observe the cuts themselves. They weren't very deep, but she thought they could use bandaging all the same. She motioned for him to start talking as she got to her feet, going to the first aid kit she kept in her bag at all times.

“Well, I talked to Warfstache, which was odd in and of itself, and then we threatened each other and he tried to break my hand with a handshake. Although, to be fair, I was trying to do the same thing.” He hissed as she poured some alcohol over the cuts, putting some antibiotic ointment on directly after. She blew on the cuts, pulling another hiss from Mark, as she allowed the surface to dry a little before pushing a pad down into his palm, covering all four cuts. She motioned for him to continue talking as she began to wrap some medical gauze around the pad, taping it in place after a few rotations.

She looked up from her work as he failed to resume his story and caught him smiling at her, a truly adorable expression on his face. She blushed softly, winding the gauze back into a tight roll and stowing everything away into the case, determinedly ignoring the heat his expression brought out in her.

“That can't have been all that happened. I mean, did you get anything worked out? Do you need to go back in?” She asked, getting up to stow the case back in her bag. She turned, her motion stilling as she saw the conflicted look storming across his face.

“We did, but I don't feel right about it.” He looked up at her, the conflict melting into confusion and a kind of open vulnerability that brought her to her knees beside him, his uninjured hand gripping hers and pulling it to his chest. “He wants to come out, but in full control, and “enjoy” some time with you, freely, without any interference from me.” He said, his face screwing up at the idea of it, though part of him didn't really understand why.

“Well, I can certainly understand why that would make you uncomfortable.” She began to pat his hand, her motion stilling as a strange look crossed his face. He looked at her hard, his eyes searching hers for some sign of something before relaxing into something more like his usual expression.

“I was more worried about you than I was myself. I know you wrote those stories about them, but we didn't really discuss your feelings toward each of them before we started this. I don't want you to feel beholden to do anything you don't feel comfortable with just because they have my face. I've already made Wilford promise to listen to you, no matter what, and I fully intend to get the same promise from the others...” She put a finger to his lips, stopping him from continuing on.

“Mark, sweet heart, you don't have to give me the consent speech. I'm not worried about any of you. However, if there is anything about this arrangement you're uncomfortable with, anything you would rather I not do, then you need to tell me now okay?” She caught his eyes, her own gaze intent and full of meaning. She didn't mind the idea of getting physical with the others, she'd gotten off to the idea more than once, but she wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize her relationship with Mark.

“It's gonna take some getting used to, but I think I can accept it. I mean, they may be their own people now, but they all started out as a part of me.” He sighed, his head beginning to ache as the circular logic chased itself around in his head. He drew a deep breath, making a decision that satisfied the primal part of his mind. “But, you have to tell me what you do together, so I can prove how much better I am at whatever it might be.” He grinned, his heart swelling at the sweet sound of her laughter.

“Deal. Now, how are you feeling? Up for another meeting?” She asked, her eyes wandering back to the row of crystals. She felt him tense under her hand, his fingers closing reflexively around her own before he relaxed, sucking in a deep breath and nodding. “Alright, well Pink is taken care of, quite successfully in my opinion, so who's on second?” She asked, grinning at the referential pun.

“I think we'll go with Yellow next, he seems like the most reasonable, and least likely to try and break my hand.” Mark said, resuming his position and reaching for the yellow crystal, his hand shaking slightly.

"Whoa, if you aren't feeling up to another meeting just yet we can take a break." She said, her eyes drawn to the trembling hand. He just shook his head, jiggling his arm to rid it of the tremors before wrapping his hand slowly around the yellow crystal and bringing it to rest where the pink had sat a moment before.

"Hey, could you show me the breathing thing one more time? I wanna make sure I get it right." He smiled over at her, indicating that she should resume her position behind him which she gladly agreed to. She was happy to see him taking this so seriously, though she was worried that he was pushing himself beyond his limits by attempting another contact so soon. 

"Hey, if you start to feel sleepy in there, gimme a shout and I'll pull you back okay?" She rubbed idly at his shoulders again as she fell into the deep breathing rhythm, his chest moving in tandem with her own almost immediately, his eyes drifting closed a moment later.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
He found himself in the blackness again, floating in the void that he now understood to be his subconscious mind. It felt different than before, more oppressive, but he shook the feeling off and began scanning for the platform he guessed would hold the next persona he wanted to speak with. He didn't know exactly what to look for, the Author didn't seem like the disc of light type, but he figured he would know it when he saw it, so he kept his eyes constantly moving, searching for any sign of difference in the darkness around him.

"You will not find me that way." A voice echoed around him, seeming to come from everywhere at once, startling him out of his search and sending him spinning, searching for the source of the sound. "I am not so easy to find as that moustached dolt." The voice seemed to fade, sliding away from him unilaterally.

"Well how do I find you then. I want to talk." He shouted, unsure of how loud he needed to be in order to be heard.

"We can converse just fine like this." The voice sounded even more faint, though now it had a distinct direction, somewhere off to his left. He turned his body slowly in that direction, hoping that his approach would go unnoticed if he continued to speak.

"I would prefer a face to face, but so long as you can hear me I guess this works." He lowered his voice slightly, feeling silly shouting at nothing.

"I find myself unwilling to agree until I know your motives. You said you wished to speak, but what did you wish to speak about?" The voice sounded sharp and just a little dangerous, and it was with annoyance that Mark realized it had shifted again.

"Well I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to make you more comfortable in here." The words had barely left his mouth when a parchment yellow line appeared before him, growing to reveal it was in fact the pages of an open book, the surface absolutely crawling with letters. Standing in the middle of one of the pages was a familiar figure, dressed in a simple writing jacket and black slacks, his back turned away. Mark drew in a breath, preparing himself for the conversation to come as his feet touched down on the surprisingly soft paper like surface.

"Go on." The Author stated, waving a hand over empty air. Mark watched as two chairs seemed to bleed out of the pages, starting as a shining black ink before settling into the solid shape of two wing backed chairs. He took a moment to appreciate how impressive that was before moving forward and seating himself in the nearest chair. The Author turned, relaxing into the second without trouble.

"Well, as you know, I've already met with Warfstache and come to an agreement with him about ways to make life a little easier for both of us. I was wondering if you had similar conditions." Mark leaned forward, noticing the way the bandage, now conspicuously free of blood, seemed to move, as if the persona could see him. 

"As it happens, I do. The first should be obvious if you've spoken with the idiot. I would like to time to get to know Shiren a little better. She is a fascinating woman with a sharp mind and I find myself quite inspired by her. Don't worry, I've lost my taste for horror, and I find that controlling my subjects, while enjoyable in some instances, does not make for good literature. I would expect this time together to be free of any interference on your part." He leaned casually against the arm of the chair, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "Other than that, I would just like to be out every now and again, allowed full control of the body so that I might resume my writing and enjoy the world a bit. I would of course follow any guidelines you laid out for me, cooperation is essential when working together after all." Mark sat back against his chair a little further as the familiar line left his twin's lips.

"Well my guidelines are pretty simple. No killing, no abuse of any kind, and no outing me to the fans for obvious reasons. Other than that just listen to Shiren and when your dedicated time is up, give back control without a fight." He made sure to choose his words carefully, wanting to make the meaning very plain without sounding too paranoid or untrusting.

"That sounds agreeable. I think twenty four hours is a good time frame for me personally. One full day, say, once every two weeks, should be more than enough time for me to do the things I wish to do." The Author smiled, stretching a hand out for him to shake. He couldn't help but smile in return, feeling as if he was accomplishing a great deal. He reached out to accept the handshake only to see it fade, replaced by a monochormatic twin that seemed to pop and glitch out of itself. He looked up, fear plain on his face as red irises gleamed.

"When's my turn?" The voice sounded wrong, modular and atonal with a high pitched whine that never seemed to stop. Mark opened his mouth to respond, but in the blink of an eye, Dark had vanished, replaced by an irate looking Author, a stain forming slowly behind the bandage as blood dripped from his fingers.

"Insufferable, conceited, puffed up bastard. He knows not to come into my realm. Apologies for the interruption. A word of advice before you go, steer clear of him, do not attempt contact and do not give him any concession, he will take all he can and give nothing back. I fear for Shiren if he were to take complete control. Let this be your last contact of the night, the bot will be difficult enough without you being tired. Go back to our girl and keep her safe. I'll see you soon." He latched his hand onto Mark's, still out stretched in shock, and the whole scene whirled around them both, vanishing a moment later as Mark was flung almost violently from his own mind and back into the conscious world.

He turned, his eyes drawn once again to the calming face of Shiren who was, confusingly, staring down at him. It wasn't until he went to move that he realized he'd fallen over at some point during his trance. Her face was white and covered in a sheen of sweat that made her look as if she'd just run several miles. In her hand was a purple crystal, an amethyst, and she looked as if she was about to faint.

"Are you okay?" They asked, their voices sounding both tired and concerned in equal measure.

"Am I okay? You're the one that just went dead." She all but shouted, wrapping her arms around him as he sat forward. He smiled as she clung to him, feeling better than he had in months. 

"I'm not the one drenched in sweat and about to cry." He said, his arms wrapping around her middle. He let his hands move over her back in soothing circles, helping her to come back down from whatever anxiety spiral his apparently bad reaction had put her in.

Everything was quiet for a moment, nothing but the sound of their breathing to fill the void of space around them. It was nice, Mark thought, to be in true silence for a change. True, he could still feel Dark pulling at him inside his mind, but there were no voices, no nagging little doubts or phrases that he knew were not his own. He would have to deal with Dark, he knew, he wasn't just going to let him go after what he'd pulled. But for this moment, he just wanted to relax with his girl and enjoy the silence. 

He sighed, feeling his hands twitch, the motion entirely out of his control. It brought him back from his happy moment and grounded him in the reality of his situation once more, reminding him that he was far from finished. He pulled reluctantly away from Shiren, watching as her expression changed from contented to concerned in a split second.

"I really don't think you should go in again. This kind of thing can be exhausting, and that's for people who've been doing it for a long time." She leaned forward, intent on picking up the crystals, only to be stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Shiren, please, I need to do this. He's starting to bleed through into the other worlds, he tried to over take the Author while I was in there, right in front of him. He has to be dealt with, and I think that with Blue's help, the rest of us can box him in." He sighed, scooting away from her troubled face and reaching for the crystals once more, only to have his hand still, halfway between red and blue.

“Mark, babe, please, even your own body is fighting you on this. Let's take a break and come back to it later.” Shiren said, watching as the shaking began to get worse.

“I'm not tired, someone is fighting me.” He grunted, a sheen of sweat breaking out over his forehead as his hand began to drift toward the red crystal. Shiren drew in a breath and leaned forward, swiping it from the row and holding it behind her back, preparing for what she figured would come next.

Sure enough, as soon as the crystal left his line of sight, Mark doubled over, a pained shout echoing around him as his body began to shake. She stood, taking a few large steps back and dropping the crystal into her open case, kicking a spare pair of underwear over it to keep it from view as Mark went still.

“That wasn't very smart.” He growled, his voice taking on that modular atonal quality that signaled his lack of emotional control. She knelt down, lifting her purse up and resting it on the table by the door as he turned, her hand dropping just as he opened his eyes. “Give it back.” He reached one hand out, the rest of his body remaining perfectly still. She noticed the way his body seemed to phasing in and out of itself, causing an almost nauseating mirror image that lagged behind the original, a high pitched whine echoing around them.

“No, you broke the rules. This was supposed to Mark's decision.” She straightened her shoulders, trying to hide how she was shaking, knowing that she was playing a game way beyond her level.

“Oh Shiren, he was never in control, not in here. I let the others have their little spaces, play their little games with him, but I am the one who controls it all. That blind fool was going to warn him away from me, I stepped in to prevent it, but of course, he took it the wrong way. He's terrified of me, terrified of what I could do if I ever gain full control. But he doesn't have to be. I only want to be free. I only want to feel the world with my own two hands, feel, everything that he can feel. Is that so wrong?” He laughed softly, the room seeming to grow and shrink at the same time as shadows began to creep forward from every corner. “He will never willingly give me control, we both know it, so what choice did I have?” He stalked toward her, his hand still out before him, making a small “come here” motion.

“You didn't even give him a chance. Why allow him the illusion of choice if you're just going to seize control when the mood strikes you?” She felt her fear shrink away in the face of her anger. “You could have at least heard him out. He created you. You owe him that much at least.” She watched as his expression changed, the subtle smile disappearing, replaced with cold, calculating, anger.

“I owe him nothing!” He hissed, closing the distance between them in a flash, his hand closing around her throat with just the barest hint of a squeeze, the threat clear. “He did not create me. I created myself. I pulled myself together from all the darkest parts of his mind, fueled by the energy you,” He sneered down at her “and those like you, fed me. Day in and day out I had to watch him mock me, endure slander after slander all while I kept his precious fans coming back for more. I am the reason he succeeded, I am the reason he has everything!” He shouted, his hand clenching around her throat, choking her in his barely contained rage. “I am the reason he has you. He owes me, and I will take what I am owed.” He growled, crushing his face to hers in a searing kiss that stole what little breath she had remaining. 

She took the momentary distraction as a chance to lash out with the knife she always kept in her purse, the one she'd palmed when he'd first turned around. She slashed it across his stomach, careful not to go too deep, deciding to distract instead of wound, and drew in a gasping breath as she was released. Her body dropped by several inches, making her wobble in place for a moment before she turned, snagging her purse and racing out the door, hauling it closed behind her before setting off at a sprint down the street toward her own home.


	14. Downturn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter contains mentions of attempted rape, nothing explicit, but I wanted to let you know in case you are triggered by that sort of thing.

She didn't stop running until she reached the house, her breath coming in hitching gasps as pain bloomed in her feet and legs. She'd been barefoot when she ran out the door, and nearly a mile's worth of running on bare feet is the exact opposite of fun, especially when running over asphalt and concrete. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart, her eyes racing from shadow to shadow, checking everywhere for the tell tale red irises that would no doubt be the last thing she ever saw.

As her scan came back with nothing but the usual scenery, she limped up to the door of her house, shoving the key into the lock and twisting with more force that was strictly necessary, stumbling into the breezeway as it swung easily open. She nearly wept with relief, slamming it shut behind her and securing the lock before turning to the inner door. She was more careful this time, not wanting to fall flat on her face and add a black eye to the injuries she already had.

She leaned against the inner door as it closed behind her, a quiet sob shuddering out of her. She'd left him alone, she promised she'd be there to help him handle all this and she'd left. She knew it was the only option she had at the time but it still hurt to think of him fighting through that on his own. She sighed, her head hanging softly against her chest as she reached over to her phone, checking to see if there was a message or a call from him. 

She gasped as she brought it out of sleep mode, Dark's face glaring menacingly up at her from the screen before it winked out into darkness again. She swore, slamming the phone down onto the floor, wincing as she heard the screen crack. She felt anger swell up in her again, driving her to her feet and pulling her body around to face the door. She stopped just long enough to slip on a pair of boots, the pain in her feet suddenly forgotten as she stormed back out onto the street, intent on getting back to Mark's and giving that red eyed bastard what he had coming to him.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

She sighed as she stopped yet again, checking her surroundings in the vain hope that something would look familiar to her. But, as her mind continued to draw a blank on anything around her, she was forced to conclude that she was, indeed, lost. She groaned, looking down at her phone's shattered display and cursed herself for what had to be the hundredth time. Apparently that little swat into the floor had broken more than her screen, and now she was stuck with no directions and no way to get in touch with anyone to come and fetch her from wherever she'd managed to strand herself.

She looked around, hoping to see one of the once familiar glass booths that would have allowed her to make a collect call to the one number she could remember. There were shops as far as the eye could see, a mostly litter free sidewalk on both sides, no cars parked anywhere, and, of course, not one damn phone booth to be found. Her eyes wandered over the many empty alleys that stretched out on either side of her and she found a new kind of fear creeping up her spine. She thought for a moment of just sitting down in front of one of the stores, maybe waiting for a passing cop or car to find her and give her a lift, but then she remembered all the training she'd ever had on self defense. She was sore, tired, hungry, and injured, not exactly the best combination for defending herself if someone decided to come at her while she was already on the ground. But then again, it wasn't the best combination to be in for walking either. There were lights up ahead, bright and full of the promise of people, but she would have to get through the shadowy parts of town to get to them. She stilled for a moment as she tried to decide what the best course of action would be.

She settled for limping along toward where the city lights were brighter, hoping to come across someone before her feet gave out entirely. Her mind began to run back over the path she'd taken, trying to figure out where she'd gotten turned around. She had a truly terrible sense of direction and should've known better than to try and find her way back, but she'd just been so angry. That anger had begun to abate almost immediately, but she couldn't just leave Mark to Dark's mercy, especially not after what she'd done to him.

Fast forward a couple hours, and here she was, wandering a random darkened street, full of shuttered shops and dark alleys that only seemed to grow more menacing as the light died over the horizon. She'd always heard horror stories about being out after dark in LA, especially for women, and she felt the fear begin to pool in her belly as only a few of the street lights around her flickered to life, doing nothing to relieve the latent threat the place around her seemed to hold.

She jumped at every noise, moving as fast as her damaged feet would allow, cursing herself for being so rash. If she'd just been calm from the beginning then none of this would have happened. She wouldn't have run out, she wouldn't have gotten hurt, and she wouldn't have broken her phone. She was pulled from her reverie by a hand over her mouth and an arm around her torso, dragging her back into one of the darkened alleys.

She felt her body go stiff as hot breath ghosted over her neck, a voice whispering for her not to scream or struggle as the scarce light around them glinted off the sharp edge of a knife. She swallowed, nodding, not trusting herself to speak as her mind raced over every self defense class she'd ever taken. She closed her eyes as she was pushed up against a wall, the hands of her attacker moving to start pushing and groping at her body. This was his mistake.

She turned quickly, her knife in hand and open, slashing at him as she pushed them both back toward the mouth of the alley, shrieking as loud as she could, hoping against hope that someone was around to hear her and come help. The would be rapist was put off for a moment, but as the area remained clear of anyone and it became apparent that they were indeed alone, he began to push back, his own blade much sharper than hers, scoring several deep wounds to her arms and one worryingly deep stab to her torso that took the fight right out of her.

She gasped, dropping to the ground, both hands moving to grip at the screaming wound in her stomach as her attacker stood above her, his hands busy with his belt buckle. She closed her eyes, feeling her vision cloud over as the sound of a zipper echoed around them, only to be followed quickly by a gunshot, and the thud of a body beside her. Her eyes opened blearily, her consciousness running quickly toward blackness. She could barely make out the body of her attacker lying next to her, a gaping hole in his head, that predatory smirk still in place only to have it blocked by a pair of black slacks, and some familiar white cuffs.

“No one hurts my lady and gets away with it.” Wilford's voice floated to her through the haze in her mind, his face the last thing in her field of view before it clouded over entirely and went black. She felt herself being lifted, felt the small cry of pain leave her mouth, but it all seemed to be happening on the other side of a wall, muffled and muted. The last thing she felt before the blackness swallowed her whole was the soft give of a car seat and the familiar coolness of the AC.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mark kicked open the door to the ER, Shiren's limp body in his arms.

“I need help!” He shouted, watching all the heads in the room turn toward him. He'd called 911 on the way to the hospital, but it looked as if he'd beaten them to the punch. A gurney was quickly produced and she was wheeled away, several attending nurses and staff holding him back from following her in.

“No wait, I'm her boyfriend. Please, I have to be with her.” He cried, fighting against the grip of two large orderlies. His whole body was screaming for him to follow her, to keep her in his sight, but as he was forced into a chair and handed a cup of water, he knew he was just going to have to wait.

“Excuse me, did you say you were her boyfriend?” A voice asked from behind him, carrying a subtle tone of accusation that sent his skin to crawling. He turned and saw a police officer standing there, looking at him with a mix of sympathy and suspicion that did nothing to improve his mood.

“Yeah, I'm her boyfriend.” He tried to keep the edge from his voice, but too much had happened tonight for him to have full control.

“Easy son, I just want to ask you a few questions.” The officer sat down across from him and assuming what he must've thought was a non threatening posture. “We are here because of the call you made. It's protocol to verify all details at the scene. So let's start at the beginning. You said that you found her in an alley.” The officer flipped open a small notebook, his eyes never leaving Mark's face.

“Yes, we had a fight and she stormed off, no shoes or anything, just her purse. I waited for a few minutes, thinking she would come back, but she didn't. I started to get worried as the sun went down so I got in my car and went looking for her. She has a place of her own about a mile from my house and I thought she might go there. When she wasn't there I started looking on all the streets between our two places, thinking maybe she might've gotten lost. That's when I found her. She was messed up pretty bad so I brought her here.” Mark let the words rush out of him, needing to get the whole thing out in one go before he gave in to the fear that was coiling in his belly. “I know it's common to suspect the boyfriend when something like this happens, but I swear, I would never hurt her.” He looked up and locked eyes with the officer, tears falling silently down his face.

“I believe you. Just breathe. This is one of the best hospitals in the city, she's in good hands. Here,” the officer handed him a crinkled twenty dollar bill, “go down to the cafeteria and get yourself something to eat, it'll calm you down and help pass the time.” He gave Mark a reassuring smile and patted him softly on the shoulder before turning away and rejoining his partner, shaking his head softly as they walked back out the main entrance.

Mark sighed, his head sinking into his hands as he let the emotions from the last few hours wash over him. He'd been so angry when he came back to himself. How dare that red eyed son of a bitch do that to his Shiren. He'd run out, his eyes searching the street, seeing it already dark and no sign of her, he felt dread coil up in his chest. He ran back into the house, grabbing his keys and the pink crystal from the floor before bolting down the street in his car, his eyes scanning every inch of the path between his house and Shiren's. 

He saw the bloody foot prints on the steps leading to her door and felt his heart flop sickeningly in his chest. She wasn't here, the lights were all off inside, which meant she'd headed back to his place, or so he hoped. But he hadn't seen her on the way down, surely if she was heading back to his house, he would've seen her. He felt true panic bloom in his chest as he thought of all the roads she could've turned down, and all the trouble that could've followed her.

He stopped for a moment, collecting his thoughts and mapping out all the streets she could've gone down, making a grid in his mind to follow as he set off down the first of the routes she could've taken. He'd been driving maybe twenty minutes when panicked screaming filled the air, freezing his blood as he recognized the voice. He felt his right hand begin to itch as it gripped the steering wheel, his body guiding him to the road where the screaming had gone suddenly silent.

He stopped as he saw the back of a man, his hands at waist height, and there, in front of him, on her knees, was Shiren, her face drawn and pinched into an expression of extreme pain. He felt himself rock backward as Wilford roared to the surface, his signature gold pistol materializing into his hand as he exited the car, taking aim at the man's head and pulling the trigger, feeling nothing as the man's body dropped beside his sweet Shiren.

He could hear Mark shouting in the background, wanting to resume control now that the dead man had been dealt with, but Wilford knew that he didn't have the fortitude to handle this. He would panic and sit with her as she bled, waiting for an ambulance, which Shiren did not have time for. He watched as her eyes began to peek open, she'd lost too much blood already. He lifted her with ease and felt his heart break at the pained cry it pulled from her, making a note to be as careful as possible as he slid her into the backseat of the car, buckling her in on both sides to keep her from sliding around too much in transit. He didn't release control to Mark until they were already en route to the hospital, phone to his ear, 911 on the line.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

He'd been staring at the same spot on the floor for over an hour, afraid to blink or move in case he missed something. His gaze followed each and every orderly and nurse as they passed, desperate for any information about Shiren. He'd always heard that a quick visit was worse that a long wait, but what did it mean when it had been over four hours with no news.

He'd tried to go to the cafeteria, tried to eat, but all he could see was the blood on his shirt, her blood, lots of her blood. He shuddered as he tore his eyes away from his shirt for what felt like the millionth time. He needed news, he needed to know if she was gonna be okay. His heart ached as he let the thought that she might not be okay float through his mind, but he was quick to squash it down. She would be okay and they would go home together and get all this figured out together.

“Excuse me, are you Mark?” The voice pulled him from his thoughts, bringing his attention to the blue scrub clad man standing before him.

“Yes, yes I'm Mark. Is she okay?” He asked, rising to his feet, his heart going still as he waited. He needed to hear that she was gonna be alright. He needed to hear that they'd saved her.

“It was a tricky operation, whatever stabbed her knicked the wall of her stomach but we were able to get it patched up. She'll need a few days to recover but she should be fine.” He smiled softly, seeing the tears spring up in Mark's eyes as the words sunk in. He tried to speak, tried to thank the man, but all he could do was babble and nod as the tears coursed down his cheeks. “Take a deep breath, I know this must've been terrible for you. The orderly at the double doors will show you to her recovery room.” He guided the still babbling Mark to the orderly who helped him find the right room and showed him inside.

Mark couldn't believe it. She was gonna be okay. He kept repeating it to himself, trying to use it as a shield to shake off all the bad that had happened through the day. Just a few days and then she would be home with him again. It was too good to be true, but as he saw her lying in that bed, pale and wired up to machines that beeped with her vital signs, his fragile happiness broke. 

He moved slowly through the room, finding a chair by the bed and sinking into it as his hand found hers on the bed. He gripped it softly, careful of the IV line and began to shake. He was so happy she was going to be alright, but he was so angry at Dark for causing this, angry at himself for not being stronger, and sad that this was something she had to go through. He should've been there for her, to protect her.

He winced as a voice flooded his mind, screaming to be let out, which he silenced by squeezing down on the tiny cuts in his free hand. Dark wouldn't get a chance to talk for a long time if he had anything to say about it. He was to blame for all of this, and Mark wasn't going to just forget what he'd done. It was one thing to torment him, that he could take, but to lay hands on Shiren, to chase her from the house, that was unforgivable.

The pull on his mind was insistent, tinging the edges of his vision red as it fought for his attention and he let out an audible growl, his hand gripping even tighter around the bandages Shiren had given him.

“We need to talk.” The voice barked, gaining clarity the more he fought. “She'll be out for a while, come meet me.” The presence seemed like a physical weight against his mind, blinding him with pain as he fought. He wasn't going to go away this time.

Mark sighed, bowing his head and retreating to that dark place in his mind that he'd found earlier in the day. It seemed obvious to him now that he'd been shown where it was, and he found his way there easily, resting on the disc of light, waiting for Dark to appear as Wilford had before.

But instead of a form coming from the light, the disc itself began to darken, taking on a deep crimson color before swirling into a near black that slowly rose, resolving into the shape of Dark. He turned slowly, his whole body seeming to quiver with the effort of maintaining his form.

“Hello Mark.” He said, his voice quiet and controlled. It put Mark on alert, Dark was never this civil with him. But as he watched the blank mask settle over his face, he felt his anger burning through any fear he may have been feeling.

“You son of a bitch! How dare you call me here, like you have any right to my attention right now. Look what you did! She could've died!” He screamed, his whole body longing to close the gap between them and pummel his face until there was nothing left. He watched the passive mask crack, shadow and darkness seeping out in a cloying mist, obscuring his lower half.

“Careful now, you're in my domain, and I do not tolerate abuse.” The disc seemed to swell up around Mark's feet, keeping him in place as Dark moved closer. “I merely wished to convey my sincerest apologies to Shiren. I should not have behaved in such an...ungentlemanly way.” He seemed to choke on the words as they fought their way up this throat, as if part of him didn't want to say them at all. “Will you pass along my message? Or must I resume control of the physical form and tell her myself?” He asked, his eyes burning with barely subdued anger.

“I'm not telling her shit from you. You don't deserve forgiveness.” Mark spat, knowing even as the words left his mouth that it was the wrong choice. He gasped as he felt the familiar creeping cold envelop him, his body sinking down into the swirling platform, Dark's grinning face the last thing he saw before he was swallowed whole by the shifting shadows.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Shiren groaned as she came back to consciousness. She felt heavy and groggy, like she'd been drugged, and her mind raced to put together the broken pieces of memory that she had of the last few hours. She remembered shouting at Dark and running out of the house, the frantic sprint back to her house and getting lost. Her whole body tensed as she remembered the attack, a rapid beep filling in the gaps of what happened after.

“Please, calm down, you are safe.” The voice only served to spike her heart rate even higher, ice cold fear racing through her body as it burned through the haze of pain medication and anesthetic that still clouded her system. “I will not hurt you, though I can't fault you for thinking otherwise.” Cool fingers brushed against her neck, causing her to jump away, gasping as pain lanced through her torso. “You must remain still, you were badly injured.” He sounded almost sincere, the usual undertone of anger and threat absent from his voice. “I will not remain long, I understand that you do not wish to see me, and I don't blame you.” He sounded as close to heart broken as he seemed capable of being, and it warmed her heart toward him slightly. “I merely wished to say I am sorry and let you know that I will endeavor to be better in the future, though I don't imagine I'll have much of one.” He sighed, the fingers leaving her neck. Everything was silent for a moment and she found herself panicking as she fought to open her eyes.

“Mark? Mark are you there?” She asked, her arm reaching blindly out beside her as she tried to pry her eyelids apart. They felt so heavy, her whole body did, and she felt relief flood through her as a warm hand closed over her own.

“It's alright Shi, I'm here baby. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you.” His voice was thick with emotion and she could feel his body shake as he sobbed quietly. “I was so afraid. You were gone for hours and I didn't know if I would ever see you again.” She gasped, finally managing to pry her eyelids apart and sought out his own tear filled orbs.

“It's okay baby, I'm here. I”m okay.” She said, squeezing his hand and trying to force a smile.

“I'm sorry.” He kept repeating the same phrase, his free hand coming to rest on her face as he cried, pulling their joined hands to rest against his forehead as he gave into the emotion he'd been fighting down for hours.

“I forgive you.” She whispered, tears sliding silently down her face as her heart broke for him. It hadn't been his fault, Dark had been the one to chase her out of the house and then everything else had been her own stupidity. She hadn't blamed him for a moment. He looked up as she spoke, his eyes shining with love and something she couldn't quite name as her words registered in his mind. She'd hoped it would get him to stop crying, but as he rested his head on the bed beside her, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs, she knew that this was just something he had to get out, and settled for allowing her own emotions to wash over her as well, keeping herself anchored to the real world by his hand.


	15. Recovery

The first thing that registered in her mind as she woke was the silence of the world around her. The irritating beeping was gone, along with the drone of the machines she'd been hooked up to following her operation, but there was something else missing as well, something she needed in order to feel secure. Mark was gone. She listened, trying to drown out the high pitched ringing that always seemed to assault her when she was in complete silence, searching for breathing sounds or the subtle scuff of a shoe across the floor, but there was nothing, just empty air.

She took an experimental deep breath, trying to feel just how wounded she was, that same breath leaving her in a pained gasp as something in her belly pulled taut. Well, she wouldn't be doing any running any time soon, but at least she was still breathing. Her whole body still felt unusually heavy, like she was wearing weighted clothing, of trying to move through shallow water, and she found it difficult to open her eyes, despite the fact that she was more than ready to be awake.

Her mind raced back over the dreams she'd been having while she slept off the worst of the anesthetic and pain medication. It was all a haze of dark eyes and smoke, but she could clearly remember one conversation that had taken place, and it did little to improve her mood. She took as deep a breath as she could manage, trying to make sense of what had been said and, more importantly, how she'd been able to communicate at all.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Did you like my apology?” His voice was husky and rough, almost like he'd been crying. She watched as his whole body seemed to morph and bend, as if it were trying to break out of itself, and she began to feel a swell of pity in her chest as her eyes centered on the dark gash across the light gray fabric of his suit coat.

His eyes seemed to follow her line of sight and she saw a distinct shift in his demeanor, as if remembering what she'd done caused him almost physical pain. He brushed a hand down over the coat, smoothing away the blemish, straightening his tie for good measure. He forced a smile to his face, though, again, it seemed to almost pain him to do so, and began walking toward her.

“What do you want from me?” She asked, her mind still too clouded by pharmaceuticals to really comprehend what was going on.

“I don't want anything from you. I want you.” He purred, stopping just short of touching distance. He seemed to be vibrating with some unspoken emotion, and he looked near panicked as he continued to speak. “I am not a nice person Shiren, I never have been. I was not intended to be nice. I wasn't intended to be anything but a spooky gag for that idiot's channel. But despite all odds, despite even the Universe itself, here I am, and I don't feel like I should...like I used to. I have a...fondness, for you, that is not in my nature. It confuses me, twisted me up with emotions and feelings that don't make sense, and yet, I can't let it go. With you here, I have to be different. I have to be other than what I was intended to be. Do you understand?!” His body began to fragment, part of him lunging forward and grabbing onto her arms, though she felt no physical presence there. Another form bent almost double, holding his head, his mouth stretched in a silent scream. But the one that scared her, the one that made her physically move away, was the one that didn't move at all. He simply stood there, red irises blazing with a look of pure hatred that stole her breath and made her feel as if she would burn up on the spot.

She knew she should try to push him out of her mind, knew that he was never going to be anything that could be termed as good. But as she watched him struggle to hold himself together, literally grasping at the layers of him as they struggled to separate, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She felt sorry for him. It was her fault that this had happened. She was the one who'd come into Mark's life and changed the dynamic of power in his mind, forced the others to recognize her presence and accept her as part of the new normal. She hadn't known it at the time, but she hadn't ever just been in one relationship, she'd been in four, and this was either the beginning or the end of one of them.

“Dark.” She reached out to him, wanting to help him, needing to ease his pain if she could. She gasped as all his shifting forms coalesced back into one, becoming more solid than she'd ever seen him before. He looked from her face to her hand, his face a perfect mask, with the exception of the confusion behind his eyes. He took a tentative step forward, alert for anything she might have planned, before taking her hand in his own.

He visibly relaxed as their skin made contact, his shifting outline reduced to a dull blur of movement, and he began to slowly stroke his thumb over the skin of her hand, his eyes closing as relief flooded through him. His body seemed to move on its own, closing the gap between them until they almost touched, his hand moving to his chest, bringing hers with it, still clasped tightly.

“Say it again. Please.” He asked, his eyes still closed. She drew a breath, feeling her mind in conflict. On one hand, she was responsible for his current situation, for his pain and apparent confusion. But on the other hand, he'd been the one to attack her. She knew she couldn't trust him, knew that it was a bad idea to even let this small amount of intimacy slide, but she couldn't just watch him suffer and fall apart.

“Dark.” She all but whispered, her whole body feeling like a live wire as she began to tremble. Something was happening to her, though she couldn't name exactly what it was. She felt like her whole body was humming with power, like a current had just shot straight through to her toes, but at the same time, she felt incredibly still. So still in fact, that she could feel the purr or pure pleasure rumble through his chest and into her own, setting her heart to beating against her ribs.

“It sounds so good coming from you.” His eyes were still closed, head bowed toward her own, his whole body still with the exception of the thumb that was still rubbing a tiny circle against her hand. She wanted to speak, needed to ask how she could help, what she could do to make it better for him, but as his eyes opened, she found that she wasn't able to verbalize any of the things in her mind. “You can't.” His smile was almost sad as he began to fade, pulling back into the smoky darkness around them, leaving her confused and alone.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

She jumped as the door opened, hissing as her belly registered complaint with the motion. Her eyes flew open at the sound of something dropping to the floor, catching the tail end of the shocked expression on Mark's face before a smile took its place. She felt her heart swell as happiness beamed out from him, pushing away the confusion of her dreams and replacing it with the kind of security that made the whole world shrink away.

“Shiren! You're awake!” He raced across the room, stopping just short of the bed, no doubt remembering that he had to be gentle with her. He sat gingerly on the side of the bed, careful not to shift her too much as he leaned forward, wrapping his arms lightly around her and simply holding her to his chest, a breath shuddering from him. 

She wanted to tease him, wanted to question him about how long she'd been out, but as his scent surrounded her and his warmth sank into her skin, she couldn't be bothered to talk. She leaned into the embrace as much as she could, ignoring the pull of her wounds, allowing herself to feel the love that surrounded her before another shout of surprise shook her from the moment.

“Shi!” Her brother's face appeared at the other side of her bed, his arms joining the pile as he all but smothered her, his whole body shaking as silent tears slid down his face and onto hers. “I was so damn worried. You were out for a week.” His breath hitched as his arms tightened.

“Careful Thomas, she's still hurt.” Micheal's voice floated over the tangle of limbs and she couldn't help the smile that stretched her face. It made her happy to know that her brother was deepening his own relationship.

“Alright you two, off my patient.” The voice was strange, tinged with some accent Shiren couldn't place.

“Oh, sorry doc.” Mark straightened, rubbing at the back of his neck as he grinned. Thomas moved away as well, pulling on of the chairs from the corner to sit by her bed, a hand still gripping hers almost too tightly. 

As both men cleared her line of vision, she was treated to a rather odd sight. The woman in front of her was about as short as she was, and had the most wildly colored hair she'd ever seen. There was a tattoo peaking out from the collar of her shirt, and she was dressed in black scrubs that had flames all around the edges. 

“Not what you were expecting?” She asked, walking up to the bed, chart in hand. “You should see me on the weekends.” She laughed, setting the chart aside and taking one wrist in her hand, her eyes glued to her watch as she counted out pulse beats. She smiled and nodded, moving both hands over Shiren's abdomen, pressing down gently until she hit a tender spot.

Shiren let out another hiss, her body trying to move away from the pressure as it continued in a steady rhythm down her torso. She could feel the pulling of the stitches, could feel the press of her innards on the wound, but it was far less uncomfortable than she'd been expecting. She chanced a look down as the doctor pulled her gown aside, motioning for all the men to turn around, and wished she hadn't.

There, on her otherwise pristine belly, just under the edge of her dreamcatcher tattoo, was an ugly looking wound, black stitches standing starkly out against her pale flesh. She could see the beginnings of new flesh, knitting together over the ragged edges of where the knife had pierced her. She felt her stomach roll and quickly averted her eyes.

“Yeah, it's not pretty, and it'll probably leave a scar, but you're coming along nicely. We were only counting on keeping you a couple days, but your body apparently had other ideas. You've been out for about a week, gave us all a bit of a scare.” She replaced the soft material of the hospital gown, careful of the stitching, and told the boys they could all turn around. “Now, this is gonna sound like a stupid question, but I want you to try and answer as thoroughly as you can okay? How do you feel?” She asked, a smirk crossing her face as Shiren breathed out a soft laugh.

“You're right, that does sound like a stupid question. I feel heavy, kind of weighed down, but other than that and pain at the sight of the wound I feel pretty good. Does that mean I can go home?” Shiren asked, her voice hopeful.

“The heaviness is from the pain meds. How would you rate the pain, scale of one to ten?” The doctor asked, making notes on her chart.

“Well if I keep still it's at about a two, but if I move too much or breathe too deep it goes straight to at least an eight.” She watched the expressions cross the other woman's face, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

“Well, that sounds about right to me. Now, I would like to keep you another night, just to make sure, but if you want to get home, I don't see any reason why we can't discharge you today.” She smiled, the boys giving quiet cheers in the background.

“I would like that very much.” Shiren sighed, feeling the skin around her IV beginning to itch. She'd never liked needles, something her brother had teased her about endlessly when she'd first begun getting tattoos, and IV needles were always the worst. She could feel them in her vein, pushing against the wall of the blood vessel and it had always made her want to just rip them out.

“Alright then, I'll be back with discharge papers and home care instructions.” The doctor nodded, turning and walking quickly from the room.

“Okay, so, what the hell happened?” Thomas caught her eye, his expression full of anger and worry. She felt her heart break at the thought of him waiting by her bed all week, waiting for her to wake up. But the thing that bothered her the most is that he would never truly know why she'd ended up in that street. He couldn't ever know about what Mark was going through or that it was Dark that had pushed her to run that night.

“Mark and I had a fight and I stormed out, like an idiot. I made it to the house but my phone broke, I dropped it on the landing. So I grabbed some shoes and was trying to make my way back to his house and got lost.” She looked up into his face, watching as the emotions played over it. “I'm sorry that I scared you, I just got so mad.” She sighed, feeling his grip on her hand tighten as anger and relief warred for dominance on his face.

“You can be really stupid sometimes sis.” He sighed, resting his head against her arm, his whole body seeming to relax. She reached over with her free hand and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to give him what small amount of comfort she could. He looked up at her, tears still in his eyes and smiled softly, nudging her hand away. “Next time you and mister perfect have a fight, gimme a call before you storm out with no shoes okay? I was scared to death, and the blood won't come up off the stoop.” He grinned, laughing softly as she stuck her tongue out at him, happy to see she hadn't done any irreparable damage to their relationship.

“Oh, speaking of which, kind of. Thomas and I have a little bit of news.” Micheal said, stepping up and resting a hand on his shoulder, a serene smile on his face, though it seemed tinged with concern around the edges.

“Oh yeah! I completely forgot. Micheal is moving in!” Thomas beamed, his free hand resting over the one on his shoulder. She watched as they smiled at each other, the love clear to anyone with even a modicum of perception. She felt her heart swell with joy for her brother, knowing how scary this must be for him. She felt tears prick at the sides of her eyes and tried to blink them away.

“No way!” Shiren couldn't keep the smile from her face as she laughed, wincing at the slightly pulling in her belly. Thomas met her eyes and reached his free hand up, wiping away a stray tear. He let a few fall himself as they shared a moment. The past two years had been hell for them both, and their bond had been the only thing either could cling to. But now, they'd both found someone new to share their fears with, someone that could relieve the weight on their shoulders, and it was bitter sweet. “I'm so happy for you kiddo.” She sniffed softly, her brother beaming at her acceptance of his choice.

“Don't worry, we won't defile your room.” Micheal said, his dead pan delivery sending everyone in the room into a bout of quiet laughter. Shiren only seemed to make it worse as she peppered in expletives of pain with each giggle. No one noticed the shadow in the corner of the room is it phased quietly through the wall, disappearing from where it had been standing silent vigil.

“Oh, I heard something drop when you came in.” Shiren looked up at Mark's smiling face, watching it take on a troubled edge, his features sliding between excited and scared as he nodded. She watched as he got up, feeling the tension in the room increase as both Thomas and Micheal went still. The silence of the room seemed almost oppressive. Mark stooped down, grabbing a small box from the floor and looking down at it for a moment, his posture stiff and worried.

“I had a plan for this. I was gonna leave it on your table with a note.” He turned, his eyes closed as he took a deep breath, his feet seeming to move on autopilot, carrying him back to the bed. “I know it's silly, but it seemed like a cool idea at the time.” He handed her the box and the note, stepping away from the bed, his hand worrying at the hem of his shirt as she opened the note. Her eyes flying over the page, her smile growing until it hurt her cheeks.

Dear Shiren

I have never felt this way about anyone before. Love doesn't even feel like the right word for it. Love is a choice, something that you make a conscious decision to name and feel, but this, whatever it is, is beyond that. I couldn't not feel this if I wanted to. You are perfect, cliché, I know, but it's true. You are perfect for me. You accepted a part of me that I thought would keep me alone forever, and you helped me. You didn't run, even when things got bad, you were there, trying to make your way back to me, to help me, even after everything he had done to you. You are too beautiful for words and I love you with all my heart. I know this is sappy, you're probably laughing at me right now for being stupid, but I would love it if you would move in with me. There's a key in the box, and you don't have to decide right away, think it over and let me know

Markimoo 

She drew in a soft breath, tears coursing silently down her cheeks as she opened the box, pulling out the key. She'd been expecting simple silver metal, nothing special, but this was so much more. It was engraved with a cat's face and enameled, one half a perfect match to the russian blue that had been her familiar and the other half a spot on replica of her maine coon. She'd been heart broken when she had to leave them behind, crying about it for a week before finally getting up the courage to give them to a close family friend.

“Oh Mark.” She held the key to her chest, her eyes finding his. “You big dork.” She smiled, opening her arms to him. She heard sniffling off to her left and knew that her brother was crying as well, his hand no doubt gripping Micheal's, but all she cared about in that moment was the tear filled eyes of the man she loved as he rested on the bed beside her, pulling her gently up into his arms, his tears soaking into her hospital gown as hers soaked into his shirt.

No one spoke for a long moment, each sibling taking comfort in the people they'd found to complete their broken hearts, but as the minutes stretched by, Shiren's body decided that it was time for some humor. A deep grumbling echoed around the quiet space, originating from her stomach that had the others all laughing within a second as her face colored up. She sighed, feeling her cheeks beginning to ache from the amount of smiling she'd been doing and couldn't help the contented sigh that left her lips.

“So I take it that you want to move in with me then?” Mark asked, watching the way she still gripped the key to her chest, a truly stupid grin on his face.

“Yes, I want to move in with you, but only if you agree to give me all the low drawers and cabinets.” She laughed, wincing as more pain lanced through her stomach. “And don't make me laugh for a couple more weeks. That shit really hurts.” She grinned, watching the emotions race across his face. His eyes seemed almost too bright, like he was about to combust, but she felt her happy bubble deflate a little as his eyes seemed to ricochet between the warm brown she loved and the blood red she was slowly coming to fear.

“Are you okay?” He asked, leaning forward as he saw the smile begin to fade from her face. He could feel the others pressing on his mind, wanting to talk with her, assure themselves that she was truly alright, but one voice was conspicuously silent. He could feel him there, just behind his eyes, looming in his mind like a giant cat, waiting for his chance to pounce and seize control, but he wasn't talking, which was never good. He worried for a moment that Shiren could tell, that she could somehow feel that his control was slipping, but as her smile returned, he pushed the concern from his mind.

“I'm just hungry, sleeping for seven days is apparently hungry work.” She laughed, her stomach letting out another deep growl as the doctor reappeared in the door. She paused for a moment, taking in the scene in front of her, a small smile on her face as she resumed her pace. 

“Alright, you are good to go my dear. Nothing too strenuous to eat or drink for at least another week, your stomach lining needs time to heal properly, and no rigorous activity of any kind.” She directed this last bit at Mark, her eye brow inching up her face as he tried to act confused. She just smiled, handing him the home care instructions as well as a few blue prescription papers before turning, giving them all a jaunty little wave as she turned the corner, a nurse bustling in a moment later with a wheelchair and a change of clothes. 

She hustled all the men out the door, closing it and pulling the privacy curtain around the bed as she turned, a warm smile on her face. She helped Shiren from the bed, unhooking the IV from her arm and checking the bandages on her arms to check how the cuts were healing, re-bandaging them before helping her to stand, her legs still shaky from the extended time in bed.

It was frustrating at first, trying to get everything where it needed to be. Removing the catheter was probably the worst part, she'd always hated those damn things and if the nurse hadn't been ready with a bed pan, she would've ended up soaking the floor. She blushed a deep red but the nurse just laughed it off, saying that it happened all the time before helping her into the clothes Mark had brought a few days earlier. She smiled as she saw nothing but a sun dress, thanking him silently in her head for his pragmatic choice as she leaned back into the wheelchair, hissing as the repositioning tugged gently at her stitches.

The nurse pulled the curtain back, allowing the boys back into the room and giving them directions on how to get out of the hospital before taking her leave. Mark and Thomas fought for a moment about who would steer her outside, only to be silences as Micheal took hold of the handles on the back of the chair and began pushing her through the door. They shared a quiet laugh at the indignant shouts behind them before twin pairs of foot steps caught up, though neither tried to take control from Micheal. She felt her heart warm at the thought of the bond she'd formed with her brother's boyfriend. 

She'd been worried, at first, that he was just trying to be nice to impress her, or that he wouldn't like her once he got to know her and that it would put a strain on her relationship with Thomas, much like his last relationship had. But as they got to know one another, she found that he was genuinely a good person and that he had one hell of a sharp wit. They'd spent evenings, waiting for Thomas to finish dinner, talking about everything from books to politics and the likelihood of any and ever natural disaster. They almost always ended up talking about Thomas and Shiren's early years, the good parts of them anyway, which would always lead to an embarrassing story that had Micheal in belly laughs while Thomas and Shiren both blushed and glared, feigning offense. 

It felt good to have a friend again, someone that she didn't have to worry about disappointing or looking after that could just share a laugh with her and knew when she needed a moment's peace from the men in her life. He'd become like the older sibling she never had, someone to look out for her and be in her corner when the world was trying to get her down. It felt odd for her to feel so content, a part of her mind arguing that Mark should be all she needed, but she stomped it down, reminding herself that just because Mark was her boyfriend, didn't mean he was her end all be all. Every good relationship has people outside the situation that each person can turn to when their partner is being an ass, or just when things get too confusing or tense for a solution to be reached.

She blinked softly as light assaulted her eyes, bringing her out of her thoughts and back to the real world. It was so warm in the sunlight, so bright and alive that she felt instantly better. She hadn't realized how dark it was in the hospital until now, and it sent off a small warning in her mind. She felt it pulling at her, wanting her attention, but as she smiled up at the men around her, she couldn't be bothered to listen to it, pushing it back to the corners of her mind. She was a free woman now and she was going to enjoy herself, as much as her injured body would allow.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thomas helped her to the door, admonishing her yet again for not accepting the wheel chair that the hospital had offered her. She knew she probably shouldn't be walking around so soon after her surgery, but she wasn't ever one to just sit around and wait for her body to tell her what she could and couldn't do. She was in control of it, not the other way around. Micheal stood at the door with Mark, watching as she made her way slowly up the walkway, leaning heavily on her brother until she reached the two smiling men. Mark took her arm from Thomas and stood in front of her, guiding her into the house, a huge smile on his face.

“I hope you don't mind.” He whispered, moving to the side and showing the room full of people, all of whom broke into cheers and laughter. Her parents were there as well as all the youtube friends she'd made since she moved to LA and she felt her face stretch into a smile. Mark let her go as her father got up from the couch, one big arm closing around her back, holding her weight almost off the ground as he helped to a chair that she knew for a fact hadn't been there before.

It was an almost perfect copy of the big poofy chair she used to use for recording. It was a different color, but other than that, it was the same in every way, right down to the overstuffed, yet oddly springy, quality that had made her fall in love with it in the first place.

“I hope you don't mind but I had to reupholster it after Jinx moved in.” Her mother laughed. She immediately produced a phone, full to the limit with pictures of Shiren's cats. She felt tears prick at her eyes as she saw image after image of her two babies, perfectly healthy and getting up to all manner of ridiculous shenanigans. 

“Aww, so cute! I miss them so much.” She sighed, holding the phone to her chest. It was the one thing that had been missing in her life here, some fuzzy little babies to take care of and love. She had Chica, but she'd never really been that much of a dog person, though the goofy golden retriever was quickly changing that.

“Oh, they're upstairs.” Mark said, his tone nonchalant as he looked around the room. She felt her breath still in her chest as she turned to look up at him. He caught her eyes and smiled, nodding his head and handing her two collars that she knew well. She tried to speak, tried to say anything that would even come close to describing how grateful she was to him for what he'd done, but all the came out was a small squeak and a sob as she laid her head on his lap, her heart too full to stand.

Her mother got up from her seat on the couch and came over, wrapping her arms around her daughter as she tried to contain her emotions, smiling up at Mark and motioning for him to step away as she took his place, her hand rubbing circles around her daughter's back. Her father took the other arm, his hand closing over her own as he quietly told her all the things Mark had been up to the past week.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

That night found her firmly ensconced on the couch, her favorite old blanket draped over her, both cats settled and purring happily, one on her chest, the other resting just above her knees while her father talked with Mark in the kitchen. Her mother was at the other end of the couch, her fingers trailing softly over Shiren's feet in that comforting way that always sent her right to sleep.

“I really like him Shi.” Her mother said, her voice soft and content. “He's been an absolute mess trying to pull all of this together. He even paid for our flight down here.” She looked over at her daughter as she smiled sleepily.

“He's better than anyone I've ever met.” She sighed, her eyes growing heavy as the medication took hold. “He gave me a house key in a ring box.” She giggled softly, hearing her mother's laughter at the other end of the couch, sending her off to her much needed rest.


	16. Encounters

“Shiren.” He smiled, bowing slightly as she seemed to come to herself. She was back in the nebulous black space that he seemed to favor, her body weightless and floating. She remained silent for a moment, watching him as he moved toward her. He seemed more solid this time, more cohesive, though his outline seemed to fuzz and blur with movement.

“Where is this place?” She asked, her eyes scanning the void around them as if it would lend her some clues. She wasn't sure why she cared so much, but it was something that she knew she needed to know if she was going to understand him.

“You can think of it as my home. This is all that I am, everything that makes me, me.” He grinned, suddenly much closer to her than he had been before. There hadn't been any visible movement, no blur or blink to obscure him, he'd simply become closer in a way that made her mind reel and twist.

“How am I here?” Again, she couldn't even remember deciding to ask the question, it had simply popped out of her. It felt right to ask, in retrospect, though she knew she wouldn't like the answer very much.

“When you sleep, your mind opens up, and I can slip in. You haven't gone anywhere, I have.” His face took on an air of importance, like he was describing something that should be impossible. She felt her face wanting to smile, enjoying the calm charisma he seemed to exude, but as her guard was about to drop, her memory of that night surfaced, reminding her again just who she was dealing with.

“And what do you want?” She asked, trying to school her features into a mask of indifference, though the fear she still felt managed to break through around the edges. She was hoping for a different answer, something more concrete that just “you” but she wasn't sure she was going to be getting it as he moved closer still, his face barely and inch from her own.

“You already know what I want. I want you.” His hand trailed softly down the side of her face, brushing a lock of hair from her cheek. He looked so sincere, so honest and hopeful that she almost believed him. She wanted to believe him, wanted to think that he could change and that the other night had been a mistake, but she'd spent years making excuses for a bad relationship.

“And how do you propose to get me? You said yourself that you aren't a good person. You've attacked me once already. How do I know that you won't do it again?” She tried to keep her tone neutral, tried to reach across the aisle as it were, but as she let the words fall out, her voice took on a hint of blame that had him retreating away from her before she'd even finished.

“I apologized for that.” He growled, feeling himself start to shift under the skin. He took a deep breath, straightening his tie out of habit and tried to maintain control of himself. This was the hardest thing he'd ever done, trying to play human was exhausting, and his dark nature was chomping at the bit to get out and play.

“Yes, and then you bombarded me with dream communications while I was too weak to resist them. I want to give you another chance, really I do, but I've spent too long under the heal of a man who didn't care if he hurt me, and I won't be put in that position again. So, how do I know you won't do it again?” She asked, her eyes turning stony and hard as she took note of his evasion.

His whole demeanor seemed to change in an instant, returning to the fractured, glitching motion he'd displayed the first time he appeared to her. The void around them seemed to darken, though how that was possible she didn't know, and she felt herself pulling away from him, though she wasn't sure she'd actually moved.

“You don't. I don't. I can't make promises like the others can. I am what I am, what HE has made me. I am not a nice man, I am not safe.” His voice seemed to echo around her, growing louder with each syllable until it was deafening. But just as it had started, it ended, silence rushing in to fill the void, setting her ears to ringing. She looked up at him, fearing what she would see, only to be met with eyes that barely gleamed, his mask finally giving way to the turmoil beneath. “But I need you. Just like the others need you. I can't fight my nature, it's all I am, but I can learn. I can change.” He looked so heart broken that she felt a soft sob hitch in her chest. “Please, Shiren, give me a chance. I come from him, I am him. Let me show you.” He reached out, taking her hand just as he'd done the last time they spoke, and it was warm. 

She gasped, expecting the cool touch she'd come to know from him. He looked the same, still all shades of gray and prismatic, but he was so warm now. Her eyes met his and she marveled at the glow in them, the red glow reminding her of a hearth fire, warm and safe. She sighed, closing her eyes and trying to settle her thoughts. She didn't know if she could trust him, didn't know how safe she truly was with him, but there was only one way she could find out.

“Talk to Mark, really talk, and then we'll see.” She smiled softly at him, hoping he would meet her halfway. He went rigid for a moment, the mention of Mark's name shooting sparks of anger through his whole body, but it was gone as soon as it came, her eyes pulling him from the turmoil that was his own mind and stilling his pounding heart. He swallowed, his mind racing over ways he could turn this situation to his advantage before he stopped himself, knowing that there was no way to manipulate her. If he wanted her, which was really too poor a word to describe his desire for her, then he would have to play by her rules. 

“You'll have to tell him as well, we aren't speaking at the moment.” He meant to sneer, but her soft laugh pulled a genuine smile from him, grounding him further in her reassuring presence.

“Don't worry, I'll make sure he behaves himself. But you behave as well. I don't want you two fighting and causing another scene. I don't think my organs can handle another stabbing.” She grinned, trying to downplay the altercation that had led to her injuries. She watched as his face fell, his eyes leaving hers to look down at his own hands, one of which was still clasped tightly around her own.

“I am truly sorry for the part I played in that.” His voice was soft, so like Mark's that it hurt, and she found herself pulling his face back to look at her.

“I forgive you.” She whispered, planting a soft kiss on his cheek before everything seemed to dissolve around them. She looked up at him one last time before the void swallowed her.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

She woke slowly, her whole body feeling like it was one boneless mass. She'd learned to hate this feeling over the past week. It kept her on the couch more than she would like and it made moving around even more difficult that it already was. She would've stopped taking the pain medication entirely if not for the fact that it felt like her stomach was trying to saw its way out of her belly without it. 

Mark roused himself from his mid day nap in her chair, his eyes finding hers and smiling, no doubt at the truly startling mess that was her hair. She'd been bathing out of the sink the last few days, which didn't leave much time for silly things like conditioner. It wouldn't have been so bad, but with her hair being the odd mix of wave and curl that it was, no conditioner pretty much guaranteed tangles and snarls that made her look more like an angry cat than a human woman.

“How bad is it?” She asked, jiggling one leg softly to try and unseat the cat that had curled up on it, rendering it both numb and useless.

“On a scale from one to Mufasa?” He asked, laughing softly as he moved to help her sit up. He'd been against it at first, drawing on his own experience with belly wounds to support his case. He'd had her for a moment, until she brought up the whole “Kind of the Squirrels” incident, complete with reenactment, and he'd had to concede the point.

“Oh gods.” She groaned, both from the pain of moving and the thought of brushing out the tangled mass she could feel swaying softly behind her as she got comfortable on the mound of pillows that had been her bed for the past week.

“I'll help you brush it out later, but first, you need to eat.” He stood, stretching his arms above his head in a way that revealed just a hint of the toned belly underneath and she found herself cursing her situation for a whole new host of reasons. He'd been very understanding about her limitations, reassuring her almost to an irritating degree about her inability to “play” as he put it, but that did nothing to assuage her own frustrations. She may be wounded, but she was still a flesh and blood woman, and the man before her was a truly beautiful specimen, a specimen she could not make use of without immense pain.

He stopped by the couch, running a hand over her arm in a simple show of affection before heading into the kitchen, no doubt getting her one of the many bland and tasteless meals that was on the list of approved food given to him by the hospital. She'd been suffering through it for a week now, and it only seemed to get worse with each iteration. First there'd been oatmeal, something she was used to after her brother's obsession with the stuff. It wasn't horrible, just bland. Then there'd been the soups, so many different varieties of broth that all seemed to taste like nothing but warm water. Finally, there was the mush, the package said it was supposed to be some kind of pasta dish, but the grayish color coupled with the complete lack of flavor made her think of it as gruel.

“Can't I just have a sandwich? I mean what harm could a sandwich do?” She asked, her voice carrying faintly to the kitchen. She heard a soft laugh from around the corner and groaned. It was his “humoring” laugh, the sound he made when he wasn't going to argue, and he wasn't going to give in either. She'd learned to hate it with a fiery passion.

“A sandwich is not on the list, so you won't be having one until your stitches are gone.” He said, setting a small bowl of oatmeal on the coffee table. She groaned again, louder and far more dramatically, hoping against hope that this would somehow persuade him to change his mind, but all it earned her was a joking glare and a gesture to eat her meal. “I'm pretty sure this violates some kind of law somewhere.” She said, pulling the bowl grudgingly onto her lap.

“Hush and eat.” He said, laughing softly as he sat back into the over stuffed cushion of the chair. He seemed genuinely happy, relaxed and at peace, though his eyes still watched her just a little too closely for her liking. She felt bad about the conversation she knew they'd be having soon, but there was no way around it. If she didn't get this thing with Dark resolved one way or the other, she'd never get a decent night's rest, and though she hated the drugged sleep the pain medication put her into, regular old sleeping was one of her favorite activities. She took a breath, blowing steam from the spoonful of mush before forcing herself to swallow it down.

“I had another Red dream.” She said, still not wanting to risk using his name until after the two had had a chance to talk. She could almost feel the tension spring up between them as Mark's eyes took on a hard edge. She'd tried to talk things out with him once already, but it hadn't ended well. That had been their first real fight, complete with shouting and slamming of doors, and was already shaping up to be nothing more than round two. “Now, before you get angry, he apologized, and I mean really apologized. I said your name and everything.” She said, hoping that would be enough to at least convince him to talk.

“And that proves what exactly? He's a manipulative ass, I'm sure he can suffer through hearing my name one time without flying off the handle.” He growled, sitting forward in the chair, his whole body going rigid as emotion raced through him. “He is dangerous Shi, and you shouldn't be talking to him at all.” His voice took on an edge that set her own mood into a downward spiral. He wasn't requesting, he wasn't even advising. He was out right telling her not to do something, which did not sit well with her.

“Okay, first of all, no one but me tells me what to do or not do. I care about you, you are my boyfriend, and I respect you, but you don't get to just issue an order to me. Secondly, I didn't exactly get a choice in the matter, he appeared in my dream, it's not like I invited him over for tea. Finally, he wants to talk. I asked him to, as a way to prove to me that he's serious, and I think you should at least give it a try.” She set the bowl of oatmeal aside, crossing her arms over her chest and leveling a challenging stare at him. She knew better than most how hard it was to talk with someone you couldn't stand, she'd had a lot of practice with it, and she wasn't about to let him just sweep this whole thing under the rug, not when it meant that Dark could pop out again. “If you don't settle this, he could resurface like last time, and I don't imagine he'll be keen to give up control, even if he accidentally hurts me again.” She watched the gears turn in his mind, saw the realization dawn on his face that his decision had consequences for more than just himself.

“I don't trust him Shi. If I go in there and he pulls me down, I don't know if I'll be able to get out again. What if he takes over after our little talk?” His voice was suddenly tired, like this was something that had been weighing on him for a while.

“I don't think he'll hurt me again. I know that sounds naïve but he's struggling with something. He's changing Mark, he was warm, physically. It's not much to go on, but he's a part of you, more than any of the others, and I think that he can become more than what he is, he just needs to be given that chance.” She stretched her hand out to him, hissing softly as it pulled at her tender belly. He sighed, getting up and sitting on the edge of the couch, pulling her hand to his chest and holding it tightly in his own, his eyes distant as his mind raced over all the possibilities. Shiren held her breath, each second stretching on forever before he seemed to come back to himself. He turned his face to her, a resigned yet determined look on his face as he nodded.

“Fine. We'll do it your way. But if this goes badly, and I don't think it can go any other way, then I need your word that you'll let it go. I can't risk you getting hurt again Shiren, it would kill me if...” He closed his eyes, his grip on her hand tightening as he fought down the tears that still threatened to spill every time he thought of what had happened. His heart constricted as he thought of a life without her in it, images of a tombstone and a rainy morning flashing through his mind. He knew how badly it hurt to lose someone you loved, someone you found security and stability in, and as bad as his father's death had hurt him, he knew that losing her would be far beyond even that pain.

“Mark, baby, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I scared you, I shouldn't have run off, but I'm here, and I'm fine. Just breathe okay?” She turned her hand, joining their fingers and rubbing her thumb over the skin of his hand in soft circles, trying to reassure him in any way that she could that she was okay. It hurt more than she could say to see him suffering so much because of her stupidity, even though he'd assured her multiple times that he didn't blame her and understood why she'd done the things she did. As far as he was concerned, Dark and the would be assaulter were to blame for everything that happened, but she couldn't shake the weight from her shoulders.

He took a steadying breath, his body visibly relaxing as the conversation turned away from the subject of his murderous alter ego and all that his presence in their lives entailed. He drew in a few deep breaths, cleansing himself of the fear that seemed to be his constant companion these days. It had been apparent even to his fans, many leaving concerned comments and sending him concerned messages on all of his social media accounts. He'd watched some of his latest uploads and could see it there, plain as day on his face, telling the whole world that there was something wrong in his life, though people had been good enough to leave it be when he'd asked them to, saying some non specific line about personal trouble and that it would be better soon.

“People are asking about you. They've noticed that you weren't in any of my videos, and I think the long list of Chuzzle uploads has tipped your fans off to the fact that something is wrong.” He opened his eyes, looking over at her as she groaned, her head falling back against the arm of the couch. “You should do a quick vlog, let them know that you're recovering from surgery. It'll make them feel better and give you time to actually rest instead of worrying all the time.” He reached for her phone, pulling it from the charging cable it had been living on the past few days, and handed it to her.

“I'm not doing it now, I look like I'm about dead. They'll flip for sure if they see me like this.” She laughed, wincing as the motion pulled at her sore muscles. He paused, his mind struggling to catch up with the conversation as her smirk shot a small flicker of desire through him. It didn't matter that she had the worst bed head he'd ever seen or that there were circles under her eyes from a lack of restful sleep, she was like a siren to him, undeniably beautiful.

“Fair point, we'll get you looking a little more human and then make the video, now where did you put the big brush? We're gonna need it.” He grinned as she punched his arm playfully, pointing to the far end of the crowded coffee table where the handle of her large blue brush was poking out from under a gaming magazine. He stood, helping her to sit forward, giving him space to fit in behind her, before leaning over to retrieve the brush. She grinned as she gave his ass one good swat, earning a surprised gasp and a growl for her trouble before he turned, settling himself behind her, positioning her between his legs so that she could feel exactly what state he was in. “Behave yourself.” He whispered, gathering her hair in his hand.

She sighed theatrically, making a show of how hard it was going to be for her to do what he asked, though it turned to a pained hiss a moment later as he pulled the brush through a particularly stubborn snarl in her hair. She turned her head, glaring at him as he stuck his tongue out at her, taking greater care with the rest of her head as he slowly worked his way through every knot and tangle, leaving her with nothing but smooth waves, though it was still a little more wild than she would like.

“Alright, I guess this is as good as it's going to get. Hand me the phone so I can get this over with.” She muttered, her whole mind rebelling at the idea of putting any proof of her current condition out on the internet. It was fueled not only by vanity but also by the residual fear that her ex-husband would somehow use it against her. Nothing had come of his threat, at least nothing she'd been made aware of, but it was like a sword hanging over her head, just waiting to swing down and ruin things again. 

Mark, blissfully unaware of the reasons behind her reluctance, happily extricated himself from her and placed the phone into her outstretched hand. She took a moment to collect her thoughts, pulling together exactly what she wanted to say before positioning herself against the pillows in what she hoped was a flattering pose, holding the phone up in front of her and pressing the tiny record button.

“Hey guys, I know it's been a while since any new stuff came out, though that Chuzzles play list sure has come in handy,” she said, laughing softly and trying to hide the wince. “I've heard your concern and I just wanted to let you know that I'm alright. I haven't been kidnapped by Mark's alters and carried off to an alternate dimension, thanks Boz7827 for floating that theory.” She glared jokingly into the small lens, Mark's laugh echoing softly behind the camera. “I did a dumb thing and got myself injured, it's nothing life threatening and I am well on my way to being fully recovered so stop worrying, just a few more days of Chuzzles and it'll be back to business as usual. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have hospital approved gruel to choke down and some Overwatch to play. Cya soon.” She grinned, giving her usual two finger salute before closing the recording, uploading it immediately to her channel before she had a chance to overthink what she'd said or how she looked.

“Nicely handled.” Mark laughed, retrieving the phone and hooking it back up to the charge cord, pushing the bowl of oatmeal back into her hands. “Now, you eat. I'm gonna go upstairs and get this conversation over with.” He sighed, his whole body showing just how much he didn't want to do what he was about to go do.

“Hey, try and be at least cordial if you can. I know it's gonna be hard for you, but it's hard for him too and it'll go a lot smoother if you aren't antagonistic toward him first. Let him show you what he's really made of before you blow your lid okay?” She took hold of his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, a small smile of support and hope on her face. He returned both, her advice going a long way to improving his mood. He nodded, turning and heading up the stairs, his mind turning over all the different ways he could approach what he was about to do.

She had a way of talking about things that got into his head, like the point she'd made about not being immediately hostile toward his alter ego. Dark had an explosive temper, something he'd no doubt gotten from Mark himself, though he was loathe to admit it, and going in guns blazing would do nothing but set them at odds before things had even begun. It was going to be hard, just seeing his face was enough to make Mark want to punch him, but he had to try, for Shiren and for himself.

He closed the door to his room, lowering the lights down to a dull glow before settling himself down on the bed. He knew that his body would move along with whatever was happening in his mind and wanted to avoid injury if possible. His breath evened out as he lay back against the pillows that still smelled faintly of Shiren's shampoo, which only served to relax him more as he let his mind turn inward, drifting slowly to the darkest corner that he normally did his best to ignore.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dark stiffened as a form resolved itself out of the shadowed void around him. He'd felt the presence moving through Mark's mind, felt the familiarity of it, and he'd suspected that he would be getting a visit, but the intrusion was so sudden, so smooth, that he hadn't seen it coming until it was too late. He was off balance already, his recent conversation with Shiren leaving him in a swirl of confusion that dulled him to the senses of the body, it was not a fun place to be.

“Dark.” His voice was different, quiet and calm, lacking the usual bark of command that would send his teeth to grating. It was unusual and immediately put him on the alert, though Shiren had said she would tell him to play nice. Perhaps this was his attempt to put his alter at ease. He drew in a slow breath, straightening his coat and tie before turning, his face a carefully constructed mask of impassiveness and calm.

“Hello. I see you got the same advice I did.” He smiled, attempting to take the edge from his own voice, his cheek all but burning with the remembered kiss Shiren had given him. A show of good faith, that is what this was, a way to prove to her that he wasn't dangerous. With this goal in mind, he took a step forward, conjuring two simple chairs from the shadows around them and seating himself in one, gesturing for the Other One to join him. “I believe this is what the others did when you spoke with them.” He felt his back stiffen as the Other One seemed to inspect the chair before sitting down, his temper raging to get out and strangle the distrusting fool and take control.

“I did. She said you were sorry for what you did.” His tone belied just how much he didn't believe that sentiment, and it set Dark's teeth on edge. He'd made himself vulnerable to her, showed her what amounted to his softer side, and she'd immediately turned it on him. But as he let this thought roll around in his mind, it felt wrong somehow. She hadn't been using it against him, she'd been using it against Mark, as a way to get the two in the same room, so to speak. His normally sharp smile softened as he thought of how difficult that conversation must have been for her.

“I meant it. I know you won't believe me, but it's true. I deeply regret what happened that night and I would change it, if I could.” He watched the emotions play across the Other One's face, bristling as disbelief and mockery shone in his eyes. The oaf couldn't hope to see the small measure of good in him, no matter what he did. This whole venture was pointless.

“I believe you.” Dark felt his thought stutter to a halt, his mind struggling to absorb the words the Other One had just said. It was so out of character for what he knew him to be like. He'd never believed a word he said, for good reason, so why now? What changed?

“You do?” He narrowed his eyes, watching the Other One's face very closely, looking for any sign of deceit. As the he nodded, he saw nothing but honest, open, sincere acceptance. But why? This wasn't right. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. He was supposed to come in here, full of self righteous anger, ready and waiting to start a fight that Dark could then use against him with Shiren. 

“Yeah, I do. I trust Shiren, she's really good at reading people, especially when it comes to lies, and if she believes you, then so do I. I am still pissed as hell, but I'm willing to listen to you.” He seemed to have to force the words from his mouth, each one sticking in his throat. His face showed just how much he didn't want to be saying any of what he was saying, but the fact that he'd said it at all made Dark reconsider his evaluation of the man sitting in front of him.

“Very well, I'll be brief. I am loathe to say any of this to you, I don't trust that you won't use it against me later, but for Shiren's sake...” He paused, his mind rebelling at the idea of giving the man he considered his enemy this kind of ammunition against him. But as he remembered the open, honest, hopeful look in Shiren's eyes, he forced himself to continue. “I am what you made me, all of your darker instincts and your less that ideal qualities, you know this. In recent months I have found myself...struggling, battling my own nature. I am torn between being true to what I am and being something new. The cause, as you may have guessed, is Shiren. I know you don't believe it, but I love her just as deeply as you. She has cast a light into my shadowed world, and it has upset the fabric of what I am. As you change, as the others change, so must I, but I cannot do so from this place. I want...need, to be free, to be out, to explore what we could become with her at our side.” He felt the words leave him in a rush, his mind spinning over all the possible ways this could go horribly wrong as each syllable passed his lips. He wasn't sure exactly when he'd turned his gaze away from the Other One, but as he came back to himself, he raised his eyes to meet the shocked gaze of the man he'd spent his entire existence fighting.

Silence reigned for longer than either man would like, both struggling to figure out exactly how to proceed from where they found themselves. This hadn't gone how either had expected. Dark had been expecting a fight, straight from the beginning. Mark had been expecting stoic silence and goading. But as Dark bared himself to the one person with the power to hurt him, as he made himself vulnerable before the one who wished him the most harm, Mark felt something in his own mind click into place. He understood now why he had such a bone deep hatred of Dark, why his presence both terrified and revolted him to the degree that it did.

The others had all been characters, fictitious creations that were safely contained in the realm of “not real”, but not Dark. He was a fan creation, something that the people Mark cared most for had created from the darker side of himself that he allowed to seep through in the videos he made. He wasn't some character that Mark had put limitations on, that he had come up with and given a box to live in, he was a part of himself. He was all the negative thoughts and evil things he ever felt or thought about. 

As this wave of realization rolled over him, he felt the darkness around them lighten, it was almost imperceptible, something he wouldn't have noticed at all if Dark himself hadn't visibly jerked. He seemed to become more solid, the shifting outline and delayed layer effect that always hovered around his body fading ever so slightly until it was a dull imitation of what it used to be.

“What did you do?” He gasped, his hand flying to his chest as his body jerked again. His eyes were panicked, openly and honestly panicked as his chest kicked out under his hand, the other images of himself continuing to fade. “Stop it!” He shouted, his chair fading out from under him, sending him to his knees as his other hand came to join the first, trying in vain to contain the jerking and twitching that was slowly over coming his whole body.

Mark was at a loss, he'd stood from his own chair, his hands hovering out in front of him as he tried to figure out a solution, his own mind whirling for a solution or explanation as to why this was happening. He felt a pull toward his alter, his feet shuffling forward with each jerking motion, his heart constricting with each pained cry until he was kneeling beside his darker self. He felt his hands lower themselves until they made contact with their twins, still clutching at the grey material of his jacket.

Both men cried out as a jolt passed through them, seizing every muscle and joint, locking them together as white hot blinding pain raced through them. Twin screams of pain echoed around the mass of shadow, sending it into a wild swirl of red, black, and white. As the pain crawled slowly higher, each man felt his body twisting and jerking, ripping itself apart and patching itself back together faster than either heart could beat. But then, just as suddenly as it had come, it stopped, the pain fading as they were released from whatever held them together, sending each to the floor in a panting heap, muscles still jumping and twitching beneath their skin.

“What...the hell...was that?!” Mark shouted, his body too fatigued to stand. He turned his head, watching as Dark tried to roll to his side, his body equally exhausted.

“I don't...know.” He panted, his eyes closing as his body trembled through the punishment it had just been through. He seemed different, his mannerisms closer to what Mark knew his own to be. He still had the air of danger that made Mark's senses scream to run away, but as he lay there, completely spent from what they'd just been through, Mark somehow knew he was no longer a threat.

“Are you okay?” He asked, grunting with the effort it took to slowly raise himself onto his knees. He crawled over to where his twin lay, still twitching and gasping as residual pain raced through him. He held his hand out, a literal peace offering, smiling softly as a twin hand closed over it, his alter pulling himself up into a sitting position, shaking his head to clear it of the fog the pain had caused.

“I believe so.” He sighed, his eyes closing as he stretched his neck, the muscles stretching and bending, much to his relief. “Though, I am exhausted. Perhaps we could continue this discussion at another time?” He turned a tired grin toward Mark, trying to cover just how out of sorts he was. 

His mind was swimming with a whole host of new emotions, thoughts that had no place in what he knew himself to be. He was concerned for the Other One's health, wanted to help him to his feet and make sure he was alright before sending him on his way. He wanted to continue their talk, make peace, and not just for his own sake but for the others. 

“No need. One day a week sound good?” Mark asked, deciding to trust the instinct that was telling him to give Dark a chance. Something had happened between them, something that had left him feeling different, though he couldn't quite place why, and if Dark had been similarly effected, he knew that he had nothing to worry about. It was time to take a risk and see just what he was made of.

Dark turned a shocked face to his twin, his mind grinding to a halt at the easy way he'd made his offer. It flew in the face of everything they'd been through to this point. He had no way of knowing how he would behave without a leash, and yet he was willing to give him a full day. It made no sense and he felt part of himself recoil from the easy surrender. It had to be a trap, some kind of scheme that the Other One was using to trap him in something. But as that thought crossed his mind, it felt wrong. Something in him rebelled at the notion of the him doing that. He couldn't explain why, but he simply knew that it was not the case. He was really giving him a chance to prove himself, and he was more than willing to rise to the occasion.

“Agreed. Nice talking to you.” He smiled as he spoke, meaning every word, though he still didn't understand quite how or why. He saw a mirror smile in return and then the Other One was gone, fading back into the shadows, which, he noted, were much more gray than they used to be. He made a mental note to ponder what that meant after he'd had time to rest, his body still screaming from whatever energy had passed through them both. He felt the smile stretch his face again as he thought of his imminent freedom. He'd won, he didn't know how or why, but he'd managed it, and that was all that mattered.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mark came back to himself with a gasp, his whole body shaking as someone shouted at him. It took him a moment to realize it was Shiren shouting and that his cheek was stinging. His eyes struggled to open, his whole body tired from what it had been forced to endure, and part of his mind made note of the stinging in his throat, as if he'd been screaming. That thought caused a jolt of panic that woke him fully back to reality and had him sitting up, jerking out of Shiren's hands in a rush that sent her onto her side with a pained shout.

“Shiren! Oh shit, I'm sorry. Are you okay?” He slid from the bed, helping her back to her knees and checking her over for any injuries or sign of torn stitches before he noticed her shirt was covered in wet patches and she seemed to be shaking. “What's wrong?” He asked, looking into her face and seeing worry and anger warring for dominance.

“What's wrong? Are you serious? You were screaming and thrashing on the bed!” She shouted, her whole body trembling with barely contained emotion. “I couldn't wake you up! I called out to you, slapped you, shook you, everything I could think of!” She drew in a ragged breath as tears began to slide down her cheeks, running through the tracks already there from her panic before he'd woken up. “What the hell were you thinking!? You should've waited for me! What if you got stuck?!” She punched the floor, her face screwing up in pain as more sobs shook her already sore body. “I was so scared.” 

He drew in a shaking breath, his heart breaking from the hurt he'd caused her. He pulled her carefully against his chest, left bare from when he'd laid down, and let her cry herself out. He hadn't thought to warn her that things might get bad or weird. It hadn't occurred to him that he would have to. But as he thought back over it, he really should have guessed that something would happen and that she would be worried for him when it did.

“I am so sorry Shiren. I should've waited to do this. I just wanted to get it done and out of the way ya know? But hey, I'm okay, I promise.” He whispered, his fingers sliding smoothly through her hair as her shoulders began to still, sobs giving way to hiccuping motions that were always her last step before she calmed down. It was adorable, in any other situation, and it reminded him just how fragile she could be. “Something happened to us both in there that I can't fully explain. It hurt, like a bitch, but I'm okay.” He felt her push against his arms, signaling that she wanted to pull away.

“He didn't hurt you?” She asked, her eyes big and full of innocent concern. She wanted to believe the best of Dark, but as Mark's screams had echoed through the house, she couldn't escape the thought that she'd sent him to be tortured.

“No, he didn't. Whatever this was happened to both of us at the same time, and I think he got it worse that I did. But you were right, he is different, and I think our talk caused some kind of change in him. This is gonna sound strange, but I realized something as I was talking to him. We are the same person, and I don't just mean physically. The others are characters that I made up, but he's me, just the darker side of me. When I realized that, his body started jerking and twitching. It scared the hell out of both of us and then I touched him and it felt like lightning hit me, I couldn't move and it hurt so bad. But then it just stopped, and things were different, lighter. He felt safer to be around suddenly, which was a shock to me, but I thought back on what you said, about giving him a chance, so I said he could come out one day a week. Is that okay?” He asked, watching her absorb all the information he'd given her. He hadn't meant to divulge so much, not wanting to put any more strain on her already frayed nerves, but as he'd started talking, he couldn't stop.

Shiren sat in stunned silence for a moment, her brain churning slowly back to its normal function as she took in everything that he was saying, her mind racing to comprehend what it actually meant. It wasn't until she registered that he was looking at her that she remembered she was supposed to answer him.

“Yeah, I guess, just give me some warning before his day okay?” She smiled softly, feeling the panic beginning to recede, replaced by happiness. She'd been right. Dark was struggling with Mark's refusal to accept him as part of the whole. It was Mark's own denial of Dark that caused him to be so fractured and split from the rest of the alters, and now that Mark had finally accepted him as part of himself, the other side of his own coin as it were, he could begin to change, really change. It was good to know she'd helped, but as her body registered its own set of complaints, she felt her smile fade. She sighed, gesturing for Mark to help her to stand, returning to the couch she so despised for more rest. “I think I'm gonna punch him one good time for causing all of this. Then we'll be friendly.” She felt Mark's shoulders shake with silent laughter as he helped her back to the couch.

“Try it.” His laughter redoubled as she looked over at him, her expression the perfect picture of confusion. “His response.” He explained, watching realization dawn on her face, followed quickly by a short laugh and groan. He sighed as his heart went out to her. He knew how bad a belly wound could hurt, and his had been medically done, no doubt the blunt knife that had caused her own wound did far more damage. He laid her gently back onto the pillows, covering her with the old blanket she'd insisted on using and silently handing her another dose of pain medicine along with a water glass. She protested for a moment until another stab of pain raced through her, this one bad enough to cause a full blown gasp. “Rest, I promise I won't go digging around in my mind while you're out.” He smiled as she swallowed down the pills, resuming his place in her favorite old chair, phone in hand, scrolling through the comments of the video she'd uploaded.


	17. New Faces

The chirping ring of her phone pulled her from the grip of the medically induced sleep she'd been enjoying, breaking her out of a very nice dream that was already fading from her memory. She groaned, reaching out for the infernal thing, intent on silencing it, only to have a warm hand brush against her own, grabbing the phone from the table before she could get to it. A voice that she couldn't quite recognize whispered out a few words before ending the call, returning the cell to its cable and scooting it out of her reach.

“No one is gonna bother you today, you need to rest.” Fingers coursed through her tangled hair, carefully pulling apart any snarls they came against, but her mind refused to return to sleep, strangely fixated on the voice she heard. She knew she knew it, but she couldn't place it, her mind still fogged over by the pain meds she'd been a slave to for a week.

The hand paused, seeming to sense her distress, disappearing from her hair to close softly around her hand. It lifted her hand away from the couch, settling it over what felt like bandages, which caused her mind to spark to life, filling in the blanks and letting her know exactly who was with her. She drew in a soft gasp, her eyes struggling to open as the hand left hers. She pulled her hand away from his face, careful to move slowly as her vision cleared, the Author's face swimming into focus before her, a soft smile on his face as he sat on the edge of the couch.

“Hello.” His voice was soft, soothing and reassuring as her mind raced over why he was out. It wasn't until he pointed toward the calendar, hanging on the wall by the large t.v., that she remembered his deal with Mark. It must be his day to be out. She drew in a calming breath, trying to slow her racing heart as she told herself there was no need to worry, his hand closing around hers in a gesture of comfort. “I didn't mean to startle you. Mark was supposed to warn you I was coming, though I gather some developments may have distracted him before he could. He was unsure of my ability to care for you, so I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to him.” He grinned, his tone full of playful honesty, grounding her further in the reality of the situation, calming her nerves down to a manageable level.

“It'll be our little secret.” She laughed, hissing as the muscles in her belly protested, a strange stinging racing through her. He seemed to notice, his hand moving to her injured mid section, probing fingers searching for any sign of torn stitches. She gasped as they passed over the top of where the knife had pierced her, a worrying amount of pain racing through her at the slightest pressure.

“I apologize, I had to make sure you hadn't torn anything internally.” He smiled, his probing fingers relaxing into a soft stroking motion, soothing the pain away, though it brought up a whole new level of discomfort that she'd been fighting for days. He seemed to pick up on this, his hand slowly coming to a stop over the skin left bare at the hem of the night shirt she'd decided to sleep in. She felt a faint tremble pass through him, her own muscles mirroring the motion as they jumped under her skin, reacting to something she couldn't quite name.

“It's okay, thanks for checking.” She drew a calming breath, trying to repress the embers that had begun to burn through her belly. She knew there was nothing she could do to relieve that particular pressure at the moment, having tried once already and received nothing but pain and a scolding for her trouble, but as his hand kept contact with her, she could feel the desire growing, hitching her breath in her chest, though she still couldn't tell exactly why.

“Relax Shiren, let me help.” His voice sounded downright sinful as he spoke, a lazy grin crossing his face as the fire continued to build in her belly. Her mind raced to explain what was happening, missing the subtle movement of his lips as he spoke, his own breath quickening to match her's. 

“What are you...” She swallowed down her question, the rest of her sentence lost to the flash of pure pleasure that raced through her, pulling a soft moan from her lips. Her eyes lost focus as it began to build, her lids sliding closed as her body relaxed back into the cushions of the couch. 

She couldn't explain what was happening to her, didn't have the faintest idea of even where to begin trying to figure it out. But as wave after wave of sensation rolled through her, she found that she didn't actually care why it was happening, only that it didn't stop. She felt her body beginning to move in response to what she was feeling, seeking out the body she knew must be connected to the flesh she could feel sliding against her inner walls, but all she felt was the gentle pressure of his hand on her belly, keeping her body still as the pleasure grew.

“Almost there. Good girl, just a little longer.” His voice was ragged, throaty and rough, and as her own pleasure grew, she could feel his trembling hand grip softly at the skin at her hip, his muttered words becoming audible to her for a moment before her climax hit her full in the face, robbing her of thought as pleasure raced through her. She was dimly aware of another moan, soft and breathy, resonating above her in a way that only seemed to heighten her own, drawing it out for almost a full minute before it finally ended.

Her mind swirled lazily, thoughts appearing and disappearing too quickly to be understood as her body came down from the high it had just been sent to. She felt a contented sigh leave her lips as the tension she'd been feeling for days vanished, leaving her relaxed and sleepy as his hand resumed its former stroking, a soft laugh echoing around them.

“Was it good for you?” He asked, his voice low and full of what she could only assume was satisfaction. She reluctantly pulled open her eyes, grinning at the look of success on his face, making him look like the cat that ate the canary.

“Oh yeah, whatever it was.” She breathed out a laugh as his own smile turned wolfish, his hand stilling over her lower abdomen, a challenge plainly written on his face.

“I can explain, if you'd like.” He raised one eyebrow, the grin turning to a smirk as her breath caught in her chest, the suggestion causing all manner of ideas to blossom in her mind.

“Do you think that's a good idea? Given my current condition, I mean.” She purred, feeling the tension return, enjoying the way it seemed to dance over her skin, pulling her closer to the barely contained power of the man beside her.

“Don't doctors always say that release is healthy?” He challenged, the tingling returning to her center. She had an idea of what he'd done now, but as she felt the beginnings of pleasure stir inside her, she felt an intense need to know more. She smiled, lacing her fingers through those that rested on her skin, moving them away and using his arm to sit forward.

She pulled him forward silently, kissing him softly as she guided him around her. He smiled as he broke the kiss, settling behind her, his hands ghosting under the hem of her nightshirt, pulling it slowly up her torso, exposing her tattoos, and the slowly scarring wound. She felt herself tense as she took it in, her mind categorizing all the processes that her body was going through to seal the tear the knife had caused in her body, but as she felt herself beginning to doubt what she was doing, a hand came to rest over it, hiding it from her view.

“I believe I said to relax, did I not?” His voice was low and soft, full of promise that had her mind sliding away from the would be scar and right back into what they'd been doing. She drew a calming breath, her eyes closing slowly as she felt the shirt creep higher and higher until the cool air of the room ghosted softly over her sensitive breasts. “So beautiful.” He breathed, his hands wandering over the freshly exposed skin, sending her nerves to dancing. 

Her shirt seemed to vanish, the whisper of fabric on carpet letting her know where it had fallen as her body relaxed back against his own, his warmth seeping into her back and soothing her into a near sleep like state. His hands never stopped moving, tracing the lines of her tattoos, sliding over every curve and caressing every sensitive spot he could find, almost as if he were trying to memorize her.

“Do it again.” She panted, feeling the coil in her belly tighten with each touch. She didn't know how, but she knew that he was responsible for this. He'd reached into her mind, seen how much she wanted him, seen the limitations she'd been struggling with, and somehow found a way to give her what she wanted anyway. It was so incredibly sexy that she couldn't get her mind off of it, she needed to know how he did it, needed more.

“I already am.” He laughed softly, his rigid member pressing into her back. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and ride him until they both forgot their own names, but as the pressure in her belly began to grow, she knew she didn't have the time.

“Out loud. I want to hear.” She gasped, her hips rolling softly against nothing as the sliding feeling returned. It was maddening, to feel something there, knowing it was all in her mind. She let out a breathy moan as his voice rose almost imperceptibly higher, flooding her mind with whispered commands and images.

“Her body was screaming at her to move, faster, harder, more.” He gripped one breast hard, sending a shock of pure pleasure straight to her core. She could feel the sensation of movement, though she knew she was staying relatively still, and it only served to send her deeper into the sensation that was flooding through her. “She could feel him inside her, his thrusts barely controlled. She felt herself racing toward her peak, every nerve on fire with pleasure.” His voice was strained and harsh, his breath ghosting against her neck as he held her to him. It was as if his hands were a battery pressed against her skin, sending jolt after jolt of sensation through her.

“Don't stop. Please, gods, don't stop.” She moaned, feeling her body respond to his words. She'd never felt like this before, her mind swimming with pleasure that seemed to be coming from nowhere, yet more real than anything she'd ever experienced in the past. She could feel him trembling against her, feeling his own muscles jumping and tensing as he pulled them both past the point of no return.

“He could feel his own release nearing and knew that all she needed was to let go and she would join him, so he changed his pace, pounding into her as fast as he could manage.” She gasped as he spoke, feeling the pressure inside her respond to his words, a breathy moan leaving her as soon as she could draw breath. “He felt her walls flutter around him, drawing him deeper into her wet channel as it closed around him, gripping him tight as he...” His words were cut off by twin moans, his hands stilling over her breasts as they both fell over the edge of their pleasure together.

Their bodies went limp, each drawing in gasping breaths as the after shocks raced through them. Shiren's mind struggled to remember anything besides the residual sparks that raced through her mind, her inner muscles still vibrating with an orgasm she hadn't actually had. She felt a smile stretch her face as a breathy laugh echoed around them, her hand finding his where it still rested on her chest and joining their fingers.

“That...that was, amazing.” She breathed, feeling her mind sliding slowly into slumber. “Thank you.”

He smiled, feeling his heart swell at the look of peace on her face. It had been far too long since he'd been able to feel what it was like to be with someone that way. He'd been nervous at first, he wanted her so badly, but knew that any strenuous activity could reinjure her, but as his mind drifted back to the conversation he'd had with Mark, the fiction he'd read through the other man's eyes, an idea had occurred to him, though he could never have guessed it would've gone this well.

“You are very welcome, though I admit I wasn't doing it just for you.” He grinned, watching the lazy smile cross her face as he began to pull himself from behind her. It had been fun, bonding with her through the use of his special little ability, but she needed her rest, and he would not be responsible for delaying her healing.

She whimpered as he began to pull away, her arms reaching out for him as he stood. He smiled, feeling his heart leap with happiness. She wanted him to stay with her, wanted to be with him, not Mark, but him. It was far beyond anything he'd expected, thinking her attraction to him to be purely physical, but now was not the time to explore this new path.

“Rest now, I will still be here when you wake up. Mark has set a task for himself that he fears may keep him occupied for a few days.” He resumed his seat on the edge of the couch, puling the blanket back up around her body, hiding the pale canvas of her torso. She mumbled out a weak protest, but soon lost the battle to sleep, her body relaxing under his gently stroking fingers.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mark drifted aimlessly through the void of his mind, searching for a place that he wasn't even sure existed. He needed to unify the various personas in his mind, give them all a common ground, a home, but where to put it?

“Would you like assistance?” The voice startled him, breaking him from his thoughts and alerting him to the fact that he'd landed onto a blue platform. It had circuitry running across its surface, the lines glowing faintly as if they were alive, and standing in the middle, was an exact copy of himself, clad in jeans and a blue t-shirt, an illuminated G emblazoned across the chest.

“Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to intrude.” He looked around, wondering how he'd come to be here. He hadn't really meant to go anywhere, but, he did have a question, so perhaps this is where he needed to be. “And yeah, actually, if you wouldn't mind.” He walked slowly forward, unsure of how to proceed.

He hadn't ever gotten around to having a talk with Google, though he'd always been the quietest of the alters, and he felt suddenly bad about it. The bot seemed to sense his discomfort and started forward as well, meeting him halfway to his destination, a stoic calm suffusing his face.

“You do not have to worry about forgetting to speak with me. Other matters arose that pulled your focus from your task. I do not wish to “be out” as the others say.” He seemed to be holding something back, his mannerisms and tone purely business like, devoid of the usual sense of urgency Mark had come to associate with him.

“You don't want to come out? At all? Ever?” He asked, pausing between each question, receiving nothing but a curt nod in response to each. It didn't make any sense to him, he couldn't be happy just existing in his mind. He floundered for a moment, trying to think of anything he could do to make the bot more comfortable. “Is there anything you do want?” He asked, watching a crack form in the stoic mask before him.

“There is something, but I do not know how to ask it.” Google struggled to find the words to phrase his thoughts, he didn't want out because he didn't want to exist anymore. He had never enjoyed the world as the others had, finding it exhausting to remake the body to suit his needs and finding no real interest in the outside world. He already knew everything there was to know about the world, the people in it, their history, and he simply wanted it all to stop. He had thought, for a moment, that perhaps this new woman would change things for him, rekindle the curiosity he had once had about the humans that seemed so fixated on him. But as he'd watched the relationship grow, she had lost her appeal, proving herself to be nothing more that an exceptional human, a marvel to be sure, but not enough.

“Well, simplicity always works for me. Maybe you could just say what you're feeling and go from there.” Mark suggested, feeling dread grow in the pit of his stomach. He knew the look he was seeing on the bot's face, knew the feeling that came along with it, and hoped to everything he could name that he was wrong.

“I wish to not exist any longer.”

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Shiren woke to the smell of cooking food and felt her stomach rumble with interest. It had been a week since the smell of anything other than oatmeal wafted through the house and she felt her mouth watering at the idea of having real food for a change. Her eyes scanned the room as they opened, taking in the empty chair and the clean table, a smile stretching her face. Of course he would straighten up, that just seemed so like him. A strange detail caught her attention, sitting on the corner of the table, a small note tucked under her cigarettes and lighter.

She reached out for it, her mind making a note of the lack of pain in the movement as her fingers closed over the paper, sliding it carefully out from under the hard pack. It felt rough, like old card stock, and as she opened it, she saw elegantly slanted writing that seemed to personify everything she thought the Author to be.

Shiren,

I have looked over the list of approved meals and found it to be terribly inadequate. I have decided to rework it a little. You may notice a lack of pain in your stomach when you wake, this is a side effect of my power, and while it has quickened your healing somewhat, you are still in recovery. As such, you are to maintain your convalescence under my care. I will most likely still be preparing your meal when you wake, so please, go out and have a cigarette, relax for a moment, and then come find me in the kitchen. I have a surprise for you.

Yours Truly   
Simon 

She felt the smile stretch her face as she heard his voice in her head. It was all so perfectly him. Energy seemed to be racing through her, pushing her slowly to her feet as her hand closed over the pack of cigs and lighter he'd left for her. She wanted to run into the kitchen and demand to know what her surprise was, but as her head began the dull throb she'd always associated with nicotine withdrawal, she thought better of it, heading instead for the sliding glass door that led out into the back yard.

She laughed as she saw the white gold fur of a certain pupper who had been banished from the house for the past week. Chica was a wonderful dog, full of love and energy, but she had a tendency to try and curl up on the couch with Shiren as she slept, which had led to more than one instance of a dog paw in a painful spot. Mark spent all the time he could outside with her, playing with her and making sure she was happy as could be, despite not being in the house, but Shiren still felt bad about it.

The dog gave a happy bark as she opened the door, racing up to her and kneeling down, her tail wagging, a clear invitation to play. Shiren laughed softly, grabbing a ball from the porch basket and holding it up, watching Chica's eyes follow it, her whole body coiled like a spring.

“You want the ball? You want the ball?” She couldn't help the way she spoke, quick and high pitched, her own body mimicking Chica's posture as she let her arm drift back. She kept it there for a moment, feeling the tension build before throwing it toward the back of the yard with a soft “go get it” that had Chica racing away from her.

She felt the smile stretch her face as she settled into one of the deck chairs, watching the dog happily root around the edge of the fence, searching for the plastic ball. She'd never bring it back, she only played fetch with Mark, but this was her second favorite game, and Shiren was more than happy to play.

The sun was bright against her eyes, blinding her for a moment as she acclimated to the natural light. It felt good to be out in it again. Mark always kept the house so dark and cool that it felt more like a cave sometimes, and it was nice to be warmed by sunlight. She could feel it against her skin, the heat rolling over her in gentle waves that had her eyes fluttering closed as her hands moved, mechanically going through the process of lighting her cigarette.

She took a long drag, feeling her blood rush just a little faster as the nicotine entered her system. It had always amazed her just how fast it reached her brain, sending her head to spinning as it filtered through her blood and into her brain. It always went just as quickly as it came, leaving her feeling relaxed and calm, though she knew it wasn't a true feeling, merely the release of chemicals in her mind. But she never let that stop her from enjoying it, welcoming the silence it brought with it, the stillness the world seemed to take on as she fell into the familiar rhythm of inhaling and exhaling, flicking her finger against the end occasionally to rid it of excess ash.

A wet nose against her free hand brought her out of her reverie, pulling her attention down to Chica's expectant face, the plastic ball held between her teeth. Shiren felt shock pass through her, followed quickly by happiness. She got a grip on the ball and pulled gently, goading the canine into releasing the ball before she threw it again, laughing as she raced away to go find it.

They went through the same pattern several more times, but as her arm began to tire, she stood, giving the now sleepy puppy one last scratch behind the ears before popping her cigarette into the empty soda can she'd been using as an ashtray and heading back into the house. She set her cigarettes and lighter onto the small shelf by the door, out of reach of the cats, and headed toward the kitchen, her mind burning with curiosity over what her surprise could be.

She found the Author, Simon, standing with his back to her, steam rising in front of him from whatever he must've been cooking before she came in. She felt her heart jump at the sight, though something was nagging at the edge of her mind, the same something that had been present since she saw the note. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was wrong with the picture here, something that made the whole scene seem impossible.

“Close your eyes.” His voice was soft, and seemed to lack its usual edge, which only served to heighten her awareness. She waited for a moment before allowing her eyes to flutter closed, her mind still trying to figure out what was wrong with the whole situation.

She jumped as hands closed over her shoulders, holding her in place, though it also seemed to be anchoring him as well. She felt her nerves beginning to tingle, her whole body hyper aware of every breath and motion as he settled behind her, the hands moving to turn her slowly in place, keeping her steady as the motion made her lose balance more than once. She laughed softly, wanting to make a joke about her clumsiness, only to have her lips taken in a deep kiss, full of emotion and desire.

She felt her whole body lean into it, her chest pressed against his as his hands moved to her face, holding her still as he poured everything he felt into her. It was enough to banish all thought from her head, her heart swelling with happiness and something she couldn't quite name. But she as she fell into the rhythm of it, he was gone, his whole body backing away from her. She felt her eyes open, the thought of her surprise completely forgotten, and her whole mind ground to a halt.

There, standing before her, was the man she'd come to know as the Author. His posture, his clothing, even the expression on his face were all the same, with one very big difference. In place of the bloodied bandages she'd learned to interpret were two beautifully clear brown eyes, shining with unshed tears and indescribable happiness.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mark sighed, his feet lifting from the glowing platform, leaving a frustrated and worried Wilford Warfstache behind. He had to find some way to solve this, something that would allow Google the freedom he desired without ripping a part of his own mind away with him. He knew that the Author might now, he seemed to know everything, but he was currently out with Shiren, and Mark had given him strict orders to keep her occupied for a few days, which meant he wasn't allowed back out until that time was up.

He growled, frustration blooming in his chest as his mind raced over everything Shiren had told him about energy manipulation and the various ways the alters were bound to him. It shouldn't be this hard to get rid of what was essentially part of himself, not when the connection between them was so nebulous and thin. But was Google really a part of him?

That thought made him stop short, his recent encounter with Dark flashing through his mind. The others had been different, Wilford had seemed more his own man, separate from Mark but still residing within him. The Author had been the same way, like a tenant of him mind, but not a part of himself. Perhaps that was the key to this whole thing. He let that thought ruminate for a moment, testing it out to see if it felt true before he nodded, directing his focus toward the shadow in his mind. He needed to talk this over with someone who knew him better than anyone else, even if that someone might not want to see him.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

She was speechless, her mouth hanging open in surprised shock as her hands reached forward, settling on either side of his face. She was afraid to blink, afraid to breathe lest it break whatever dream she was having, but as she finally allowed her eyelids to shut and open, she was met with the same beautiful sight. She watched as his eyes moved over every inch of her he could see, taking in every detail, glistening tears sliding silently down his cheeks as he drew in deep calming breaths.

“How?” She breathed, her thumbs wiping the tears from his cheeks as his eyes swiveled to meet her own. They were identical to Mark's in every way, but infinitely more beautiful to her in this moment. 

“I don't know. After we...relaxed, I made my way in here to prepare one of your meals and it just happened. It hurt so badly for a moment, but then, it was all gone. The bandages fell away and I could see, properly see, for the first time in years.” He sounded like he was about to cry, tears streaming unchecked down his cheeks as she felt her own beginning to well up. “I'd forgotten how beautiful the world truly is.” His breath hitched in his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a tight embrace, her heart swelling to an near painful point that finally pulled out the quiet sobs he'd been holding back.

They sank to the floor together, his arms coming around her waist, holding her tight to him as he let out the years of pain and anger that had made his existence little better than a hell on earth. He felt his eyes slam shut as the emotions rolled through him, dragging away all the resentment he'd carried for the man who made him, leaving nothing but a placid sea of calm nothingness in its wake. She had done this, somehow, she had freed him, made him whole, and as the thought raced through his mind, he knew he would never let her go.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mark braced himself as he came to the wall of shadow that had always separated Dark from the rest of his mind. It was a barrier he'd put up without really meaning to, and as he looked at it, he felt sadness and guilt prick at the edges of his mind. No wonder they never seemed to make any progress, he'd blocked out so much.

He had intended to simply push his way through, it was the way he'd always approached this particular part of his mind, but as he stood outside, he decided that perhaps there was a better way. He placed his hand against the shifting mass of crimson and shadow, feeling the subtle resistance, and simply thought his other's name. It was the best way he could think of to announce his presence, and he hoped that it would work.

Nothing happened for a long moment, stretching his uncertainty and anxiety to a near painful degree before the wall in front of him rippled and parted, a path forming at his feet, guiding him into the shadowy void that housed his darker nature. He took a breath, hoping he was making the right call, and stepped forward, hearing the veil slide back into place behind him.


	18. Developments

It took them a long moment to recover from the onslaught of emotion that had been unleashed, both content to simply sit on the floor, wrapped up in eachother's arms. But as the minutes stretched on, and the scent of food continued to hang in the air, Shiren's stomach let out a soft growl that broke them both out of the moment. She blushed softly as he chuckled, a throaty sound that sent a shock of a different kind racing through her.

“I suppose asking if you're hungry would be a little redundant at the point.” He grinned, rising lithely to his feet, extending a hand to help her up as well, his eyes trained on her body, checking for signs of pain as she moved. 

“Honestly, I would eat even if I wasn't, just cause it smells so good. What did you make?” She asked, wondering how anything “approved” for her could smell like this. She knew she wasn't allowed any kind of spice, which took most seasoning off the list, and she wasn't allowed much salt either, but this smelled so savory that there was no way it was something she was supposed to be having.

“It's nothing much, just a little pasta dish that I cobbled together out of the approved ingredients on the list Mark had. I hope you like it.” He smiled, helping her to the table and placing a dish of creamy looking pasta noodles down in front of her. It smelled like garlic and cream, calling memories of her mother's home made chicken and noodles to the front of her mind and making her feel slightly homesick.

She gestured for him to join her, not wanting to dive in when it was still hot, her mind more full with questions for him than anything else. She contemplated how to begin what she hoped would be a long conversation, but everything she came up with sounded more like the start of an interrogation and made her doubt herself.

“Shiren, are you alright?” He asked, his eyes catching every shift in her expression. It was something he'd always been able to visualize, the way people's faces would change and shift with emotion, his ability giving him a sort of second sight, but it was different, watching it in real time with his own eyes.

“Yeah, I just have a lot of questions and I don't know how to start asking them without sounding like I don't trust you.” She sighed, looking up into the warm brown irises that seemed to shine and felt her worry ease. He wasn't going to misunderstand her. She was worrying over nothing.

“I believe it was you who said that the best way to ask a question is to start at the beginning and “go straight through”, I believe was the phrase you used.” He grinned, watching her expression relax into the companionable smile he had grown used to imagining there.

“So I did. Well, I guess the first one is obvious. Your name is Simon?” She tried not to let the incredulity seep into her voice, but she couldn't hide it entirely. It was such a normal name, a fitting name, but not what she'd been expecting.

“I have many names, most given to me by the fans of Mark's character, but I have always fancied myself a Simon, and since I will be needing to be called something other than my title, I thought it would be appropriate. I like the play on words it represents, Simon says.” He winked, a grin spreading across his face as the full meaning behind the name dawned on her, sending her into a round of quiet laughter. She hadn't thought of it that way before, though it was just the kind of clever hidden joke he would be fond of.

“Fair enough. I like it. My second question is a little more involved. How did you do, whatever it is you did, earlier.” She gestured to the couch around the corner, her cheeks taking on a light stain of color as she thought back to what he'd done to them both. She knew that whatever he wrote would happen, but he'd only been speaking.

“Consider it a secondary power, an offshoot of the one given to me by Mark and his friends. The creative power is not in the pen or the page but in my mind. All I have to do is will it, and it will happen.” He smirked, enjoying the chance to engage in a little word play. It had been too long since he'd had a proper conversation with someone, and the fact that the someone looked and smiled the way she did only made it that much more enjoyable for him.

“I guess that makes sense, it's like the energy manipulation that created you in the first place.” She nodded, the understanding opening up a whole host of new doors in her mind. “Oh, this is completely unrelated, but who was calling when I first woke up?” She asked, the memory only just now returning to her.

“It was one of Mark's friends, someone named Jack I believe. He wanted to check in on you. I told him you were resting and that “I” would call him back later.” He watched the worry cross her face for a moment, some thought passing through her mind that he wished he had the ability to see before it faded, her head shaking slightly before she turned back to the conversation at hand. She opened her mouth to ask another question but he held up a hand, feeling a shift in the collective minds that ruled the body. “You should eat before it gets cold. I'll be back in a moment.” He smiled, standing from the table and walking calmly from the room, forestalling any further questions and leaving her to wonder if she'd said something wrong.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dark resolved from the strangely liquid shadows that made up his platform, his expression schooled once again into the mask of indifference that seemed to be default expression. Mark stopped a few steps from him, not wanting to appear aggressive and tried to tame his features into something that could pass for casual, though his mounting tension was making it difficult.

“Thanks for letting me in. I hate to cut to the chase, but I need your help.” He watched as the mask cracked, confusion and anger chasing each other around his twin's face until it settled into a sort of aggravated curiosity.

“You need my help?” He breathed out a laugh, his mind warring with itself. On the one hand, they had shared something profound the day before, something that had sent a shock wave through his mind, opening it a whole new set of emotions and possibilities. On the other, he still had years of pent up resentment and aggression to lay at this man's door and had yet to have his own say. But as he looked into the brown eyes of his lighter self, he couldn't help but wonder just what had happened to bring him to his door.

“Yes, and while I would be more than happy to do the sarcasm thing with you, I'm not here for me.” He huffed, his body tensing for a fight as he tested out the new connection that had been formed between them. He knew they were far from friends, far from even being cordial to one another without a referee near by, but he didn't have the time or patience to deal with Dark's manipulative passive aggression right now.

“One of the others sent you?” His face fell, knowing even before his twin explained exactly why he was here and who he was here for. The bot had been despondent of late, often lapsing into troubled silence for weeks on end while the rest of them had a merry time causing the idiot no end of trouble, an activity he used to quite enjoy. He'd let slip to Dark one day that he wished he'd never been created, that there was nothing in the world left for him to know, but then Shiren came along. They'd all been hoping, though Dark would never let on to the others, that she would serve to revitalize him as much as she had the others, but it would seem that not even her bright light could outshine the allure of non existence.

“Not exactly. I need to know if its possible to remove one of you without harming the rest of us. Google asked me to make him not exist anymore, and I don't know how to do that without ripping out a part of myself, which I know would hurt you guys.” His words were rushed and almost panicked, like he'd been asked to diffuse a time bomb. Dark actually found himself sympathizing with the little do gooder. It was a position he'd thought he would find himself in, tasked with taking out one of his fellow egos, and he had to confess, he'd given it a great deal of thought, but none of his methods were what one could call peaceful.

“I know of several ways to grant his wish, though I doubt you would be able to stomach them.” He sneered, hoping that his barb would have the desired affect. He may not like the Other One, but he was beginning to be able to see things from his point of view, as disturbing as it was, and he knew that this mission would burn a hole through him that he would never be able to heal if left to his own devices.

“Why don't you let me be the judge of that. He asked for my help and I'm gonna help him. It's my fault he's stuck here to begin with.” He started out hot with anger, but as he spoke, the guilt and sadness crept back into his voice, betraying the true motive behind his visit to his darker self. Dark couldn't help the rueful smirk that crossed his face. Of course it was his bleeding heart tendencies that caused him this pain. He blamed himself for the bot's suffering and had to fix it.

“Answer me this, and I'll tell you what I know. Could you kill a man?” He turned to face his twin fully, drawing himself up to his full height, shadows gathering around him as he looked into the brown eyes that were so like his own crimson ones. It was a bit showy, but it served its purpose, putting the man off his own train of thought long enough to truly ponder the question. “Another question. Could you kill yourself?” His voice dropped to a hissing whisper, the light around them slowly dying as he stalked forward, his eyes burning with the fire of his own conviction. He had to dissuade him, had to put him off this course, no matter what it took.

Mark, for his part, was fighting down the urge to run, all while his mind raced over the logic of the questions. Of course he couldn't kill himself, but what did that have to do with this? What did either question have to do with this? Would he have to kill Google? Could he? Was it even possible? He shook his head as the questions chased eachother around in his mind, swirling together until the panic he'd been feeling for what felt like days finally began to truly overwhelm him. 

“No!” He shouted, his hands clutching at his head as the high pitched whine that always seemed to accompany Dark's more theatrical appearances rose to a near deafening level. He couldn't do it, he knew that. He could never hurt anyone, least of all someone who was a part of himself. But he had to do something, Google had been so scared, so sad, there was no way he was just going to leave him like that. “But I have to help him.” He looked across the seemingly endless chasm of shadows that had crept between his twin and himself, his eyes pleading for him to help, to do this one thing without a fight. “What do I do?” He felt the tears slide down his cheeks as the hopelessness of the situation settled on him.

It was enough to break through Dark's own carefully constructed barriers, the sight of a face so like his own, openly displaying the same sense of bleak despair that suffused his whole being called to him in a way that nothing else ever could have. He knew, in that moment, that they were far more alike than he had ever dared think. But as he moved to take a step forward, a thought occurred to him. Why was he here? Why had he come into his inner mind in the first place? It hadn't been to talk to the bot, if so, he would have come here much sooner. So why?

“Another question, and then we'll talk about the bot, and his unfortunate situation. Why did you come here? Why did you turn your mind inward?” He sighed softly, dispelling the shadows he had gathered to himself, the dim glow of this place returning, alleviating some of the gloom that had settled over them both.

“I wanted to see if there was a way for us all to stay in the same place, to make transferring control easier. I was wondering around the void, trying to find a central location that was the same distance from all of you when he came up to me and asked if I needed help.” His face was the picture of innocent confusion, all wide eyes and creased brows, it would've been funny if the situation wasn't so dire.

It made sense, Dark thought, having a central location from which to transfer the power of control. It would be much easier for him to assume control if he wasn't trapped in this desolate corner of the mind space, but he doubted it would ever really happen. He would have to release him from behind the wall he'd so carefully constructed, and while they had made some head way, they would never reach that level of trust.

“An interesting thought, perhaps I can help with more than just our bot problem. I will see to him. There is but one way for you to remove him, and you are right, it's far too dangerous to the rest of us for you to attempt, which means he'll have to be taken into one of us instead, absorbed, as it were. He will cease to exist, his consciousness will be released back from whence it came and the residual power will be taken up but the alter who consumes him. I realize this is a barbaric proposition, and the added power may scare you, but I am the only one of us capable of doing the deed without extreme pain and suffering to the one being consumed. I ask that you let me do this.” He tried to contain his own emotions, feeling anything but pleased with the fact that it had come to this. He didn't with the idiot thinking he was happy to consume a man he had long considered an ally.

“You'd do that?” The faint hints of sympathy in his voice set Dark's teeth on edge. Was he pitying him? The oaf actually thought he knew what he was taking on.

“I do not like the idea of it, but if he's suffering, then yes.” He turned his face away from his twin, trying to signal in every way he knew that he didn't wish to continue this conversation, but as footsteps neared him, he knew he wasn't going to get out of it that easily.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder, the twin to his own, though still warmer by a good margin than his own skin would most likely ever be. He felt himself stiffen as it squeezed slightly before retreating back to the body that controlled it. He didn't quite know how to react in this situation. No one had ever tried to be comforting to him before, let alone initiated physical contact, with the exception of Shiren and he seriously doubted that his response to her would be appropriate in this case. So, instead, he settled for turning a sneering smile on his twin, pushing every ounce of loathing he possessed in his general direction.

“Thank you. Don't let him suffer okay? And when you're done there, maybe we can talk about how to get this wall down.” He smiled despite the truly withering look Dark was giving him, feeling the tension falter and disappear as he spoke. He knew that his twin was trying to cope with the changes he was feeling, it was something he'd been aware of since the moment it happened, and he was going to be there for him, whether he liked it or not. He laughed softly as the sneering expression faded into quiet disbelief.

“Remove, the wall?” His voice was barely loud enough to hear, but it held years worth of abandoned hope that made Mark's heart flop uncomfortably in his chest. He's hurt him most of all and it would take a lot for him to make it right.

“Well, if you're gonna be coming out once every seven days it would make sense for you to not have to get around that huge thing, right?” He threw a thumb over his shoulder, indicating the undulating mass of crimson and shadows that has so long separated him from the rest of the mind. His eyes fell from the wall to the twin pools of warm brown light that seemed so open, so honest. But as hope began to bloom in his chest, he felt his cynicism roar to life, all but screaming every reason he'd given Mark in the past that would keep that wall just where it was forever.

“Very well, wait for me at the center point of the mind space, I will find you there when it has been done. You will feel a shift in the power structure here, it may hurt, but do not disturb me.” He pushed past the stunned man, his body melding into the mass of the wall, pulling it open from the other side, allowing his lighter half out into the void. He indicated a vague direction and was gone, fading into the blackness around them, his mind turning to more sinister things as he prepared himself for what must be done.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Shiren had finished her food, licking the last of the creamy sauce from the fork, a happy smile on her face, only to have the thud of a body falling break her from her food induced reverie. She stilled, her senses going into over drive as her instincts kicked up. Fight or flight was always something that had come very naturally to her, getting her out of more than one nasty situation in the past, but as she remained still, nothing but the sound of her heart in her ears, she found herself unable to move. What if something had happened to Simon? What if something had happened to Mark? Was Dark acting up again? Was she safe? 

It was this thought that pushed her to move, her hand setting the fork silently onto the table top as she rose slowly from her seat, her bare feet whispering silently across the floor as she moved into the kitchen proper, crouching down behind the large counter. She held her breath, waiting to hear any sounds of struggle or pain, but all that met her with silence and still air.

“Simon? Are you okay?” She called out, moving immediately to a new position on the far end of the counter. It was an old trick she'd learned in highschool, if you were going to make noise, move immediately afterward to avoid detection. It had always worked in the past, but as she moved, she began to wonder if hiding was the right course of action here. What if he'd lost his eyes again? He could be hurt. He could be unconscious.

With this thought in mind, she drew a breath and straightened, her eyes scanning for any sign of a threat. When none revealed itself, she walked quickly to the corner that separated the kitchen from the living room, leaning just her head around the corner to survey her surroundings. He wasn't there. This thought sent a bolt of dread straight through to her stomach, turning her pleasant meal into a nauseating rolling that did nothing to help with the pain she could slowly feel returning to her torso.

“Simon? If you're here please say something!” She shouted, moving into the living room, looking for any sign of him. She'd heard a body hit the floor, she knew she did, it was an unmistakable sound, but there was no body. No Simon, no Mark, no anyone. She drew a deep breath, trying to calm her racing nerves. Maybe he was in the recording room. 

She nodded, moving over to the door of the small side room that Mark had repurposed as a recording space, the door was cracked, a small beam of light lancing out across the floor. She let out a breath, at least she knew where he'd gone now, even if she still had no way of knowing whether of not he was alright.

She stood in front of the cracked door for what felt like an eternity, her mind screaming at her to race in and assess the damage while her body simply refused to do much of anything except breath and stand. She was listening for anything that would give her some kind of clue about what she would see when she finally got up the courage to open the door, but all that she could hear, was silence. Finally, after what felt like her thousandth deep breath, she wrenched the door open, only to see Simon, lying on the floor, a vacant expression on his face, eyes glassed over, unmoving.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mark felt silly, sitting out in what amounted to the middle of nowhere, waiting for a man he knew he couldn't fully trust to come and retrieve him. It was his own mind, if he wanted to wander around, he should feel comfortable doing just that. But every time he made any move, Dark's face would flash in his mind, somber and sad, pleading in the only way he knew how for Mark to trust him, just this once, and stay out of it. It made his heart hurt to think that he was so powerless, so unable to effect any real change in his own mind that he had to turn to his darker side for assistance. But then again, sometimes you had to let the darkness out to get the bad things over with more quickly.

He thought back to that night in the alley, watching as a passive observer as Wilford gunned down the man that had been about to “assault” his girlfriend. He should've been the one standing there, protecting her from the world, but he knew he would've been unable to do what Wilford had done. He couldn't take a life, he couldn't just shoot a man in the back of the head, no warning, no nothing. He wasn't that ruthless. He wasn't that evil. 

Maybe that was what these alters were for. Maybe they'd been created, not just out of his fans' desire for them to be real, but from his own mind's need for a darker half. He'd always been a well behaved kid, never breaking too many rules, never toeing too far outside the line, always waiting to help those that needed it, and he'd always viewed that as his strength, and in a way, it was. But there were times, situations, where who he was simply wouldn't work. 

He knew he would step in front of a bullet for just about anyone, it was a numbers game, but could he ever be the one to pull the trigger? No. So his mind had created these characters, these dark versions of himself, personifications of all the “bad” thoughts he'd ever had, so that when he needed them, when those he loved needed them, they would be there, ready and willing to do the things he knew he'd never be able to do.

So why did it still hurt? Why did the thought of Wilford had done to that man still upset him so much? Why couldn't he think about it without feeling ill? If it was something that had to be done, then why did his mind rebel against it so much? He sighed, putting an end to the circular questioning before it had a chance to take root in his mind. There were some things he would never understand, he knew that, and he would just have to be content with the answers he had for right now.

He'd just about made up his mind to go visit Wilford some more, perhaps apologize for leaving in such a rush, when pain lanced through his body, sending him over double and robbing him of his breath. It felt as if someone had sliced him in two with a white hot blade. He could feel his blood flowing out of him, could see the white hot line of light between his eyes, but as he felt his torso, he was whole.

It was with sickening despair that he realized he was feeling Google's pain. This is what it felt like to be consumed, body and soul. It was the worst pain he'd ever felt, wringing tears from his eyes and silent screams from his lips as he felt all that he was being drained away. He tried to distance himself from it like Shiren had taught him, put up some kind of wall to block out the pain, but nothing worked, all he could think about, his whole world, shrank down to that one sensation, the feeling of being emptied while you were still alive.

It seemed to go on forever, stretching out for eons until he thought he would go mad from the pain. He tried to focus on other things, counting as high as he could in just prime numbers, figuring out complex engineering problems and then solving them, picturing the faces of all his friends and family, but the only thing that gave him even a modicum of relief was Shiren's laugh. It echoed endlessly in his mind, keeping his grounded and reminding him that there was more than just the fiery pain and sinking emptiness he felt.

When it was finally over, he cried. It wasn't a conscious choice he made, it was a necessity. Something special had been drained from the world, something of him had been lost, and as he lay there amidst the blackness of his own mind, he mourned that loss. Time lost all meaning as he came to terms with this new pain, though it was really more a lack of anything at all, a sucking void that robbed him of thought.

That is how Dark found him, curled into a ball, red faced and crying, the sound wrenching even his cold heart. He had hoped to spare him this, hoped that by keeping him as far away as possible it would at least mitigate the damage done to his own psyche, but as he watched the man before him grieving the loss of something he hadn't even known was there, he knew that he had not succeeded.

He sighed, feeling the new emotions he'd been gifted rising to the surface. He felt what he had initially thought to be pity for him, but it was deeper than that, more visceral, he felt sympathy, true and honest sympathy. It hurt him to see his twin like this, and he wanted to help, though he didn't know how. There was no way to lessen the pain of losing part of your own soul, even one so detached at the bot had been, it leaves a wound that can only be healed by a new creation, which is not something any of the alters had ever hoped for. Perhaps when he returned to himself, it would fade away, Shiren would work her own special kind of magic on his mind and fill the void left by the lost persona.

“Mark. You need to get up.” He winced as he let the name out of his mouth. It tasted strange, so like his own and yet so different. He didn't hate it as much as he once did, but he would rather not repeat it, unless he absolutely had to.

He knelt down by the near comatose man, pulling him up by the arms and turning him to face his twin, catching his eyes as tears streamed unheeded down his face. That is how they remained, the dark supporting the light, the evil protecting the good from himself until he could return to his senses.

It took longer than he would've liked, but slowly, after what felt like an eternity, his eyes began to take on some of their own life, the tears slowing to a crawl, breathing returning to something like its normal rhythm as he took his weight back into his own limbs. He looked around, his eyes searching for something, though he couldn't name what, his mind racing to catch up to everything that had happened since this all started.

“Can you stand?” Dark asked, softening his tone as much as he could, not wanting to undo the work he'd just done by startling the poor man before he was strong enough to handle it. He just nodded dumbly, stumbling to his feet, swaying where he stood as if he would fall at any moment. “Can you speak?” He asked, searching for some sign that he hadn't done irreparable damage to his twin's mind.

“It hurt.” He watched as his twin pounded softly at his own chest, trying to convey a pain that he knew words could never fully explain.

“I tried to spare you that, I thought by having you here, removed from the event itself, that you wouldn't feel any pain. I am sorry.” He sighed, watching as confusion and anger warred for dominance on his twin's face.

“You said it wouldn't hurt.” He whispered, his eyes regaining a bit more of their focus as his anger drove away the last of the residual confusion. “You said it would be okay, that he wouldn't suffer.” His eyes seemed to darken as his anger grew. Dark knew he had to do something quickly or else he would lose control of the whole situation.

“He did not suffer. For him, it was over in an instant. It was my pain you felt.” He felt entirely wrong, divulging the information so freely, it was something he'd hoped never to tell another soul, but he'd seen no other way forward.

“But...your...what? I felt like I was being drained away, like I'd been cut open and had everything that was me pulled out. How was that you? You're here, you're fine?” His confusion rapidly began to turn to anger again, his fragile mind no doubt settling on the simplest explanation to avoid doing the kind of thinking it would take to figure out how Dark could have been the one in pain.

He remained silent for a moment, his self serving nature and his need for understanding warring with one another as his confused twin stood before him, ready to fight at the slightest provocation. He'd never told anyone how he could do what he did, how he could reinvent himself the way he did without seeming to lose any of who he was. It was a secret he guarded jealously, but as he stared into the wide eyes of his twin, he knew there was no other way to move forward.

“I was.” He tried to maintain eye contact, tried to keep up the front he'd spent years perfecting, but as he began to lay himself bare, he found he didn't have the strength. “It is part of the process, the whole process really. I can take them, the others, take who they are, but I can only hold so much. With each new...acquisition, I am remade. Everything that I have ever been pours out of me, rearranging itself, optimizing features and behavioral patterns, before reforming into the new Dark. The pain you felt was mine, coupled with the loss of that part of you that was housed inside the bot. I am truly sorry you were forced to go through it, but perhaps now you understand me a little bit better.” He drew a breath, finally able to meet the eyes of his twin as he finished his little speech, and he was met with the most defeated look he'd ever seen.

“Why didn't you tell me?” His voice was soft, brittle and quiet, like he was afraid to hear the answer.

“It wasn't relevant. The bot wanted to be gone and I couldn't risk you losing a part of your mind. It had to be done, so I did it.” He shrugged, trying to pass it off as nothing, though he knew he wasn't fooling either of them. He hoped that his twin would get the hint and abandon the line of conversation, and for once, he got his wish.

Mark took a moment to wrap his mind around the new revelation, the information almost too much for him to take in, but as Shiren's laugh continued to ring in his mind, he found that his strength returned to him much more quickly than he'd expected. He felt a little better now, there was still a hollow spot in his mind, a space that was just empty where there had once been life, but as he looked at his darker half, he knew that it wasn't gone, it had simply moved.

“I'm sorry, for locking you away. I thought I was protecting myself, but I was just scared. Thank you for helping me.” He managed a meager smile, his hand outstretched, and Dark found himself hesitating. This is what he'd been waiting for, for so long, all he'd wanted was to be accepted into the mind space, made a part of the whole, though the reason behind his desire seemed to constantly shift. But now, as his opportunity presented itself, he couldn't move. He was frozen by the implications of accepting his apology. So much of who he was was built on his anger, his isolation had bred a bone deep rage that had suffused his very being. What would happen if he were to release it? If he forgave the one who caused his pain, what would become of him?

His eyes shot from the hand that was so like his own to the eyes that were so unlike his own, his mind racing around in circles as he tried to cover every angle, predict every outcome. He knew that he couldn't, knew from the start that he would only end up in the same well of rage and confusion that had spawned him into being, but even as his mind raged, his body decided, his hand reaching forward to clasp its twin.

Light enveloped them both, whiting out the black void until all they could see was each other. There was no pain, no jolt of energy, only light, burning away all the walls and locks they had built up against each other, freeing both sides from the shackles of hatred and fear that had kept them separate for far too long.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

She'd lost track of how long she'd been on the floor. Her knees hurt, her head hurt, her belly hurt, but none of that mattered as she cradled his head in her lap, her hand stroking gently down the side of his face, whispered pleas falling from her lips in an endless stream. Her heart constricted in her chest, pushing a fresh bout of tears to the surface, the glimmering drops welling up over her eyelids and tracing down her cheeks in a silent stream or worry and fear as she tried in vain to reach any of the alters she'd come to know.

“Please, someone, anyone, come back to me. Don't leave me here alone.” She whispered, her chest hitching in a quiet sob as she felt the isolation press in around her. She knew she should call something, do something to try and help, but who would even begin to know how. There wasn't anything physically wrong with him as far as she could tell, nothing was bleeding, there were no bruises or broken bones to mend, it was all happening inside his mind, and only he could fix whatever had broken. So she sat there, time stretching on before her in an endless stream of fear and despair, her gaze fixed on the glassy eyes of the man she loved.


	19. Heroic Rescue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my take on Anti is a bit different than what is "fan cannon". I see him as more of a celtic imp, very quick to move from one emotion to the next, only holding on to one or two thoughts at a time. Just wanted to get that out of the way first before we got underway, also, sorry for the long delay, new job training during the day (7 a.m. start bleh) had put a bit of a damper on my writing, but I am back at it now, got the next few chapters ready to go, gonna be uploading them as I finish them so you guys have something to read.

“Shiren, Shiren wake up.” The voice didn't register with her mind for a moment, jolting her to consciousness with a gasp. Her entire body ached, her belly screaming worst of all from the stress of the position it had been left in. She'd fallen asleep on the floor of the recording room, Simon's unmoving body still in her lap, her mind a shift quagmire of fear and sadness. This thought brought her sharply out of her thoughts and grounded her in the moment, her eyes scanning her now empty lap, moving to the floor just beyond it. A pair of feet caught her attention, pulling her gaze up to the messy mop of green hair that framed blue eyes that were shining with worry.

“Jack?” She gasped again as her wound sent a fresh jolt of pain through her body, reminding her yet again of the position she'd left herself in. She drew in a sharp breath, trying to get her body to move, stumbling to her feet on legs that were near numb from too long being bent. A warm pair of hands caught her, bringing her to rest against a well muscled chest, short facial hair catching her curls as she let her weight rest on him.

“What the hell happened? Where's Mark?” He helped her out of the tiny room, all but dragging her back to the couch that she was slowly coming to despise. She cried out softly as he helped her lay back against the pile of cushions that had somehow been put back to rights after her little bought of playtime with Simon and set about getting her covered up and comfortable.

“I don't know. He was passed out, in there,” she gestured back toward the recording room. “He wouldn't wake up, I was afraid to leave him. We have to find him.” She grunted, trying to pull herself back up to her feet, only to have a hand settle on her shoulder and push her gently back down.

“You aren't going anywhere, you're injured and need to rest. I'll find Mark, but only after we get you taken care of. Now take these and stay still.” Jack pushed some pills and a glass of water into her hands and waited, his eyes hard and serious. She wanted to argue, wanted to push herself up off that damn couch and get out to find Mark, but as she sat there, the pain became more intense and she knew that she would only do herself harm if she tried. She glared at him, setting her lips in a thin line for a moment before downing both pills in a single swallow, chasing them with a large gulp of water. “Good girl. Now lay back, I'm gonna make a few calls, see if I can find out where he's got off to.” He offered her a small smile, trying his best to reassure her as she let her body relax against the nest of pillows.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

He blinked rapidly, sunlight nearly blinding him as he came back to himself. He had no idea where he was. He felt sand under his toes, still cool and damp from the tide, the smell of salt water thick in the air. A cool breeze brushed through his damp curls, helping to cool his fevered skin. How had he gotten here? Where was here exactly? Why had he left Shiren?

This thought brought him up short. Where was Shiren? Was she safe? Was she alone? Was she hurt? He turned, his eyes scanning the empty beach around him, panic rising in his chest causing a fresh sheen of sweat to break out around his temples. There was nothing for miles, just sand and scrub bushes, the vague outline of hotels and houses along the horizon, but not a soul to be seen, no one save himself. He had to get back.

He took a breath, trying to calm his racing thoughts, dredging up every memory of the last day that he could, hoping to find some clue as to where he'd gone, how he'd ended up on a deserted beach in the middle of that day. But as memories raced through his mind, he found nothing. There were no memories past his conversation with Dark, just a bright flash of white light and then blackness.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jack sighed, hanging up the phone and letting out a sigh of frustration. Wherever he'd gone off to, he didn't take his phone and none of their mutual LA friends had seen or heard from him in days. It was like he'd just dropped off the face of the earth. He felt his blood chill as a thought occurred to him, something he'd been pushing to the back of his mind, something that he knew had always been a possibility but that he'd hoped would never happen. If his other half had taken control, full control, he could be anywhere by now.

“Jack.” Shiren's voice was faint, her body on the edge of dropping off into sleepy oblivion. He felt his heart clench even further. Did she know? Had he told her? He didn't know for sure if she would even believe him if he had. 

“Yeah Shi, I'm here.” He walked around the back of the couch, settling himself softly on the edge of the cushion and taking her hand in his. He didn't miss how it was shaking, how chilly it felt, but he kept it to himself, not wanting to add to her worry. His eyes scanned quickly over her body, taking in every detail that had changed since the last time he'd seen her. She was thinner, though that was probably from the diet the hospital had put her on. She was paler, her body seemed smaller, more fragile, and he didn't like how weak she seemed.

“He's gotten out. You have to help him.” Tears slipped silently between her closed lids, her face a heart breaking mixture of pain and fear. He reached forward and brushed them away, cupping her face and running a thumb over one pale cheek. He hated seeing her like this, hated seeing her hurt. He wanted to make her better, make her smile, but he knew that all he could do right now was ease her pain and make sure she got some much needed rest.

He felt something stir in his mind, something he'd been trying very hard to keep in check lately. It seemed that as Mark's mind devolved into chaos, his own lost cohesion as well. It had been something they'd bonded over, two men with split minds that felt like outsiders in their own skin, but he'd never had the problem that Mark did. His own “alter” as the fans called them, was much more amiable to behaving himself, so long as he was let out every now and again to have some fun, and he was good at falling the few rules Jack laid out for him, so there had never been an issue until now.

The voice began to rise again, all but shrieking at him to be let out, to be able to experience this new world for himself. He knew what it really meant, what he really wanted, and knew that Shiren was nowhere near healthy or fit enough to be put through that. But as he ran through the same argument, he began to feel tired. It was always exhausting, talking with his other half, trying to reason with the near insane voice in his head that seemed to listen to only one thing, and it was beginning to truly wear on him. But as he returned his attention to the woman before him, her words truly dawned in his mind.

“What do you mean? Whose gotten out?” He leaned forward, her words too soft for him to hear as her mind slid into the blissful oblivion of sleep, but he felt his heart kick up its pace as his suspicions were confirmed. Dark had gotten out, and taken Mark's body with him.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

His breath hitched in his chest as he finally came to a paved road, his eyes taking in the high buildings and busy streets. This was all the way across the city from where he lived. It would take him hours to get back home on foot, but at least he knew where he was now. The question of how he'd gotten there was still circling in his mind, but as his feet set out toward home, he found that getting back to Shiren was more important right now. His mind was racing with questions. Was she alright? Was she alone? He knew that Jack was supposed to be getting into town sometime this week, but he couldn't remember the day. Was she stuck, alone on the couch with no one to help her? Surely if she woke up and he was gone then she would have called her brother.

He tried to reassure himself that she was fine. It wasn't like she was paralyzed or anything. She could move, she could walk, she could take care of herself for a little while. She would be fine. He would walk through the door and she would be sitting on the couch, that cute little angry pout on her face and she would demand answers from him. Or maybe she would be asleep when he got back, curled up in a little ball on the couch, waiting for him to get back so she could light into him for being gone.

(I could get you there quicker.) Dark's voice was soft, very unlike the tone of barking condescension that he normally used. Perhaps he was feeling as confused and exhausted as Mark was feeling, or perhaps he had some ulterior motive, but as Mark's feet continued to scream their displeasure at him, he found that he didn't really care. He wanted to be home, he wanted to be with Shiren, and he didn't much care how he got there.

“Alright.” He sighed, closing his eyes. He could feel the cool darkness creeping over his mind, stilling his thoughts and pulling him under its subtle but steady current. It was so unlike it had ever been before, seamless and easy, like falling asleep.

Dark opened his eyes, breathing in fresh air for the first time in weeks. He felt whole, powerful, it was intoxicating. He knew the Other One thought that he was the reason they'd ended up on that beach, his thoughts were as obvious as a neon sign now that the wall had fallen, but he was just as much at a loss as the rest of them. He'd been all but unconscious since their little meeting, nowhere near strong enough to phase the body anywhere, the Other One had been the one to banish them to that beach, though he knew he would never believe that.

It would seem, that the bond between them had grown stronger, his twin had begun to bleed into his own mind, “gifting” him with more of the oh so wonderful emotions he still didn't know how to handle and he in turn had apparently gifted the idiot with a few of his more simple powers. He sighed, his own mind feeling heavy with a need for both sleep and peace, something he never thought he'd be at ease enough to feel, and he began to scan the city scape around him for a quiet place to slip away. He needed to be subtle, needed to avoid eyes as much as possible lest he cause an alarm, or worse, run into a fan.

He sneered as memories of conventions surfaced in his mind. They were always hazy, seen through several levels of separation, but even that wasn't enough to keep their simpering faces or watery admissions of admiration from him. It had always sickened him, how much these people loved his twin, seemingly for no other reason that being who he was. It was ridiculous. Some of these people literally rested their entire mental health on his videos, hinging their very existence on whether or not he could make them smile, it was a concept that was wholly foreign to him, and he found it repulsive. Still, if he were to come across one of the silly things, he would do his best to not tarnish his other half's reputation. It wouldn't due to anger him so soon after they'd struck their little truce.

He wandered slowly into the shadowed corner of a large hotel, his body all but completely hidden by the palm trees and bushes planted around the outside of the imposing structure. He should be hidden well enough here. He sighed, feeling his body suffuse with power, the ground seeming to open up below him, sending him sliding down into the place between worlds. It was home to him, full of shadow and mystery, things that moved just beyond the scope of his sight, but that knew better than to strike at him. 

It hadn't always been that way, in the beginning he had scuttled from shadow to shadow, dodging and hiding from all manner of other worldly beasts. But as he'd grown accustomed to the place, gotten to know the manner of the creatures inside it, he'd begun to make an impression on them, showing them just what kind of power they were provoking. Since then, he'd been able to come and go as he pleased, walking between worlds like he was taking a stroll through the park. 

He laughed softly to himself at the sounds of disbelief and awe he was hearing inside his mind. This was the first time the Other One had seen his personal play ground, and to say that he was impressed was an understatement. He bit his proverbial tongue, letting the dim wit enjoy his wonder as he made his way back to the place he knew would lead them all home.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jack sat in the overstuffed chair, his mind racing, his feet beating out a staccato rhythm against the floor as he tried to think of a way to solve all of this. He knew now what had happened, Dark had manifested and absconded with Mark's body, going no one knew where and leaving Shiren to fend for herself. He knew there was one way to find him, one way to track him down and drag him back to this house, but he was loathe to do it. 

Anti was similar to Dark in many ways, one of them being the ability to “shift” as he called it. It was a mode of transportation that allowed them to shift from one place to another near instantly. He could let him out, ask him to find Dark and bring him back, but he had no way of knowing that he would actually follow through on that idea. For all he knew, he could relent his control and the little imp would take the opportunity to have some fun instead.

(I'm not that evil.) He sounded almost offended, though the manic laughter at the end of his statement gave Jack more than enough room for pause.

“I wish I could believe that.” He sighed, closing his eyes as his temples started to throb.

(Come on Jackaboy! Let me out! It's been ages!) His voice was shrill, the echo bouncing off the insides of his skull in a way that only served to heighten the pain that was slowly spreading behind his eyes. 

“Not now. This isn't a good time.” He grunted, squeezing both eyes shut in an effort to push down his darker side's essence.

(It's never a good time. You can't keep her to yourself forever.) He growled, the laughter going quiet as his anger took hold. (I will get out, and when I do, I'll have her myself, show her what she's been missing out on.) 

Jack gasped as he felt the pain ratchet up to a solid ten behind his eyes, tears seeping out of his tightly closed eyes as the pressure in his skull grew till he thought his head would fly apart. He knew what this was, knew it was Anti. He'd used this trick before, causing him pain until he lost consciousness and then taking over, but he couldn't risk it this time. He had to stay awake, had to stay aware, had to protect Shiren.

“Jack!” Mark's voice brought him sharply back to the world, the pain fading just as quickly as it had come, pulling his eyes open to meet the soft brown he'd come to know.

“Mark! Where the hell have you been?” He knew he should keep his voice down, knew that if he shouted too much he would wake Shiren, but as Mark's face fell into passivity, he felt his temper flare. “She was alone! I found her, curled up, passed out in the damn recording room!” He shot out of the chair, his whole body vibrating with anger. “What the hell has been going on?” He got within an inch of his friend's face, their bodies almost touching as he fought to control the urge to punch the face that was slowly falling into sadness and guilt.

“I don't know. I'm sorry.” His voice was quiet, full of confusion and defeat. It caused a war in Jack's mind. He wanted to be angry at the man in front of him, wanted to scream at him until his voice gave out, and kick his ass for good measure. But as he watched the tears gather in his eyes, saw the raw fear and guilt draw lines across his forehead, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He growled, taking a step back and turning away, trying to stuff his temper back down into the dark part of his mind that he never went to, but as he felt the man brush past him, he felt something inside him slip. The eerie laughter of his other half began to echo in his mind, growing louder as Mark settled himself onto the couch, taking one of Shiren's small hands into his own, rubbing this thumb over the back of her hand in small circles. He knew he should leave, go up to the guest room and get settled in, start sleeping off the jet lag, but he couldn't move. His control was slipping away, his body slowly being taken over even as he stood there, fully awake and aware. 

His body began to tremble, every fiber of his being fighting to get away, knowing that he couldn't be around Mark or Shiren when his other half came out. He struggled to move, his feet shuffling forward as his mind was slowly subsumed under the chaotic neon light that was the essence of his darker self.

“Mark...get her away...he's coming.” He growled, his hands gripping at his hair as the laughter rose to a near deafening roar. He dully registered the pain of his knees striking the floor as his legs gave out, his body hunching forward, back bowing out as he gasped in shaking shallow breaths. A scream echoed around him, full of pain and rage, and he was dimly aware that it was coming from himself as he was pulled under the churning swirl of Anti's power, disappearing into the blackness of his own mind.

Mark stood, his body serving as a barrier between whatever was coming, and the groggy woman on the couch. The screaming had woken her, though the drugs in her system were keeping her from fully comprehending what was going on around her, a blessing really, considering what was most likely about to happen. He could feel Dark, pacing at the edge of his mind, waiting to assume control should it be needed, and it made him feel a little better to know that his other half was ready to protect the woman he loved.

Jack's body went still, his chest moving in an almost exaggerated way as he took in deep breaths, each exhale laced with a high laugh. It was eerily similar to Jack's own laugh, much like the rest of the mannerisms that he'd seen Anti display, but he knew that the mind was quite different.

He felt his muscles tense, his hands closing into fists as Jack's body began to unfold itself from the kneeling fetal posture it had been in before. The movements seemed wrong, too fluid, too easy, like gravity wasn't acting on him anymore, though Mark knew that he wasn't that powerful. It made him want to blink or turn away and he wondered if that was how people felt when Dark moved. He made a mental note to ask his darker self about it later, focusing his mind on the task at hand as Anti came to a stop, his body facing the couch, head bowed.

“Bring him back Anti.” Mark tried to project authority into his voice, hoping that he could put the other man off his guard, but as the quiet laughter continued, he knew that he wasn't going to be that lucky.

“I don't think so. It's my turn now.” His head snapped up, mismatched irises boring into his own eyes. It was almost enough to make him flinch, one was the color he knew, bright blue and crystal clear, but the other was an almost sickly neon green, both colors standing sharply out against the black sclerae that reminded him of Dark. “Let me see the pretty thing that's caught his attention.” He moved to step around Mark, a dagger like grin etched onto his face.

“No. She's injured and under the influence of heavy medication. Let her heal, and then I'm sure Jack will let you see her.” He didn't want to make this a fight, didn't want to risk hurting his friend or Shiren, but as Anti's body began to shudder and tremble, he knew that he was out of options.

“You think Jackaboy will let me eh? Well I'll just pop off an ask him shall I?” He growled, his eyes seemed to glow as his temper rose, his hands clenching into fists as his jaw tightened.

The world seemed to still for a moment as Mark made a decision he hoped he wouldn't regret. He turned inward, handing control off to Dark and turning his eyes away from what was about to happen. Anti's arm reared back, sending a bone crushing punch toward Mark's face, only to have it caught in a tight grip by a pale hand that was far too cold. 

“Hello again. Did you miss me?” Dark's voice seemed to roll through the entire room, stealing the light from each and every bulb, sinking the room into a murky half light that only made his burning irises stand out all the more.

“Dark.” Anti growled, wrenching his hand out of the iron grip that was threatening to crush it to powder. “You've been tamed!” He screamed, lashing out with a flurry of quick punches that seemed to glide right through their target. “Get out of my way! She's mine too!” He screeched, his body beginning to glitch around itself. 

Dark gave him a moment to exercise his pent up anger, blocking or dodging every blow without having to move an inch, easily anticipating every move until his opponent began to break down. He watched as the punches slowly stopped, Anti's body losing what little energy it had managed to grab hold of as he forced his way to the surface.

“Are you done?” He asked, arching one eyebrow imperiously. He knew he was risking another outburst by being so condescending, knew that it could lead to another ill thought out onslaught, but as Shiren began to come around behind him, he knew that he had to gain control of the situation, or things would get far worse very quickly.

Anti glared up at the taller man, sending all the hatred he felt in that moment into his gaze. He knew that he couldn't best him, he'd been at this longer and now had full control of the body he inhabited, but as he watched the impassive mask slide into a smug superiority, he felt his anger building even higher.

“I'll never be done, not until I have it all.” He leapt forward, intent on knocking Dark out of his path so that he could get to what he wanted, only to have a hand close around his neck, halting his motion and cutting off his air supply. Dark's eyes seemed to burn, the room falling into shadow as the hand tightened, squeezing until the pressure began to build in his skull.

“I am not someone to test Anti. I like you. But I like her more. She is not well enough to play with right now, and I will not allow you to damage her further, do you understand me?” His voice was deathly quiet, every syllable laced with dagger sharp promise that instantly snuffed out the fire in his belly. He'd never been challenged like this before, never been battled or bested by anyone, and he found that it was a truly terrifying position to be in. 

He tried to speak, his mouth gaping open though no words seemed to be able to make it past the hand that was slowly robbing him of life. His head bobbed up and down as quickly as it could, his chin knocking painfully against Dark's knuckles in hopes that it would be enough to make the man release him. He could feel the edges of his mind going blank, his vision clouding over as his brain began to scream for oxygen.

Dark held him there for a moment, wanting to make sure this particular lesson stuck in his mind before he released him, dropping him to the floor, his gaze remaining hard and impassive as he watched the smaller man gasp for breath. He hadn't enjoyed that as much as he thought he would. Perhaps it was because he could empathize with him, he knew how it felt to be pushed aside, forced to watch the world through the eyes of another. He understood all too well the kind of rage that built up inside as you fought for purchase in a mind that didn't want you.

“Your time will come, and when it does, I'll be more than happy to join you. Until then...” He let his sentence hang in the air between them, massing shadow to himself until all but his eyes and grin were obscured. He felt his lips stretch further as Anti's already pale face drained of color. Time stopped as they stared into eachother's eyes, a world of messages passing between the two. Dark made sure to hold his gaze, unblinking and totally dominating. He didn't enjoy it, he'd always been fond of the wild Irish imp, but he couldn't risk him losing control and harming Shiren, not now, not after everything she'd been through.

A gasp pulled his gaze back to the woman on the couch, the light flooding back into the room as if it had never left. He remained alert, not trusting Anti to behave himself quite yet, but softened his features into something that he hoped was comforting as he met her worried gaze.

“Dark?” She whispered, her body shrinking away from him slightly, though he couldn't tell if it was from fear or pain.

“Yes Shiren, I helped the Other One home, don't worry, I'm not staying long, at least, not yet.” He grinned, the unspoken message clear to them both. A deep laugh rumbled out of his chest as her cheeks colored up, the fear leaking slowly out of her eyes, only to return as Anti stood to his feet, leaning around Dark's broad shoulders to wave at her. He felt more than saw the gesture and turned, striking the smaller man back to the floor before he could blink. “I don't believe that counts as behaving yourself does it?” His tone was light, but the fire had returned to his eyes as he stared down at Anti.

“I just wanted to say hi.” He muttered, his expression becoming petulant. He'd already almost forgotten the fear that kept him pinned to floor, his mind turning to the sweet voice he'd heard coming from the couch. But as he looked up into the burning eyes of his senior, he knew that he would have to tread much more carefully if he was going to remain alive and conscious.

“Is that...Anti?” Her voice was quiet, laced with pain and the remnants of sleep, but both men could easily detect the interest and curiosity underneath. Dark felt his back go stiff, his nearly endless well of jealousy rising up at the thought of her being interested in the little green bother, but he tamped it down, reminding himself that this relationship wasn't his to control.

“Yes, we were just...establishing some ground rules.” He turned his back to the man on the floor, moving over to the couch and seating himself beside the woman that had all but undone all he knew about the world. He expected her to turn away, to try and put distance between them, but she just smiled up at him, her hand inching closer to his own, though neither allowed their skin to touch just yet. She turned her eyes to Anti, her face a mixture of apprehension and curiosity.

“Hello.” She smiled softly, trying to diffuse the tension in the room. Anti, for his part, was completely off balance. He'd never been in this situation before. All the women he'd been with in the past had either been fans of his better half or completely oblivious to who he was supposed to be. The fans had all but thrown themselves at him, wanting to live out the rough fantasies they'd cultivated and the others had simply been in the right place at the right time. But when Shiren looked at him, he saw genuine interest. Not just for the carnal side of things, but for him, the person.

He waved again, less exuberantly this time, and began to shift closer, keeping the table between himself and the couple on the couch. He looked like a nervous teenager, skirting around the girl he liked at a party. It would've been cute if he didn't also give the air of a wild animal, cornered and panicked. Shiren wanted to believe that he wouldn't hurt her, wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, but as her stomach twisted painfully, she knew that she had to be on her guard.

“Now is not the time for introductions. You've been too hard on yourself Shiren. I'll handle the Irishman, you rest, the Other One will be back when you wake up.” He smiled, his hand coming to rest softly on her cheek. He almost never pushed a suggestion into someone's mind outright, preferring to let them lead themselves to it, but as he saw the argument forming in her eyes, he allowed a little of his influence to seep into her skull, pushing her gently back into the sleep she'd been so rudely awakened from. “Now then. Are you going to give up control, or do I have to knock you out?” He turned his head to face Anti, his face once again schooled into the impassive mask that seemed to be his default expression.

“She's so...different.” Anti breathed, his eyes wide with what Dark could only describe as wonder. “She wasn't afraid of me.” He looked over to the man that had until a moment ago been menacing him, watching as a genuine smile stretched his face.

“She won't be, unless you give her a reason to be.” His eyes turned hard for a moment, though Anti could tell that it wasn't directed at him. “You'll have time to discover her later. Our better halves are what she needs right now.” 

Anti paused for a moment, seemingly lost in his own mind as he tried to make sense of everything that he was feeling. He'd never encountered anything like this before. He wanted her, of course, but he also wanted to be with her. He wanted to see her look at him like she had been, her bright eyes shining with interest. He wanted to feel her relaxed against him, feel the way her body felt as it rested against his own. It was enough to make him near panic. He looked up at Dark, a million questions running behind his eyes and found nothing but a shallow smile in answer.

“When?” It was the only question he could think to ask, the only thing that he knew he would get an answer to.

“Just a few more days, she's nearly healed, and once she is, I have it on good authority that we'll both be let out for some quality time.” His smile turned wolfish, his meaning quite clear. Anti felt an answering smile stretch his own face, his confusion vanishing in the face of the potential they promised. He didn't particularly like the idea of sharing her with his fellow aspect, but if he got to have her, then he was sure he could move past it.

“A few days it is then.” He sighed, burying himself back into his better half's mind, allowing the shouting Irishman to resume control of his body. 

Jack came back to himself with a gasp, coughing over the air as it made its way through his bruised and damaged windpipe. His eyes scanned the room, no doubt taking stock of his situation and looking for any damage that might have been done. He went still as his eyes fell on the red irises of his friend's darker side, fear flashing across his face for a moment before it was replaced with anger.

“Relax, Jack, I'm just on my way out. I simply wanted to tell you something first.” He closed his eyes, phasing through the table and solidifying inches away from the startled man. “Keep him in check until she is healed, or I will end you.” He growled, allowing his eyes to burn bright for a moment before standing, shifting control back to the Other One on his way up.

Mark stumbled a bit as he regained command of the body, his balance shifting into his normal posture. He sighed, having been watching the whole altercation from the beginning. He knew he would have some explaining to do, both to Shiren and Jack, and he wasn't looking forward to either of those conversations. But before any of that, he needed food. He didn't know how long it had been since he'd eaten, but his stomach was letting him know, in no uncertain terms, that food was his first priority.

“Mark? Are you back?” Jack's voice floated up to him, pulling his attention back to his friend. He turned, smiling softly and offering a hand down to help him to his feet, breathing an internal sigh of relief when Jack didn't push him away. They were silent for a moment, just two men standing, facing eachother, sizing eachother up and taking stock of where they stood after what had just happened.

“I'm sorry Jack. A lot has happened since you left. How about we catch up over dinner, I'm starving, and she'll be out for a while.” He hooked a thumb over his shoulder, indicating the softly snoring Shiren.

“Okay, but you better not leave anything out.” He grinned, trying to diffuse the tension that had sprung up between them.

Mark just smiled, nodding and leading the way into the kitchen, stopping short at the myriad of notes that were on the counters. Jack picked up a bright yellow card that had been sitting next to a now empty pan, recognizing the handwriting.

“Why were you writing notes to yourself?” He asked, holding the card out to Mark.

“I wasn't, these are from one of them.” He read over the card, laughing softly at the detailed recipe for a pasta dish, a smile spreading across his face as he read over the short yet detailed account of what had happened when “Simon” was in control. “Just a report on what happened while I was away. Now let's eat, I'm starving.


	20. Establishing Normal

Shiren was so happy to be off the couch that she could happily stand all day, stretching and bending her torso like a gymnast preparing for a floor performance. She'd just gotten back from her last post op check up and had been cleared to return to her normal life, although normal wasn't exactly how she would put it anymore. Mark and Jack were sitting out in the waiting room, no doubt expecting to have to wheel her out with the order of more bed rest and boring food, but she needed a moment to enjoy this by herself before she let anyone else into her bubble.

It wasn't that she didn't love having the boys around her, she did, but they'd been like two mother hens over the past few days, constantly fretting over her, double and triple checking her belly wound, now more like a scar, just to make sure that this would indeed be their last visit to the damn hospital for a good long while.

She'd felt a little guilty after the last two check ups, like she was sentencing them both to being her nurse maids, but it was their own damn fault that her recovery had been so slow. If not for Mark pulling a fast one in his own brain, she would've been healed a full two weeks before. Then Jack had shown up and thrown them both a curve ball which had her literally jumping off the couch to hug him, which had only served to set her back a few more days. But she couldn't bring herself to be mad at either man, Mark was just trying to make things easier for them both, and Jack was officially moving to LA, so all in all, more good than bad.

She sighed, grabbing her purse and the loose old flannel she'd stolen from her father when he'd come to town and made her way down the short hallway to the waiting room door. She peaked out through the small window near the top of the door and giggled, watching both men bouncing their legs, trying to relieve the nervous energy she knew they'd been feeling since they arrived.

“Hey guys, why the long faces?” She asked, popping through the door as if nothing had ever been wrong. She squeaked as both men rushed toward her, grabbing her up in a two sided hug that made her insides feel squished.

They remained there for a moment, all three enjoying the relief of her finally being declared fully healed and healthy before she began to wiggle, trying to extricate herself from the tangle of limbs before they managed to reinjure her. Mark was the first to let go, laughing softly as she struggled in vain against Jack's iron grip around her shoulders.

“Release me tiny Irishman.” She grumbled, trying to move down under his arms, only to have him follow her down. They ended up crouched on the floor, and were beginning to get some rather questioning looks from the other people still waiting for their loved ones to come out.

“Nope. Not gonna.” Jack muttered, standing to his feet and hauling her with him, pulling her toward the main door to the office. Mark, to his credit, was able to silence his laughter, though if the shaking of his shoulders and the color of his face were anything to go off of, he was definitely finding the entertainment value in all of this. But as they reached the door, Jack was finally forced to release her, as they couldn't fit through the door while still together.

“Ha! I win.” She laughed, stepping out onto the sidewalk that surrounded the square little building, her eyes scanning the parking lot for the car. No sooner had her shoulders cleared the door than Jack was on her again, latched just as tightly as before. Both men busted out in laughter as Shiren groaned, hauling against his arms in what she knew to be a futile attempt at freedom.

“Ha, I win.” Jack whispered, grinning as she shivered ever so slightly. She turned her head as far as she could to look at him and felt her heart flutter at the look he was giving her. It was an odd mix of innocence and fire that let her know exactly what he was thinking, and she found that after three and half weeks on that gods be damned couch, she was more than ready to take him up on it, should it be offered.

“Come on you two, let's get back to the house.” Mark laughed, pulling Shiren from Jack's arms and directing her toward the car. He caught Jack's arm as he moved to continue clinging, raising a single eyebrow and subtly shaking his head. The message was clear, save it for the house, and both men grinned, their minds already coming up with all manner of things to do to reacquaint themselves with their favorite girl.

“Not house, not yet. I want food, real food, with actual flavor. We're going to get food and I will not take no for an answer.” Shiren commanded, marching off to the car. She knew there was a good chance that she wouldn't be seeing the business end of the outside of the bedroom for a while and wanted to assuage one other craving before diving into the pile of man flesh that she sincerely hoped would soon be on display.

“You ate before we left.” Jack argued, both halves of his mind far too eager to agree with any delays. He'd been craving her since he left, wanting nothing more than to cancel his flight and stay in bed with her forever, but he'd had to go back and get the final paper work in order, then she'd been injured and he'd been forced to wait even longer. He was going to have her today.

“That tasteless slop does not count as food. I have a carnivore's appetite, and I require meat, with actual flavor and substance.” She turned, sending a wink over her shoulder to him. His mind stopped working for a moment, his feet following suit as he registered what the double meaning was behind her words and he felt his darker half all but roar with excitement.

“It's Shiren's day, whatever she wants, she gets, until we get home.” Mark said, helping her into the passenger seat. She shot him a challenging look, daring him to continue that train of thought, but he feigned innocence, sliding into the driver's seat and pulling away from the small building, sincerely hoping they never had to see it again.

“Why do I get the feeling that you two are plotting something?” She asked, looking between the twin sets of hungry eyes that never seemed to leave her.

“Oh we aren't...” Jack let his sentence hang in the air, his meaning perfectly plain and she felt her heart speed up. So it was the other ones doing the planning was it? Well she was game.

“Oh? Well I hope they know what they're getting into.” She said, relaxing back in her seat, the loose fabric of her shirt slipping off to the side and exposing a large patch of her torso. She stretched her arms over her head, tiling her chin up until her neck popped, bowing her back up away from the seat in that way she knew drove Mark crazy, grinning at the answering growl.

“I don't think they are the ones who have to worry.” Mark growled, trailing one finger over the barely visible scar. She shuddered, feeling goose bumps race over her skin as the sensitive skin vibrated softly under his touch. His hand moved to ravel higher, only to be slapped away by a grinning Shiren.

“Ah ah ah, we aren't home yet.” She purred, leaning forward and grabbing her purse. She cracked her window, pulling out a cigarette and lighter, relaxing back in the seat as she inhaled, the smoke leaving her mouth with a soft moan of pleasure as the nicotine raced to her brain. “Oh yeah, that's the good stuff.” She sighed, taking another long drag.

“You can't expect us to behave ourselves if you keep making noises like that.” Jack sighed, his hand moving up to do some wandering of its own. Shiren grinned as Mark's free hand joined it, delving up under her shirt, his thumb tracing the bottom swell of her breast.

“No bra?” He grinned over at her, his cock jumping slightly at the sight. She was relaxing back in the seat, eyes closed, back arched just a hair off the seat with her mouth held open, thick white smoke rolling out of it in tiny tendrils that swirled around her face for a moment before being whisked away by the wind. She was gorgeous, and she knew it.

“I wanted to be comfortable.” She looked over at him, her teeth snagging the corner of her bottom lip as she grinned. He drew a steadying breath as he turned his attention back to the road. It wouldn't do for them to just get her well and then all get in a wreck. 

“You need to stop that. I am trying to focus.” He purred, his hand moving higher under her shirt, fingers and thumb closing over one slowly rising nipple, giving it a rolling squeeze. She gasped, arching into his touch as he slowly pulled on the sensitive flesh. “Say you're sorry.” He breathed, increasing the pressure infinitesimally until the pain began to out weight the pleasure.

“I'm sorry.” She panted, her body bent almost in half as he held her there, letting her walk the line he knew she loved before releasing her. She moaned softly, taking another long drag of her cigarette as she felt the endorphins flood her system. She was more than ready to play with whoever was up for it, but she wasn't going to let them ignore what she wanted. “And I still want food before we go home.” She grinned, looking over at him. “Nice try though.” She winked, watching admiration and irritation war for dominance on his face.

“Man, when you want something, you really want it huh?” Jack laughed, his own hand smoothing her shirt back down as he sat back in his seat, his eyes raking over her form. This angle was perfect for admiring her. He could see the hollows of her hips, barely visible under the loose waist band of her cut offs, the roses' color hidden in shadow, though he could still make out the line work. Her chest stood out from her torso, bouncing softly with each stop light or rough spot in the road, and he could watch her pulse jump in her neck, the rapid ticking under the flesh betraying just how excited she was.

“Damn straight, something to remember I think.” She turned to him, winking and laughing as his breath stuttered to a halt for a moment. She swiveled back around, taking one last pull from her cigarette before flicking the spent butt out the window, a long column of smoke following it a moment later.

“Well, your highness, where are we eating?” Mark asked, his eyes scanning both sides of the busy downtown street. He already knew what she was going to pick, she'd been complaining about not being able to have it for the better part of a week, but he wanted to check just how well he knew her.

“That Mexican place on the corner that you took me to. I've been craving a steak and cheese burrito for days.” She said, her mouth already watering at the idea of it. She'd never been one for Mexican food, finding it to be too spicy for her to handle. But when Mark has shown her this place, she'd fallen absolutely in love with it. The people who ran it apparently had a kid who was allergic to capsaicin, the active ingredient in peppers that makes them spicy, and had been forced to come up with a whole host of recipes that preserved the flavor of their dishes, but wasn't at all spicy. She'd been obsessed ever since and Mark laughed as they pulled into the parking lot. She shot him a look, wondering why he'd asked if he was already heading here.

“I figured you'd say this place, just wanted to see if I was right.” He grinned, hopping out of the car and heading toward the door, pausing just long enough for her to catch up before pulling the door open. Jack brought up the rear of their little caravan and Shiren got the sneaking suspicion that this meal was going to be must more eventful than she'd intended.

A hostess showed them to their usual table, a small round one secluded off into a corner. Mark had initially picked it to give them a bit of privacy, preferring their meals not be interrupted by fans if it could be helped. They'd still be spotted on occasion and approached by a few nervous teens, but it only ever seemed to make the days more fun, reminding them both why they did what they did, even if it wasn't always the easiest way to make a living. But today, Shiren was cursing the tiny table for the very same reason that she usually loved it. 

If they'd been out in the middle of the room, amongst the other customers and wait staff, the boys would have had to behave themselves, but as they settled her in the far corner, pinning her in on both sides, she knew that they were feeling no such pressure. She grinned, the exhibitionist in her brain thrilling at the idea of what they could possibly be planning to do, but she was careful to temper it with a warning glance at them both. She really was hungry, and she didn't want to end up with burrito on her favorite comfy shirt because the boys couldn't control themselves long enough for her to get fed.

“Relax Shiren, we'll be good, for now.” Mark chuckled, a hand coming to rest on her knee under the table, fingers rubbing maddeningly soft little circles across her flesh. Jack remained silent, holding the menu up with one hand as the other began to trace small lines up and down the inside of her other thigh, his finger getting dangerously close to her center before backing off, running back down toward her knee in an almost soothing way. She felt her face heat up as the hands below the table continued to play, trying to keep her breathing even and her face neutral as she waited for their waiter to make his way over to them. 

The drink order came and went with both men holding complete composure, Jack even going so far as to make small talk with the waiter about several menu items before allowing the man to leave, all the while, their fingers had begun to delve up under her shorts, stroking softly over all the new skin. Mark seemed to be fond of the spot where her leg joined with her center, running one long finger over that particular patch of skin until she thought she might squirm out of her seat. Jack, on the other hand, was letting his fingers roam all over her thigh, pushing the denim fabric up until it bunched around her ass, looking more like a pair of underwear than shorts. 

When it finally came time to order their food, Shiren was already almost ready to come apart, the pressure to not appear bothered along with the way Jack's fingers were kneading the flesh of her ass was making her heart race and her core tingle. She brought her thighs together, hoping to gain a little bit of friction, only to have their hands grip her knees, pulling her legs further apart, and holding them there as she stammered through her order, laughing out an excuse about being over heated to explain why she was so flushed and out of sorts.

The men grinned to one another as the waiter let them all know that the kitchen was just a little backed up and that their food would probably take a little longer than usual, apologizing for the longer wait time before heading over to handle another table in the section. Both sets of hungry eyes turned to her as their hands began to move, creeping higher and higher up the inside of her thighs until they reached her center, the crotch of her shorts already a little damp to the touch.

Mark let out a low growl, curling his finger until his knuckle pressed against where he knew she needed it most, laughing softly as she gasped, jumping slightly in her seat. Jack resumed his kneading, his teeth closing down over his own lip in an effort to keep the throaty moan muffled. His irises had almost completely disappeared behind the black of his pupils, his eyes heavy with hunger that she could feel as he grabbed another handful of her flesh. She bowed her head, gripping the table edge with shaking hands as she felt fire course through her, hips rolling against Mark's hand in an effort to reach some kind of relief.

Her breathing picked up as the hand at her core pressed into her harder, sending a jolt of pure sensation through her belly that had her back bowing and stretching, her hips stuttering and thrusting against the cause of the delicious friction that was slowly sending her over the edge. She bit her lip as another moan tried to fight its way out of her mouth, escaping only as a high pitched breathy sigh that had both men stiffening in their chairs. Jack's hand tightened on her rear, squeezing almost painfully as she drew a deep breath, her body going rigid as she found release.

Both men laughed softly, hands retreating back to their own personal spaces, though they remained conspicuously below the table, and she felt herself flush even darker as she watched Jack's eyes slide closed, his jaw going slack as the table cloth on his side began to sway slightly, Mark's side joining in a moment later, though his eyes remained wide open, and fixed directly on her.

She grinned, digging her fingers down into her drink to retrieve a small ice cube. She brought it to her lips, licking the dark drops of soda from the outside before running it slowly down over her lip and chin, tilting her head to the side so that both men could watch it trail slowly down her neck and into the line of her cleavage, errant drops of water sliding down over her skin and catching the light before disappearing beneath the collar of her shirt. She heard quiet twin gasps as she let the tiny cube dip down in between her breasts, chill bumps erupting all along her chest, her already pert nipples standing out even more, creating twin peaks under her shirt as she took a deep breath.

The sound of footsteps alerted all three at the table to the approach of the waiter and she smiled, leaning forward and letting the ice cube rest between her breasts, hidden from view by the collar of her shirt, though the evidence of its presence was still quite obvious to anyone who was looking for it. Both men shot her almost angry glances as they set the table cloth to rights and rested both hands on the table, looking up as the waiter walked around the alcove's corner, arms laden with plates and baskets ready to be dished out.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Shiren sat back against the seat of the car, window down, hair blowing in the soft breeze, eyes contendedly closed. She had won, in the end, though she knew that was just the first of many battles to be had that night, and both men were sitting in sullen silence, all dressed up and nowhere to go, just yet. She took another puff of her cigarette, letting the smoke roll out of her mouth in lazy waves as she let her mind wander to all the possibilities that faced her that night. She figured she was done with Mark and Jack, at least for a little while, and was almost anxious to get to the next round of the little game they'd all been playing.

“How did you learn to do that?” Jack asked, leaning forward, his eyes tracking the movement of the smoke as it wafted out of her open lips.

“Honestly? I watched the Tru Blood opening on repeat for a solid day. It's all in the tongue motion. You have to give the smoke only one exit or it'll just billow around in your mouth before it dissipates.” She opened her mouth further, showing him how her tongue was curled under slightly at the end, creating a block against the majority of the surface area of her mouth. “It took me a while to get it right, but I have a talented tongue.” She grinned, winking at him.

He drew in a breath, both halves of him wanting nothing more than to pull her into the back of the car and make her show him just how talented her tongue could be. But as she turned to face the window, he smiled. She would learn soon enough just what fire she was playing with, though he doubted she would mind the lesson very much at all, and then it would be his turn again.

(She's asking for it) Anti growled, his voice resonating through Jack's mind. He'd had a conversation with his alter the night before, wanting to make sure he was aware of the no fly zones when it came to being with Shiren and had gotten as close to a heart felt agreement as Anti was capable of giving. He was still a little hesitant about leaving the woman he loved alone with his darker half, but Dark would be there as well, and Jack knew first hand that Dark was more than capable of handling Anti, if things got out of hand.

Mark, for his part, was almost excited to let his other side out. Dark had been going over all manner of almost vicious plans for his playtime with Shiren, wanting to get her back for all the fanfiction she'd written about him that had gotten him almost too worked up to think. Mark wasn't originally going to let him see any of it, not knowing how he would take it, but as his first day of freedom came up, he had made it clear that he wouldn't be taking no for an answer and had spent the better part of his day, that wasn't spent caring for Shiren, reading every story she'd ever written about him, his mind whirling with possibilities.

Shiren shook herself out of her relaxed stupor as the car came to a halt in the driveway. It was time to face the music. She smiled, taking her time getting out of the car, gathering all her things, mostly purse and to go box, and following Mark into the house, Jack locking step behind her. She dropped her purse onto the little table by the door, one of the many small additions she'd added to the house since she moved in, and walked into the kitchen, ignoring the twin looks of hunger that followed the sway of her hips. She stowed her box in the fridge and turned to walk away, only to be blocked by a well muscled chest in a business suit.

“Hello Shiren.” Dark's voice vibrated through the air around them both, pulling her focus straight to his eyes. They were burning with an emotion she couldn't quite place, it was somewhere between hunger and anger, and it set a fire burning low in her belly almost immediately.

“Oh hey Dark.” She grinned, sidling around him, making sure to brush as much of herself against him as possible as she stepped past the little corner of wall that separated the living room from the kitchen. “I didn't know it was your day today.” She stopped at the joining point between the two rooms, stretching her arms over her head in an exaggerated show, arching her back as much as she could as another presence made himself known. 

“Mark gave me special permission to be out today. It seems he thinks you need to be taught a lesson that only we can teach.” His hands settled on her waist, his chest pressing into her back, keeping it bowed so that Anti, who was still coming around to the idea of being in control of the body, could approach.

“That trick with the ice cube wasn't very nice.” He said, a low laugh punctuating not only his sentence but also his movements. Dark laughed, the sound rumbling low in his chest as he felt her tremble, her eyes glued to Anti's every move.

“I think she's still a little cold, look at these.” He purred, his hands slipping under her shirt and pulling it quickly over her head, tossing it safely out of the way of whatever they were about to do together.

“Oh no, can't have that.” Anti whispered, his hands closing down over the sensitive nubs. Dark wasted no time, burying his hand into her cut offs, fingers running along her slit, still slick with evidence of her previous arousal.

“You bad girl, you actually got off with that little stunt in the restaurant didn't you. It was my idea you know. Also,” he flicked her clit softly, drawing a breathy moan from her. “Just so you know, this game does have rules.” He flicked again, his other arm moving to support her as her knees began to shake. “You can't cum until we give you permission.” He flicked again, his cock twitching as her ass slid against the front of his slacks.

“And you can't stop us from touching you, unless you say the safe word.” Anti laughed, twisting her nipples between two skilled digits, eliciting a shocked gasp. He loved this feeling, watching so small a motion get so big a reaction and knowing that it was him that had done it made him rock hard in an instant. His mind swam with the possibilities that the evening held. They had all night to play with her and exercise every fantasy they'd been dreaming up while watching her with their other halves, and he'd thought of plenty of things to do.

“Safe...word?” She gasped, her legs struggling to keep her upright in the face of the attack she was under.

“Their names. If you say their names, we'll know to back off. If we don't, and you say them again, they'll take control away from us. Sound fair?” Dark asked, his fingers delving deeper into her, stroking and massaging her inner walls until he felt the tell tale flutter that meant she was close.

As if on cue, both men backed off, leaving her half clothed and incredibly frustrated. She took a moment to collect herself, relaxing her back out of the stretch it had been forced into and allowing her nerves to back down from the fever pitch of sensation that had been almost too much.

“One question.” She asked, walking out from between them, popping the button of her shorts as she moved. She pushed them down her hips, turning so that her bare body was on full display. “What happens if I finish and I don't have your permission?” She asked, one hand running down her tattooed side to rest in the bend of her hip, a challenging smirk on her face.

“Well then, we get to punish you, however we see fit.” Dark growled, his clothing seeming to simply vanish.

“How do you feel about knives?” Anti asked, his own body now free of clothing as well.

“Depends on whose holding them.” She smirked watching his already hard member jump. She'd put a no go on knives with Mark and Jack, but she figured it had been long enough since her last little accident, maybe trying again might be fun.

Anti wasted no time in claiming her for his own first, pulling her into a crushing kiss that set her whole body to tingling. His hands were everywhere all at once, running over every inch and curve of her that he could reach, his touch rough enough that she would probably have a few bruises in the morning, but she couldn't help responding to it, rough sex had always turned her on.

“You little vixen.” He growled, pulling back, one hand going to his lip where she'd bitten it none too gently. “I'll make you pay for that.” He turned her around, one arm wrapping around her in an iron grip while the other set about nestling itself into the curls at the apex of her legs. She gasped as he applied intense pressure right onto her clit, his finger almost seeming to vibrate as it moved over her, launching her from calm to near cumming in no time flat.

“Remember the rules Shiren. Ask first.” Dark purred, his cool hands tracing the lines of her underbust tattoo, the feather light motion sending fire down to her already dripping core, but she wouldn't be beaten so easily. She began to rock her hips backward, stroking Anti's trembling member with each tiny movement. She fisted her toes against the floor, grounding herself as the pleasure rose to a fever pitch, her breath coming in panting gasps that almost made both men abandon their plan entirely and just fuck her until she couldn't walk.

“Cum for me, come on, do it.” Anti's voice, so like Jack's, invaded her mind, pushing her closer to the edge as Dark's mouth descended onto on nipple, his fingers twisting and pulling on the other. She let out a wanton moan, her ass pressing back against Anti's cock as she tried to fight what she knew to be inevitable. 

“Can I...may I please...” She panted, feeling her walls beginning to close. She already knew the answer, could feel the rumbling laughter of both men even as Dark popped her nipple from his mouth.

“You may not.” He growled, grinning as she lost the battle to her body, her hips stuttering to a stop as she reached her peak, pleasure washing over her in waves as Anti slowly withdrew his hand, resting it on her shaking hip instead.

“Uh oh, looks like someone broke the rules.” He purred, his hand delivering one stinging swat to her ass as he stepped away from her. “You know what that means.” He moved to stand beside Dark, his mismatched eyes heavy with desire and full of promise.

“Punishment time.” Dark growled, the room filling with shadow as the lights were snuffed out one by one.


	21. Brave New Frontier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, there are pretty descriptive scenes of blade play in this chapter. If this is going to trigger you or upset you in any way, I highly recommend skipping this chapter and going on to the next, you won't miss any major story points and only one smut scene.

Shiren stood still, trying in vain to see anything through the gloomy darkness that seemed to slither and move around her. Part of her was afraid, remembering the altercation with Dark that had led to this whole fiasco in the first place, but as feather light touches began to trail over her skin, she found that her fear was being swiftly replaced with keen interest.

“Are you prepared?” Dark's voice seemed to be all around her, accompanied by the laughter that seemed to be Anti's signature sound. It set her body to shaking, anticipation building inside of her as her mind raced over all the possibilities of what her punishment could entail. She opened her mouth, intent on replying, only to have her breath rush out of her in a soft shout as something sharp grazed her skin, just hard enough to cut.

“One.” Dark's voice rumbled, sounding so close he should be touching her. A flash of blue and green caught her attention, pulling her head around to the left, only to have another sharp flash of pain hit her right side, eliciting another shout.

“Two.” Anti chuckled and Shiren could swear that she felt fingers caressing softly over the freshly cut skin, soothing the residual sting away until there was nothing but the subtle pulsing of her blood pooling in those spots, heightening every sensation and sending her core to throbbing.

Another sting erupted on her stomach, pulling a moan from her frantically heaving chest, though no count followed it, only a rapid succession of tiny slices that had her weak in the knees by the end. She could feel tiny trails of blood sliding down her skin, mingling with the fine sheen of sweat that had broken out as she endured her punishment, but she didn't care. She'd never felt so aware of herself before, every nerve was tingling with sensation and she felt almost like she could leap out of herself at any moment. She needed more, not pain necessarily, but stimulus of some kind, something for her to feel as keenly as she was feeling right now.

Light flooded back into the room, illuminating both men as they stood before her, their brightly colored irises all but swallowed as their pupils widened, taking in her arching back, parted lips, panting chest and her own eyes, mirroring the need they felt. Anti in particular was feeling very hard pressed to control himself. Never before had he met someone who was okay with what he'd just done to her, but here she was, shivering in anticipation for what came next, silently begging him for more. He had to have her.

“Are you sorry?” He breathed, his eyes never leaving her plump parted lips, his whole body lurching forward a step as her tongue darted out to wet them before retreating back into her mouth, taunting him just as she'd done to his better half in the car. She nodded, unable to form words around the fog of need that was rolling through her mind.

“Prove it.” He whispered, his body moving forward of its own accord. His hand came to rest on her shoulder, applying gentle pressure to push her down onto her knees, his breath coming in short gasps as her eyes stayed glued to his own. He loved it when girls kept eye contact, usually so he could watch their eyes tear up under the strain of swallowing him down, but now, it was different.

She could speak volumes with her eyes, conveying just how much she wanted this, wanted him, and what it did to her to be “made” to do it. His hand slid into her hair, gripping a handful of the silky waves and pushing her head gently forward, groaning as he watched her mouth drop open, his rigid manhood slipping inside, disappearing inch by inch until he was fully seated, his tip pressed firmly against the back of her throat.

She swallowed around him, the muscles in her throat tightening and dragging along his shaft until he felt his knees start to buckle, her lips curving wickedly up at the sides as he let out a soft moan. She knew exactly what she was doing, and before he had a chance to respond, her head was moving, bobbing quickly back and forth along him, never keeping the same tempo twice, sending a variety of sensations racing straight to the base of his spine in a way that had him curling his whole body down around her.

“Oh fuck!” He moaned, both hands moving to bury themselves in her hair, his hips trying in vain to match the rhythm she was careful to avoid creating. She knew what he wanted to do, and she would eventually give him that pleasure, but not before she took some of her own first. Her hands moved up to grip his hips, smearing tiny traces of blood along his pale skin and gripping tight, holding him still as her head stopped moving.

He growled, pushing against her hold on him, only to have her teeth descend, threatening a very different kind of “play” if he didn't behave himself. His eyes shot open, meeting her own catlike grin as her tongue began to move, tracing over every inch of him that she could reach. She winked as his legs began to tremble, giving him one last good lick before dropping her hands and opening not only her mouth but also her throat to him.

He groaned, his whole body vibrating with the need to do just as she was inviting him to, but then his fun would be over, and he wasn't ready for it to be done. So instead of pushing forward and fucking her mouth, he stepped back, admiring his handiwork as the tiny trails of blood criss-crossed her torso, lending a new color to the tattoos that he'd been very careful to avoid. She looked beautiful, hair a tangled mess from his hands, chest heaving in an attempt to recapture the breath he'd stolen from her, body trembling with the need for him, and yet still holding her own, challenging him and winning in the game of control. She was perfect.

“Apology accepted.” He grinned, watching her lick her lips, her eyes burning with all the things she wanted to do to him.

“Do I get an apology?” Dark asked, pulling her attention to him as Anti slipped back into the corner. Shiren made a mental note to be prepared for him, but as she crawled forward, she knew that she was going to be far too occupied with one to look for the other.

“I'm very sorry that I finished without asking.” She purred, remaining on all fours and looking up at him. “Do you forgive me?” She arched one eyebrow, watching as his carefully constructed mask of control began to slip, his deeper, hungry nature beginning to show through.

“Careful now Shiren, I'm not so easy to play as the green one.” He grinned, moving to sit on the arm of the couch, his legs on either side of her torso, his message clear.

“Oh, I don't know about that. Different doesn't always mean harder. For instance. I know that you love to play mind games so my simple control trick won't work on you. But I know something that will.” She grinned, resting her arms against his legs as one hand closed firmly around him. “Talking is your weakness...love.” She leaned forward, running her tongue over the head of his cock, collecting the single drop of precum that had begun to leak out, grinning as she watched his eyes slam closed, the mask slipping even further.

“Were you watching when the Author was out?” Her hand began to stroke up his length, applying almost too much pressure, riding the line between pleasure and pain. “We played a little bit, nothing strenuous, in fact, I didn't move at all.” She laughed softly as he jumped in her hand, sucking in a breath. Control had always been something that gave him great pleasure, sexually or otherwise, and he knew well what the Host's power could do. “I was frustrated you see, being stuck on that couch with no way to...relieve myself, was getting in the way of my convalescence, so he decided to help me out. That's sweet of him, don't you think?” She bobbed her head forward, taking him down to the hilt in one swallow, shooting pleasure down his spine and arching his back before he could even register that she'd moved.

“I didn't understand what was happening at first, all I knew was that I felt so good.” She purred, giving him another good lick, her hand never ceasing its skilled motions. “Then I looked up and saw his lips moving. I guess I should've been upset, he didn't even ask my permission, but honestly, it was really hot, so I let him keep going until...well, I'm sure you were watching.” She grinned as his eyes flared open, the thin ring of red still left in his eyes burning bright as his hand fisted in her hair, much like Anti had done, only he didn't wait for her to move.

“Enough.” He growled, thrusting forward into her open mouth, a primal groan filling the air as he began to lose himself in the pleasure. Her hands gripped his hips tightly, trying in vain to match his rhythm as he forced himself into her throat.

It was too good for her to stand, her own body humming with tension as she felt him pushing further and further back. She closed her lips around him, swallowing him down with each thrust, her core pulsing with every throaty moan and gasp until she thought they would both finish right there. But just as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped, his hand left her hair and he pulled himself from her lips, stepping away, though he looked decidedly less composed than he had before.

“Apology accepted?” She asked, running the edge of one finger across her lips, grinning as his eyes followed the movement.

“Almost. You have yet to receive my punishment.” His lips twisted into a wolfish smile, one finger motioning for her to stand, an order she eagerly complied with. He began to circle her, one hand twirling in the air for a moment, a thin riding crop forming out of thin air and rest in his loose grip. 

She felt her heart speed up as his eyes left her face, traveling down over her body, a calculating look replacing the suddenly ill fitting mask of composure. Time stretched on around them, Anti materializing just beyond the circle Dark was pacing around her body. His eyes bored into her own, pulling her attention from the crop wielding alter and pulling her in. She didn't even see Dark move, but a stinging pain along her left ass cheek brought her sharply back out of the trance Anti had lured her into, a gasp filling the air as another swat was delivered to her other cheek.

Dark's laugh rumbled through her as he pressed himself into her back, his hands, crop included, circling her waist to rest along her front, the crop dangling just between her thighs. Movement from the other side of the room caught her attention and she watched with heavy anticipation as Anti moved in closer, almost close enough to touch, his eyes once again capturing her until another swat landed against the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. He matched it once again, striking the exact same spot on her other leg before letting the crop trace a soft, slow line up her center.

She froze, her whole mind focusing on that one spot. Would he really do that? She couldn't tell if that question was laced with fear or desire, but as he moved the crop away, she couldn't help the groan that passed her lips, followed quickly by a half pained moan as the thin leather struck a stinging swat against her core. Shock waves raced through her, pulling her taut as both men moved in for the kill. Anti pulled on leg forward, slipping into her dripping channel with a hiss as Dark lifted the other leg straight out, his cool fingers slipping into her back entrance, stretching and pushing until something much larger followed suit.

Her body was on fire with sensation, every nerve ending screaming as both men began to move, setting a wicked pace from the beginning. She felt herself falling back against Dark's firm chest, his free hand wrapping around her to hold her in place as Anti braced himself against her hip, both of them allowing gravity to do most of the work for them as they slammed into her.

“Oh gods yes. So fucking good!” Anti shouted, his eyes sliding closed as he lost himself inside her. He'd never felt anything like this before, his whole body seemed to sing with the need for her, pushing him to go harder, faster, pushing him toward his own edge with a near reckless abandon.

“Cum for us Shiren, do it now.” Dark growled, his fingers moving down into her center and pressing sharply down on her clit. “Show us who you really belong to.” He moaned, his hips snapping forward in a staccato rhythm as he felt his muscles tense under his skin. She felt so good, so warm and soft against his chest, her delicious little moans filling the air as he brought her to her peak.

She felt her world go white as she came, her body bending almost in half as all her muscles tenses at once, her moan turning to a scream of pure pleasure as both men continued to move inside her. Anti was the first to follow her over the edge, his shout joining her own as he spilled himself inside her, hips snapping forward so hard it would most definitely leave a bruise. Dark followed a moment later, his grip on her tightening as he held her close, his teeth closing around the soft skin of her neck to muffle the roar of ecstasy that ripped its way from his throat as he spent himself.

No one moved for a long moment, each other trying to find their way back to reality as their bodies began to tremble. Both men pulled themselves from her body, helping her down to the floor where they all collapsed in a heap of exhaustion. Shiren's hands were moving lazily over both men, idly stroking whatever bits of skin she could reach, soothing away the shaking and fatigue as they all slowly came down from their high.

“So, am I forgiven?” She asked, looking up into Dark's dimly glowing eyes. He laughed, wrapping one arm around her and pulling her closer, Anti moving to compensate.

“Yes Shiren, you are forgiven.” He was silent for a moment, his own hand beginning to mimic her motion, rubbing a soothing pattern across the slowly scabbing cuts on her belly. “Am I?” His eyes seemed to dim even more, barely even registering their color now. She paused in her motions, her exhausted mind struggling to keep up with the track of the conversation. It took a moment for her to realize what he meant, but as it dawned on her, a gentle smile spread across her face, her hand moving up to cup his cheek.

“Of course you are.” She leaned forward and kissed him softly, the smile never leaving her face as she settled back amongst the tangle of limbs the men had created around her.

“I want a kiss too.” Anti whined, scooting closer to her in order to be in reach.

“Oh, how rude of me.” She grinned, leaning back and giving him the same soft kiss she'd given Dark. She didn't know it at the time, but it unlocked a whole new side of him that he hadn't even known was there, flooding his mind with a whole host of new emotions that, had he not been so tired, would have worried him. “Oh and Dark, the Author's name is Simon.” She laughed softly as her mind started to drift down into sleep, Dark's low rumbling chuckle sending her off to some very sweet dreams.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The smell of bacon brought her slowly back around to the land of the living, pulling her out of the last of the wonderful dreams she'd been having. She groaned as her body began to register the many complaints it had about how she'd behaved the night before. Her muscles ached, the tiny cuts itched and her scalp was practically screaming its defiance at the way it had been treated. But as memories of what they'd done together floated slowly through her mind, she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

“I told you it would wake her up.” Mark's voice coaxed her to open her eyes, the smile only widening as she was met with two grinning faces. Jack was holding a small tray, complete with a tiny yellow flower in a tiny white vase and she couldn't help but giggle.

“Breakfast in bed? Really?” She maneuvered herself carefully upward until she was sitting against the headboard, the blanket draped lazily across her chest.

“Well from the look of things, you could use it. You appear to have had a busy night.” Mark chuckled, indicating the massive bruise on her neck and the tiny cuts visible above the blanket. “I thought you said no knives.” His gaze turned a little less playful, the unspoken question hanging heavy in the air.

“Yeah, I did, but it came up, and I was feeling brave.” She smiled, watching the worry bleed back out of Jack's face. He knew that Anti had a penchant for sharp objects, something he'd made abundantly clear during that “say goodbye” video he'd made.

“So you were okay with it?” He asked, needing to hear the words from her own mouth, though Anti was screaming them loud enough in his head.

“Yes, I was okay with it, more than okay with it really. He knows his stuff.” She felt her skin flush at the memory of the way he'd made her feel, the way her nerves had sung with each tiny slice.

“You freak.” Mark laughed, setting the tray down in front of her before crawling over to sit beside her, Jack settling at the foot of the bed.

“You knew this already.” She said, grinning cheekily as she all but wallowed in her shamelessness.

“Fair point, but be careful, one cut in the wrong place and we're back in the hospital.” Jack said, poking her leg under the blanket.

“Not to put too fine a point on it, no pun intended, but I am the one who has most recently had a stab wound. If anyone is gonna be safe around bladed objects, it's me.” She directed a pointed stare at both men, letting them know in no uncertain terms that they were to drop the subject. She'd had her reasons, other than pure pleasure, for allowing Anti to do what he did last night, and it wasn't something she was ready to talk about quite yet.

“Alright, alright, backing off. Now, what does Dear Abby want to do on her first full day of wellness?” Mark asked, pulling out his phone, no doubt to start planning her whole day.

“Well, honestly, I was thinking just have a day in with my two, well,” She made a show of counting on her fingers, “seven, favorite men. I know I've spent the last few weeks as a literal invalid, but I am a bit wiped after last night. So how about pool time, pizza and video games.” She smiled as the rest of the tension bled out of the room.

She loved her boys, loved how they were willing to do just about anything she wanted to do to make her happy, even if they'd rather just stay in and recover. They had to be feeling the effects of the last night as well, Dark and Anti hadn't held back, and their strength was much more considerable than Mark's or Jack's could ever hope to be. A lazy day in is exactly what they all needed to bounce back from last night's fun.

“That sounds amazing honestly. Though we will keep it open for other plans later, just in case we catch our second wind.” Jack smiled, happy to be able to relax but also wanting to get out and explore a little of LA before he had to start worrying about unpacking and situating all of his stuff.

“Middle of the road, I like it.” Shiren nodded, stuffing almost an entire pancake in her mouth, the smell of the food letting her know just how hungry she actually was.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Shiren sighed softly as she let her body relax limply against the surface of the water. She'd never felt so relaxed. She knew that a part of her mind was working overtime to deal with everything that had happened over the past month, but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. All she wanted to focus on was the sound of the two men at the shallow end of the pool, Chica's happy barking as Mark threw pool toys for her to go chase, and the soft sound of bird song and traffic that seemed to be intrinsic to every neighborhood in the country. She was home, she was safe, and she was content, her life was finally at a good place and she wasn't about to let anything ruin it.

Across the pool, Mark was having a difficult time keeping up with Jack in the little contest they'd set for themselves. His arms were more sore than they'd ever been, probably from all the pulling and holding his darker side had been doing the night before, and Jack was abusing his handicap to a near irritating degree.

“Aww, what's the matter Markimoo? Too tired to fight back?” Jack laughed, sending a huge splash of water over the taller man's head. He laughed softly as Mark rounded on him, plastic bucket full of water, bracing himself for the deluge as it washed over him.

“Fight smarter, not hard Jackiboy.” Mark grinned, ducking under the water line and making a beeline for the deep end of the pool. He felt a hand close over his ankle, pulling him back, a jet of green shooting by him a moment later. He felt a jolt of fear rush through him as he pushed to the surface, his hand already grabbing at the ankle of the other man, pulling him away from Shiren's slowly bobbing form. He pulled Anti around to face him, a stern look on his face. 

“Relax, I have permission, and I'll behave...mostly.” He laughed, slipping out of Mark's grasp and moving silently up to the woman that had captured his attention, his head disappearing under the water as he moved under her. He laughed silently in his head as his hand moved up to the dangling ties of her bikini top, yanking them down hard enough to cause the fabric to spin, baring her top to the air and sending her squeaking down into the water. He didn't waste any time pulling her bottoms clean off her legs, setting off toward the shallow end of the pool before she could recover and catch up.

“What the hell Jack?” She shouted, her eyes burning with anger before he turned, already out of the pool, and she saw the mismatched irises. “Oh you son of a bitch. Bring those back.” She growled, her body moving quickly through the water.

“I think I'll leave them somewhere for you to find later...like in a tree...or on the roof.” He cackled, his body fading into the long afternoon shadows, taking her favorite bathing suit with him. She stood in silence, her mind failing to register the near hysterical laughter that was coming from Mark's general area until a loud snort finally pulled her back to reality.

“Oh, think that's funny do ya?” She challenged, watching the mirth fall from his face, apprehension moving in to take its place as she drew even with him, effectively pinning him between the wall and her body. “Laugh it up lover.” She purred, her hands moving slowly over his torso, trailing softly down toward his hips before hooking her fingers under the waistband of his trunks and yanking them off and down, tossing them over the tall fence that surrounded the backyard. 

“Did I miss something?” Jack's voice rang out from the door to the house, his eyes wide.

“Oh like you don't know.” Shiren all but shouted, turning her gaze to the green haired Irishman. “You're the one that let the little menace out in the first place.” She watched as a cheshire cat grin spread across his face, telling the story of just how in on it he'd been.

“Yeah, okay, you got me, but that was funny.” He laughed, walking slowly toward the pool, large fluffy pool towels in hand.

“That was my favorite bikini, you better make sure I get it back.” She grumbled, lifting herself up over the edge of the pool and snagging a towel, though she didn't wrap herself in it, patting her skin dry and leaving it to lay over the warm patio stone.

“Well I can't get it, but I'll pass along the message for you.” Jack said, raising his voice as she disappeared around the frame of the door.


	22. An Eventful Day Indeed

Shiren couldn't believe it had been almost a full month since Jack had come state side. They'd been so busy with getting everything set up and organized, working out who would record when and for how long that it felt like it had just been a few days since he'd found her on the floor of the recording studio. But, despite the hectic nature of their situation, so many creators operating out of one tiny space, things were going amazingly well. 

All of their fandoms had gone into meltdown when Jack first posted about his move, saying that he was staying with Mark and Shiren for the foreseeable future to make it easier for him to expand on some of the ideas he had for the channel. Mark and Shiren had been in the background, making every stupid face they could think of, silently mocking him when he got too sincere or started to ramble off on a tangent, earning a few slaps and insults for their trouble, though he was smiling through the whole thing.

They'd taken to popping up in eachother's videos, Shiren in particular making a habit of crashing through the recording room door as loudly as possible to ask the most inane questions she could think of. It surprised her how many of them the boys chose to keep in the final cut of their videos, good naturedly rolling their eyes toward the camera as they tried to push her out of frame. The response was overwhelmingly positive, the fans seeming to get a big kick out of the domesticity of it all, though there was a down side to that as well.

New ships had begun to pop up on all the fansites, most of which were dangerously close to what was actually going on under their roof, and while Mark found it hilarious, Shiren and Jack were beginning to get a little frustrated with the whole thing. The final straw came when Shiren was scrolling through the comments of her most recent episode of “Dream Daddy,” which had featured both the boys giving her advice on how to woo the brooding Robert, that she saw the latest in a long line of ranting comments. They all seemed to come from the same group, a small, yet very vocal, collection of Mark's fans that had taken to denouncing her on every video they could find.

She growled, her eyes flying over the tiny words, her temper rising higher and higher as the anonymous commenter heaped insult upon insult at her, calling her every name under the sun and insinuating that she was somehow carrying on a secret relationship with Jack behind Mark's back. There were four more under it, almost exactly alike, with the addition of physical threats that had her gripping the mouse so hard it seemed a moment away from shattering. She was so caught up in her own swirling emotions that she didn't hear the door open, didn't hear Jack calling her name until his hand came to rest on her shoulder, pulling her sharply back down to earth.

“Hey, you okay?” He asked, pulling her gently around to face him. She tried to choke down the anger, tried to keep the burgeoning fear from showing in her eyes, but as his face fell, she knew she wasn't nearly as good at hiding her emotions as she used to be.

“It's nothing, just some trolls in the comments got me a little shaken is all.” She tried to shrug off his hand, get out of the tiny corner that held her computer and recording equipment, but he refused to budge, his big blue eyes boring into her own until she felt herself spilling out all the abuse she'd been getting over the past few weeks.

“Oh Shi, why didn't you tell us? We'll set um straight okay?” He tried to pull her into a hug but she stood firm, feeling a strange kind of anger pushing its way up her throat.

“No, I don't want you guys to take care of it. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself.” She snapped, cursing herself mentally as his hand fell away from her shoulder, shock and confusion warring for dominance on his face. “Sorry, look, I get that you're trying to help, and I really appreciate it, honestly, I do. However, you guys can't fight all my battles for me, I'm not just some damsel that needs to be rescued, ya know?” She sighed out a deep breath and caught his eye, hoping he would take her meaning and let it go.

“Yeah, okay, just let us know if you need us okay?” He smiled softly, though it didn't quite reach his eyes, and he refused to move until she nodded, promising to come to them if it got out of her control. “Okay then. Oh, Mark wanted me to let you know that it's Wilford's time out tomorrow. I'll be down at Disney doing this D23 thing so it'll be just the two of you okay?” He grinned, though again, it didn't seem to reach his eyes, and Shiren thought, for a moment, that one of his irises flashed a bit too green to be normal.

“And you're okay with that?” She asked, memories of Anti's most recent outburst flashing through her mind. He'd decided that sharing wasn't his idea of a good time and had done a real number on the coffee table before she'd been able to get him back under control enough for Jack to lock him away.

“Yes, we are both okay with that. But you owe us when we get back.” He winked, the green bleeding into his open eye for a moment before he flashed her a large smile and pressed a kiss to her cheek, bouncing out of the room and leaving her stunned.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mark sighed as he nestled into the new bed. It still felt odd to him, having so much space around him, and he missed his old bed, but Shiren had been right, it felt good to have room to actually breathe beside the other two bodies that rested in the massive California king. He felt a smile slide across his face, his heart swelling as he thought of where his life had taken him. Not so long ago, he was alone, completely and utterly isolated from everyone around him. His friends were there, but he'd always had to keep this wall up around himself, keeping them at arms length so that they didn't see into the darkness that was his mind. But then, this tiny beacon of light had bumped her cart into his at the super market, bringing laughter and joy back into his world, freeing him from the cage he thought would swallow him whole some day. Now he was out, he'd found the other side of the tunnel and had more than he could have ever imagined.

He couldn't help but laugh softly as he thought of the fan reaction to their odd little relationship. There would be so many cries of “septiplier is real” followed by a mad scramble to think up a new ship name for the three of them. He knew how bad of an idea it was, shouting something like that from the rooftops of the internet, but still, it would be funny. 

“Mark? Why are you giggling?” Shiren mumbled, turning her body to face him, her eyes still half closed as her mind tried to pull itself back into sleep. He let out another breathy laugh, smoothing her wild hair back from her face, his fingers sliding soothingly down her cheek as he whispered for her to go back to sleep, he would explain in the morning. She mumbled something he couldn't quite understand, burrowing further into the overstuffed comforter that she'd insisted be their bedspread, not stopping until just her mane of hair was visible above the dark fabric.

Mark felt his heart melt as her soft sleep sounds starting back up. It had taken him a while to get used to it, being so used to sleeping in silence, but now, they were like the sweetest lullaby to him. A constant string of tiny snores and whimpers as her dreams played out through her mind. She always seemed to almost suffer from them, though she almost never had nightmares, but he always just assumed it was due to her overactive imagination. She was a writer after all.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

She stumbled through the dark, her feet aching. She knew where she was, she'd been here many times before. It was the alley where she'd been stabbed, where her life had almost ended. But why was she here now? She hadn't meant to come here. She felt her body begin to tremble as she came face to face with herself, standing resolutely in the alley, facing down the man that had turned her whole world upside down. But something was different here.

She wasn't scared, at least, not that she could tell. She wasn't hunched, she wasn't even breathing hard. She was just staring him down, daring him to move, to come at her. It was how she wished she'd been in that moment. Unafraid of death, willing to go down fighting and show that bastard what a strong and courageous woman she really was. This wasn't a memory, it was a fantasy.

She gasped softly as the man lunged forward, slashing at her with the knife, her hands flying to her abdomen as the memory of the pain shot through her, but no blow landed. Her shadow self slipped to the side, reversing the blade on her attacker, burying it up to the hilt in his chest, a vicious grin on her face as her eyes slid from the gasping man to Shiren's own still form. She shoved the man away from her, not even batting an eye as his body thudded solidly to the ground, his head bouncing and lolling limply before he went still, a pool of crimson spreading around him until it seemed to take up the whole street.

It clung to her skin, no matter how she moved, it followed her, sucking at her feet, slowing her steps as she tried in vain to move away from the threatening figure that wore her face. The other Shiren seemed unfazed by the carnage around her, her bare feet padding softly through the scarlet river, sending out heavy ripples as she drew nearer and nearer.

“Who are you?” Shiren asked, trying to force strength into her voice, hoping that this was all just a twisted dream and that she wasn't actually in any danger.

“Oh, I think you know.” A sinister chuckle fell from her twin's lips as Shiren shook her head, her mind rebelling at the idea. “Think about it, all that energy, swirling away in your skull, trapped, fed by who knows how many bad dreams and missed opportunities. Sound like anyone you may know?” She grinned, the shallow light glinting off eerily sharp, impossibly white fangs. Her eyes shifted between Shiren's own natural color and a deep electric blue until they seemed to settle on a bright aqua that was halfway between the two.

“No, no no no, this can't happen. My fans haven't ever given me an alter.” Shiren argued, feeling almost compelled to refute her shadow's assertion. True, she'd always had a darker side, and that is arguably how Dark got his initial start. But it would take a lot more energy than she possessed to turn her more negative nature into a full fledged entity.

“Oh, there's more than one way to make us darling, but I'm afraid you haven't been keeping very good track of your own fanfiction.” Her shadow self began to circle her, alerting her to the fact that she'd stopped moving, her legs held still by the slowly pulsing river of blood that had crept up onto her while she'd been talking. “Your fans have been very busy lately, pairing you...well...me, with every dark side there is. I've even done a turn or two with Dan and Phil, though why they thought that would end well is honestly a mystery to me.” A vicious grin spread across her face as Shiren winced softly, her mind supplying far too many images of what the statement could mean.

“Well things have been a bit busy for me lately. There was that whole getting stabbed thing, and then deal with all the pesky day to day stuff of being a real girl.” She quipped, trying to quell the sense of primal fear that was slowly stealing her breath. The figure paused, turning bright eyes toward her, pinning her in place as a pale hand rose, running chilly fingers over her cheek in the same affectionate way that Mark always did, though these fingers were tipped in dark claws, their tips biting against the skin of her face.

“Yes, I know exactly what you've been up to dear. I've been watching.” She grinned, her fangs raking softly against the skin of her plump bottom lip, her eyes bleeding into a strange shade or cerulean blue, glowing as if lit with flame. Shiren felt an odd sense of attraction spring up around the fear at that moment, though she was quick to sublimate it under layers of denial, shaking her head to clear the thought away.

“So, is this the part where you take over my body and wreak havoc? Cause I know a couple other dark sides that might have something to say about that, though I guess you already know that too huh?” She smirked, wanting nothing more than to run from this place, wake up and never sleep again. But she couldn't. If the boys had taught her anything, it was that she couldn't just ignore this thing. 

“Oh you mean your little boyfriends? I highly doubt they would pose much of a problem for me, weak little things, but no. I have no interest in your body, I'm not strong enough to control it...yet.” Her grin turned truly wicked as she turned to face Shiren head on, the bloody knife suddenly in her grip. “I need time to grow you see. But when I am ready...well, let's just say I've been paying attention, and I know what mistakes not to make. Enjoy your time on the outside Shiren, it won't last long.” She slashed the knife down across Shiren's exposed torso, opening up a crimson river that began to flow out of her, feeding the already wide pool at her feet, her grinning face and flashing eyes the last thing Shiren saw before blackness took her.

“Shiren!” She was being shaken, warm hands on either shoulder jostling her. Someone was screaming, and it wasn't until she began to come back to consciousness that she realized it was her. She fought to get out of the grip of the hands, her mind in a state of pure panic until the blanket was pulled away from her and she felt solid ground under her feet, though the hands refused to leave her. 

Her eyes finally opened, the last of her screams dying away as she gasped in a deep breath of cool air, her gaze coming to rest on the worried faces of Mark and Jack. She felt tears well up in her eyes as her knees gave out, her body still reeling from what she'd just been through.

“What the hell was that about?” Jack all but shouted, his hands wondering over her tattooed skin, searching for any physical cause for the sounds that had woken him. He was thankful to be awake, he'd been having a particularly tense dream, Anti had had some things to say about leaving Shiren alone with Mark's alter, constantly rambling about the “other” Shiren. But he could've done without the screaming.

“She cut me, right here.” Shiren whimpered, her hand trailing down between her breasts and over her belly to rest at her hip. “She said she wasn't ready yet.” She sobbed, her eyes wide and full of honest terror. Both men stilled as her words resonated in their own minds, their darker selves screaming to be let out, needing to verify that she was unharmed and not, in point of fact, already taken over. Mark shook his head, squinting hard to rid his eyes of the crimson he knew would be bleeding into them as Dark began to become insistent.

“What do you mean? Shiren, I need you to focus baby. Who did you talk to?” He asked, his voice soft yet firm. He smiled softly as her eyes swiveled up from the floor to focus on him. He needed to hear her say it, needed to know exactly what they were dealing with before he let her out of his sight.

“It...it was me...but not me.” She drew in another ragged breath, her body still shaking with the remembered pain. “I was in a dream, of that night, but there was another me, and she killed the guy that attacked me. She said I needed to keep a closer eye on my fanfiction and that she wasn't strong enough yet.” She looked between the two men, her mind registering the looks of worry and fear pass between them. “Is this what it was like for you?” Her voice was so soft and small that she almost didn't hear it herself, but the way both heads whipped around to focus on her let her know she'd been heard.

“That isn't gonna happen, you hear me Shi? Not to you.” Jack growled, pulling her shaking form against his bare chest, his arms holding her securely, Mark joining a moment later, surrounding her in solid proof that she was safe.

“We know how to deal with this now. She won't get out unless you want her to.” Mark whispered, his hands ghosting over any exposed skin he could find, knowing the motion helped to set her mind at ease, even if the feeling of her trembling against him made every alter in his mind scream with anger. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jack had hugged her a little too long before he left that morning, her little revelation still clinging to his mind, setting Anti to screeching in his brain. He'd already talked things over with his darker half, trying to put him at ease, but all Anti could see was the look of terror on his girl's face. He needed to get out and find the thing that caused her to look so scared and make sure that it never had a chance to do it again.

“Howdy Shiren, ready for our day?” Wilford's voice pulled her from her thoughts, his odd accent pulling a smile to her somber expression. She'd expected him to come flying down the stairs, all bravado and ego, but as she turned from her curled position on the couch, she saw a gentle expression full of understanding and concern.

“Hey Wilf. Sorry if my little incident put a damper on any plans you had for today.” She tried to force down the guilt, knowing that there was nothing she could do right now to improve the situation, but as he gave a half hearted shrug, she felt it stab at her heart. 

“To be honest, I wasn't sure Mark was gonna let me out so I didn't think that far ahead. Guess we'll have to make our own entertainment.” He grinned, sauntering down the stairs and walking confidently over to her, leaning down over the back of the couch to catch her lips in a searing kiss.

She felt something in her snap into place as she returned the gesture, her body twisting around to face him, rising up onto her knees so that she pressed flush against him. Part of her knew this was probably a bad idea, she'd been putting off dealing with a lot lately, always pushing things to the edges of her mind, but in this moment, she didn't care. She needed some good old-fashioned fun, and if Wilford was game, so was she.

Her hands began to move over his clothed chest, her body suddenly filled with a strange kind of primal energy. She pulled at his dress shirt, popping several of the buttons clean off the fabric in her rush to get it off which only served to fuel his own desire, breaking the kiss just long enough to rip her own shirt clean in two. His arms wrapped around her waist, hauling her up onto the back of the couch, settling himself between her bare legs as she captured him in another deep kiss.

She'd never felt like this before, no matter how many times she'd engaged in edge play or delayed release, she was always in control of herself. But now, as Wilford's hands wandered over her bare skin, gripping her breasts in an almost bruising grip, his clothed member grinding down against her damp core, she felt like she was just a passenger in her own body, a prisoner to the sensation that was racing through her.

It wasn't until he pulled away, hissing softly, that she managed to bring herself under control, her vision clearing away the haze of pleasure long enough to see a tiny rivulet of blood dripping slowly down the side of his chin, stemming from a cut in the corner of his bottom lip. She felt her heart speed up, her hand resting on his cheek, pulling his face forward until he was close enough for her to run her tongue over the torn skin, sucking it lightly to pull more of the crimson liquid to the surface.

She thrilled at the feeling of his body shuddering under her hands as she drew his blood into her mouth, her tongue laving over the wound as her fingers dug into the firm muscles at his chest. Her whole body seemed to hum as he let out a soft moan, his hips jutting forward in a way that made her whole core pulse with need. Then, as if a spell had been broken, he was pushing her away, his eyes heavy with desire, though there seemed to be an edge of something else that she couldn't quite name.

“My turn.” He drawled, smirking as his hands settled firmly on her thighs, holding her in place as he knelt before her. “Love the outfit by the way.” He winked, blowing a soft breath out onto her wet folds, sending shocks of pleasure through her. He chuckled softly as he leaned forward, his tongue making slow laps around her entrance, the hairs of his mustache brushing against her skin and setting it to tingling.

She tried to speak, tried to shoot back some quippy one liner, but as he continued to tease her, she found that too much of her brain was focused on how she was feeling to formulate words. Instead, all she could do was bury a hand in his hair and try, in vain mostly, to get to the best part.

A light smack on her thigh served as warning, her body stilling as his tongue moved on from teasing to strong slow swipes up her center, sending her nerves into overdrive as her breath left her in a single breathy moan. Her fingers clamped down on his scalp, the only thing she could reach to anchor her against the shocks of pleasure he sent bolting through her as his tongue began to twist and slide over her.

She felt his fingers dig into her thighs, pulling her forward so that all her weight rested on him, her toes barely brushing the floor as they curled in, her mind going blank as he refused to let up, bringing her unrelentingly closer to her peak with each flick and jab of his very skilled tongue. She felt her vision cloud over as the muscles in her belly tightened, a strangled whining moan ripping its way from her throat as she came, her back bowing forward until she thought it would snap.

No sooner had her mind begun to clear than she was being lifted by strong arms, her body laid out on the floor and filled as he settled above her. “Oh yeah.” He growled, pulling slowly out of her, only to snap his hips forward again with a hiss. “Been wanting you for a while.” He breathed, his hands finding her own, twisting their fingers together and holding her in place as he repeated that same snapping motion, pulling a shocked gasp from her. “Needed to feel you for myself.” His eyes pinned her in place, burning with a dark need as his hips snapped forward again. “So good.” He groaned, his eyes sliding closed as his hips began to speed up, his hands releasing hers, moving down her body to rest on either side of her hips.

He set a truly punishing pace, driving every conscious thought from her mind as her eyes slid closed, her mouth hanging open in a long silent scream. Her hands closed over his shoulders, fingers digging into the soft flesh there as she struggled to match him thrust for thrust. Moans and soft screams echoed around them as they moved, seeming almost to fight each other, pushing themselves faster and harder as her nails dragged down his chest and his hands closed in a bruising grip around her hips.

Everything narrowed down in that moment to what they were feeling, the delicious tension that was building in their bodies as they lost themselves to the pleasure of it all. His teeth closed over the soft skin of her throat, sucking and biting until he tasted blood, a hissing breath leaving him as her nails broke the skin, bringing tiny beads of crimson to the surface as she screamed out her release, her body arching up off the floor as she closed down around him. 

He let out a low groan, sitting up away from her and hauling her hips up, driving himself into her with a primal need that served only to keep her tumbling over her own edge, her body bowing nearly in half as he slammed into her with bruising force until his body stilled, a scream ripping itself from his throat as he came.

Everything was white for a while, her mind vaguely registering the thud of a body next to her own, the soft feeling of fingers tracing her tattoos, the feeling of breath rushing over her fevered skin. It wasn't until she felt herself beginning to move that she was able to push the haze of her afterglow away enough to function.

She drew in a deep breath, feeling her mind clear little by little, twisting over onto her side to face the equally exhausted man beside her. He was grinning, looking very proud of himself as his fingers continued to move over her skin, and as she looked into his eyes, she couldn't help the soft laugh that fell from her lips, her heart swelling as he answered it with one of his own, his body moving closer to her own.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

They lay together in the bed, panting and exhausted as the cool air rushed across their skin. She'd lost count of how many times they'd gone at it, all the images and sensations running together after the third “session” as Wilford called them. She grinned as she felt him moving next to her, finally sated after nearly a whole day of solid sex. 

“Ready to do something else now?” She mumbled, her eyes still contentedly closed, purring as his fingers traced over the lines of the sword tattooed on her back. She felt herself beginning to slip into slumber, her body worn out from the exertion she”d put it through.

“Well I don't know about you, but I am starving.” He never sounded winded. Not once through the day did he sound as tired as she felt. Maybe it was because of how much pent up energy he had, but it was something she was beginning to find mildly irritating, though it was still also vaguely adorable.

“Food is good.” She said, her words more a sleepy mumble than anything intelligible. A deep chuckle sounded beside her, strong arms sliding under her weary body and lifting it to rest against his own bare chest.

“No sleep yet pretty lady. Mark would never let me out again if I let you go a whole day without eating, and I enjoy you far too much to give you up after one go.” He winked, pushing her to her feet and tossing a heavy robe toward her, grabbing another for himself. “What would my lady like for dinner?” He asked, holding his arm out for her to take, escorting her from the bedroom and down the stairs, already scrolling through Mark's phone.

“Peanut chicken sounds absolutely amazing right now, with some eggrolls and fried dumpling.” She breathed, her mouth watering as her body slowly began to realize how little it was running on.

“Chinese it is, and some good old-fashioned garbage television.” He grinned, settling into the corner of the couch, pulling her down to rest against him, the phone already to his ear as he began to place their order.

She smiled, reaching forward and grabbing the remote from the coffee table, absentmindedly flipping through channels while he talked, her mind still a fuzzy blank space of contentment and relaxation. She listened as Wilf rattled off Mark's credit card number, laughing softly as he winked down at her before going back to her flipping, settling on one of the many late night talk shows that always seemed to be on.

Time passed quickly from then on, full of laughter from Shiren and outright yelling from Wilford as he critiqued every host they saw. He seemed to get very offended when the smiling men on the television didn't deliver a lead in line correctly, or let the guest talk to long, and Shiren found it all to be far too funny to stand, her eyes full of tears by the time the food got to them. Wilford shot her a playful glare as he got up, greeting the delivery driver with more enthusiasm that was strictly necessary, no doubt making the man feel more than a little uncomfortable as he handed over the large bag of food.

Wilford kicked the door shut, turning and strutting back across the room to present the food to Shiren with a large smile, kneeling before the table to begin setting out containers and utensils, slapping her hand away when she tried to lean forward and help, insisting that she simply relax and let him do the work.

“My, how gallant of you sir.” She put a hand to her chest, feigning a swooning motion that earned her a soft shove and a grumbled response. “I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that over the mother henning.” She giggled, dodging his hand and sticking her tongue out as she snatched her carton of dumpling from the table, taking the spot he'd been sitting in for good measure, grinning at her little victory.

“Now now, that isn't very nice.” He grinned, snatching her leg and pulling her down to the floor, planting a solid kiss on her to distract her from the fact that he'd taken the carton of dumpling back and placed it out of her reach on the table. “Behave yourself young lady, or I will have to punish you, and I don't think you want that.” His voice was light and playful, but his eyes seemed to almost burn with promise and she found herself swallowing hard, her heart doing little flips in her chest as she reminded herself of how most people's time with Wilford ended.

“Well, when you put it that way...”She leaned up, giving him a small peck on the lips before settling herself back in her original spot on the couch, waiting for him to finish laying out the spread and join her, but just as he turned to resume his previous position, the front door burst open, the air taking on a distinctly static quality that set her hair on end.

“Hello hunny, I'm home.” Anti's voice seemed to float through the door, preceding his body by at least a half a minute. A small smile spread across her face as she made to sit forward, surprised at the ease with which Jack had taken to letting Anti out, only to have a pale hand come to rest on her shoulder, pulling her securely back against a suddenly suited chest.

“You're not supposed to be here.” Dark growled, his aura seeming to stutter and spasm as he held tight to the only thing that gave him any stability. Shiren may not have noticed it, but Anti wasn't here to play, and he wasn't going to be very nice either. Dark knew that tone, it was one he used to use quite often himself, and he knew the threat that was behind it, and who it was meant for.

“Neither are you, but then, we don't really follow the rules do we?” Anti hissed, his normal high pitched chuckle taking on a decidedly deeper tone. “We take what we want, you and I.” He began to stalk toward the couch, his body glitching wildly, lights dimming or blowing out entirely all around them, plunging the room into murky half darkness. Shiren could feel herself beginning to shake, something inside her coiling tight, ready to spring if things took a turn for the worst.

“I thought we were past this. Perhaps you would like to revisit our previous conversation?” Dark asked, sliding gracefully out from under Shiren, keeping his body between her and the erratic Irishman. He didn't think the imp would harm her, at least not intentionally, but then again, he's been wrong about Anti before. 

“You think you can take me? You've been tamed! You're half the power you used to be.” Anti cackled, a knife materializing in his hand. 

“And yet you haven't made a move. I wonder, is it fear, or common sense that keeping you away?” Dark grinned, watching the anger build in Anti's eyes, his body glitching near constantly as he began to lose control over his physical form. “I may not be at full power, but I am still more than a match for you...imp.” He chuckled softly, rolling his neck and squaring his shoulders, one hand subtly signaling Shiren to start making her way out of the room.

She didn't waste any time, sliding silently to the floor while Anti's attention was fixed on Dark, her small feet silent against the floor as she began to move toward the kitchen. She'd seen enough horror movies to know that heading up the stairs when someone intended to do you harm was a good way to get yourself killed. The kitchen had an exit to the backyard, which was just a tiny fence hop away from the front yard and freedom, should she need to make use of it, and it had knives, though again, she hoped it wouldn't come to that. But she never got the chance, Anti materializing out of the hazy half light just as she'd turned to move.

“Leaving so soon?” He laughed, crouching down to her level, the blade of the knife resting lightly against the skin of her neck. “But I just got here.” He hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously.

“I'm not leaving Anti, I was just trying to get out of your way, until this is all settled.” She lied, hissing softly as the knife grazed her skin. “Besides, I'm thirsty, and you two looked like you would be a while.” She smiled as much as she could, her movement somewhat severely limited by the blade and tried to fight down the primal fear that was roaring through her veins, not liking the way it was making her shake.

“Anti, remove the blade or I will remove it for you.” Dark hissed, not daring to make a move. It would be far too easy for the imp to accidentally knick something important, and he wasn't willing to take that rish.

“Now now, you aren't exactly in a place to be making threats.” Anti growled, turning the knife so that the tip rested over her jugular. “One little knick here, and then no one gets to have her.” His eyes swiveled from Dark's burning irises, to Shiren's eerily calm expression, a part of his twisted mind sending up all manner of red flags.

“Anti!” Dark shouted, hoping against hope that he could pull the Irishman away from Shiren. His heart was pounding in his chest as his mind played through every scenario, trying to think of some way to turn this whole mess to his favor, but all he could see was Shiren bleeding out on the floor. Every path seemed to end in her death, and that was something he wasn't equipped to handle, even the idea of it made his feel sick.

“Dark!” Anti barked, laughing softly. “Doesn't seem to do much does it?” He pressed softly against the knife, earning a whimper and a few tiny red drops for his efforts. “What's the matter Shi? You liked it before.” He said, pressing a little harder. His eyes were flitting between her face and her neck, not wanting to go too deep, but also wanting to see some kind of reaction from her beyond an expression of pain. It was unsettling him how she was staying so calm, seemingly unfazed by the danger she was in. “Won't you give me some more pretty faces, like last time?” He hissed, driving the tip of the knife just a little deeper. It was getting dangerous now, he knew he should stop, but she just wouldn't respond, not even to beg. That's when he noticed her eyes. Gone was the amber hazel he'd come to know, replaced by an almost violent shade of electric blue.

He opened his mouth to speak, though what exactly he was planning to say was a mystery as he suddenly found himself flying backward, striking the corner of the far wall hard enough to send stars dancing in his eyes. He slumped to the floor, dazed by the sudden attack as Shiren straightened, her body moving just a little more sinuously than it had before, a wicked smirk spreading across her face.

“I don't have much time, so pay attention. If you harm this body before I have a chance to properly use it, I will kill you, and that idiot goody two shoes that shares your mind.” No sooner had she finished speaking than she was doubled over, a raspy scream echoing around her before Shiren's body fell to the floor, the light returning to normal as Jack and Mark both assumed control of their respective bodies.

“What the hell was that?” Mark asked, looking between Jack and Shiren, anger warring with fear as he knelt down, gingerly checking the still bleeding wound on Shiren's neck.

“I don't know, but I don't think Anti is all we have to worry about anymore.” Jack said, crawling over to rest on Shiren's other side, his head still swimming.


	23. Unexpected Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this fic has gone so long without an update. My job really cut into my time and then we moved into my family home to keep the estate from going to the bank, which was not at all planned, so my world has been a bit upside down lately. But I am all settled in now, no job to worry about other than my book (which is in the oulining phase at the moment) and this, so there'll be a lot more content from now until this story is finished.

“Okay, wait, rewind, he said what?” She asked, a disbelieving smile crossing her face as she held the phone to her ear. Thomas was on the other end, ranting and raving about something Micheal had said the other day, and she couldn't quite bring herself to believe it. She'd known that things in her brother's relationship were getting really serious, Thomas had been bringing up the subject of giving up the lease for at least a month, but to hear that Micheal was talking adoption, well, it made her heart swell to think that her brother was finally getting the life he'd always wanted.

“I don't know Shi, he just brought it up over dinner one night. He asked what kind of children I saw myself having. I just about had a heart attack over my freaking salad!” He squeaked, sending Shiren into another peal of laughter. Her brother didn't do well with surprises, never had, so to have his main squeeze bring up something like this while they were out to their anniversary dinner, well, she could just imagine the look on his face.

“Did you tell him that your sister would stomp his ass if he didn't make an honest man out of you first?” She asked, hearing the soft groan on the other end of the line. She could practically see the eye roll from where she sat and she knew that she was treading on thin ice bringing up the subject of marriage.

“Shi, you know good and well how I feel about that archaic tradition. There is no reason to say that my relationship isn't official just because there isn't any binding legal documentation supporting it at the local census office. If my boyfriend and I want to adopt an adorable baby girl then we can, and you will be happy for me and not curb stomp her other father.” He said, the line going suddenly quiet as he realized what he'd just said. Shiren held her breath, waiting to see if he was going to listen to what his heart had just made him say, or if he was going to jump head first back into denial. 

“Well I make no promises about the curb stomping, though I'm sure I'll have to find another reason. Can't have my niece questioning why I'm kicking Daddy now can I?” She quipped, hoping to goad him into another revelatory out burst. But as the silence stretched on, she began to worry, knowing full well how her brother liked to over think things. “You okay over there sweety? Being awful quiet.” She prodded.

“Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I gotta go though, I need to talk to Micheal.” He said, sounding like he was smiling from ear to ear. She squeaked softly and felt her throat close up with emotion as she bid her brother goodbye, setting the phone down on the desk as the situation began to sink in. Her brother was finally going to be a father. He was taking the step he'd always said would mark the day that he felt safe again, and she was going to be an aunt!

“Guys!” She shouted, bursting out of the recording room door and pulling both men in from outside. “Thomas is gonna be a dad!” She all but shouted, her cheeks hurting from the smile on her face. Neither man reacted for a moment, their brains trying to make sense of what they'd just heard, but, as if in unison, both men gave a loud whoop and pulled her into a tight hug, asking a million different questions all at once. Were they going to adopt? Were they going to use a surrogate? When were they thinking of acquiring their new little family member and who were they going to name him after.

“I think Jack is a fine name, don't you?” Jack grinned, reaching for Shiren's phone. 

“I'm sorry, I think you meant to say Mark.” Mark smiled, also reaching for the phone.

“Actually, boys, they want to have a little girl, so I believe they will be going with Isabelle, after my great grandmother on my father's side. Thomas always loved that name. As for all the other questions, adoption and soon, though they may need some help on that front from me. Now move, I gotta go get ready, I have a party to plan.” She said, her heart feeling lighter than it had in months. Things had been crazy, it was true, but then, her life always was, and she wasn't about to let a new alter or Anti's erratic mood ruin this moment for her. Tonight, she would honor her brother the best way she knew how, with copious amounts of drinking and a violently pink cake.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

She laughed as she took the cake from the attendant behind the counter. They'd been joking non stop since she'd placed the order, the instructions she'd given being impossible to ignore. She'd requested a shade of pink that defied description and the words “Get Used To This Color” written is black icing amongst the plethora of purple and yellow buttercream roses that were piped around the top of the cake. Truly, it was a masterpiece and she was so happy they'd been able to do it on such short notice.

Thomas was still unsure of the whole party, not trusting his sister's almost too sincere happiness about his situation, but she'd managed to talk him into going by saying that she'd already invited their parents and that they would be heart broken if he didn't show up. She exited the bakery, carrying the cake box with extreme caution, and slid into the backseat of the car, placing the cake safely on the seat next to her and holding it in place with one hand as Mark pulled away from the curb.

“That is hideous.” Jack said, laughing out loud at the riot of colors on the cake.

“I know, isn't it great? Thomas is gonna hate it.” Shiren cackled, texting her brother that they were on their way. She'd been lucky that her parents were already in town, some kind of sight seeing tour of the city for their own anniversary, and had been at the house already to pull him inside, or else he might've run away the moment he saw the pink balloons that decorated the yard. Micheal was in on the whole thing, had even helped plan some of the more garish pieces of décor that not littered the inside of Shiren's home, but she doubted that even he knew what was truly in store for them both that evening.

“You are a terrible sister.” Mark commented, pulling slowly into the driveway so as not to upset any of the delicate items in the back seat.

“Only when it involves big life events.” She laughed, pulling her purse over her shoulder and getting a firm grip on the cake. Mark and Jack made quick work of gathering the other things she'd bought, still confused as to what some of them could possibly be used for a party for adults, thanking her parents as they helped them through the door and into the kitchen.

“Shiren, what did you do?” Thomas asked, looking warily toward the cake box in her hands.

“What? A girl can't get her baby brother a cake to say congrats?” She asked, her voice saccharin sweet and dripping with obvious sarcasm. She laughed loudly at the look of fear that crossed her brother's face, disappearing around the wall into the kitchen, grinning as she heard his footsteps begin to follow her.

“What did you lace it with?” He asked, leaning up against the counter, trying to get a good look at whatever monstrosity he knew she had inside.

“Nothing, just copious amounts of sugar and buttercream, your favorite.” She smiled, motioning for Micheal to come stand beside her. “Most of the design details were his idea, but I added the message myself.” She smiled, sliding the box over to him.

He reached toward it like a man would a bomb, the collective stare of everyone in the room making him feel like he was about to be attacked by whatever was in the box. As he opened the opaque lid, a look of pure disgust crossed his face, the garish colors and near fluorescent shade of pink causing instant offense to all of his senses.

“My god, Shiren, why?” He groaned, earning a round of loud laughter and whoops from the collected party goers.

“I think the message speaks for itself.” She said, her voice slightly sing song as she watched his eyes trace quickly over the words written on the surface of the cake.

“Oh like hell I will.” He said, grabbing a handful of cake and tossing it at his sister, barking out a laugh as it hit her square in the face. She took a moment to dramatically wipe the cake and frosting from her face, lulling him into a false sense of security as she took a few steps toward him before sliding her hand under the box and lifting the whole thing into his face, a smug grin on her face.

“Don't forget who taught you to food fight brother mine.” She grinned, scooping some cake from his face and popping it in her mouth. “That is damn good cake.” She said, offering him some, which he gladly took, nodding his head as the room fell into a wave of laughter. Shiren's mother produced another cake, much more tastefully decorated, and ordered her children to go clean up as she began serving everyone else.

“Did you really have to go for the face?” Shiren asked, still giggling as she picked cake and frosting from her hair. She led the way into the small half bath on the bottom floor, taking the sink for herself as Thomas began to wipe away frosting, grumbling at is seemed to stick in his beard.

“Well my only two options really were face or cleavage and given that Mom just about had a coronary the last time I threw anything down your shirt...”He just let that sentence hang in the air between each one recalling with extreme clarity the time he'd managed to pitch an ice cube down her tank top and how their mother had lectured him for over an hour about how that was no way to treat a lady. They shared another good belly laugh as they cleaned the cake from themselves as best they could and went back out to the party.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hours passed, though it felt like mere minutes to Shiren and her family, her father had all but taken over the back yard, turning it into “grill master central” as he liked to call it, doling out hamburgers, hot dogs, chicken, corn on the cob, skewers, steaks, pork chops, and pretty much anything else the human race had ever learned to put over fire and eat. Mark was at his side the whole time, soaking in every dadism and grilling tip he could come up with, while Jack was in the house, helping Shiren and her mother plate up the truly stupid amount of food the men in their family needed in order to not be cranky little children when they got drunk.

And then, after all the food had been cooked and eaten, after the cake had been thoroughly enjoyed by all involved, and after Shiren's mother had had plenty of wine, the games began. At first it had simply been “pick on the parents to be”, but then, as Shiren began to get too vocal about her “skills”, it devolved into which couple would reign supreme. 

Shiren and Jack proved to be a terrible team, far too drunk to do most of the party games one commonly sees at a baby shower, but after Shiren got kicked to the side, Mark and Jack swept the floor with the rest of her family, sending her into fit after fit of drunken giggles that had everyone else laughing more at her than with her.

“I swear, this girl has the funniest damn laugh I've ever heard.” Her father said, holding his sides as he struggled to breathe around the chipmunk like giggles that were emanating from the couch. Her mother, though she tried valiantly not to, was out right pointing and laughing as she would snort between breaths, and Thomas was simply in the floor, too red faced and giggling himself to be able to mock her. Shiren, for her part, was trying to get her giggles under control, though the rum she'd had and the happiness inside her were conspiring to ruin her efforts. Finally, she was able to worm her way over to the end of the couch where her mother was relaxing and placed her head in her lap.

“Mommy.” She said, still occasionally giggling.

“Yes baby girl?” Her mother asked, mirroring her laughter with some chuckles of her own.

“My head hurts.” She tried to get the whole sentence out without laughing, but halfway through, her mother broke and they both fell against each other, sharing a memory that had the men in the room confused.

“I don't get it, why's that funny?” Jack asked, looking between brother and father as they both just shrugged.

“They have a whole language to themselves son, a couple of crazy people if you ask me.” Shiren's father grumbled good naturedly, tossing a pillow at his wife. “Come on you, we have to get back to the hotel, get us one of those Ub things and let's go.” He said, patting his pockets to make sure he had everything he'd come with.

“Ub things? Really Dad?” Thomas looked up at him, joining his mother and his sibling in laughing at his father's utter lack of understanding when it came to new technology.

“It's called Uber dad.” Shiren gasped, trying to breathe and speak around her laughter. “Oh My gods!” She buried her face in the pillow on her mother's lap, her loud laughter still clear despite the padding.

“I do believe your father has had enough of your silliness.” Her mother said, still laughing softly as she got up from the couch, waving off Mark's hand as he silently offered assistance. “Come on Frank, let's leave the children to their new fangled talking boxes and go read books like the old people we are.” She winked at her children as she ushered her father out the door where an Uber was already waiting for them.

“Bye mommy, Bye Daddy!” Both Thomas and Shiren shouted, waving their hands wildly as the front door closed.

“I love your family!” Micheal called, latching his arms around Thomas's neck and hugging him tightly. “No wonder you're so awesome.” He said, planting a large kiss on his cheek.

“Seriously, it's a wonder we aren't all insane.” Shiren said, grinning down at Thomas as his face turned every shade of red possible. “Those two are nuts.” She watched as he nodded, smiling hugely. “And I hope you know they are gonna take whatever kid you two get and make it just as nuts.” She smiled, watching tears form in Thomas's eyes. “I'm proud of you baby brother.” 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mark woke early the next morning, he was still tired, but couldn't bring himself to go back to sleep, his mind too troubled with thoughts of the past and the future. He knew Shiren and Jack would both be hung over as all hell when they woke up, so he decided to put his energy to good use and get some breakfast ready for them.

There was a mountain of left overs in the fridge, everything from burgers to pork chops all wrapped in foil and then container upon container of sides, all stacked neatly on the shelves, though he couldn't remember anyone having actually done it. He smiled as he relived the party in his mind, running through all the inside jokes, the laughter, the multitude of embarrassing stories that Shiren's parents had shared, much to her displeasure. He could just picture her in a little princess dress, running around a large backyard with a sword, going to save her brother from the “dragon” that was had chased him up the play structure their father had built for them. It was so like the woman he knew now, not afraid to be feminine and soft, but capable of fucking up damn near anyone that messed with her or anyone she loved.

It made him feel strange, thinking of her being an aunt, holding a tiny baby in her arms and cooing down at it with affection. It was a side of her he hadn't seen yet, but he couldn't deny there was an appeal in it. Part of him couldn't help but wonder if they'd ever take that step, though he knew they were nowhere near ready for it yet, and if they would ever take any other steps. He knew their relationship was unorthodox, polyamory wasn't exactly widely known or respected as a lifestyle choice, but he'd also been wondering about ways the three of them could make their way of life official.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of stumbling feet on stairs, followed by laughter and then twin groans as the people who'd been occupying his thoughts shuffled their way into the kitchen. They looked like hell, all mussed hair and pale skin, but he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. So what if they weren't traditional, they were his family and he loved them.

“Hey guys, how ya feelin?” He asked, laughing softly at the twin glares directed at him. “Okay, forget I asked. Gimme a sec and I'll get some food out for us okay?” He busied himself with the left overs, throwing together a breakfast hash of various meats and veggies while the coffee pot did its thing, setting the whole lot on the table for them all, along with a bottle of aspirin and two tall glasses of what Shiren had termed his “hang over miracle cure”.

Shiren wasted no time in digging into the food, eating three whole rolls along with everything on her plate before downing the glass of cure he'd made for her. It was out of character for her to be this hungry the day after some hard drinking.

“You okay Shi?” He asked, his eyes following her as she got up, dragging her dishes over to the sink and leaning against the counter as she waited for the pills to take effect.

“Yeah, I just have to get about myself pretty quick today, got a meet up in a couple hours.” She groaned, her eyes delivering a pointed stare toward the clock. “I wanna be something other than a hung over zombie when the fans show up.” She stood a little straighter, stretching and groaning as her body lodged its complaints. She knew she was gonna regret it when she let her brother talk her into going shot for shot with him last night, but she couldn't stand the smugness on his face, and putting him under the table had been so worth the hangover.

“Oh damn, that is today isn't it?” Jack asked, looking down at his watch and making quick work of the rest of his plate as well. Mark had already finished his and was just watching with mild amusement as his companions struggled to function. He'd already laid out clothes for them and knew that they had plenty of time for showers, and in Shiren's case make up, before they had to leave, but he also knew better than to interrupt them when they got like this, it would just result in a fight.

“You don't have to go guys, I know things have been crazy lately.” She said, pacing around the counter and leaning against one of the bar stools, looking from one man to the other.

“Has that ever worked?” Mark asked, raising a single eyebrow as he got up from his chair. He pulled her into a soft hug, kissing the top of her head as he felt her relax against him. “Go upstairs and focus on getting human while we plan out the day okay?” He pushed her gently back toward the living room, forestalling any argument by turning and gathering up the remaining dishes, Jack jumping in to help as he realized what Mark was doing. Shiren just huffed, turning and walking quickly up the stairs, though she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she reveled in how thoughtful the men in her life were.

She pulled her phone from the charging cord, taking it into the bathroom with her and setting her shower list playing as she started the water running, humming along to the hard rock music as it filled the tiled room. She was so focused on the music that she didn't hear the door as it opened slowly, or the twin pair of feet on the tile until a pair of arms wrapped around her middle, pulling her back against the leanly muscled chest of the Irishman she'd come to love.

“Mind if we join?” He asked, already pushing her into the shower stall. Mark's low laugh followed behind them, his hands running slowly over her skin as she was pushed gently under the shower spray. She opened her mouth, intent on leveling some snarky reply in their direction, only to have her lips caught in a vicious kiss. She gasped as Jack stepped back, breaking the kiss just as suddenly as he'd initiated it, his hand gently tilting her head back so that the water could run freely through her hair, Mark's hands working against her scalp as he massaged shampoo into the strands.

She sighed softly, her body relaxing under his skilled fingers, only to be woken again as Jack's hands began to wander over her body, spreading soap across the pale expanse, his other hand moving just as slowly, working up a soft lather, paying special attention to her tattoos but avoiding the areas he knew she loved his hands to be in.

They made quick work of her normal routine, running through every single step except one. She groaned softly as she pulled out from under the steamy water, her skin immediately erupting into chill bumps as Jack wrapped his arms around her, turning so that she was facing Mark's wickedly grinning face, the soap held firmly in one hand, a washcloth in the other.

Her breath hitched in her chest as he stepped toward her, the soap sliding against her core in a way that had her weak in the knees. He took his time, making sure he'd gotten every single spot of skin before handing the soap off to Jack, who proceeded to cover her breasts in the slippery soap as well, dropping the soap to work it into a lather with his hands. Mark grinned as her breath began to speed up, running the washcloth softly against the fold of her lower lips, his finger pressing the cotton into every dip and curve, sending fire dancing across her nerves.

He slid a leg between her knees, pushing her legs further apart as he continued to wash her, the cloth slipping and sliding against her center in a way that kept her from ever moving past the initial stages of arousal. She moved her hips, trying to keep him from moving away from where she wanted him the most, but a single growling warning from Jack made her go still once again.

“There now, all clean.” Mark purred, stepping forward as Jack pulled her a little higher on her feet, the soap returning to graze her backside, pulling a gasp from her as she realized what they had planned. “Wanna get dirty again?” He asked, his fingers already invading her slick entrance. She opened her mouth to respond, only to have him silence her with a single kiss, swallowing down the whimper that Jack had earned as his fingers began to work her back entrance.

“We don't have time to be slow Shiren. Are you ready?” Jack asked, his hard cock pressing against her back, evidence of just how badly he needed her. Mark released her lips long enough for her to pant out an affirmative before they were both pushing into her, filling her to the brim and sending her mind to fuzzing.

Her world went white as the men began to move inside her, Jack's vice like grip on her hips keeping her still as they began to set a truly punishing pace. There were no words, no moaning breaths, just panting and the sound of the shower water hitting the floor. There was nothing to distract her from the sensations that were racing through her, driving her quickly up to the edge of her peak.

A hand gripped her chin gently, pulling her forward into a bruising kiss as a hand groped at her chest, adding yet another layer of pleasure to the mountain they were already heaping onto her overloaded mind. She wanted to speak, wanted to tell them what they were doing to her, how good it all felt, but all she could manage around the kiss and her own sex fogged mind was a soft whimper as she sagged back against Jack's well toned chest.

“Oh fuck, Shiren.” Jack groaned, his hands closing around her hips as pleasure raced down his spine. “So fucking tight.” He began moving, his hips off set from Mark's just enough so that she always he one of them inside her. “So fucking good.” He growled, his hips pounding hard against her back end.

“I wanna feel you go first baby.” Mark breathed, his hands gripping her just above where Jack's own hands were digging into her flesh. “I wanna feel that tight pussy around me.” He whispered, his eyes slipping closed as he drove himself into her. All she could do was breathe and bite back a scream as each man sought his release inside her. She'd never felt them like this before, so rough, so fast, her whole mind focused down on her core as she felt her body beginning to coil tight, her climax slamming into her a moment later.

“Good girl baby, do it again. Gimme one more.” Mark breathed, his eyes focusing on Jack's lips as they latched onto her neck, pushing her right back over the edge as her nerves overloaded, the keening wail of pleasure pulling him with her as he spent himself inside her, Jack following a moment after, his own shout muffled against Shiren's neck.

“Oh fuck. That was...wow.” Jack said, a lazy smile stretching his face as he pulled himself slowly from her. Mark's face matched the expression as he took a small step back, both men supporting Shiren as she sagged between them. Their hands returned to her body, though much more gentle this time, slowly cleaning away the mess they'd all made. 

“Do I have to go to the meet up?” Shiren asked, relaxing back against Mark's chest as Jack turned under the shower spray to actually get clean. She laughed softly as both men answered with a soft “yes”, Mark going so far as to push her out of the shower stall, tossing a towel over her head with a silent order to start getting ready. “Fine then, but you two better not have any fun in there without me.” She said, turning to the mirror to begin getting presentable.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Shiren sat on the hood of Mark's car, cigarette hanging from her lips as her thumbs flew across the screen of her phone, sending out rapid fire messages to her family as she updated her twitter with the location of the park where the meet up was gonna be happening. She couldn't explain why she was so nervous, she'd done this nearly every weekend back in WV, but for some reason, being here, with Mark and Jack, it just felt different, more important. 

“Hey, you okay? That's your third one since we got here.” Mark said, hopping up onto the car beside her. She jumped, her mind returning from the anxiety filled thought spiral it had fallen into, the cigarette falling from her lips to land on her leg, causing her to jump up and swear softly, brushing at her jeans as the smoldering cherry clung to her leg. She glared up at Mark as he broke out into a soft round of laughter, smacking his arm lightly as she pulled a replacement from the pack she kept in her flannel shirt pocket.

“I'm fine, other than now being slightly singed, just a little nervous. I haven't done this in a while and I don't want to screw it up. Also, the idea of meeting new fans is always a little daunting cause, well, they're new.” She shrugged, blowing a stream of smoke straight up into the air, exposing her neck, and the small bruise that was poking out of the collar of the shirt she wore.

“Shi, you don't have to be nervous, this is gonna go great, besides, you have us.” Mark said, his finger moving from his own chest to Jack, who was busy out in the park, playing with Chica. It made her feel better to know they had her back, but something at the edge of her mind was keeping her from being put completely at ease. She couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly, but she knew that it was coming soon, and she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to get through it.

“Hey Mark, mind taking over? I think my arm is about to fall off.” Jack said, jogging back over to them, Chica in tow. “This girl loves tug of war.” He laughed softly as Mark nodded, taking the dangling toy from his friend and racing out into the field, his focus narrowing down to his pupper and their play time as Jack took his spot on the car hood.

“Pre-meet up pep talk?” He asked, pointing out toward Mark. 

“Kind of. Not really a pep talk, more of a reassurance. Any advice you can spare?” She asked, looking over at him, her stomach beginning to knot up for an entirely different reason.

“Just be yourself and prepare for a lot of hugging and stuttering.” He said, smiling over at her. “And don't worry, we're here if things get out of hand or you need to make a quick exit.” He winked, his smile turning just slightly wolfish. She felt a single eyebrow creep up her face, her teeth snagging the corner of her bottom lip as she grinned.

“And why would I need to do that exactly?” She asked, turning to lean against the hood of the car, taking a slow drag from her cigarette, the smoke curling out from her parted lips. “Think there's likely to be trouble?” She asked, her head tilting slowly to one side.

“Could be anything really. You might have something you need to do, an issue that needs taking care of, sudden emergency back at the house.” He said, sliding closer to her, his eyes clouding over with desire as he saw the fire kick up in her eyes.

“So you mean, something might come up that requires my immediate attention. Something you would be happy to help me see to?” She asked, straightening away from the car and taking a single step forward, putting them nearly nose to nose. Her expression never changed, the cattish smirk never leaving her lips as she watched him react to her words, her body thrilling at the obvious need she could kindle in him with simple words.

“Careful Shi, you're about to start a game you won't win.” He growled, pulling her to rest between his legs, his hands closing in a near bruising grip over her hips, green beginning to bleed into a single iris.

“That's what you think.” She said, closing the distance between them to pull him into a searing kiss, breaking it almost immediately after to go take over play time from Mark, her anxiety magically gone.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The meet up was going great, the turn out had been much larger than she'd expected, creating a huge mass of people that would've normally sent her running for the hills. But as she sat there amongst her fans, answering questions and sharing stories with them, she found that she was almost worryingly calm. She would've normally been obsessing over how much attention she gave Jack, how it might come across to the fans if she was overly familiar with him, but for some reason, she just didn't care.

“Hey babe, time to wrap it up.” Mark said, breaking her from the debate she'd been having with an entire faction of her fandom about the relevance of a specific character moment in FF7. She looked over at him, her brain failing to comprehend for a moment that he'd spoken before she looked down at her own watch.

“Oh shit, sorry guys, but I'm gonna have to go.” There was a very loud chorus of “no” and “boo” but everyone followed her lead as she got to her feet, several fans rushing forward to give her very enthusiastic hugs, others coming up for hand shakes, and some just to say how nice it had been to meet her before filtering back toward the sea of cars that had swarmed the parking lot.

She turned, smiling at her boys as the last of the tension began to bleed from her. But no sooner had she turned her back than a gun shot rang out around them, a dull ache beginning to spread through her shoulder. Her mind spared a moment to wonder why the boys looked so concerned before the pain slammed into her, bringing the bleeding bullet hole in her shoulder to her attention as her body began to tilt to the side.

“Shiren!” Jack shouted, running forward to catch her as she fell. “Hey, hey hey, I gotcha, you're okay.” He said, carrying them both slowly to the ground as the sound of running feet raced by them, Mark shooting off through the crowd after the fleeing gunman. “Someone call 911 now!” He shouted, galvanizing the remaining fans into action.

“I can help!” One of the older fans shouted, running forward. “I'm a nurse. Please, let me help.” She said, slinging her bag to the ground and digging around in it until she pulled out a very large first aid kit.

“Sean?” Shiren looked up at him as he laid her slowly onto the ground, his hand closing around hers in a slippery grip. “It hurts.” She whimpered, her brain struggling to catch up the events that had just occurred. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she was going into shock, she'd familiarized herself with the symptoms years ago just in case it was every needed.

“I know, I know sweet heart. Help is here, you're gonna be okay, just gotta hang on for me okay?” He said, smoothing his free hand through her hair as his eyes followed the nurse's every move. He felt his heart stop as the woman looked up at him, her eyes heavy with sadness. “She's gonna be okay.” He repeated, his voice weak.

“I'm gonna need your help, the ambulance should already be on its way, but we have to keep her stable until they get here okay? Gimme your hand. Sweety, this is gonna hurt like hell.” She said, looking down at Shiren's clouded eyes, hoping some part of her had registered her warning before pressing Jack's hand down onto the wound. Shiren let out a shriek of pain that caused Jack's heart to twist painfully, but he kept the pressure constant as the nurse pulled out several packs of gauze and medical tape. “All I can do right now is tape her up, try and slow the bleeding, but I'm afraid that bullet hit the subclavian artery.” She said, pushing his hand aside to press the gauze down onto the bloody wound. “Talk to her, keep her awake, we can't let her fall into full shock or she may not wake up.” She said, indicating the grayish pallor that had settled over Shiren's skin. 

“The ambulance is a few minutes out.” Mark said, panting as he fell to his knees beside Jack, his face drawn into an expression of fear and anger. “The bastard got away.” He growled, wincing as Shiren cried out again.

“It's okay baby, we're here, you're gonna be fine.” He said, reaching across her body to grab her other hand, helping the nurse turn her, giving her access to the back side of the wound. “And when this is all over, you're gonna have a bad ass scar to talk about at parties. Wade is gonna get a kick out of this one.” He said, not even paying attention as words fell out of his mouth, focusing only on keeping her awake and aware. 

“And you can now say you beat Mark's record for hospital visits.” Jack said, earning a weak laugh from her before another scream of pain ripped its way from her throat. “Just hang on for a bit longer Shi, help is on the way.” He said, watching as thoughts passed behind her eyes.

“I love you.” She said, squeezing down on his hand as the nurse began to probe the area of the wound, trying to assess the damage the bullet had done on its way out. “I love both of you so much.” She said, tears sliding down her face as her eyes began to flutter shut.

“We love you to Shi, and you can sleep as much as you want later, but right now we need you to stay awake okay? Come on baby, open your eyes for me, please.” Mark said, shaking her softly until her eyelids drew back over the soft hazel orbs he loved.

“Over here!” The nurse shouted, standing up to flag down the paramedics as they rushed out of the ambulance, rolling a gurney between them as they ran over. They guided the two men away from their charge and began to load her onto the gurney as the nurse began to rattle off what she'd found out about the wound. “Single GSW to the right shoulder, most likely passed through the scapula and knicked the subclavian on its way out. I've done a field dressing of the external injury.” She said, walking with the paramedics back to the ambulance, Mark and Jack following along behind, stunned and terrified.

“Which hospital is she going to?” The nurse asked, knowing the boys wouldn't have the mind to.

“We're going to Good Samaritan, it's one of the best in the city and it's the closest. Let them know will ya? I gotta get her stable or she won't make the trip.” The paramedic sighed, hopping into the back of the ambulance and swinging the doors shut.

“Hey, boys, focus.” She said, watching their vacant eyed stares as the ambulance pulled away, siren already blaring across the deathly silent park. “She's going to Good Samaritan okay?” She said, waiting for them to slowly nod before turning to go gather her things. She barely made it five steps before more sirens filled the park, coming from cop cars this time. “Oh damn it.” She sighed, turning back around and waiting with the boys as several officers got out of the car. “Over here officers.” She said, waving them over.

“Becca. I thought you were off today.” One of them said, approaching the shell shocked group with caution.

“I am, this was supposed to be a meet and greet.” She said, indicating the two men to her right. “I follow these guys on youtube and we were all here to meet up with another youtuber.” She sighed, the fear and adrenaline finally settling in as she began to shake.

“Damn. Well you three seem about a second from collapsing so why don't we all go over to this bench and talk about what happened.” The officer said, steering the group to one of the many picnic tables that were scattered about.

“All due respect officer, my girlfriend was just shot and taken away in an ambulance, I would very much like to follow her.” Mark said, refusing to sit at the table.

“I understand son, but I need to know what happened so we can catch the one responsible. So please, just give me the details and you're free to go.” He said, motioning for Mark to sit.

“It was a guy, about my height, wearing a black hoodie and track pants. I chased him a few blocks that way, but he ducked down an alley and I lost him.” He said, pointing in the direction the shooter had run.

“Did you see his face? Any distinguishing marks, tattoos?” He asked, all his attention focused on Mark.

“He had a small one on his hand, looked like a spider.” He said. “Can we go?” He made to stand up, Jack moving with him, both intent on leaving no matter what the officer's response was. 

“One last thing, I need to know the guy's skin color.” The officer said, his eyes never leaving the small notebook he was writing in.

“White, really pale.” Mark said, turning and all but running to the car they'd all come in, distinctly ignoring the blood that once again decorated his clothing. He looked over as Jack ran into the park, coming back a moment later with a small silvery object clutched in his hand, it was Shiren's lighter.


	24. Inner Demons

Mark all but slammed his phone down on the counter as the hospital hung up on him again. How did he not count as family? He was her damn boyfriend for god's sake. Maybe he should have Thomas call? He stilled as the thought crossed through his mind, he'd forgotten to tell Thomas! His fingers flew over his screen as he pulled up Thomas's number and waited with a knotted stomach for the man to pick up.

“Hey Mark, what's up?” He sounded so happy, Mark paused for a moment before speaking. He hated giving people bad news, and that's when he wasn't as close to them as he'd become with Thomas of the months he'd been with his sister. “Mark? Is everything okay?” The happiness was gone from his voice now, replaced with the kind of apprehension that seemed to come along with their family's strange ability to pick up on tone shifts in complete silence.

“Shiren's been...um...she's uh...” He felt still more tears well up in his eyes as his throat closed up, unwilling to say the words. He heard Thomas take a steadying breath on the other end of the line, no doubt trying to calm his nerves while Mark got himself under control.

“She's been injured?” He asked, his own voice turning thin and reedy. “Like before?” He asked. Mark struggled to breathe as the scene played through his mind on a loop, the way her smile had faded, sliding down into vacant surprise before pitching to the side.

“We were at a meet up, everything was fine, but then...” He felt a hand take the phone from his grasp, Jack's voice echoing behind him as he leaned forward onto the counter, his mind leaping wildly from one emotion to another.

“Hello? Talk to me Mark!” Thomas's voice rang loud in Jack's ear.

“Hey Thomas, it's Jack. Listen, Shiren's been hurt.” He tried to keep the anger from his voice, tried to sound as calm as possible, but in truth, the two halves of his mind were finally unified on something, and he was struggling to keep himself in check.

“What happened?” Thomas asked, picking up on the shift in mood, hoping to get any details he could about what had happened to his sister.

“We were finishing up a meet with fans. Someone took advantage of the crowd to take a shot at Shiren. It hit her shoulder. She's at Good Samaritan. I'm sorry I can't tell you more, they won't give us any details cause we aren't technically family. I've got the number if you want to get in touch with them.” He hated how detached he sounded, like it wasn't a big deal to him, but the truth was that if he allowed himself to feel anything at all, Anti would be out the door in a flash, and he needed to be here for Mark.

“I've got the number, I'll relay what I can, thanks for letting me know. Are you guys okay? Do you need us to come over? I know you can't be handling this well right now.” Thomas said, offering the only comfort he could.

“We'll be okay, just let us know her condition and when we can come and see her. I'm holding it together for the moment, but I'll call if that changes.” He said, trying to sound as reassuring as he could, needing to get the man off the phone.

“Alright, I'll stay in touch.” Thomas said, the line going dead a moment later. Jack took a moment to center himself, using a breathing technique Shiren had taught him for when Anti got a little too loud, though now, he was using it for the exact opposite. He needed his alter close to the surface, reminding him that he wasn't powerless in this, that he had an option to vent the overwhelming amount of anger he was feeling toward the man who'd dared to hurt his Shiren.

“Mark.” His voice was like a whip crack in the relative silence of the room, pulling the other man from his panic induced tears, pulling warm brown eyes to meet clear blue. “I'm going out.” Mark didn't miss the flash of green in his gaze, and felt an answering call in his mind, Dark giving his own signal that he too would like to find this man and teach him a lesson. But someone had to stay behind, had to be there for when Shiren woke up, and he knew it had to be him.

“Give him hell, for all of us.” He said, feeling Dark's satisfaction that he was allowing this to happen. Jack simply nodded, a flash of green light obscuring his exit from Mark's sight. “Good to see you know how to listen.” Dark's voice echoed in his mind, giving him the closest thing to a compliment that his darker side was capable of giving. “The bastard deserves whatever Anti does to him.” Mark growled, moving to the living room and sitting down on the couch, his eyes never leaving his phone.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Anti stormed through the dark dimension that existed alongside the mortal world. There were an infinite number of them, all stacked up against each other, feeding all manner of terrible things into the world the humans called home. This one had always been his favorite. It was the most like him, chaotic and violent, full of rabid beasts that were driven by nothing so much as pure instinct. These were the creatures that had spawned him, well, the idea of him at any rate, their influence creeping out into the mind of the man he'd decided to inhabit until he sealed his fate with those silly videos.

This place had another advantage, beyond the general belonging he felt when he was here, and that was the fact that it functioned like a window into the mind of any and every violent individual in the human world. This was the place where he knew he could find the man that had dared to harm his sweet Shiren. All he had to do was look, and look he did, dispatching every creature and beast stupid enough to challenge him as he roamed through the emerald tinted shadows.

He expected to hear his better half pipe up any moment, trying to resume control as his morals asserted themselves over his anger, but he was strangely silent. It troubled him, having the supposed “good” one not even so much as blink at the idea of taking a man's life, but then, he knew better than most the kind of dark thoughts that Jack worked to repress, perhaps he'd finally found his breaking point. 

His head whipped around as he saw the tell tale sign of a barrel flash, his eyes watching as Shiren fell, seemingly in slow motion, blood welling up and seeping into the back of the flannel she wore, leaving a garish stain down her back. So the bastard was reliving the moment was he? Well, he'd be regretting it soon enough.

Anti leapt after the hazy image, his feet moving in a blur as he raced after it, following the path it left to find the weak point between the worlds that the man's mind created. He was in what looked to be a hotel room, his phone to his ear, his face impassive as he recounted the details of what he'd done.

Anti was ready to tear him apart right then and there, but Jack's voice in his mind stopped him, urging him instead to phase silently into the room and wait. He wanted to ignore him and dispatch the threat, but something about the way his other half sounded pushed him to listen, so instead of leaping from the shadows, knife in hand, he melded silently into the corner, listening as the man spoke.

“I can guarantee that she won't survive the night.” He paused as he listened. “I didn't have time to line up the shot so no, it wasn't immediately fatal, but sometimes, all you have to do is wound, the body does the rest. When will I get the rest of my money.” He sighed as the person on the other end of the phone began to scream, the voice reaching Anti's enhanced hearing and registering with a vague memory of Jack's though neither could place it. “Listen, I hate to be blunt, but I know where you live, and I have skills that could see you dead before you even know I'm there. You never said you wanted a kill shot, just a shot, which I took. Pay me and never contact me again.” He hung up the phone and tossed it onto the second bed in the room, muttering softly to himself as he stood and stretched. “Picky bastard.” 

Anti bled out from the shadows, his knife blurring into being, gripped tightly in his hand. “Don't kill him yet, we need to know who he was talking to.” Jack's voice echoed in his mind, bringing a vicious smile to his face as the two shared a thought, this was going to be a long night for this bastard, and he wouldn't see the morning.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mark jumped as his phone rang, pulling him from the conversation he'd been having with the alters in his mind. Each had their own ideas about what they would do to the guy that hurt their Shi if they had the chance, and he was indulging in a little anger therapy by joining in on the conversation, earning more than one approving look from Dark at some of the ideas he put forward.

“Hello?” He asked, not bothering to check the number.

“Mark, she's gone.” Thomas said, sounding panicked. His mind went blank at those words, missing the muttered conversation on the other end of the line before Thomas's voice pulled him firmly back to reality. “From the hospital, I mean. She's not here. The paramedics never made it back and the truck never reported in.” His momentary relief was replaced by a whole new kind of panic.

“What do you mean she isn't there? Where could she have gone? She was practically unconscious when the ambulance left the park.” He all but shouted, already moving for the door, keys in hand.

“They don't know what happened, but she never made it here. Micheal and I are gonna go out looking for her, see if we can't figure out what happened. I'll keep you posted.” He said, the line disconnecting a moment later.

“Remember the bathtub?” Dark's voice made him pause, his hand smoothing down over the scar on his side. “Let me out, I can search much more quickly than you can.” He could hear the restraint his darker side was using, resisting the temptation to simply seize control. “Stay on point with this. Anti has the other side covered okay? This is paramount right?” He asked, looking up into the small mirror Shiren had hung in the entryway.

He saw Dark there, his face an impassive mask, with the exception of his eyes, which were burning with a truly terrifying level of anger. “No need for guidelines, she has always been my first priority, now let me out.” He growled, assuming full control a moment later as Mark allowed himself to turn inward.

Dark felt the shadows reach out to embrace him, slipping him down under their surface into his own domain, the creatures that were native to the crimson depths scurrying away into the murky distance as his aura crackled and popped around him. He knew Shiren's soul inside and out, having been present in her mind more than once, he was unsure if this other self would be similar enough to find simply with looking, but he had no other place to start. So, with a deep breath to calm his energy and center himself, he began his search, following the faint scent of vanilla and field flowers that was the physical marker of Shiren's soul.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Tell me who gave you the job and this can all stop.” Anti said, his eerie atonal giggle echoing around the room, the lights shrouded in the murky emerald haze of his influence. The man before him wept, both arms useless, one knee shattered, blood oozing slowly from hundreds of miniscule cuts. “Hurting you got boring a long time ago ya know, your screams all sound the same now.” He said, his arm lashing out and opening yet another gash across the man's face. “So tell me what I want to know!” He screamed, driving the knife into the man's shoulder.

“Okay! Okay, okay.” The man cried, his eyes screwed up in a mixture of pain and fear. “I'll tell you, I'll tell you, just please, no more.” He said, his head falling back against the wooden frame of the chair. “The guy's name is Roger Wittz, that's all I know, I swear.” He said, sobbing softly, eyes still closed.

“Thank you.” Anti said, laughing softly as he quickly slit the man's throat, ending his life with one stroke. “You've been very helpful.” He said, bleeding back into his own world. He felt a familiar presence, one he'd spent the majority of his short existence avoiding, and felt a smile cross his face. So the other one had let his darker side of the leash as well then had he? Well, time to have some more fun then.

He phased over into Dark's realm, shuddering at the feeling of the shadows clinging to his skin as he passed through the barrier. He hated this place, it was so clingy, always grabbing at him and trying to push him along, it was restricting, and suffocating, but he didn't have time to think of that now, he had to find Dark and relay the information he'd gathered about their mutual new enemy.

“Why are you in my realm imp?” Anti grinned, turning to face the very man he'd been about to go searching for.

“Love what you've done with the place.” He said, laughing softly as he danced out of the larger man's reach. “I come bearing gifts.” He said, holding up the bloodied knife. “Thought you oughta know what our would be killer was really after, and why he was there in the first place.” He watched as realization dawned on Dark's face, a sinister smile creeping across his face.

“The shooter, took you long enough to end him. Did you stop to play with your food?” He asked, a single eye brow creeping up his face.

“I wasn't going to, but then I caught him having a very interesting conversation about our girl, figured I'd have a chat before dinner.” He said, watching Dark's eyes glow menacingly. 

“If you have information that would be pertinent to our current situation I suggest you share it imp, Shiren is missing and this may be connected.” He said, the game becoming too much for him to stomach on top of the fear he was desperately trying to ignore.

“Missing? How could she be missing, she was unconscious in an ambulance.” Anti shouted.

“I don't know, that is what I intend to find out. I suspect her newly forming dark side is involved, in the disappearance at least. You said you knew why she was targeted by the shooter?” He asked, his mind silently searching the depths of his realm for any solid trail of the woman he sought.

“He was a hit man, hired by someone named Roger Wittz to “take care” of Shiren.” Anti growled, the knife glitching and phasing in and out of existence in his clenched fist.

“Of course, it's always the spurned lover. We'll see to him shortly, first we must find Shiren and make sure she's alright. Join me?” He asked, holding out a hand, laughing softly as the imp retreated back into his own realm, no doubt to conduct his own search.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Shiren felt like she'd been screaming for hours, her voice echoing out into what seemed to be an infinite darkness of her own mind. She felt tears well up in her eyes as deafening silence answered back to her call. She knew the other one could hear her, knew that she was aware of her, but also knew that there was nothing she could do, the powerlessness of it all was soul crushing. She laid down on the small blue platform she'd made for herself and wept, her consciousness fading back into the black depths of her subconscious.


	25. Overcoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is gonna have a lot of jumps from person to person cause everyone was so split up last chapter, but bear with me, also yay not having to wait weeks or months between updates! Sorry again about that, I know how much it sucks to have someone drop a story out of nowhere. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

“Not even going to put up a fight huh? Pathetic.” The voice sounded so much like her own, and yet so different, cold and hard, like a blade. “Come on Shiren, get up and fight, take back control like your precious boys would do.” It was getting closer now, bare feet padding slowly closer to her as she lay still on the small platform. “Aww, poor baby, is this the last straw? Is this where you break for good? Poor sad little Shiren, broken to pieces and no one there to put her back together. Story of your life though isn't it?” A vicious laugh echoed around them, robbing her of even the minor peace she'd managed to find in hiding.

“Please, you have what you want. Leave me alone.” She whispered, putting her hands over her ears. She knew it would do nothing to block out the mocking voice, she was in her mind now.

“But where's the fun in that Shi? Peace is what you want, and what I want is for you to suffer. Taking your peace from you seems like a good place to start, wouldn't you agree?” The voice was so close to her now, right next to her ear, but she was determined to hold onto at least this little bit of ground. This twisted version of her may have her body, but she would die before she let her have her mind as well. “What, no witty reply? No quip? I thought that was your “thing”.

“No.” She said, her eyes opening slowly, observing the black void around her. This was where she drew the line. This was where she took back her strength.

“Just no huh? Wow, you really are broken.” Her other self laughed, a mirthless sound that grated on her nerves.

“No.” She repeated, pulling her hands from her ears, rising into a kneeling position, feeling her anger suffuse her being, pushing aside any other thought or feeling as she met the electric blue eyes of the creature that wanted her soul.

“I heard you the first time hunny, you don't have to repeat yourself. Or is no all you can say now?” She asked, a cattish grin stretching her face.

“No.” Shiren said, getting to her feet. “No, no no no no NO!” She screamed, rearing back and delivering a hard kick straight to her darker self's chest, shattering her into razor sharp shards. She'd had enough of this. All she'd ever been was the victim, bending over backward to help anyone and everyone in her life until she had become twisted beyond recognition, no more. No more crying, no more abuse, no more attacks, and no more running. She had always been forced to make her way through her problems by herself, forcing her head to stay above water because there was no one there to hold her up, this was no different.

She grabbed one of the shards and jumped from the platform, slashing out at the blackness around her, watching a thin ribbon of light began to bleed through. She continued to slash and stab at the darkness, shredding it until she could see the light beyond, pushing her way through the inky black strands until she was bathed in it.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dark materialized in an alley that looked vaguely familiar. He couldn't place where he'd seen it before, it was like out of a dream, but as Wilford began to scream in his mind, he began to understand. This is where Shiren had been injured the first time, and it was also where her current trail ended and another began. He could sense her now, this darker Shiren. Her soul gave off a different scent, similar to Shiren's but infinitely more sweet, almost sickly. He would be able to follow it anywhere, but as a presence made itself known behind him, he knew that he wouldn't have to.

“Hello.” He said, turning slowly to face what looked to be Shiren, every detail was exactly like her, with the exception of the eyes. That electric blue just didn't fit with the face he'd come to know. It was too stark, too vibrant, clashing with the natural deep tone of her lips and the paleness of her skin. “You seem to have something of mine there, I would like it back.” He said, opting to try diplomacy first and see if that would be enough to convince this other self to give control back to Shiren.

“Sorry big guy, no can do. Though, if you have anything pressing to say to the weak one, I suggest you say it now, she's not gonna last much longer.” She said, grinning softly and winking. “But then, you don't really care do you, I mean, not really. You say you care, and you go through the motions, cause you like getting some ass when your owner lets you off the leash, but everything else is just theater. You may have her fooled, but not me hunny.” She let out a single laugh, the sound grating against his every nerve, as she took a step closer.

Without warning, he lashed out, grabbing her around her slender neck and pressing her against the same wall Shiren had been held against months before. The bravado left her as quickly as her breath, her situation coming home to her all too quickly.

“You better pray that what you said isn't true because Shiren is the only thing keeping you alive you miserable little upstart. You think you know me, you think you know what I feel, how I think? You have no idea. Now, this is going to hurt, a lot.” He said, forcing himself into her mind. He phased them both to his realm, not wanting to have any distractions beyond the Other One screaming in his own mind that he was killing Shiren. He needed to focus if he was going to find her.

As he resolved himself into Shiren's subconscious, he became aware of several things all at once. First, it was so quiet here. The silence pressed in on him from all sides, oppressive and smothering. Second was the utter lack of anything. Mark's mind was almost always buzzing with some kind of activity, particularly around each of the alters personal spaces, but there was simply nothing here, not one spark of light or thought or life. It chilled him to think of Shiren, stuck in this endless void, desperately trying to claw her way out. The last thing that came to him was a laugh, the same laugh he'd just forcibly silenced, followed by her voice.

“I heard you the first time hunny, you don't have to repeat yourself. Or is no all you can say now?” He began to make his way to the source of the sound, only to find it blocked, the blackness forming a solid wall between him and where he knew this woman's consciousness to be. But then he went still, his heart thudding rapidly in his chest as he heard Shiren respond. “No, no no no no NO!” 

The next thing he knew, the blackness around him fell away, revealing a soft brightness, colors drifted aimlessly around in thin weaving bands, looking almost like smoke. Each color evoked a different emotion in him, calming blues, passionate reds, happy oranges and sunny yellows all drifted before his eyes, dazzling him to the point that he became lost in them. Each one seemed more beautiful than the last, every shade of every color one could imagine danced before him in a way that felt like coming home on Christmas Eve, and for the first time in his entire existence, he felt at peace, until the sound of rending fabric and gasping breaths drew his attention back around to the black wall that had separated Shiren from the rest of her mind.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

She fell forward into the light, blinking rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the new light, colors dancing in her vision. It took her a moment, and a lot of rather silly blinking, to understand that she wasn't seeing colors because her eyes were adjusting, she was seeing them because they were simply there, floating in the air around her. 

“Shiren.” Dark's voice pulled her attention away from the wafting prism that was her subconscious mind, a thought she would have to explore more later, and around to the suit clad man that was staring at her as if she'd been gone for years.

“Dark? What are you doing here?” She asked, pushing herself to her feet. She expected some kind of quippy response or sarcastic remark, but instead, he enveloped her in his arms and held her to him in a crushing embrace. 

“I thought I'd lost you.” He whispered, pulling away just far enough to meet her eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes. “You must resume control of the body now, you are gravely wounded. I will help where I can but you must be the one to force her back.” He watched as an emotion he'd never seen before settled on her face, pure blind rage. It thrilled him to see it, though he would never share that with anyone, and he found himself looking forward to watching her confront her inner demons as it were.

“Where is she?” She asked, looking around, trying to sense her other half. Dark closed his eyes for a moment, trying to feel the subtle shift in the map of Shiren's mind that would point to where this other one actually resided. He grinned as he felt an answering energy, she knew they were there, and she was scared.

“I'll take you to her.” He said, tightening his embrace once again and phasing them directly to the area of the mind where this would all be decided. He knew the moment he'd reached her because all the light vanished, the dancing colors were replaced by swirling shades of gray against a black nothingness, giving the impression of being inside a cyclone. In the center of the storm, stood Shiren's double, her body completely still, facing away from them both, a familiar blood stain still spreading slowly down her back.

“Took you long enough, thought you'd never find me.” She said, turning to reveal an even bloodier front side, her eyes standing out like head lights in the murky darkness. “Got your little man to help you out I see, lucky he came alone huh?” Her voice was still sharp, still biting, but it had lost most of its sting. Shiren knew herself well enough to tell when she was scared, and this woman was seconds away from pissing herself. She pulled away from Dark, walking over to her doppleganger and smacking her hard across the face.

“If you say another word, I'll hit you again.” She said, her face an impassive mask.

“You bi...” Her words were cut off by another, even hard smack.

“I'm not kidding. Every word you say is gonna earn you a god damn ear ringer, so go ahead, say something else. I dare ya.” Shiren said, crowding into her double's personal space, getting nose to nose with her and driving her out of the middle of the storm. “But you won't, because you're just a pissy little bitch throwing a god damn temper tantrum. You wanna be all dark and brooding and scary but all you can do is patronize me and take control of my body. Hell, all you had to do was wait and my dumb ass would've died without you having to do a damn thing, but you fucked that up too. I don't know where you came from, what part of my fucked up brain you pulled yourself together from, but let me clue you in on something. I keep the best parts for myself. I don't leave them laying around for some energy formation to feed on. You can't access the things you'd need to make yourself like him, or like Anti, because I've already got them. I am my darker self sugar, and if you ever, and I do mean ever, try and take control from me again, I will rip you out of my head before you can blink.” She'd pushed her other self right up to the line of falling into the mass of swirling gray that surrounded them. “Do I make myself clear?” She asked, one eye brow slowly creeping up her face as her own eyes seemed to take on a burning intensity. 

Her clone opened her mouth to respond, but seemed to think better of it, settling for a nod and a burning glare. Shiren held her there for a moment, right on the edge of what she understood to be oblivion before taking a step back, the oppressive attitude physically fading from the space.

“I'm taking back control now, count yourself lucky you still exist. We'll talk again after I've healed up.” She said, turning and moving back toward Dark. But no sooner had she stepped away than a sharp blade sunk deep into her back, driving her onto her belly, her other self rearing back to take another swing. 

What happened next surprised even Dark, who up to this point had been enjoying the show. The other one was blasted back off of Shiren by what he could only describe to be her force of will. Light streamed into the space, banishing the gray swirl and replacing it with a blinding blue white brilliance that nearly blinded him.

“I gave you a chance. I was going to leave you alone, let you grow, help you change, become more than this petty after image. And this is how you repay me? This is your answer to someone who gave you your life?” Shiren's body seem to float to its feet, planting solidly and turning. “Fine.” That one word had more finality to it than a thousand death sentences, and Dark found himself hard pressed to keep watching, knowing what was coming next and how it would change Shiren going forward.

She leapt at her other self, knocking the woman to the ground and reared back, slamming her hands down on the woman's chest, driving the breath from her. A high pitched scream of rage left her lips as she continues to pummel and bash her fists against the woman who shared her face, rage blinding her to the point that she didn't even notice when the other woman stopped moving. It wasn't until a pair of monochrome hands grabbed her own that she came back to herself.

Her darker side wasn't moving anymore, she wasn't visibly injured, her face still pristine despite the many blows it had taken, it was simply lifeless, the energy that inhabited it driven out by Shiren's own resistance to it. She couldn't tell exactly why, but it made her unbearably sad to see, like she'd just lost a part of herself, and as the tears welled up in her eyes, she felt a pull at the base of her spine, the light around her fading into swirling colors before she opened her eyes and saw the world, the real world, specifically a hospital room.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

While Dark's mind had been busy inside Shiren's skull, his body had been working, carrying Shiren's limp body through his realm and to the hospital she should've already been at. It had been fun, spinning an excuse as to why he was carrying her on foot and what had happened to the ambulance that was supposed to be transporting her, but through a little subtle mind manipulation and some smooth talking, he was able to cut through the formalities and get her taking back to trauma and, eventually, surgery.

He found a quiet corner of the ER receiving bay and slipped back to his own realm, allowing his body to go lax as he devoted all of his mental energy to making sure Shiren's consciousness was there when her body woke up, and this was how Anti found him.

The imp hated to be worried, it didn't sit well with him, didn't fit with what he knew himself to be, but he couldn't stop the feeling when it welled up in his chest. He always made sure to deal with the worrying problem as quickly as possible so that he could get back to doing much more fun things, but that was hard to do when the thing that had you worried was impossible to track. Still, he had to at least try, and so, he wandered through Dark's realm, ignoring all the slithering beasts that tried to ensnare him, easily dispatching those that got too close, and all but tripped over the thing he was looking for.

Dark was simply sitting there, eyes vacant, body eerily still, mind gone, which was worrying enough. Add to that the fact that he smelled like Shiren and blood, and Anti was all too eager to get some answers. He tried all the usual ways of waking the monochrome man, but nothing seemed to work, he slapped him, mocked him, threatened him, even went so far as to threaten Shiren, but still no response, it was like his body was no longer attached to his mind. So Anti resolved himself to having to wait, which he hated even more than worrying.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Shi? Baby?” Jack's voice seemed to come to her through a dense layer of cotton, muffled and fuzzy, and she wondered for a moment if she'd actually heard it at all, or if it was just another in the long line of medicine induced fever dreams that she'd been having for the better part of two weeks. 

She hadn't been in very good shape when she was first admitted to the hospital, bloodied and shot, near death, her whole body wracked with pain, but somehow she'd managed to hang on long enough for the surgeons to get her physically patched up. Her mind, however, was nowhere near healed. She hadn't known it at the time, but even as the surgeons were fighting to repair the damage the shooter had done, she was waging her own battle within her subconscious, pushing out her darker self and dealing with the gnawing emptiness that came along with denying a part of who she was.

Dark was with her then, holding her as she vacillated wildly between anger and sadness. She had no idea what was going on, all she knew was that one moment she was feeling everything so acutely that it was almost painful only to have everything drained from her in the space of a blink, leaving her with nothing but a twisting emptiness that would surely drive her mad.

But then it had all stopped, everything in her mind had gone out. The lights, the colors, the only thing that gave her any comfort, it was all gone, replaced with the same black void she'd been trapped in before, only this time, it wasn't done from within. She lost sense of herself for a while, drifting in a kind of trance, her body buoyed by a warm current of contentment as she wafted from one part of her mind to another. She relived old memories, happy times with her husband in the early years of their marriage. Old high school friends she'd lost touch with laughed and gestured on the bleachers outside the building that had taught her so much about life.

Time had no meaning to her then, she didn't care about waking up, didn't care about anything beyond the happy faces and laughter that surrounded her, until a face drifted past her, warm brown eyes and a shy smile that shook her to her core. Mark, Jack, Thomas, they must be so worried. Had she made it through her surgery? Had she been saved? Was this her mind protecting her from her death? She vaguely remembered seeing a hospital room, but had that been real? Or was it simply another memory? She had to know.

The warm current seemed to vanish, surrounding her instead with the kind of icy chill that she'd always associated with fear. It gripped her tight, slowing her movements as she struggled to get back to the conscious part of her mind. She had to wake up, had to make sure she still could. She couldn't leave them, not like this, not now. She would see them again, form new memories and this would all become just a foot note in their history together. She fought against the cloying grip of her fear, pushing herself through the blackness until it began to lighten, the dancing colors slowly overtaking the drifting memories until she was once again nestled safely in the front of her subconscious. All she had to do was reach out and touch any of the colors and she would rejoin her conscious mind. She only hoped she wasn't too late.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mark was at his wits end. Dark had retreated to the back of his mind, needing to rest after what he'd done, but he'd been whispering in the shared mind space, telling the others what had happened and what Shiren had been forced to do. It chilled Mark to the bone to think of her, trapped and alone, surrounded by all of her darkest thoughts and impulses, forced to beat all that negativity back by herself without anyone there to back her up. It wasn't right, it wasn't how things were supposed to go.

Why had this happened? Where did that guy come from and why had he shot Shiren? Who could possibly want her dead? He paused mid thought, his eyes sliding over to the box of con gifts that they still hadn't managed to get fully unloaded. Somewhere within his mind, Dark gave an answering growl, agreeing with his suspicion, it made sense. Who else would stand to gain from her death? With Shiren gone, he would be able to step in and claim rights to the channel, and all the revenue that came with it. It was the only thing that made sense.

His eyes wandered from the box to the pile of notes that rested on the side table by the recording room door. Jack had been the last to leave a note, saying not to worry about him, he was going to see if Shiren was awake and then off to take care of some “business” that he'd been putting off. Mark shuddered as he thought of just what that business might be and if it had anything to do with what Dark and Anti had done to the hit man in that hotel room.

“Go see her, this can wait.” Simon's voice echoed softly out to him, his influence touching Mark's conscious mind and pushing him gently into motion. He wanted to resist at first, out of habit, but as a whispered laugh registered in his mind, he knew that there was no reason not to. He wanted to see her, needed to make sure she was alright, even if it would just be another round of him watching her sleep, and Simon meant well, so he turned toward the door, grabbing his keys and wallet on the way, and headed out toward the hospital.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Jack?” Shiren rasped, reaching out toward the source of the voice she'd heard, her whole body seeming to relax as his warm hand closed around her own. A soft weeping filled the air as he leaned forward, both his hands closing tightly over her small one, his tears splashing down on their joined digits. She felt her heart constrict at the sound, her eyes fighting to open, needing to see him, needing to comfort him.

“I thought...you weren't...” He choked on whatever words he was trying to get out, his body moving to rest on the bed beside her, pulling her close as he let out the weeks worth of worry he'd been feeling. She wrapped her good arm around him, her nails gliding soothingly down the back of his neck as she let out tiny shushing sounds.

“I'm okay now.” She said, her voice soft. “Everything is gonna be alright.” She felt his arm wrap around her waist and squeeze, pulling her flush against him, like he was trying to reassure himself she was still there. 

That was how they stayed for a while, neither spoke or moved, Jack slowly began to calm down, and Shiren let the last tears she hoped she would shed for a long time slide silently down her cheeks. It was one of those moments that is both happy and sad, bittersweet and soft in a way that could break your heart or bring a smile to your face, and it was just what she needed in that moment.

She wasn't alone, not anymore, even while she'd been trapped in her own mind, her boys were working like mad to find her and bring her back from the brink. She would never have to battle alone again, because she had people now, people who would go just as far to help her as she'd always gone to help others. This was how Mark found them, the flowers he'd brought for her bedside vase dropping to the floor with a soft rustling of petals and plastic wrapping as he took in what he was seeing.

“Shiren?” His voice was almost too soft to hear, like he was afraid to speak and banish whatever dream he was having. “Baby?” He felt the words stick in his throat as her eyes drifted open, tears glistening in the light of the sun through the window as they slid down her cheeks.


	26. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, had a brief computer issue and lost half the new chapters I had prepared. But I was able to salvage this one, had to rewrite it a bit so sorry if it's a little choppy, gave you a little something to make up for it at the end though. Enjoy!

It took almost an hour to pry Jack's arm away from Shiren's middle, both sides of his mind needing the contact to convince themselves that they weren't simply dreaming. Anti, for his part, would never admit how scared he'd been that he'd never see her warm gaze again, that those soft hazel eyes would remain closed forever, but here she was, alive and awake. When she'd finally been freed from the tiny Irishman's embrace, she was immediately ensnared by another set of arms, this pair belonging to her brown eyes love, and another volley of tears and crying began as Jack took Mark's place in the chair by her bed. Jack opened his mouth to speak, only to have his words cut off by another voice.

“Shiren Abigail Wittz! What the hell happened?!” Thomas all but stormed into the room, barely restrained by Micheal's arm wrapped around his. “Get off me. I don't care if she's drugged, I want to know what the hell happened and I want to know now. And while we're at it, I want to know why it is that every time things settle down and start to go good you get mortally wounded. It's like you plan it.” He continued to rant, pushing Micheal off of him and all but collapsing on the bed, his eyes red and swollen, physical evidence of the tears that had been his constant companion since he heard she'd gone missing.

“Oh, baby brother, I'm so sorry.” Her voice was soft and sad, cracking at the end and unleashing the tears she'd been trying to hold back. Mark, to his credit, recognized that the siblings needed a moment and gave up his spot at her side, allowing Thomas to take it and lean into his sister, his big arms pulling her up off the bed and into his chest as they both allowed themselves to vent all the pain and fear they'd felt.

Micheal pulled the two men from the room, shutting the door behind him and rounding on them almost immediately. “Okay, I need you to tell me what happened and then I need you to keep him calm while I go curb stomp the bastard that hurt her.” His voice was low and dripping with anger that immediately endeared him to the two men. Mark almost felt bad about having to lie to him about the whole mess, but he knew that Shiren would murder him in his sleep if he let their secret out, even to someone as close as Micheal.

“We don't know for sure yet, but the current theory is that the shooter caught up to the ambulance and grabbed Shi. We found her a few blocks from the house and I brought her here while Jack went to the cops. As far as we know, the guy got killed the same day he shot her, something about a drug deal gone bad.” Mark said, surprising himself with how easy the lie was to tell. He had a fair amount of practice at it, having lived with his own dark secret for years, but he didn't like how skilled he was getting at manipulation.

“I hope it was a slow death.” Micheal said, glowering at nothing in particular as he turned back to the room, pulling the door open softly and moving into the room where the siblings had gone silent, each just enjoying the presence of the other as they allowed their latest wounds to heal.

Mark and Jack shared one look of primal satisfaction before something seemed to shake loose in their minds. It was like a memory, only it wasn't one that they'd made, it belonged to their darker sides, something that they'd kept hidden until the immediate crisis had passed. Their satisfaction was replaced with grim determined anger and they knew that they would have to find an excuse to get away, but not today, today was for happiness, revenge would come later.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Shiren didn't see the right side of her hospital room door for the better part of a month, the boys both put their channels on a brief hiatus to spend all the time with her that was allowed by the hospital. Thomas never left her side, setting up a small make shift bed in her room out of the chairs and blankets that the nurses snuck in to him. It was strange, spending all her time with her brother again, it was like everything over the past year and a half had never happened and they were back in their safe little cocoon, sharing every thought and worry with each other as they sought shelter from a world that didn't want them.

It did her good to really spend some time with him again, get back in touch with him after nearly four months of minimal contact, and she found that his life was finally going the way they'd both always wished it would. Micheal was the answer to every prayer he'd ever had, kind and infinitely patient, even when Thomas let his anxiety get the better of him, and unendingly supportive of Thomas's career goals. True, they didn't have as much money as they would like, and the apartment was a bit cramped, but they were happy, domestically content, and ready to move forward in their relationship.

It was during one of their deeper conversations that Shiren brought up something she'd been meaning to talk to him about for a while. She knew that his radio job wasn't the most lucrative in the world, and Micheal may have been promoted, but manager of a hole in the wall coffee shop wasn't much better. It had been something that was worrying her, especially with the idea of a baby coming into the mix, and she wanted to offer whatever help she could, so she gathered her courage while Thomas gushed over the latest interview they'd had with the agency and readied herself to brooch the subject with her brother.

“Thomas, hun, can I talk to you about something for a minute?” She asked, looking up into his eyes, so like her own with the exception of a little green around the edges. She honestly couldn't predict what he would say to her offer, whether he would get offended or simply laugh it off, but she needed to make it all the same. 

“Wow, rapid tonal shift there. Everything okay?” He asked, his face immediately falling into concerned confusion. He'd been able to sense something was off about the whole conversation, but hadn't been able to pinpoint exactly what it was, hopefully this would help clear things up.

“Well, it's just that I've been thinking, about you guys and the baby and everything, and I wanted to offer to buy the town house for you, out right.” She said, the words leaving her in a rush, her eyes fixed on everything but her brother's face.

“What? Shi, you can't. I mean, you could, probably, but...” She held up her good hand, smiling up at him as she heard the hope in his voice.

“Can we not do the whole “reject out of good manners” thing? I know Dad drilled it into your head to do that, but I'm your sister. I want to do this for you guys because I know money is tight, and a baby is an expensive addition to a family. One less worry is always a good thing right?” She said, her smile turning to a full on beam when she saw the tears gathering in his eyes. 

“Oh Shi!” He gasped, pulling her into a crushing hug as the tears spilled over his cheeks. She felt his shoulders shaking with silent sobs and she wondered for a moment how long he'd been worrying about this particular problem. It made her heart happy to be able to take it from him and give him a little bit of peace.

Their moment of familial bonding was interrupted by a soft knock at the door and a familiar face poking his head around the corner. “Hey babe, you ready to go? We need to meet with the agency by five if we wanna get seen today.” Micheal said, his eyes finally landing on the scene before him. “Happy tears?” He asked, trepidation clear in his voice.

“Very happy tears. I'll tell you in the car. Mark should be here in a minute, are you okay on your own?” Thomas asked, standing from his sister's bed, but refusing to step away without an answer.

“Yes, mother hen, I'll be fine for a few minutes, now go.” She said, smiling softly and shooing him away with one hand. She watched them exit the room, her cheeks hurting from smiling so much. She laughed softly as she thought of her brother trying to change a diaper, or chasing after a little pigtailed tutu wearing girl. She didn't know how she knew it would be a girl they ended up adopting, but she just felt right about it. This was how Mark found her, eyes vacant, soft smile in place, and he felt his heart swell. Even now, as weak as she was, she was still smiling, still finding things in her mind to be happy about, it was beautiful, she was beautiful.

“Hey you.” He said, breaking her from her thoughts and bringing her back to the world. “Did you tell him?” He asked, walking over and seating himself on her bed. She linked her fingers with his and beamed up at him.

“Yeah, and he was so happy. Thank you for agreeing to it, for making it possible. It means the world to both of us.” She said, a small tear sliding down her face. She laughed softly as he slid his thumb across her cheek, wiping the droplet away.

“He's family, and I can't very well let my future niece or nephew grow up in that shoebox, they need at least a little room to play and cause trouble.” He said, the words sounding so matter of fact and obvious that it caught her a little by surprise. She knew that he liked Thomas and Micheal, viewed them as friends, but it had never occurred to her that he thought of them as family, that he would want to be a part of their lives as much as she did. “Now, I brought movies and hospital approved junk food to keep you busy for the next few hours. What should we watch first?” He held up a selection of her favorite movies, waiting for her to point to one before he began to set up his laptop, pulling the computer, the bag of snacks, and himself up onto the bed beside her and settling in for what promised to be a very nice movie and cuddles marathon.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

It had taken him far longer than he would've like to track down the bastard that had nearly cost him the love of his life, and while his better side may occasionally flinch at the things he'd done to make his way here, he'd loved every moment of it. The fire of anger that burned in his chest had only grown as the weeks passed, his need for retribution consuming his every waking moment as he spent the nights searching his domain for the mind of the man whose life was already over. Dark had been invaluable in this particular endeavor, using his particular brand of influence to gain information where Anti could not, feeding him tips and clues where possible without alerting Shiren to what they were planning. It was painful, being so far from her for so long, but he knew that Mark would never have allowed his darker half to do the things Anti had done, he simply wasn't capable of it. But Jack, that was a different story. Something had shifted in his better side, a line had been crossed that neither could deny or recreate, and neither of them was particularly torn up over it. Jack slept like a baby in the back of their shared mind, knowing that terrible things were being done with his own hands and not caring a bit, so long as it brought him closer to ending the life of the man that almost stole his Shiren from him.

So they searched, and they “questioned”, and they followed the trail of bloody clues that littered this man's past until they found him, settled comfortably in a suburban Tudor style house, young blonde beside him in the bed, expensive Egyptian cotton sheets cradling his filthy body in absolute comfort. It made them both sick to see that this bastard slept so well. For all he knew, Shiren was already dead and buried, and here he was, already with another woman, happily playing house as if he hadn't committed some of the darkest acts a man could conceive. 

“No matter, he'll be gone soon enough. Should we wake him, do you think? Or let him come around on his own halfway through?” Anti's laughter pierced the green tinged shadows around them, sending all manner of monster and beast scuttling away. Jack felt himself recoil for a moment from the idea of taking this man's life, but then the image of Shiren, ashen and pale, bleeding out onto the grass of that field, declaring her love for him in what she thought were her final moments flashed through his mind and he felt his heart harden. This was the man responsible for everything they'd gone through, for almost taking her from him. He was a piece of garbage in human form and didn't deserve the breath he drew.

“I don't care, just end him.” He growled, settling into the back of his mind and leaving Anti to have his fun. He didn't want to see every grizzly detail, he wasn't that far gone, but he needed to know it was over, that she was truly safe, and that would never be while this man still drew breath. A scream momentarily distracted him from his thoughts, pulling his attention to what was going on around them and he had to fight down a vicious smile as he saw Anti's knife plunged into the man's shoulder, right where Shiren had been shot.

“Relax Roger, it's not immediately fatal. The next one will be though, so I suggest you save your breath.” Anti snarled, carving the knife down along his chest, opening up one long jagged red wound that ended somewhere around his navel. He was dead before his partner could even recognize what happened, and Anti was already on his way back home before she could muster the breath to scream.

“It's over, finally.” Jack said, feeling over a month's worth of anger and worry bleed out of him. He knew that the image of Roger's death would haunt him for a while, but he would never feel bad about what he'd done, about what Anti had done. His girl was safe, and that's all that mattered in the end. Anti nodded, feeling himself already begin to weaken. He'd never been out for this long before, and even with Jack's permission, the body itself took energy to maintain and shape to suit him, it was exhausting. He would be happy for a rest after this, and Jack would be happy for the peace their work had given him.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Shiren could barely contain herself. Today was the day she got to go home. She'd been in this damn room for five weeks, constantly being poked and prodded, tested and monitored, the damn IV needle itching her arm until she thought she would go crazy, but today, it was all over. She was free. The nurse had come in earlier that morning to tell her, giving her time to call a ride and get some clothes together, and she'd nearly kissed the man she was so happy.

That had been six hours ago, and while she was still riding on her cloud of happiness, she was beginning to get impatient. How long did it take to get some discharge papers together? Mark and Jack were both there, waiting patiently, making small talk and playing on their phones, but still no doctor came to give her home care instructions, no nurse came to relieve her arm of the damned needle that she'd become painfully aware of the moment she learned she was headed home, and she was about to start screaming if she wasn't allowed out of this bed in the next five minutes.

Lucky for everyone in the hospital, her tantrum was forestalled by a hassled looking nurse bustling in and getting to work. She looked vaguely familiar, though Shiren couldn't place exactly where she'd seen her before, until she caught sight of the necklace bouncing against her scrubs.

“You!” She all but shrieked. “You're the woman from the park, the one that helped me.” She said, causing the nurse to pause and look up from where she was busily unhooking tubes and leads from Shiren's skin.

“Oh! Wow, I didn't know you were still here. Guess I must've skipped over the name on the chart. Sorry, it's kind of crazy in here today, a water main busted down town and caused a whole bunch of wrecks. Let me just get these out and you'll be good to go.” She said, her slight scowl turning to a soft smile as she began to pull the IV from Shiren's arm. It felt so good to have it out that she audibly sighed, flexing the arm it had been in to rid it of the residual itch. She wanted to say something profound, something beyond a simple “thank you”, but as the nurse finished up, she simply smiled and nodded before hurrying back out of the room.

“Okay, you go get changed and we'll grab the after care instructions from the nurse's station, it's high time you got home.” Mark said, shaking her from her thoughts and into action. She grabbed the pile of clothes they'd brought for her and disappeared into the bathroom, calling out a moment later for one of them to come in and help her as her shoulder was still injured. Jack laughed softly, rolling his eyes as he joined her in the small room, gently guiding her injured limb through the sleeve of the shirt they'd brought for her as well as helping her back into the sling the hospital insisted she wear for another few weeks. He tried to ignore the still scarring wound, tried to look anywhere but at the puckered flesh that would forever be a reminder of how close he came to losing her, but his eyes seemed unable to look away until the fabric of the shirt obscured it from his view.

“Sean.” Shiren's voice pulled him from his thoughts, alerting him to the fact that she'd been watching as a scowl slowly settled over his face. “I'm okay baby, it's over and I'm okay.” She rested her good hand against his cheek, smiling sweetly at him until his face relaxed, giving him a soft kiss for good measure before reluctantly handing him her sling. She hated the damn thing, it looked stupid, it hurt her neck, and no amount of medical jargon could convince her it was truly necessary, but she knew the boys would have her ass if she didn't follow the doctor's orders to the letter, so she kept her grumbling to a minimum as Jack helped her attach the straps and got her arm as comfortable in the stupid thing as possible. She slipped on the soft boots they'd brought along, and she and Jack went out to join Mark at the central nurse's station.

“And finally, no activity that could be considered overly tiring.” The woman behind the desk gave Mark a very knowing look and raised her too thin eyebrows, making sure the young man got the message before handing over the small pile of papers, as well as a prescription for pain medication, which Shiren immediately wrote off. She hated all forms of pain medication and wouldn't be taking a single pill, no matter how much the boys begged. She'd had enough of drugged sleep to last her a life time.

“Understood, have a nice day.” Mark said, smiling charmingly as he turned, meeting Shiren's eyes and giving his own an exaggerated roll as he joined them in their walk to the elevator. He passed the papers over to her, tucking them in the little pocket of space between her sling and her chest, earning a laugh from Jack and a smack from Shiren, though he caught the small smile that followed it before she snatched the papers from her chest, holding them securely in her good hand.

“So, what's on the schedule for my first day of freedom? I put forward burgers and gaming, it's been ages since I actually played a damn game, and it's really starting to get to me.” She said, looking between the two men.

“Burgers yes, gaming no, we have plans for when we get home.” Jack said, smiling sweetly down at her. There was something there that hadn't been before, something heavy that dragged some of the light from his eyes, but given what they'd just been through, maybe it was just a reaction to the stress and fear he'd been feeling.

“Oh? And may I know these plans?” She asked, looking between the two men, watching twin smiles bloom on their faces in a way that made her slightly nervous. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, she did, but she also knew how devious they could be when they really set their minds to it, and she wasn't sure she was up for anything...taxing, at the moment.

“Relax Shi, nothing like what you're thinking, though you should be punished for thinking such things in your current condition. We've just got some relaxing activities lined up for you that should help you relax after everything you've been through.” Mark said, steering her out of the elevator and into the parking lot.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

The scent of vanilla and field flowers wrapped itself around her as she entered the house, immediately relaxing her mind as she took a deep breath. She wanted to open her eyes, wanted to see if anything was different, but she hadn't been told she could yet, so she waited, standing in the entryway, listening as her boys scuttled around the room and shuffled whatever had been set up for her until finally, familiar warm hands covered her face and a well toned chest pressed into her back, urging her forward.

“Alright, you can open them now.” Mark said, his voice soft. He sounded almost like one of those day spa people who tried overly hard to be soothing, the only difference being that it actually worked when he did it. The scene that met her eyes when they opened was almost too good to be true, it was like something out of a dream. There were large swaths of soft linen fabric draped everywhere, all the furniture had been removed from the room, and in its place were a large tub and several tables, set up in stations, each on crewed by what looked to be a female spa employee.

“Guys? What's going on?” She asked, turning to face them, twin smiles on their faces showing just how proud of themselves they were. Neither spoke, each one simply gesturing back toward the room at large, Mark pulling her good arm gently to turn her back o face one of the young women who'd come up behind her.

“Hi, I'm Shana, I'll be helping you relax. We've got a full day ahead so let's get started with a hot linen bath.” She smiled serenely, gesturing to the large tub and Shiren noticed the large piece of fabric hanging over the edge.

“Linen bath?” She asked, following the woman over to the tub, already full and steaming. She caught the tell tale scent of lavender oil and something sweet that she'd never smelled before.

“Yes, the linen keeps more heat against your skin while providing a gentle scrubbing effect. Think of it like being wrapped in a loofah.” Shana said, laughing softly at Shiren's doubtful look. “I know it sounds silly, but it really does work, you'll be baby smooth when you get out. There's lavender oil as well as poppy seed oil in the water, it'll loosen up any sore muscles you may have, beyond the obvious.” She said, gesturing to the sling. “It's also good to let that joint be as weightless as possible whenever you can.” She gave a small wink and gestured for the boys to come forward as well.

“We booked them for the whole day.” Mark said, pulling his shirt up over his head.

“We knew you'd be too bashful to do this all on your own.” Jack said, grinning as he also divested himself of his shirt.

“Oh, so this is a couples day then?” Shiren asked, giggling as both men dropped their trousers and looked at her, expectant.

“It's not uncommon, though generally the couple is only two people.” Shana said, smiling knowingly and handing the boys two identical linen sheaths. They slipped them on, using the fabric to hide their more sensitive areas as they slipped off their boxers, and followed two other women through to the kitchen where two more steaming tubs had been set up.

“So I just...” Shiren motioned toward the clothes on the floor and the remaining linen sheath.

“Yup, don't worry, it's nothing I haven't seen before.” Shana said, smiling and moving to help her get out of the sling that had already begun to irritate her.

It was an odd feeling, having another woman help her out of not only the sling, but also her clothes. It wasn't the first time, not by a long shot, but she'd never been undressed this carefully before, or in this context. It made her feel almost self conscious, being this bare before someone she didn't even know, but as Shana began to talk, joking about some of the clients she'd had in the past and some of the more horrific stories she'd unfortunately had to live through, Shiren began to relax.

The bath was amazing. She'd always enjoyed swimming in clothes, something about the feeling of the fabric flowing around her was just so soothing, and to have it coupled with the warmth of the water itself and the tingling of the poppy seed oil in the water, was almost too good to be true. She felt knots and bunches loosen in muscles she hadn't even realized were sore, her whole body slowly letting all the tension she'd felt over the last two years bleed out into the water around her, her mind going truly quiet for the first time in months. It was amazing.

After the bath came the most glorious massage she'd ever had, soft hands worked the muscles in her back and shoulder, the injured one had been unfortunately returned to the sling after her bath, until she nearly fell asleep. It was only a persistent tingle in her center that kept her from slipping off entirely into the land of nod. She knew the feeling, she knew who was to blame for it, but as her eyes searched the room around her, she could find no sign of the brown eyes mischief maker or his green haired accomplice, both of whom were no doubt enjoying themselves to no end.

By the time she'd moved through every station, had every muscle group and body part thoroughly massaged and relaxed, and every inch of her skin smoothed and treated, she was ready to scream. Her body was relaxed, ready for sleep, but her mind was on fire with all the suggestion Simon had been funneling into her for the majority of the day, and the worst of it was, she would have no chance to express herself until after dinner, which was no doubt part of the plan.

Shana pushed her gently toward the stairs, pointing up the landing where her two men waited to receive her, and gave her a subtle wink before turning back to the troupe of women who had begun to clear the room. Shiren couldn't help the glare she pointed at the grinning brown eyed man who was smiling innocently down at her, but they both knew there was no real anger in it. She climbed the stairs slowly, the loose robe she'd received as part of her package gaping slowly open as she moved, giving both men a full view of her body as she topped the stairs and slid between them. 

She didn't make it more than five steps before pleasure flared up in her, causing her knees to buckle. She felt herself fall against a well muscled chest, a throaty chuckle rumbling against her ear as another pulse of sensation raced through her. Her heart kicked up a beat or two as another set of arms circled around her, pulling her forward against yet more lean muscle. Maybe she was wrong about having to wait until after dinner.

“We have to be quiet Shiren, don't want to make the ladies downstairs uncomfortable now do we?” Simon asked, his voice blocking out almost everything else in her world, only Jack's bright blue eyes serving to keep her anchored.

“Yeah, they did such a good job today, it would be terrible manners to make them feel awkward while they cleaned up.” Jack said, grinning as his hands began to wander. She felt herself beginning to move, her body supported completely by the two men pressing against her, and she was dimly aware of Simon's voice, soft and low, murmuring behind her, almost frantically.

“Doesn't this...count as...strenuous activity?” She asked, her voice breathy and faint as she struggled to take in air around the pleasure racing through her.

“Not yet.” Jack said, his eyes sliding shut as they finally reached the bed. They all fell together, resting in a languid pile of subtly shifting limbs as each of them felt phantom lips and whispered touches race over their skin, sending sensation coursing through them for seemingly no source. It was made all the better when real stimulus joined the fray, ghostly hands became warm solid fingers, gripping and stroking and caressing fevered skin, adding to the purely cerebral pleasure they were already experiencing.

Time lost all meaning as Simon drove them all higher and higher, slowly increasing each feeling until their whole bodies felt like one live wire, arching energy between lips and fingers as their bodies pressed against each other, seeking completion from the phantom partners they could all feel. It was pure bliss.

Shiren could feel hands everywhere, running over every inch of her skin, teasing every spot she had to tease. Lips ghosted over her breasts, drawing her nipples up into stiff peaks. Fingers traced the entrance of her sopping channel, sending fire dancing up her spine and spots dancing in her eyes as she forgot how to breathe. All the while, Jack's hands kept an iron grip on her hips, his lips locked against her while he rolled his hips against her belly. 

“Simon...” She panted, pulling her kiss bruised lips away from Jack to draw in some much needed air. “Please...” She didn't even know what she was asking for. All she knew is that she wanted more of this wonderful feeling, and only he could give it to her.

She gasped as she felt something slide into her, though both men were still fully clothed, and Jack was quick to capture her lips again, swallowing down the moan that followed as she felt it begin to move, her overstimulated nerves slamming immediately into climax. Her body bowed between the two men as she felt yet another intrusion at her back entrance, her vision going white as the stroking and sliding sent her into wave after wave of pleasure.

When she finally came back to herself, it was to the soft laughter of her boys. Both were red faced and panting, looking as if they'd just run a marathon, and she knew she couldn't look much better.

“Consider that, my welcome home present.” Simon said, giving her a cheeky wink before fading back into the shared mind and letting Mark back out.

“That was mean.” She said, pouting playfully, rolling carefully over so that she face Jack's grinning face.

“Aww, didn't you like your gift?” Mark asked, draping an arm over her and pulling her back against him. “We all pitched in.” He leaned over into her field of view and winked, red bleeding into his eyes for a split second and making her blush.

“How is it, after everything we've done together, you can still blush?” Jack asked, laughing as she buried her face against his shoulder. A muffled “shut up” sent them all into a fit of laughter that felt like coming home. The whole day, they'd been walking on egg shells around her, making sure she was alright, that she was really alright, and now they knew. Neither man would ever admit it, but her disappearance, the knowledge that her alter had manifested and assumed control so quickly, had shaken them, all of them, down to their very core, but they knew now that she was back, she was whole, their Shiren was safe.


	27. Author's Note

Hey guys, I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who read this fic. This has honestly been the most stressful writing I've ever done, and I'm currently working on a book. I intended for this to go on longer, but as I was sitting at my computer trying to think of more content, it just felt wrong. I couldn't think of a better way to end it than what I'd already done. So this is the official end of What Games We Play. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and if you have any suggestions for other fics, let me know in a comment and I'll see about making it happen. I really want to do more work on this platform, I love it and you guys are honestly awesome, so expect to see more from me soon. Anyway, thanks again for reading, and I'll see you in the next go around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advance for any comments and I'll see you in the next go around!


End file.
